Egmont
by Mireya Humbolt
Summary: La familia Potter murio destruyendo a Lord voldemort, pero una nueva familia se levantara para enfrentar el regreso del Mago Tenebroso, Dumbledore y Voldemort tendran que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.
1. Capitulo 01

**Desgargo de Responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no es mio, este es solo una historia alternativa.

**Parejas:** Aun en proceso.

**Resumen:** La Familia Potter a muerto, el mundo magico celebra la destruccion del que no debe ser nombrado, pero Dumbledore sabe que volvera, ahora la familia Morder tomara su lugar en el Mundo Magico y muy pronto Dumbledore y Voldemort aprenderan a no interferir con esta familia... de la manera dificil.

**********************************************************

**Egmont**

Por: Mireya Humbolt

**Capitulo 1**

**La sangre cae como lluvia sobre mi cara,**

**Mientras observo caer tu cuerpo en silencio,**

**Quisiera gritar el dolor que a mi alma mata,**

**Pero la oscuridad ya me abrazo.**

A simple vista no era un buen día, el ruido de los rayos caían con fuerza, pero los reunidos en el lugar no parecían darle importancia, mientras se llevaba a cabo la organización de algunos "Proyectos y Trabajos" que tendrían que realizarse a la brevedad posible.

Pero entre todo esto el reloj dio las 11 de la noche, varios pares de ojos fijaron su vista en el hombre que se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa, sus largos y oscuros cabellos sujetos con un listón negro, solo dejando unas leves hebras que se movían dándole forma a su rostro, dándole un aspecto fiero, sus ojos de un color miel pálidos y carentes de alguna emoción se posaban ocasionalmente sobre alguno de los presentes causando escalofríos.

Luther Mörder era el Líder del Clan Mörder, una familia rica y poderosa en Rusia, una que sabia guardar muy bien sus secretos, la cual en las últimos años había logrado extender su poder hacia otros países de Europa y Asia, pero en este momento se notaba algo molesto, y todos sabían el motivo, para todos era muy bien conocido el cariño que sentía hacia su pequeña hija Wut Mörder.

Desde la muerte de su esposa Rose Evans esa niña era su adoración, además de orgullo, todos en mas de una ocasión habían presenciado las clases que la pequeña recibía, al menos las que tenían que ver con sus obligaciones dentro del Clan y sabían que era una digna heredera del Clan Mörder, pero en este momento había algo que a todos inquietaba, desde las tres de la tarde había salido a visitar a su media hermana, sabían que la difunta esposa de su Jefe antes de casarse con el, había tenido dos hijas, y a pesar de que nunca habían visitado la mansión, eso no impedía que la pequeña tuviera contacto con al menos una de ellas.

Su Jefe nunca había mostrado alguna molestia por que su pequeña se reuniera con sus medias hermanas, y tampoco era un misterio que la pequeña no parecía llevarse bien con una de sus medias hermanas, incluso habían llegado a los insultos, eso se sabia debido al fuerte temperamento de la heredera.

Pero también sabían que la relación con su otra hermana era muy estrecha, solía visitarla con frecuencia, y hoy había sido uno de esos días, solo su Jefe y la pequeña sabían donde vivían, según los rumores eso era para evitar que fueran lastimados por los enemigos de su Jefe, por que eran muchos los enemigos del clan Mörder, otros rumores decían que su media hermana y su esposo se ocultaban de alguien muy peligroso, lo cual los regresaba a su actual preocupación, la pequeña siempre procuraba estar en la mansión antes de las 10 de la noche.

El ruido de algo golpeando el suelo fue suficiente para que todos los reunidos tomaron una posición defensiva, sacando las armas que portaban, los mas ágiles se colocaron al lado de su jefe listos para cualquier ataque, actuaban por instinto, los años de arduo entrenamiento los habían mantenido con vida, por mucho tiempo y esta no seria la excepción, al mismo tiempo en que todas las miradas se dirigían a la figura que estaba en el suelo a solo un par de metros de su Jefe **"Cuando había entrado?, en que momento se había acercado?"**eran las preguntas que los hombres reunidos en ese lugar se formulaban, pero una y la mas importante era **"Quien diablos era?".**

Solo pasaron unos segundos para que la identidad del infractor fuera descubierta, la figura de una niña de casi 12 años se hizo presente, sus ojos de un tono verde pálido brillan con furia y coraje contenido, sus ropas estaban rasgadas en varios lugares y la capa que llevaba lucia quemada, su cabello negro azulado se encontraba alborotado, mientras que los mechones de color rojizo se pegaban a los costados de su cara, en su mejilla izquierda había un pequeño corte que sangraba levemente.

Todos los presentes sintieron la presión en el aire, no era la primera ves que experimentaban esa sensación, pero pocos eran los que podían soportarla, ninguno de los hombres se atrevía ha hablar, sabían quien era, sin duda solo un ciego no reconocería a la hija del Jefe del Clan Mörder, pero no podían evitar sentirse sorprendidos ante la extraña aparición de la jovencita en medio de la sala de juntas.

Eso sin contar que nadie podía moverse en ese momento, la atmósfera estaba cargada de una extraña presencia, y ellos sabían que si querían seguir con vida no intentarían ningún movimiento brusco pues su Jefe les mataría sin misericordia alguna, eso si no lo hacia primero Wut.

Las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, fueron una señal de alarma para los reunidos, conocían el temperamento de la joven, su carácter fuerte y agudeza mental, y el verla en esas condiciones, solo podía significar que algo muy grave había sucedido, ninguno la había visto llorar y había rumores que solo lo había hecho en el funeral de su madre, la mano del Jefe del Clan Mörder se levanto y se movió con suavidad, solo eso fue necesario para que todos fueran liberados de esa presencia y salieran del lugar en silencio, solo su padre era capaz de soportar la presión que emanaba del cuerpo de Wut Mörder, sabían que quien fuera el causante de esas lagrimas, mañana estaría muerto.

Luther Jefe del Clan Mörder permanecía en su silla tratando de comprender lo ocurrido, no todos los días veía aparecer de la nada a su amada hija, envuelta en su capa, con heridas por todo el cuerpo y con lagrimas, ella jamás lloraba, al menos no desde la muerte de su madre, y sabia por su mirada que estaba conteniendo su furia, además estaba el despliegue de energía que estaba realizando y no era mágica, notaba que estaba conteniéndose, sabia que se necesitaba de alguien fuerte para derrotar a su hija y causarle esas heridas.

Tenia una guardia selecta que no permitía que le tocaran uno solo de sus cabellos, además ella era lo suficiente mente capaz de protegerse así misma, pero algo le inquietaba y era que su pequeña nunca perdía el control de sus emociones, y en este momento ella estaba al borde de su autocontrol, el los sabia tenia que hacer algo para calmarla, desgraciadamente no creía poder contenerla, y la otra persona que podría hacerlo tardaría en llegar para evitar una catástrofe.

El ver salir a sus subordinados y escuchar como la puerta se cerraba, le dio la libertar de posar sus manos en la cabeza de la pequeña, los sollozos por fin se dejaron escuchar, su mente rápida y ágil empezó analizar la situación, el sabia que su pequeña había visitado a su media hermana, era de los pocos lugares en los que permitía que ella fuera sola, pero las heridas que presentaba su cuerpo y las marcas de quemaduras en su ropa no eran alentadoras, se suponía que el lugar era seguro, maldición habia pagado una fortuna para que hicieran todo tipo de protecciones al lugar, no había forma de que fueran atacados y eso solo podía significar una cosa y no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

**- Los ha matado… el maldito bastardo… los mato…**

Cada palabra era pronunciada con dolor y furia, su frágil cuerpo se convulsionaba por los sollozos, él sabia de la condición de bruja de una de las medias hermanas de su hija, durante el tiempo que había vivido en Inglaterra, después de casarse con su difunta esposa, había tenido tiempo suficiente para conocer esos detalles de su nueva familia y Luther jamás había sido alguien de mente cerrada, al contrario el siempre veía las oportunidades que se presentaban para hacer prosperar al Clan Mörder.

Recordaba perfectamente que su difunta esposa Rose ya tenia dos niñas cuando el la había conocido, pero eso no había evitado que se enamorara perdidamente de ella, era una mujer hermosa de cabello pelirrojo largo y ondulado que parecían llamas con vida propia, su piel era clara y suave como la mas fina seda, un hermoso cuerpo a pesar de haber traído al mundo a dos preciosas niñas, la mayor de nombre Petunia Evans tenia 8 años, solía ser muy esquiva y desconfiada, la menor de 6 años respondía al nombre de Lily Evans, y era la mas parecida a su madre, de carácter cordial y amable con todas las personas, solo había un detalle que la diferenciaba, y ese eran los ojos, mientras que su esposa los tenia de un color verde pálido, los de Lily eran verde esmeralda, el se había encariñado mucho con las niñas, y desde el momento en que las había conocido busco ganarse su confianza y aprecio.

No paso mas de un año para que Rose Evans y Luther Mörder contrajeran nupcias, y sin duda ese día fue uno de los mejores para Luther, desde el momento en que se caso, las niñas pasaron a ser después de su amada esposa su mayor preocupación, habían sido inscritas en uno de los mejores colegios y buscaba que no les faltara nada, sabia que nunca podrían ser del Clan Mörder, no tenia nada que ver que fueran hijas de su esposa y anterior marido, eso era lo de menos, pero ellas estaban criadas de forma muy diferente a las necesidades del Clan, pero eso no seria impedimento para que ellas se convirtieran en unas grandes damas, no si en sus manos esta.

Pero cuando Lily tenia 8 años la había descubierto haciendo flotar cosas, al principio pensó que era telequinesia, una habilidad mental entre pocos humanos, pero poco después Lily en compañía de su mejor amigo Severus Alexander Snape Prince le explicaron que era magia, y así fue como empezó su incursión en el Mundo Mágico, para Luther ese mundo significaba muchas cosas, era peligroso y el directamente no formaba parte de el, pero era inteligente, solo tenia que saber moverse y encontrar a la gente adecuada, no era una casualidad que su Clan sobreviviera hasta la actualidad.

Sabia que lo primero que tenia que hacer era encontrar los aliados correctos y permitió que Severus visitara asiduamente a Lily, además invito varias veces a los padres del chico, ahí fue cuando se entero que era la madre de Severus la que portaba la magia, el no podía permitirse perder la oportunidad de incursionar en ese nuevo Mundo, además tenia que cuidar de su hija Lily, si de algo se podía reconocer a los miembros del Clan Mörder era de su lealtad y confianza para con su familia, no le tomo mucho tiempo el tener la confianza de la madre de Severus y enterarse de la pequeña fortuna que ella tenia y por causas ajenas ella no podía administrar.

Hizo un trato con la madre de Severus, para asegurar el futuro de Severus, ella acepto y desde ese momento el busco contratar tutores para que Lily y Severus tomaran clases de magia, Luther siempre había tenido un alto código de honor, por lo cual la logro ganarse la confianza de la madre de Severus que a escondidas de su esposo ayudo a Luther a alcanzar algunos de sus objetivos.

Además Luther quería agradecer la información del pequeño Severus, el le había explicado que a los 11 años su hija recibiría una carta para acudir a una de las mejores escuelas de magia, y el no podía permitir dejar ir a una de sus hijas sin saber exactamente a donde iba y los peligros de dicho lugar, empezó a conocer un mundo donde los vampiros, hombres lobo, grifos y demás criaturas fantásticas no eran solo leyendas o fantasía, también se entero de los problemas que había sobre los magos de sangre pura, mestizos y los llamados sangre sucia, por ello supo que tendría que tomar ciertas medidas para asegurar el bienestar de su familia.

Cuando nació su pequeña Wut, su felicidad era completa, la pequeña tenia muchos rasgos de su madre y casi estaba seguro que seria idéntica, además que tenia los mismo ojos verde pálido, la única diferencia era el cabello de tono negro como el suyo pero con dos mechoncitos rojo del mismo tono que su esposa, no sabia si ella también seria una bruja, pero el solo hecho de ser su primera hija con la mujer que amaba fue suficiente para reforzar sus instintos de protección hacia su familia.

La voz de Wut lo trajo a la realidad, ella también parecía haberse perdido un momento entre sus propios recuerdos.

– **Hoy fui a visitarlos, tenia tantas ganas de enséñale que había hecho mi primera transfiguración sin ninguna ayuda.**

Los delgados brazos de Wut aun cubiertos por lo que quedaba de la capa parecían aferrarse a su propio cuerpo buscando la fuerza para continuar, el sabia que no debía interrumpirla, era necesario que dijera todo, que lo expresara y nada quedara oculto, no quería volver a verla sufrir igual que cuando perdió a su madre, había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para que ella fuera feliz, pero el sabia que no todo podía ser previsto, y la prueba estaba ahora frente a sus ojos.

**- Al principio todo marcho normal, Lily me felicito mucho y James dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de mi, ella me regalo su libro de "Pociones Avanzadas: El Secreto de la verdad", estuvimos hasta muy tarde platicando, James me prometió enseñarme algunos encantamientos simples para mi protección, pero cuando esta por regresar por la Red Floo a casa de Canuto… **

El sabia del cariño que ambas hermanas se tenían, motivo por el cual siempre había procurado que ambas estuvieran protegidas, después de la muerte de su esposa, su hija Lily había tomado el bando contrario de Lord Voldemort un Mago Oscuro, para el solo era un asesino que lo había apartado de la mujer que el había amado, era muy cierto que dicho mago era poderoso y muy temido, pero Luther no era de los hombres que se dejaban intimidar, menos cuando se es Jefe del Clan Mörder.

El había financiado las "necesidades" de la facción a la cual Lily pertenecía, para los miembros de dicha facción era el esposo de su hija quien los apoyaba económicamente, y en algunos casos de forma legal utilizando los contactos que tan prudentemente había sabido mantener gracias a la ayuda de la mama de Severus, pero solo la familia sabia de donde provenía el verdadero financiamiento, James Potter era sin duda miembro de una de las familias mas importantes del Mundo Mágico, pero Luther Mörder había tomado cierto tipo de precauciones cuando se había llevado a cabo la boda de su hija Lily con James, a las cuales James no tuvo ningún reparo en aceptar.

– **Escuche cuando algo golpeaba la puerta, pero ella dijo que no estaban esperando a nadie, nosotras subimos al cuarto del pequeño Harry, ella me encerró en el armario y me dijo "No te preocupes, nada malo te pasara", dijo que era solo precaución, se suponía que nadie debería saber que yo podía ir a visitarlos, era por mi propia seguridad**.

Sabia de las ordenes de aislamiento hacia el matrimonio, todo por protegerlos, siempre fue de la idea que esa dichosa profecía era una tontería, pero al parecer los Potter si creían en ella y el no tuvo mas remedio que acceder una vez mas a las peticiones de Wut y Severus a favor de Lily, por que a pesar de los errores que cometiera Severus, su sinceridad y muestras de lealtad habían logrado que Luther volviera a confiar en el, claro que Wut nunca dejo de hacerlo, para lograr que el refugio de la familia Potter estuviera bien segura se requerían ciertos ingredientes muy difíciles de conseguir y por lo mismo muy caros, pero para el eso no era problemas, además había jurado ante la tumba de su esposa Rose, el protegería a sus tres hijas a cualquier precio.

Pero a pesar de las restricciones de visitas, el matrimonio Potter logro que hubiera una forma de que su pequeña Wut los visitara, uno que solo Black, los Potter, Wut y el conocían, sabia que Lily también quería mucho a Wut y nunca permitiría que nada malo le pasara, por eso le permitía ir a verlos sola, confiaba en que era un lugar seguro, al menos eso había dicho el Líder de la Orden de Fénix.

**- Pero de pronto se escucharon ruidos de lucha, escuche los gritos de Jame "Corre, huye, es el esta aquí viene a matarlo", por la cerradura pude ver como ella tomo un pequeño muñeco en forma de ciervo, una vez me había explicado que era un translador, pero nada paso, pude ver el miedo en sus ojos, ella volteo ha ver hacia donde yo me ocultaba, sentí su miedo, cuando coloco al pequeño en la cuna, supe que algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo, escuche la puerta abrirse y la vi levantar su varita lista para luchar, pero al cabo de unos instantes, vi su cuerpo caer cuando una luz verde toco su cuerpo .**

Los sollozos fueron mas tristes, el sabia que Wut estaba recurriendo a todas sus fuerzas para hablar, se maldijo así mismo por haber sido tan confiado, sabia lo que esa luz significaba, era la misma que le había arrebatado a su amada esposa, y para colmo una vez mas Wut había visto morir a alguien de su familia, casi podía ver la escena de lo que había ocurrido, mientras sus manos se cerraban con tal fuerza que los nudillos estaban blancos, había jurado proteger a las hijas de su difunta mujer y había fallado.

– **Quise salir pero mi cuerpo no respondía, vi al maldito acercarse al bebe, quería salir de ahí y matarlo, pero no podía moverme, entonces algo paso, la luz verde golpeo al pequeño pero reboto¡¡¡, vi como el cuerpo de ese bastardo se desintegraba y una extraña bruma se formaba, por un momento esa bruma intento acercarse al bebe, pero no pudo y se desvaneció…**

Escuchaba con mucha atención lo que su pequeña estaba explicando, le habían explicado una vez sabia que no había forma de salvarse de ese terrible hechizo, pero si su hija se lo decía, el confiaba en las palabras de su pequeña, fue cuando algo llamo su atención en el relato, el pequeño había logrado sobrevivir y si bien el asesino de su otra hija no había muerto al menos su cuerpo estaba destruido, sabia poco relativamente sobre hechizos del Mundo Mágico, pero incluso el no era un tonto para pensar que había sido derrotado en su totalidad el mago mas poderoso del Mundo Mágico, vio como su pequeña se levantaba un poco y sus miradas se cruzaron**.**

– **Petter estaba en el lugar, el fue quien llevo a ese bastardo a la casa, cuando quiso acercarse al bebe reaccione, logre salir del armario y le lance una de mis armas para alejarlo de Harry, yo tome al pequeño y utilice la otra daga para conjurar el hechizo "incendio" atacándolo, baje las escaleras, logrado llegar a la chimenea, no era la primera vez que la usaba y sabia cual era al único lugar que se conectaba de la Red Flu, así que me dirigí a la Mansión Black, pero no había nadie, Sirius no se encontraba en el lugar, deje un recado con el elfo domestico y salí del lugar, una vez que estuve en la calle active el traslador que había creado Lily para mi, que me trajo contigo.**

Cuando termino de escuchar lo ocurrido comprendió el gran esfuerzo mental que había hecho su pequeña para poder salir del lugar con el pequeño en brazos, fue en ese momento que algo le hizo ser conciente del pequeño bulto que se encontraba entre los brazos de su hija, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente, la emoción de saber que no lo habían matado, y temor por el destino del pequeño, la vio acercarse y sin pensarlo extendió sus brazos para tomar al pequeño Harry, sintió como el poder que irradiaba su hija disminuía paulatinamente, comprendió que lo había activado para proteger al pequeño, sin duda su hija era talentosa, sabia que era una digna heredera del Clan Mörder.

Pudo ver los rasgos del pequeño confirmando la identidad del infante, solo una vez lo había visto pero sabia que el pequeño tenia los ojos de su difunta Lily, además sus rasgos eran idénticos a James, mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos fue conciente de que no permitiría que les fuera arrebatado para ser usado, por que el estaba seguro que lo intentarían usar como un estandarte contra Lord Voldemort seria una arma que después desecharían, por aquellos que habían fallado en proteger a la familia de su hija Lily, vio a su pequeña, conocía la determinación y voluntad de la pequeña cuando había tomado una decisión, y el estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Ya una vez había confiado la seguridad de una de sus hijas a las personas equivocadas, pero no volvería pasar, ahora el mismo se haría cargo de que nadie tocara a su familia, con mucho cuidado con el brazo derecho tomo el cuerpo de su pequeña y lo mantuvo cerca, sabia que los planes que había estado formando tendrían que sufrir modificaciones, pero el era una persona paciente y estaba seguro de que obtendría lo que quería, no por nada era el Jefe del Clan Mörder.

Sabia que hilos tendría que mover para ocultar al pequeño Harry, además contaba con el acuerdo que se había firmado entre la familia de James Potter y Luther Mörder, el se encargaría de hacer saber que tan peligroso era tocar a su familia, ahora agradecía a las maniobras políticas y legales que se habían llevado a cabo hace tantos años atrás cuando empezó a tener tratos con magos envueltos en la política, lo habían sabido asesorar para unir de forma legal y mágica ambas familias, eso le daría las primeras bases para consolidar las armas con las que protegerían a su familia.

– **Me encargare de todo, lleva al pequeño a tu cuarto y mandare a un doctor para que cure tus heridas, déjalo en mis manos.**

El hombre observo en silencio las facciones de su pequeña, su cabello negro con leves destellos azulados como la noche con dos hermosos mechones rojos a cada lado de su cara del mismo tono que su difunta esposa, sus ojos verdes pálido, que este momento mostraban tener una voluntad fuerte e indomable, la vio dirigirse a la salida con el pequeño en sus brazos.

Sabia que no seria suficiente con el poder que le brindaba su unión con la familia Potter, tendría que hacer uso del acuerdo que había firmado con el Jefe de la Familia Black, además de tener que usar a su espía personal para asegurarse de borrar cualquier huella sobre el pequeño Harry solo de ser necesario, y lo dieran por muerto, sin tener que revelar su verdadero paradero, no seria fácil pero no era imposible, con rapidez saco de un cajón un pequeño pedazo de papel y escribió unas cuantas palabras para después llamar a un elfo domestico y entregarlo, sabia que tenia que actuar con rapidez y precisión.

Los hombres afuera no pudieron evitar mirar desconcertados a la pequeña que llevaba un bulto entre sus brazos mientras se alejaba, pero ninguno se atrevió a pronunciar palabra, cuando entraron al salón donde los esperaba su Jefe sabían por la mirada fría y calculadora que poseía en esos momento que tendrían un nuevo "Trabajo_"__**.**_

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

En uno de los cuarto de la Mansión Mörder, Wut observaba al pequeño que dormía sin comprender los últimos acontecimientos, sus labios se movieron levemente susurrando una palabra.

**- Lily…**

Al cabo de una par de horas cuando el Jefe del Clan Mörder entro a la recamara vio a su pequeña durmiendo abrazada al pequeño, no pudo evitar el dolor que sintió en su corazón al ver a esas dos criaturas que habían perdido a sus madres, se acerco depositando un beso en ambas frentes mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, sabia lo difícil que seria mantener el secreto de Harry, pero tenia la confianza de estar moviendo los hilos necesarios para asegurarse de cumplir con su objetivo, salio del lugar en silencio para ultimar los detalles de los siguientes movimientos.

Se había enterado de lo ocurrido con Sirius Black, conocía del temperamento del hombre, no estaba entre sus planes que fuera inculpado en la muerte de los Potter, sabia que eso era mentira, pero no podrían demostrarlo, no hasta tener al verdadero traidor, un pequeño detalle que solucionaría a su debido tiempo, ahora tendría que hacer unas cuantas modificaciones mas a sus planes, los cuales involucraban a su pequeña Wut, pero tenia plena confianza en que ella sabría manejar la situación como toda una Mörder.

Pasaron varias horas y Wut se despertó con una inquietud, la ansiedad y dolor la estaban empezando a alterar y vio al pequeño dormido a su lado, sabia que no era por el pequeño, fue cuando comprendió que la necesitaban, verifico la seguridad de la habitación y salio del cuarto, sus pasos la llevaron a la chimenea del estudio principal de la mansión, tomo unos polvos que se encontraban en la copa justo arriba de la chimenea mientras sus labios dejaban escapar las palabras de su próximo destino.

**- Mansión Prince.**

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Albus Dumbledore no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, no habían pasado ni diez horas de la muerte de Lily, Harry y James Potter, cuando había recibido un documento de parte del Ministerio de Magia, de todas las cosas que podrían pasar esta sin duda lo había sorprendido.

El sabia que la familia Potter era sin duda una de las mas ricas, también estaba enterado del segundo matrimonio de la madre de Lily Evans con un hombre de nacionalidad alemana, pero este hombre al parecer era un muggle, nunca lo había visto, mas eso no había evitado llegar a saber algunos detalles sobre ese hombre, sabia por los años que había pasado Lily en la escuela que su padrastro era atento y complaciente con ella, incluso una vez se había enterado que Petunia la hermana de Lily, acudía a uno de los mejores internados de Inglaterra.

Se había enterado por la misma Lily del dote tan generoso que había recibido de su padrastro al casarse Petunia, asegurándole un futuro sin ningún tipo de problema económico, además parecía llevarse bien los amigos de Lily, jamás había escuchado que ellos fueran tratados de mala manera por el hombre, sabia que Lily tenia una media hermana, fruto de ese matrimonio, la había visto solo un par de veces cuando había visitado a Lily antes de su graduación, y en el funeral de la madre de ambas, una pequeña de cabello negro con dos mechones de color rojo uno a cada lado de su rostro, y unos ojos verdes pálido como la madre de Lily, sabia que la pequeña poseía magia, pero desconocía que tanto potencial tenia la pequeña.

La primera vez que la había visto esos verde pálido sintió estar viendo al vació, algo en esa niña era diferente, no podría definir a detalle que era, pero existía, había tenido la esperanza de poder descubrirlo cuando acudiera a Hogwarts pero contrario a todo lo pensado, la oferta fue rechazada, supo tiempo después que la pequeña recibía clases privadas.

Cuando la madre de Lily había fallecido en un ataque de Lord Voldemort, vio como Lily tomaba parte en la guerra, y como era de esperarse los merodeadores la siguieron, no fueron los únicos, varios siguieron a los jóvenes, incrementando las filas de la Orden del Fénix y las del Ministerio de Magia.

Pero quienes mas habían resultado ser beneficiados era la Orden del Fénix, al recibir financiamiento para sus necesidades, entre las cuales estaban desde cosas tan simples como túnicas, materiales para realizar encantamientos, pociones curativas, hasta compra de propiedades para el entrenamiento de los nuevos miembros, etc.

Lo cual lo llevaba una vez mas al documento que había recibido, esperaba poder hacer algunas maniobras legales para tener el control en las propiedades de los Potter, y tal vez de los Black, lo cual seria mas difícil, pero jamás había pensado que James Potter uniera su apellido y magia a la familia del padrastro de Lily, sin duda era algo poco común, pero no imposible, al parecer la unión de ambas familias había sido llevada ha cabo el mismo día en que se había casado Lily, lo cual hacia legal la unión de las familias Potter y Mörder.

No conforme con eso, al ser encarcelado Sirius Black las propiedades y cuentas bancarias deberían pasar a poder de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero existía el pequeño detalle de que Sirius estaba casado con Wut Mörder, ciertamente la pequeña era menor de edad, pero eso no impedía una boda si se contaba con el consentimiento del padre, con el cual se contaba.

Al parecer se había realizado aproximadamente 1 año después de la boda de los Potter, no le extraño mucho que nadie supiera de la boda, si Lord Voldemot se hubiera enterado sin duda la niña estaría muerta, motivo que explicaba que la niña no asistiera a ninguna Escuela de Magia, sin duda Sirius buscaba protegerla, no quería pensar en lo que harían las familias Lestrange y Malfoy cuando lo supiera, pero de algo estaba seguro, no lo verían con buenos ojos, sin duda una de las ultimas bromas de Sirius Black en contra de su familia.

Ahora con la muerte de los últimos miembros de la familia Potter, todas las propiedades pasaban a manos de la cabeza de familia Mörder, y no conforme con eso, se unían las de los Black, ya que la esposa de Sirius Black al ser menor de edad por el momento, quien se encargaría de la administración de dichas propiedades era su padre Luther Mörder.

Los documentos que sostenía entre sus manos era una petición de desalojo de varias casas que usaban como refugios para la Orden del Fénix y la cancelación de su uso sobre las cuantas bancarias de donde tomaban sus financiamientos, anexo venia un documento con los datos del nombre de un despacho de abogados con los cuales tendría que tratar si quería hablar sobre las disposiciones que se habían girado.

Dumbledore no dudaba que esta medida se tomara para evitar posibles enfrentamientos con las familias Lestrange y Malfoy, según se había enterado en sus ultimas platicas con James Potter, Luther Mörder sabia del peligro que significaba Lord Voldemort y estaba dispuesto a ayudar en lo que se pudiera desde que la madre de Lily había fallecido, pero jamás se había interesado en la ayuda que ofrecía Luther, no consideraba buena idea involucrar a los muggles en los asuntos de los magos.

Dejo escapar un suave suspiro mientras observaba a su alrededor, había sido una gran perdida para todos, los Potter eran muy queridos, y mas la del pequeño Harry el creía firmemente que era el niño de la profecía, pero Lord Voldemort había matado a todos, del pequeño solo había quedado un montón de cenizas y su cuna calcinada, en sus padres se había utilizado la maldición asesina, en el lugar donde fue encontrado James Potter había muestras de un duelo de magia, que James había perdido.

Pero nadie sabia nada de Lord Voldemort después de atacar a los Potter, ni siquiera su fiel espía había sido contactado por el Mago Oscuro, y la cantidad de magia oscura en el cuarto del pequeño Harry daba la posibilidad de que Lord Voldemort también había muerto, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones, ya que de no ser así, su única esperanza para enfrentarlo era Neville Logbottom, tenia que asegurarse que el joven fuera protegido, no podía volver a fallar, dejo los papales sobre la mesa, mientras se levantaba y observaba con atención el paisaje a través de la ventana de su oficina.

Por unos momentos recordó las perdidas por esta guerra, para después pensar en los nuevos planes que habría que realizar para salvar al Mundo Mágico, regreso a su escritorio y guardo los papales en un cajón, ya tendría tiempo para hacer una cita con los abogados y buscar una audiencia con la cabeza de la nueva familia Potter-Mörder, estaba seguro que lograría convencerlo de que brindara su apoyo a la causa, aunque podría darse el caso que no quisiera saber nada del mundo de la Magia después de perder a un miembros mas de su familia, ese era sin duda un riesgo que esperaba no tuviera que enfrentar.

Escucho los ruidos en la puerta, sabia quienes eran, con un leve movimiento de su mano la puerta se abrió, varias personas empezaron a entrar a la oficina, sabia el tema a tratar, su mirada se cruzo con una de color onix, podía ver el dolor y tristeza, se lamento una vez mas sus decisiones, pero ya habría tiempo para hablar con calma ahora tenia que dar las malas noticias.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Cuando Snape entro sentía que su alma estaba destrozada, sabia lo que había ocurrido, ya que en cuanto se había enterado de los proyectos de Lord Voldemort había dado el aviso a la Orden del Fénix para que fuera a proteger a los Potter, pero había sido demasiado tarde, los tres estaban muertos, cerro sus ojos mientras controlaba sus facciones para mantener su mascara de indiferencia, pero dolía demasiado, escucho con atención como empezaban a tomar asiento todos los reunidos, el se retiro a un rincón y se mantuvo en silencio.

**- Tengo una mala noticia que comunicarles a todos –** la voz de Albus Dumbledore, se escuchaba cansada – **hace aproximadamente diez horas fueron asesinados los miembros de la familia Potter –** la atmósfera se hizo pesada **– James Potter fue encontrado muerto frente a las escaleras, había muestras de un duelo mágico, los investigadores informan que murió a causa de un Avada Kedabra.**

Mollly Weasley empezó a llorar siendo seguida por Arabella Figg, los demás seguían en silencio, todos estaban esperando a que Albus continuara.

**- El cuerpo de Lily Potter fue encontrado en la entrada de la recamara del pequeño Harry, también murió por la maldición de Avada Kedabra – **se escucharon murmullos, Severus quería salir del lugar, sabia que no resistiría **– el cuarto de Harry estaba totalmente quemado, se encontraron unos restos carbonizados, al parecer el pequeño murió calcinado, había rastros de magia oscura muy poderosa, incluso se tiene la sospecha de que Lord Voldemort también murió en el lugar.**

Se escucharon las protestas y maldiciones en contra del Mago Oscuro, para los reunidos no importaba si Lord Voldemort había muerto al enfrentar al pequeño Harry, ellos querían saber la verdad del traidor que había dado la ubicación de los Potter, por que todos sabían que no había forma de que los encontraran, Albus los observaba en silencio, sabia que eso pasaría en cuanto les diera la noticia, pero sabia que aun faltaba mas, se aclaro la garganta para que los presentes guardaran silencio y continuar hablando.

**- Ellos estaban bajo el encantamiento fidelio, como es posible que los encontrara?¡** - grito Minerva McGonagall, apreciaba muchísimo a los Potter.

**- Fueron traicionados, Sirius Black fue quien le dijo a Lord Voldemort como encontrarlos, la chimenea de los Potter registro una salida momentos después del incidente rumbo a la Mansión Black.**

Todo quedo en silencio, nadie podía creer que Sirius Black, el mejor amigo y casi hermano de James Potter los hubiera traicionado, Arthur Weasley dio un paso al frente para poder hablar pero sus labios se movían sin pronunciar palabra, Snape sentía la ira correr por su cuerpo.

**- Ya se encuentra en Azkaban –** Albus sentía como la magia de Snape estaba empezando a descontrolarse, hablo con rapidez buscando una oportunidad para aplacar la ira del hombre **– al parecer Petter lo enfrento en una calle de Inglaterra muggle, pero murió junto a varios muggles cuando Sirius lo ataco, los aurores lograron someterlo y fue llevado a Azkaban.**

De pronto se rompió una de las tazas que estaban a la derecha de donde se encontraba el joven Snape, varios voltearon a ver que había ocurrido, cuando vieron como un aura de color plata estaba rodeando al hombre, tenia los ojos cerrados, pero podía verse en sus facciones que parecía luchar por contenerse, el fénix que se encontraba en su percha empezó a cantar, el brillo disminuyo muy suavemente, hasta desaparecer.

Cuando los ojos de Snape se abrieron parecían los de un muerto, camino en silencio y salio del lugar sin mirar atrás, Albus Dumbledore tenía un gesto de tristeza en su cara, sabia que algo así podría pasar.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Eran casi las 11 de la mañana cuando llego a su casa, solo habían pasado unos minutos desde que abandonara la reunión de la Orden del Fénix, no quería saber nada de lo que tuvieran que decir, solo podía recordar a Lily corriendo por el jardín seguida de Wut, ambas sonriendo, incluso recordó a James caminando al lado de Lily, sus pasos lo condujeron a su recamara, quería dormir y despertar de esta pesadilla, prefería despertar en los calabazos de Lord Voldemort siendo torturado, que vivir sabiéndola muerta.

Cuando entro a su recamara a pesar de ser de mañana aun estaba a oscuras, solo la luz que entraba por la ventana era la única iluminación del lugar, dejo caer la túnica que llevaba y empezó a quitarse el chaleco dejándolo tirado, pero sus pasos se detuvieron al ver una figura frente a la única ventana del lugar, no necesito ponerse en guardia, sabia quien era su visitante, y una parte de su corazón le esperaba, solo existía una persona que tenia esa constitución y desprendía ese olor a rocío.

Vio a la silueta acercarse con lentitud y cuando la poca luz ilumino a su intruso, vio el cabello negro ondulado que se movía, igual que el vestido sencillo pero de fina tela, sus pies descalzos que avanzaban sin hacer ruido, la palidez de su piel y esos ojos verde pálido tan vacíos como los suyos, sintió los frágiles brazos rodear su cintura, mientras Wut temblaba, llorando en silencio.

Severus regreso el abrazo sintiéndose por primera ves en confianza, dejo que las lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, Wut parecía fatigada, sabia que Lily había sido como una segunda madre para ella, ya una había perdido a su madre, y ahora perdía a Lily, tenia un gran aprecio por Wut, de alguna manera ambos habían compartido siempre el dolor, y si bien Severus había sacrificado muchas cosas por servir de espía entre las filas de Lord Voldemort, el era conciente de los sacrificios que Wut había hecho por el.

Con cuidado levanto en brazos a Wut y camino a la cama, sabia que estaba de mas intentar darle palabras de consuelo o buscar culpables, ambos sabían que el dolor jamás se iría y tendrían que aprender a vivir con el mismo, cuando se metió entre las sabanas y sintió como Wut se aferraba con mas fuerza, movió su varita con suavidad y susurro un encantamiento que cerro la puerta, las cortinas de la ventana y las de su cama.

La oscuridad del lecho parecía calmarlo, mientras la niña seguía llorando, acaricio los cabellos por un buen rato recordando todos los momentos vividos con Lily, sabia que al despertar tendría que enfrentar un mundo sin Lily, pero también comprendía que no estaba totalmente solo, la presencia de Wut le confirmaba que aun tenia alguien a quien proteger, ya mañana iría a ver al padre de Wut para saber que harían ahora, pero hoy solo quería disfrutar de la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba la cercanía de Wut, no supo cuando se quedo dormido.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Luther Mörder hacia los movimientos necesarios para mantener la seguridad de su nuevo hijo, sabia que se acercaban tiempos difíciles, cuando vio el titular del periódico anunciando la caída de Lord Voldemort y la muerte de toda la familia Potter sintió tristeza por la perdida de una de sus hijas, pero cuando vio el pequeño cuerpo dormido en la cuna supo que lo que hacia era la correcto.

No se extraño de no encontrar a Wut en la mansión, sabia con quien se encontraba ella, y comprendía el lazo que los unía, no tenia dudas de que Wut era la única capaz de currar las heridas de Severus, y viceversa.

Sabia que en la noche estarían ambos en la mansión, listos para cumplir cualquier objetivo que les indicara, cerro sus ojos y salio del cuarto donde dormía su nuevo hijo Alger Potter-Mörder.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Glosario:**

Egmont. Alemán. Arma. Defensor.

Luther. Alemán. Guerrero.

Wut. Alemán. Furia.

Mörder. Alemán Asesino.

Alger. Alemán. Guerrero noble.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Se ha llevado a cabo solo la actualizacion de los detalles de descargo de responsabilidad y resumen, para avitar cualquier tipo de problemas con derechos de autor.

Saludos.

Mireya Humbolt.

"Amar es entregarlo todo, sin reservas, ni condiciones, aunque al final solo quede llorar de dolor"


	2. Capitulo 02

**Desgargo de Responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no es mio, este es solo una historia alternativa.

**Parejas: Aun en proceso.**

**Resumen:** La Familia Potter a muerto, el mundo magico celebra la destruccion del que no debe ser nombrado, pero Dumbledore sabe que volvera, ahora la familia Morder tomara su lugar en el Mundo Magico y muy pronto Dumbledore y Voldemort aprenderan a no interferir con esta familia... de la manera dificil.

**********************************************************

**Egmont**

Por: Mireya Humbolt

**Capitulo 2**

**Quisiera conocer los secretos que ocultas,**

**Poder beber de la miel de tus labios,**

**Conocer la belleza que encierras en tu alma,**

**Y formar parte de tus pensamientos.**

La Mansión Mörder que se encontraba a las afueras de de Rusia, era una de las construcciones mas hermosas y grandes del lugar, pero muy pocas veces se llegaba a ver a sus ocupantes, algunos vecinos creían que pertenecía aun político y algunos otros a la mafia, rara vez vistos en eventos sociales, pero eso no les impedía ser una de las tres familias mas ricas del mundo, dueños de acciones, propiedades entre los cuales estaban hospitales, empresas, agencias aduanales, teatros, bancos, reservas ecológicas y un sin fin de numerosas cuentas bancarias, lo que la gente normal nunca llegaría a saber era que esa familia era una de las mas ricas en el mundo Mágico, conocida como Potter-Mörder, la poca servidumbre que trabajaba en ese lugar nunca hacia preguntas, y los guardias eran de los mejor, entrenados para cualquier tipo de emergencia, la seguridad electrónica era una de las mejores, sin duda alguna una fortaleza, eso sin contar con las protecciones mágicas.

Alger Mörder caminaba en dirección al despacho principal, en esos momentos sabia que su padre no estaría ocupado en alguna junta del Clan Mörder, en una de sus manos llevaba un hoja de papel, a sus escasos 11 años próximos a cumplirse era fácil confundirlo con un niño de 10 o 9 años, su cabello era algo largo a la mitad de la espalda, ligeramente desordenado dándole un aspecto salvaje y casual, sus ojos de un color verde esmeralda capaz de cautivar al mas santo, sus lentes eran cuadrados sin armazón en un tono del puente en color negro que los hacia mas llamativos, su complexión era delgada pero marcada, vestía un pantalón azul marino y camisa blanca, con algunos botones desabrochados, dejando ver un dije en forma de rosa siendo rodeada por un dragón, con unos zapatos negros, sus movimientos eran elegantes y felinos, pero a pesar de todo conservaba ese alo de inocencia que nunca lo abandonaba, toco la puerta para después abrirla con suavidad.

En el interior podía verse un despacho de gran tamaño, un gran librero del lado derecho en su mayoría libros sobre leyes o administración, del lado izquierdo un cuadro donde se podía apreciar una mujer de cabello rojo sosteniendo un bebe de tal vez un año de nacida, a su lado dos niñas de aproximadamente 11 o 13 años, ambas sonrientes, y atrás un hombre de unos 30 años, que mantenía un gesto gentil al tener una de sus manos posaban sobre el hombro derecho de la mujer, era de las pocas pinturas que mostraban a los miembros de la familia Mörder.

Al fondo un gran ventanal desde donde se podía ver un jardín muy amplio, el sol entraba en el lugar iluminándolo y dándole un toque de magnificencia, el escritorio estaba hecho de fina caoba labrada a mano, un trabajo artesanal de gran valor, dos sillas al frente del escritorio también de fina elaboración, un hombre de unos 50 años aproximadamente estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón, cuando termino de leer un par de documentos levanto la vista y mostrando una leve sonrisa, observó a su hijo sentado en frente, dio un suave movimiento de cabeza otorgándole el permiso para hablar, pero el chiquillo extendió un par de hoja a su padre.

Luther Mörder leyó con atención el documento que su hijo le había entregado y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al comprender el contenido, cuando termino de leer las dos hojas observo a su hijo con atención.

**- Estas listo?**

El chiquillo asintió y mostró una sonrisa dulce y gentil, mientras sus ojos brillaban con desafió, Luther se tomo varios minutos para poder analizas las facciones del menor de sus hijos, evaluándolo a conciencia, el sabia que esa carta llegaría, jamás lo había dudado, pero no podía evitar estar preocupado por su hijo, el cual había sido preparado para estar a la altura de la situación.

Se había encargado de su instrucción académica, no solo en estudios muggles, sino también mágicos, por un momento se perdió en esas intensas esmeraldas y no puedo evitar recordar las pérdidas sufridas, sabía que no soportaría una pérdida más, y haría hasta lo imposible por proteger a Alger y Wut. Tomo nota mental para dar los últimos detalles a sus planes y sonrió de forma aprobatoria al menor de sus hijos.

- **Bien entonces vayamos por el material –** Tomo la segunda hoja que Alger le había entregado **– tu hermana esta con el Ministerio de la Francia arreglando unos detalles, pero regresara para tu cumpleaños.**

Luther tomo un par de hojas que había en una esquina del escritorio y después escribió un par de líneas al final de la última, mientras el pequeño solo asintió de forma comprensiva, sabia que su hermana era una mujer muy ocupada pero jamás faltaría a su cumpleaños.

Se levanto siguiendo a su padre en dirección a uno de los cuartos que ningún sirviente tenia permitido entrar. La habitación era un cuarto de estudio con dos libreros con todo tipo información sobre magia, desde lo mas básico hasta lo mas complicado en casi todo tipo de temas, había un escritorio con varios libros abiertos que indicaban que alguien hace poco tiempo había estado en el lugar, la ventana deja ver un paisaje marino muy hermoso, tres sillones muy cómodos frente a una mesa de pequeña, y una gran chimenea, ambos tomaron unas largas capas que cubrían sus vestimentas para después levantar la capucha ocultando un poco el rostro.

Alger tomo un puño de polvo floo del recipiente junto a la chimenea y entro pronunciando "Gorgona Killer" para desaparecer envuelto de llamas de color verde.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

No pasaron mas que unos segundos para caer en una habitación algo oscura, con paso firme salio de la chimenea, reconociendo el lugar, uno de las pocas boticas con todo lo necesario para pociones en Rusia, el y su hermana eran muy bien recibidos, a pesar de ser muy reservados, mientras su mirada pasaba por los diferentes viales que tenían en exhibición, escucho el estallido de las llamas y supo que su padre había llegado, en silencio ambos se reunieron y después de un leve movimiento de la mano derecha del Alger, ambas túnicas estaban impecables.

Con paso firme se acerco al anciano que se encontraba acomodando unos viales con un liquido de color rosa, para los pocos reunidos en el lugar, no paso desapercibido el brillo en la mirada del anciano al ver los escudos que había en las capas de las dos personas que se acercaban, no fueron necesarias las palabras, la figura mas alta entrego la lista de ingredientes necesarios, y con un suave ademán de mano indicaba que quería el doble de las medidas especificadas, mientras Alger empezó a moverse por entre las estanterías de los artículos mas raros y extraños que había, el anciano desapareció por la puerta trasera.

En el lugar solo había dos niños mas que se movían por los estantes mostrando caras de asombro al ver el sinfín de ingredientes, mientras los adultos que eran atendidos por un jovencito de unos 18 años miraban con algo de suspicacia hacia los recién llegados que seguían con las capas y capuchas puestas, lo único distintivo en ambas era el bello bordado en color plata y oro que había en el lado izquierdo a la altura del corazón de una rosa siendo rodeada por un pequeño dragón, después de casi 5 minutos, el anciano regreso con varios viales de los materiales solicitados, mostraba una sonrisa agradable, Alger había terminado de seleccionar mas de 15 ingredientes que coloco con los que el anciano había traído.

**- Espero haya encontrado todo lo necesario, si algo no esta a la vista dígame y verificare si esta en la bodega.**

A los adultos no les extraño el tono educado y solemne con el cual hablaba el anciano, pero si que se dirigiera de esa forma Alger, por que de algo estaban seguros los presentes es que el encapuchado mas pequeño era un niño, lo cual corroboraron al escucharlo hablar.

**- Veneno de Acromantula y Sangre de Arpía de Noruega, Ya tiene el libro que solicite hace 1 mes?**

A pesar de ser suave e infantil la voz, no perdía la entonación educada e impersonal. Vieron como el anciano salía una ves mas por la puerta trasera mientras el pequeño revisaba los viales que había traído el anciano con anterioridad. Solo pasaron un par de minutos cuando vieron regresar al anciano cargando dos viales más y un libro grueso, mostraba una sonrisa de orgullo al entregar su carga al pequeño.

Alger tomo cada uno de los viales y los analizo con detenimiento dando su visto bueno con un leve movimiento de cabeza, la revisión del libro le llevo mas de 15 minutos comprobando el estado de las pastas, contenido del índice y una que otra pagina revisando el contenido para después asentir con aprobación.

**- Envíelo todo como siempre.**

La voz del Luther se escucho calmada pero intimidante, se notaba que era una persona acostumbrada a dar ordenes, el anciano se apresuro a empaquetar todo, mientras ambos encapuchados salían hacia la calle para terminar sus compras.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

No había mucha gente en la calle, y las tiendas del lugar no eran como cualquier persona normal haya visto, había todo tipo de artículos, algunos se movían solos, otros brillaban, la magia que había en el lugar era sin duda algo imposible de no notar, Alger se encontraba feliz, su padre era sin lugar a dudas un hombre muy ocupado, pero siempre hacia un espacio de tiempo para poder compartirlo con el y su hermana, y que lo acompañara a sus compras para el ingreso a Hogwarts, era inesperado pero muy bien recibido.

Había venido en otras ocasiones con su hermana, y aunque su padre era algo reservado, se sentía muy cómodo a su lado, cómodo y protegido, sabia que a pesar de estar ambos en un lugar publico, los guardaespaldas de su padre los deberían estar siguiendo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, no desconocía los motivos por los cuales era tan protector su padre, es mas lo agradecía, saber que su padre lo amaba tanto le daba la confianza suficiente para continuar con las decisiones que había tomado, caminaron hacia lo que parecía una sastrería, solo fue necesario que entraran para que una mujer de casi 35 años se acercara con una gran sonrisa a tenderlos, no era la primera vez que acudían al lugar.

**- 3 uniformes de Hogwarts.**

Eso fue lo único que dijo Luther Mörder, mientras tomaba asiento y descansa de la caminata, Alger se quito la capa y se subió a uno de los muebles donde siempre le tomaban medidas, la mujer tardo solo unos segundos en reaccionar para después empezar a tomar medidas, sin duda ella esperaba ver algún día llegar al pequeño para solicitar sus uniformes para la escuela pero jamás pensó que aceptaría ir a Hogwarts, sabia quien era el chiquillo, el apellido Potter-Mörder, era uno de los mas importantes desde hace mas de 10 años, ya antes se conocía a los Mörder, pero la unión de ambas familias sin duda había sido beneficiosa, termino con rapidez y preparo los paquetes para entregarlos en una bolsa al chiquillo.

Alger se coloco su capa y ambos salieron del lugar, la mujer sabia que solo tenia que enviar la factura como cada fin de mes. A fuera se perdían las siluetas de esos dos singulares personajes donde el mayor era el Jefe una de las 5 familias mas importantes de Mundo Mágico, acompañado de uno de sus herederos.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Ambos continuaron caminando y se adentraron en una de las bibliotecas del lugar, había varias personas que se notaban también estaban comprando sus libros escolares, uno de los vendedores al verlos entrar se acerco, pero antes de poder hablar el dueño de la librería se había acercado, se notaba algo nervioso y su voz era respetuosa.

**- Mi Lord, en que puedo servirlo?**

Luther Mörder entrego tres listas de libros, mientras se adentraba hacia los estantes donde había libros de los ultimas actualizaciones a las leyes en varios idiomas, Alger sin quitarse la capa camino adentrándose hacia los diferentes libreros que contenían libros raros de magia tanto como historia, runas, hechizos de magia blanca como de magia oscura y peligrosa.

El vendedor examino las listas y vio con agrado que las dos primeras hojas eran libros muy avanzados de diferentes temas, algunos muy caros y raros, además no solicitaban solo 1 ejemplar, lo cual significaba una muy buena venta, al final de la segunda hoja había una nota hecha a mano, era la dirección a donde deberían ser enviados los libros y no pudo evitar el temblor de sus manos al ver que era la nueva Escuela Egmont de Magia y Hechicería, en la cual los alumnos eran exclusivamente vampiros, hombres lobo, centauros, sirenas, medio-gigantes y veelas.

Su mirada se poso en el hombre que parecía buscar un libro en especial, llamo a uno de sus asistentes y le entrego las lista indicándole con una mano que surtiera la lista, para después observar con interés al chiquillo que no se había quitado la capucha de su capa, no podía reconocerlo y no dudaba que fuera uno de los alumnos de esa escuela, había muchos rumores sobre la familia Potter-Mörder, uno de ellos era su participación en la Formación y Legalización de la Escuela Egmont de Magia y Hechicería.

Varios de esos rumores aseguraban que incluso tenían algo que ver en las Reformas a los Derechos de los Hombres lobo, Vampiros, Centauros, sirenas, Medio-Gigantes y Veelas, en las cuales se les otorgaba el derecho de voto, educación y trabajo, pero todo era especulaciones, ya que nadie se había atrevido a preguntarle directamente a alguno de los involucrados, no era desconocido para nadie que en las empresas Potter-Mörder eran empleados dichas "personas" y se les tenia en cuenta las restricciones de la maldición que pesaba sobre cada uno.

Lo que lo había dejado mas impresionado era la tercera lista, una de libros de 1 año de educación, lo cual regresaba su atención al chiquillo que seguía seleccionando varios libros, libros que desde donde el se encontraba podía apreciar eran raros y muy caros, llamo a otro de sus asistentes y le indico que surtiera esa lista.

Después de casi una hora ambos encapuchados salían del lugar, Luther llevaba en una bolsa los libros, Alger la de sus uniformes, atrás quedo el dueño de la librería muy complacido por la venta que se había efectuado.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Con paso tranquilo y elegante ambos encapuchados entraron a la tienda de Gregorovitch, ese era sin duda el lugar que mas ansiaban ambos en visitar, ya que ahí adquirirían la varita de Alger, un anciano de pelo blanco y mirada vivaz salio a recibirlos, ambos se bajaron las capuchas dejando ver sus rostros, el anciano los observo por unos momentos para después mostrar una sonrisa complacida.

**- Lord Luther Potter-Mörder, es un placer recibirlo** – su mirada se poso en el pequeño **- y este joven Barón quien es?**

**- Alger Potter-Mörder -** La voz de Luther fue profunda y con orgullo **– Mi heredero.**

**- Vaya, vaya, ahora entiendo, si aun recuerdo a su hermana –** los ojos cafés parecían perdidos en un recuerdo** - ****Varita de Abedul flexible de 20 centímetros con núcleo de la fibra del corazón de un Therdestal, magnifica varita para encantamientos.**

**- Quiero dos varitas para Alger, es ambidiestro –** Luther tomo asiento mientras observaba el lugar.

**- Ya veo, una cualidad poco común, pero muy útil, bien, empecemos.**

Alger lo vio sacar una cinta métrica y tomarle medidas del brazo y la muñeca, para después desaparecer por uno de los pasillos donde había miles de cajitas apiladas, para después regresar con varias, y empezar a probarlas con Alger, pero parecía que ninguna era la indicada, cuando había pasado mas de 1 hora, por fin se vieron unas chispas blancas, eso causo la sonrisa del anciano.

**- R****oble, dura de 28 centímetros, con núcleo de colmillo de un Dragón Blanco, magnifica para encantamientos.**

Alger se giro hacia su padre Luther que asintió mostrando una sonrisa de orgullo al ver que por fin habían encontrado una de las varitas para su hijo.

**- Sin duda una varita muy especial, es varita tiene mas de 500 años esperando por su propietario, además de que los dragones blancos se creen extintos.**

Alger observo su varita y mostró una sonrisa suave mientras la guardaba en el estuche con cuidado, mostrando su respeto ante la fina pieza, lo cual complació a ambos adultos.

**- Bien ahora busquemos su otra compañera.**

El anciano se metió entre las estanterías buscando algunas cajas mas, Luther aun podía recordar cuando había acudido al lugar en compañía de su pequeña hija para comprarle su primera varita, Wut había tardado mas de 4 horas en lograr encontrar la varita que estaba destinada para ella, quizás su magia no fuera tan impresionante como otros magos o la de Alger, pero sin duda su inteligencia y destreza lo compasaban con creces, estaba mas que complacido con el desarrollo y desenvolvimiento de sus dos hijos, Wut era sin lugar a dudas su mano derecha, capaz de adelantarse a sus deseos y cumplir con cada una de sus obligación sin fallar, Alger era un gran estratega capaz de improvisar de acuerdo a la situación, sabia controlar a la gente sin que nadie se diera cuenta, había estudiado psicología, analizaba situaciones de riesgo, y era capaz de cubrir sus expectativas, y salir victorioso en cada una de sus "misiones", por ello era su heredero, Wut lo sabia y jamás había mostrado estar molesta por ello, a pesar de ser la mayor, incluso parecía complacida con la decisión de su padre, sabia que Wut adoraba a su hermano, y ella era para Alger casi una madre.

Salio de la bruma que envolvía sus recuerdos, cuando se escucho la campanita de la puerta al ser abierta, giro su mirada hacia la entrada, 6 niños que mostraban caras entusiasmadas e ilusionadas observaban el lugar, iban acompañados de un hombre de unos 45 años de complexión corpulenta y un parche en la cara, tenia una estatura de 1.90 centímetros, cabello corto y de color castaño claro, su único ojos visible era de color azul claro con un leve brillo de diversión al ver las reacciones de los niños que lo acompañaban, Luther reconoció al hombre.

El anciano regreso y vio a sus nuevos clientes, sabia que el hombre que acompañaba a los niños, era uno de los profesores de la nueva Escuela Egmont de Magia y Hechicería que había sido abierta hace apenas dos años, y estaba seguro que los niños que estaban mirando todo con emoción, eran alumnos de la misma, sabia que los niños que carecían de los recursos económicos para asistir a dicha escuela no eran olvidados, la escuela les proporcionaba los materiales para continuar con sus estudios, era bien sabido que la escuela contaba con varios talleres que les permitían a los niños desempeñar labores manuales, con los que pagaban los suministros que les eran brindados y en algunas ocasiones les permitían tener una pequeña cuenta bancaria para su futuro, las actividades eran desconocidas pero se sabia que no eran peligrosas ya que los niños siempre parecían felices.

Podía ver en uno de los niños su tono de piel mas pálida de lo normal, al menos lo que le permitía ver la capa con capucha que tenia puesta, lo cual le indicaba que seguramente era un miembro de algún clan de Vampiros, las dos niñas del grupo eran rubias pero de facciones muy finas y elegantes, sus movimientos eran suaves y estilizados, una con ojos de noto avellana y la otra azul eléctrico, sin duda de herencia veela, dos de los niños vestidos de forma sencilla, observaban todo el lugar con tranquilidad, pero el sabia que tal vez eran los de carácter mas fuerte, y el ultimo un niño que casi media 1.60 centímetros sus facciones algo toscas, y cuerpo corpulento pero de actitud también tranquila y analítica, no se necesitaba ser muy inteligente para saber que era un semi-gigante.

**- Tomen asiento niños, en cuanto termine de atender a mi cliente, seguirán ustedes.**

Los niños se quedaron cayados inmediatamente y tomaron asiento, mientras observaban en silencio como eran traídas varias varitas de diferentes tamaños y manufacturas, el profesor se recargo cerca de la puerta guardando también silencio, su mirada se había cruzado con la de Luther, además conocía a Alger, solo paso media hora cuando se vieron salir chispas doradas.

**- Vaya una buena combinación, ****nogal centenario, flexible de 32 centímetros con núcleo de fibra de corazón de basilisco.**

Los niños presentes miraron con asombro y respeto a Alger, quien sostenía su nueva varita mientras la observaba con detenimiento, para después guardarla en la cajita. El anciano tomo las dos cajitas y las guardo en una bolsa entregándolas. Fue entonces de Luther se levanto y camino hacia el anciano y entrego el dinero, al girarse para caminar hacia la puerta el profesor se acerco a Luther, con un suave inclinación de cabeza saludo a Luther Potter-Mörder.

**- Un placer verlo, Mi señor –** La mirada del hombre se poso en Alger y realizo una suave inclinación de cabeza en forma respetuosa.

**- Así es, veo que ya empezaron con los suministros del nuevo año –** Luther camino lentamente hacia la salida mientras el profesor caminaba a su lado **– Ya han sido enviados los libros a la biblioteca de la escuela, si hace falta algo mas, solo hágamelo saber, y veré que sea suministrado de inmediato.**

El hombre asintió levemente mientras Luther y Alger se colocaban las capuchas y salían del lugar, en el interior se podía ver como a los niños empezaban a tomarles medidas para buscar su futura varita.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Luther y Alger caminaron hacia una tienda de mascotas y después de un rato salieron con una hermosa lechuza blanca, a la cual Alger había nombrado "Hedwing", Luther podía ver el brillo de felicidad que había en los ojos de su hijo al tener su primera lechuza, habían comprado una buena cantidad de comida para el ave.

Por ultimo compraron los calderos, papiros, plumas, tintero, etc., casi eran las 6 de la tarde cuando sus pasos se dirigieron hacia uno de los tantos restaurantes que había en el lugar, en cuanto entraron fueron guiados a una mesa que les permitía ver a la calle pero los mantenía ocultos.

**- Los datos de los demás alumnos ya han sido corroborados?**

La voz de Alger era suave y dulce, sin perder el tono levemente formal, Luther termino de quitarse la capa mientras observaba su entorno, y después de comprobar que no había nadie cerca hablo con voz profunda y sabía.

**- Deben llegar dentro de un par de días, pero ya me han confirmado la presencia de algunos de los alumnos –** Los ojos de Luther se conectaron con los de Alger **– Draco Malfoy -** la ultima palabra fue pronunciada con cierto tono de desprecio **– también esta entre los seleccionados.**

Un leve brillo en los ojos de Alger fue el único delator de su incomodidad, el mesero se acerco y tomo la orden de ambos para después retirarse, Alger parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, Luther sabia que su hijo ya estaba planeando las posibles variaciones a sus planes y posibles cambios, además era conocedor del odio que le tenia a dicha familia, con razones muy bien justificadas.

Los Malfoy y Lestrange, no habían tardado mucho en mostrar su incomodidad por el matrimonio de su hija Wut Mörder con Sirius Black, pero nada podían hacer, todo había sido completamente legal, Luther había logrado con ayuda de sus abogados evitar a toda costa tener que reunirse con cualquier miembro de esas familias, todo había sido tratado por medio de abogados, sabia lo peligrosos que podían llegar a ser, Sirius Black había sido muy enfático en ese aspecto, cuando los Lestrange habían sido encarcelados en Azkaban por su participación con Lord Voldemort, sus problemas no habían acabado.

Los Malfoy se tornaron mas agresivos en sus intentos por recuperar la fortuna de los Black, sabia que para ellos era una gran humillación que una niña, hija de muggles de 12 años fuera la cabeza de la familia Black, y mas insultante que un muggle fuera su tutor legal.

No dudaba que los fallidos intentos de muerte que había llegado a sufrir su hija eran fraguados por Lucius Malfoy, para desgracia del mismo, Wut no era ninguna niña indefensa, sabia cuidarse muy bien, incluso sin magia, su entrenamiento físico había sido de gran ayuda en esos momentos, un pequeño de detalle poco conocido por la gente, y que los Malfoy desconocían, además ninguno de los que habían intentado matar a su hija seguían con vida.

Alger era conocido por unos cuantos políticos muggles, y pocos magos solo los necesarios que figuraban en las altas esferas del Mundo Mágico, pero el había logrado evitar a toda costa que los Malfoy estuvieran presentes en las pocas apariciones de su hijo, lo ultimo que quería era que el también fuera blanco de esa familia.

Wut era mas conocida, su presentación ante la sociedad del Mundo Mágico había sido a los 18 años, aun podía recordar las caras de sorpresa, Wut era el vivo retrato de Lily con la diferencia de la tonalidad de ojos que era idéntico a su madre y el cabello que parecía una combinación de ambos padres, pero lo que no sabría especificar era si la sorpresa había sido por la apariencia de su hija o por su acompañante.

En aquella ocasión Wut Black-Mörder había llegado acompañada de quien ella consideraba la persona mas adecuada para tan importante evento según la opinión de la misma, Luther no la había acompañado, a diferencia de su hija que a su corta edad ya era una experta en Oclumancia, el no lo era y lo que menos quería era que alguno de los magos en aquella reunión se enteraran de algo que pudiera ser peligroso, ciertamente el podría haber llevado algún artefacto mágico para protegerse, pero había preferido evitar cualquier tipo de posible falla, además su hija era la que había solicitado el permiso para escoger a su acompañante, y el había estado de acuerdo, sin duda la sociedad mágica jamás había esperado ver a la mujer que era considerada como Jefe de la Familia Black acompañada de Severus Alexander Snape Prince.

Luther había tratado por mas de 5 horas convencerlo para que acompañara Wut a dicho evento, que era tan importante para su hija, pero nada de lo que le había dicho lograba hacerlo cambiar de decisión, mas solo fue necesaria una mirada de su hija y las palabras adecuadas, para que el reservado hombre accediera a los deseos de Wut, sabia que Severus no le negaría nada a Wut.

A pesar de no verse muy seguido sabia de las extensas cartas que su hija enviaba a Severus, las cuales el siempre contestaba, de forma breve, entre ellos había una gran amistad que había nacido desde el primer momento en que Severus conoció a la pequeña Wut, el sabia que ella le tenia mucho respeto y aprecio, el había sido su primer maestro enseñándole pociones y runas celtas, además de algunos idiomas.

Conocía a Severus desde que él tenia 7 años, además había vivido durante algún tipo bajo su tutela, detalle que solo era conocido por la familia Mörder, así como las condiciones que lo habían provocado, al igual que las condiciones en que se había dado la amistad con sus hijas Lily y Wut, ya que Petunia nunca había aceptado la presencia de Severus ni de ningún otro mago.

Sabia que lo que el hombre más odiaba era los mediocres y pretenciosos, motivos por los cuales nunca se había llevado bien con los otros amigos de su hija Lily, los autonombrados merodeadores, pero eso no había evitado la amistad entre Lily y Severus, menos la que había sostenido con la pequeña Wut.

En mas de una ocasión había considerado tal vez una boda de Lily con Severus, pero las diferencias en pensamientos e ideologías los habían distanciado, Wut era quien mas había sufrido con las disputas entre Lily y Severus, tal vez lo único bueno con el fallecimiento de su esposa era el regreso de Severus, Lily había tardado en perdonarlo, pero Wut dando muestras de madures a la corta edad de 8 años o tal vez ingenuidad, lo había perdonado y ofrecido su amistad una vez mas, Luther sabia que su hija no perdonaba con facilidad y el tampoco, una característica de la familia Mörder, pero si su pequeña confiaba en Severus, por consecuencia el también, y Severus había demostrado su arrepentimiento, así como su lealtad con sus acciones.

Jamás se había arrepentido de confiar en Severus, y estaba seguro que no lo haría en un futuro, no le gustaba tener secretos con la persona que habían ayudado mucho a su familia, pero sabia que aun no era el momento de que el supiera la verdad que se ocultaba tras Alger Potter-Mörder, además confiaba en el criterio del hombre, claro que también confiaba en que seria su hija Wut la que le diera la noticia, eso le aseguraba que Severus al menos contendría su temperamento, todo por el aprecio que le tenia.

Vio como llegaba el mesero con el servicio, mientras comía con tranquilidad observo a su hijo, se había jurado así mismo ayudarlo en todo para cumplir sus objetivos, sabia desde el primer momento en que lo vio que era especial, pero que su camino no seria fácil, había trabajado por muchos años para encontrar las armas que le darían la victoria y podía decir con orgullo que había cumplido su objetivo, cierto que aun había algunos cabos sueltos pero solo tenia que presionar mas para obtener lo que quería.

Su hija Wut también había sacrificado mucho en el proceso, eso si contaba el casarse con una persona con la cual no se llevaba nada bien, todo por proteger a su familia y mejor amigo, pero sabia que ella haría cualquier cosa por Alger, como era conciente de lo que Alger haría si alguien llegaba a lastimar a Wut.

No estaba preocupado por un posible enfrentamiento entre Draco Malfoy y su hijo, sabia quien seria el ganador, no solo en magia, sino también en un combate físico, además su hijo no era de las personas que se dejaran llevar por sus emociones, por tal motivo confiaba que llegado el momento Alger sabia manejar la situación de manera eficiente y ventajosa para los Mörder.

**- Será un año muy interesante.**

La voz de Alger lo saco de sus pensamientos, alcanzo a preciar la leve sonrisa de triunfo que se dibujo en los labios de su hijo y supo que Draco Malfoy estaba perdido, su hijo ya tenía un plan a seguir.

Asintió de forma tranquila mientras continuaba comiendo, sabia que en el momento indicado su hijo le diría si necesitaba algo, para llevar a cabo sus planes, en caso contrario todo seguiría adelante con lo ya establecido.

Verifico su reloj y saco su celular para mandar un mensaje, ya era algo tarde casi las ocho de la noche, este día había sido sin duda uno de los mejores en mucho tiempo para Luther, y sabia como terminarlo de manera perfecta.

Casi media hora después mientras abandonaban el restaurante con sus capas y capuchas puestas podían sentir el aire fresco del lugar, caminaron por un par de calles para llegar a una avenida principal donde los esperaba un auto muggle, el chofer esperaba con la puerta abierta para que ambos subieran, la limusina era elegante y cómoda.

Solo un experto se daría cuenta que estaba blindada, había dos autos mas, uno adelante y otro atrás, con algunos hombres, la limusina arranco rumbo a la Mansión Mörder, Luther sabia cuanto le gustaba a su hijo caminar bajo las estrellas pero se encontraban muy retirados de la mansión así que lo mejor era ir en auto, la sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo al ver el paisaje fue sin duda su mejor recompensa.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Al llegar a la mansión Luther le entrego la bolsa con los libros a su hijo, mientras caminaba hacia su despacho aun tenia cosas que hacer, antes de retirarse a descansar, Alger solo asintió con la cabeza y salio rumbo a su cuarto para empezar ordenar sus nuevas posesiones y dar un rápido repaso a los libros de la escuela, para después adentrarse en los que había comprado aparte.

Luther se quedo en el despacho meditando un rato sobre lo ocurrido en el transcurso del día, recordaba con exactitud como fueron seleccionadas las varias de su hijo, había visto el brillo en los ojos del vendedor, sabia que tendría que tomar medidas en el asunto, no podía dejar cabos sueltos, el se aseguraría que Alger estuviera protegido, a pesar de todo seguía siendo su hijo y heredero.

Con rapidez tomo un hoja de pergamino y con una pluma de color negro empezó a escribir con letra pulcra y elegante, hacia mucho tiempo se había acostumbrado a escribir con esos artículos, cada palabra la medito a conciencia, sabia que su hija aprobaría esta decisión, para ambos su principal preocupación era y seria siempre Alger.

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos tomo el pergamino y colocando un poco de cera coloco el sello de su familia, un hermosas rosa siendo rodeada por un dragón, salio del cuarto mientras meditaba que le daría de regalo a su hijo en su próximo cumpleaños.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia caían con fuerza por las calles de Francia, Robert Drams busca con desesperación un refugio, hombre de negocios solo conocido en el Mundo Mágico, tenia varias propiedades, de aproximadamente 45 años, cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, a pesar de sus años tenia muy buen condición física, de la cual había hecho gala hace solo diez minutos, cuando se había visto obligado a huir de un ataque.

Para quienes estaban muy informados de la sociedad, sabían de los rumores que circulaban alrededor del hombre, parecía haber sido dominado por la maldición Imperius, para servir a lord Voldemort, uno de los mas temidos Magos Oscuros, pero después de haber sido derrotado hace mas de 9 años había alegado que era inocente, en el juicio había sido absuelto, y la sociedad había aceptado esa verdad.

Solo había un pequeño detalle con el que Robert jamás había contado, era que tal vez alguien no lo considerara inocente y tuviera pruebas de que nunca había estado bajo tal maldición, cuando recibido hace una semana la carta con copia de la información donde había pruebas de su participación voluntaria en las filas del Mago Oscuro, su perfecto mundo se colapso, sabia que de llegar esa información al Ministerio de Magia, no tardarían mas de cinco minutos en apresarlo y llevarlo a Azkaban, sabia que varios de sus compañeros mortifagos se encontraban en ese lugar, pero el era un cobarde y lo sabia.

Por tal motivo había acudido a la cita esta noche, se sentía confiado, seguramente le pedirían una cantidad de dinero, pero solo vio llegar a alguien encapuchado, que le entrego un sobre, en el interior encontró mas pruebas no solo de sus acciones como mortifago, sino de sus ultimas reuniones donde habían estado varios mortifagos, que estaban pensando en agruparse para buscar a un nuevo Mago Oscuro.

Supo que no era una negociación cuando escucho varios plop y aparecieron dos hombres vestidos al estilo muggle, pero en sus manos con una varita. Robert miro al encapuchado y solo vio los labios y mentón, pero solo alcanzo a ver la pequeña sonrisa, un escalofrió le recorrió al escuchar la voz suave y sensual de una mujer.

**- Veredicto… Culpable.**

Su mano se movió con rapidez para mover su varita pero los hechizos de los hombres lo golpearon con fuerza dejándolo en el suelo, escucho como se acercaba el encapuchado y con rapidez convoco un hechizo de inmovilización contra uno de los hombres, pero entonces sintió el dolor en su mano, cuando giro su vista se percato de la pequeña daga que estaba en su mano traspasándola, sabia que no podría empuñar su varita y salio corriendo del lugar.

Y ahora buscaba un lugar para ocultarse, no podía aparecerse, algo se lo impedía, tal vez un hechizo en el lugar, giro con rapidez en un callejón para esconderse detrás de un bote de basura, y espero un rato, al no escuchar ruidos vio su mano y busco sacarse la daga, pero fue entonces que vio los extraños símbolos en la cuchilla, era bueno encantamientos, en sus años de estudiante fue uno de los mejores, no necesito mucho para saber que la daga tenia un hechizo que inutilizaba su magia, fue cuando comprendió por que no podía aparecerse y que no podría quitarse la daga.

Un ruido llamo su atención y al voltear hacia el callejón, vio ala encapuchada en la entrada, en cada una de sus manos una dagas como la que tenia en su mano, se levanto y trato de volver a correr pero el dolor en una de sus piernas y brazos le hizo caer al suelo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, como podía el un mago de sangre pura ser derrotado de esta forma, era humillante.

Sintió como era levantado y colocado contra la pared, los hombres le sostenían, sus facciones eran frías, no había la mas mínima emoción, sintió como eran enteradas en sus muñecas unas estacas, su cuerpo esta a suspendido del suelo a unos 10 centímetros, con los brazos abiertos y la sangre de sus heridas caía al piso, le dolían mucho sus heridas, jamás había tenido que soportar tanto dolor, solo cuando su amo los había torturado con la maldición crucio, pero de eso ya tenia mucho tiempo.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en el lugar, pero esa noche aprendió que había torturas peores que la maldición cruciatus, lo supo cuando sintió la cuchilla clavarse en su piel y empezar a cortar su carne, también cuando uno de sus ojos fue extirpado con maestría, su mente estaba nublada por el dolor que sentía y en varias ocasiones había estado a punto de perder la conciencia pero un suave "Enervarte" pronunciado por la mujer lo mantenía conciente de lo que esta ocurriéndole a su cuerpo.

Justo cuando la cuchilla entro en su pecho y empezó a cortar hacia abajo pudo ver los ojos de su torturadora, supo quien era esa mujer y aunque desconocía sus motivos dio gracias al cielo por que su sufrimiento terminaría, la oscuridad empezó a envolverlo mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, pero un suave murmullo fue lo ultimo que escucho.

**- Soy el Arcángel de la Destrucción.**

El lugar quedo en silencio mientras la encapuchada sonreía complacida ante su obra, uno de los hombres movió su varita murmurando un **"Incendio"** y las llamas cubrieron el cuerpo, las tres figuras desaparecieron del lugar después de hacer un encantamiento borrando sus firmas mágicas.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Glosario**

Egmont. Alemán. Arma. Defensor.

Luther. Alemán. Guerrero.

Wut. Alemán. Furia.

Mörder. Alemán Asesino.

Alger. Alemán. Guerrero noble.

Modig. Danés. Valiente.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Muchisimas Gracias a los que me han escrito, en verdad les agradezco su tiempo para leer mi fic, espero no defraudarlos, voy a intentar subir un capitulo minimo cada 15 dias, en caso contrario espero con tar con su comprension.

Sobre la escuela Egmont habra que esperar un poco para saber mas detalles, es parte del entorno que se desarrollara.

Saludos

Mireya Humbolt

**"Amar es entregarlo todo, sin resveras, ni condiciones, aunque al final solo quede llorar de dolor"**


	3. Capitulo 03

****

**Desgargo de Responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no es mio, este es solo una historia alternativa.

**Parejas:** Aun en proceso.

**Resumen:** La Familia Potter a muerto, el mundo magico celebra la destruccion del que no debe ser nombrado, pero Dumbledore sabe que volvera, ahora la familia Morder tomara su lugar en el Mundo Magico y muy pronto Dumbledore y Voldemort aprenderan a no interferir con esta familia... de la manera dificil.

**********************************************************

Egmont

Por: Mireya Humbolt

**Capitulo 3**

**A ti que con tu sangre has escrito parte de la verdad,**

**Y que con tus acciones afrontas la injusticia,**

**Toma mi espada como parte de esta alianza,**

**Por que a partir de hoy a tu lado voy a pelear.**

Ese día en particular no había ningún miembro de la servidumbre, lo cual no era raro, no para quienes estaban en la casa, en la cocina se escuchaban ruidos de cacerolas y sartenes, para todo el que conociera a Wut Black-Mörder, sin duda no estaría preparado para verla en ese momento, ella se encontraba con el cabello recogido en una coleta, pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa azul marino, botas negras, además de un delantal gris y cocinando con una radiante sonrisa.

Pero pocas eran las personas que podían decir que conocían la verdadera forma de pensar, y de actuar de esa joven, cualquiera que pudiera obsérvala en este momento, nunca pensaría que era una de las mujeres mas solicitadas de la sociedad, varios empresarios, barones, hacían cola para tener una cita con ella, entre esos se incluían miembros de las familias mágicas mas distinguidas, pero en este momento cualquiera pensaría que era una chica común cocinando sin la mas mínima muestra de preocupación, en si solo tenia una y era terminar de hacer un delicioso pastel de cumpleaños para su hermano.

Afuera podía verse a un jinete montado en un hermoso caballo negro, uno de los mejores caballos árabes, ganador de varias carreras, muchos había estado interesados en adquirirlo, pero nadie había superado el precio pagado por el Jefe del Clan Mörder, sin duda un magnifico regalo de cumpleaños, era una lastima que no pudiera llevarlo a su nueva escuela, pero sabia que estaría mas seguro en casa.

En el despacho principal Luther seguía trabajando y dando unos últimos detalles sobre algunas acciones en la bolsa de valores, además de verificar la compra de ciertos terrenos que sin duda serian de gran utilidad para sus aliados, sabia que Wut se encontraba cocinando como todos los años, ella había aprendido exclusivamente para cuando eran los cumpleaños de el o de Alger, eran esos días en que su hija era libre de las apariencias de la sociedad, y cuando mas disfrutaba de su compañía, esos días la servidumbre no esta presente y todo corría a cargo de Wut, dando muestras de ser una magnifica ama de casa igual que su difunta madre.

Cuando el reloj dio las 13:00 horas supo que era hora de dejar de trabajar y después de arreglar sus documentos salio del despacho rumbo al jardín, alcanzo a ver a Wut arreglando la mesa, mientras Alger se acercaba al lugar.

Wut se movía con rapidez y eficacia, no perdía su elegancia en ningún momento, había varios regalos sobre una mesa cercana, pero en la principal había un pastel que tenia una pinta deliciosa, estaba terminando de colocar los platillos que comerían cuando vio a su padre llegar, se acerco y con un fuerte abrazo lo recibió, para después ambos empezar a tomar asiento, Alger lucia aun su ropa de montar pero tenia una radiante sonrisa, estos días eran los mejores del año, su padre pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos, su hermana también, sabia que en los siguientes años seria muy difícil volver a estar reunidos de esta forma, ya que varios eventos estaban por realizarse que alterarían su rutina.

Wut le sirvió una porción de tortilla con papas, uno de los platillos favoritos de Alger, mientras su padre comía un poco de su porción.

**- Y bien? –** Pregunto Wut con una pequeña sonrisa esperando la aprobación de ambos hombres.

**- Te has superado –** fue la opinión de Alger mientras comía una porción mas.

**- Te quedo muy bien – **Luther miro complacido el brillo en los ojos de su hija.

**- Me alegro, por cierto quien llevara a Alger a la estación de trenes? –** Comento Wut de forma algo distraída mientras servia un poco de agua de fresa para todos.

**- Deberías llevarlo tu, estoy seguro que encontraras cosas interesantes en Inglaterra –** Luther bebió un poco del agua para continuar la charla **– seguramente Petunia querrá también desearle feliz viaje a Alger – **Su mirada se centro en la de su hija **– seria bueno que ella recordara sus obligaciones familiares.**

**- Si Alger esta de acuerdo, por mi no hay problema –** Wut desvió su mirada hacia su hermano, buscando un poco de ayuda, la idea de visitar a la familia Dursley no era algo que le entusiasmara, pero lo haría si su padre se lo pedía.

**- Me agradaría, además –** Alger sonrió levemente, al pensar en su sobrino **– me gustaría ver a mi **_**querido sobrino**_** –** lo último fue pronunciado con un poco de sarcasmo.

**- Bueno entonces mañana daré las instrucciones para hacer los preparativos – **Una suave sonrisa estaba plasmada en sus labios **– tal vez hasta quieran acompañarme a hacer algunas diligencias.**

Las risas de los tres eran alegres de solo imaginar la cara de horror de los miembros de la familia Dursley, sabían que ninguno de ellos eran muy felices por estar emparentados, pero eso no evitaba que aceptaran con gusto la ayuda económica que Luther tenía dispuesto para la mayor de las hijas de su esposa.

Todos continuaron comiendo, varios platillos estaban dispuestos, un suculento estofado de ternera y un poco de comida japonesa la favorita de su padre, además un buen vino para los adultos y un delicioso jugo para el festejado.

Cuando llego el momento de apagar las velas del pastel, se podía ver a Wut corriendo por todos lados tomando fotos, mientras Luther estaba al lado de su hijo, o viceversa, para después comer cada uno un pedazo de pastel, las risas con los chistes y ocurrencias de Wut ayudaban a ambos hombres a olvidarse del exterior, esa era una de las cualidades de Wut, ella era capaz de cautivar a la gente que la rodeaba para que olvidara sus preocupaciones, claro que también estaba su personalidad fría y calculadora, la cual con una sola mirada podría causar terror en el desafortunado que despertara su ira.

Eran mas de las 5 de la tarde cuando se había terminado la platica y Wut empezó a traer el primer regalo, Alger ya había recibido el de su padre, el hermoso caballo que ahora estaba en las caballerizas, sin duda era de su agrado.

Su hermana se había acercado llevaba un pequeña cesta, que esta cubierta por una manta de seda negra en donde había un hermoso bordado con el emblema de la familia Mörder. Tenia una pequeña tarjeta con un nombre **"Severus Snape",** Wut sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban.

**- Toca el cascaron y espera.**

Alger observo con detenimiento la cesta y su contenido, el huevo era de color negro, estaba acomodado entre pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas, además olía a abedul, consumo cuidado metió la mano y toco el cascaron, era suave y calido, sintió palpitar el cascaron pero no retiro la mano y al cabo de unos segundos vio como el cascaron se rompía para después salir un hermoso pajarito del tamaño de un colibrí, era de color negro, y parecía tener dificultades para romper el resto des cascaron, con mucho cuidado Alger le ayudo, y lo tomo entre sus manos mientras veía con detalle a la pequeña ave, sabia que ese hombre siempre le daba regalos maravillosos, que le eran de gran utilidad.

De pronto el ave fue iluminada por una suave luz de color plateado para revelar un ave de aproximadamente 50 centímetros de alto, sus plumas eran negras brillantes, sus ojos de un azul eléctrico, que lo observaban de forma evacuatoria, Alger mostró una suave sonrisa mientras acercaba su mano la cabeza del ave donde había tres plumas de color blanco, pasados solo unos instantes el ave emitió un leve murmullo de aprobación.

**- Es un ave Guardián de Shambhala –** Pronuncio Wut que al igual que Luther observaban a Alger y el ave **– nace uno cada 500 años, y se consideran inmortales, ese es su tamaño real, pero puede llegar a tener el tamaño de un colibrí sin variar su forma.**

Alger abrió los ojos asombrado, había leído de esas criaturas, pero se les consideraba un mito, ya que incluso para los hindúes Shambhala era solo un viejo cuento, sin duda su Snape debería de haber buscado durante años a tan hermosa criatura, y no dudaba que incluso hubiera estado en la mítica ciudad.

**- Emite un escudo que puede cubre a su protegido, y en el caso de tomarse la mano varias personas también entran dentro de la protección. Su escudo resiste casi todo tipo de maldiciones excepto el Avada Kedabra.**

Alger seguía acariciando la cabeza de su nuevo guardián, por que el sabia que esa ave no podría considerarla nunca una mascota, en comparación de otros animales se decía que estas en particular eran dotadas de una gran inteligencia casi humana, incluso existía la leyendas de que eran la reencarnación de antiguos sabios o guerreros de Shambhala, que regresaban a la vida para llevar a cabo una misión, pero nadie sabia donde terminaba el mito y donde empezaba la verdad.

**- ****Puede llagar a convocar los rayos y tormentas solo si su protegido se lo pide y además de volar se transporta en vuelto por un bruma eléctrica, eso incluye a su protegido, su canto ayuda a tranquilizar y la meditación.**

Ella sonreía de forma soñadora mientras se escucha el suave canto del ave, Luther también parecía relajado.

**- El nunca se separa de su protegido, bajo ninguna circunstancia, y puede ocultarse muy bien al cambiar su tamaño, debes ponerle un nombre.**

Alger levanto la vista a Luther y Wut, para después posarla en esos hermosos ojos de su nuevo compañero, después de unos minutos hablo con voz tranquila y serena.

**- Moding.**

El ave canto un poco más alto y movió sus alas dando a entender el estar de acuerdo, con el nombre que se le había otorgado.

**- Moding… -** murmuro Luther **– Valiente –** sonrió al descubrir el significado del nombre que su hijo había escogido para la singular ave.

Wut sonrió mientras traía el siguiente regalo, era uno envuelto en papel plateado, tenía un pequeño moño de color azul. Alger lo tomo con cuidado y vio la tarjeta, no había nombre solo un pequeño dibujo de una luna en color plata que era atravesada por una hermosa rosa , sabia de quien era el regalo.

El estuche de color negro, media unos 15 centímetros de largo por 5 de ancho, al abrirlo pudo ver en su interior una pequeña esclava de plata, que tenia grabada el mismo símbolo que la tarjeta del lado izquierdo y en el derecho el escudo de la familia Mörder, había un espacio entre ambos dibujos, dentro venia incluida una pequeña tarjeta que contenía un mensaje.

"**Feliz Cumpleaños Alger Potter-Mörder.**

**Solo tenéis que tocar con la punta de tu varita la esclava y pensar en un mensaje, yo tengo la compañera, si necesitas ayuda de cualquier tipo usala."**

Al final solo estaba el mismo símbolo de la luna con la rosa, miro a su hermana y mientras ella y su padre leían la tarjeta, Alger se coloco la esclava, saco una de sus varitas y toco con la punta la parte plana donde había un espacio en blanco mientras pensaba **"Gracias"**, al cabo de unos segundos sintió un leve calor en la muñeca y vio como aparecían las palabras **"Todo un honor".**

Su hermana caminaba acercándose con el siguiente regalo que estaba envuelto en un papel de tono rojo sangre y tenia un moño en color oro. Al igual que el anterior solo había una tarjeta pero esta tenia un dibujo de un ank con una rosa.

Al abrirlo vio dos hermosas muñequeras de cuero negro, ambas tenían gravados el mismo símbolo que la tarjeta además del de la familia Mörder. Venia una nota con las muñequeras en un tono rojo y una caligrafía muy estilizada.

"**Espero tenga un feliz cumpleaños Lord Alger Potter-Mörder:**

**Las muñequeras fueron diseñadas específicamente para colocar una varita en cada una, al ser usadas se vuelven invisibles y solo con la orden mental "Accio" permite que la varita solicitada aparezca en la mano del usuario, además tiene otro pequeño compartimiento con un encantamiento para guardar varias cosas de diferentes tamaños"**

Argel no se sorprendió de que supiera esa persona que el era ambidiestro, habían entrenado muchas veces juntos, así que no era un dato desconocido, no al menos para esa persona, le entrego la carta a su padre, mientras se clocaba las muñequeras y saca sus varitas colocando cada una en el pequeño canal que estaba oculto, al instante las varitas desaparecieron junto con las muñequeras.

"**Accio"**pensó Argel y en su mano derecha vio una de sus varitas, **"Accio**_**"**_ repitió la orden y la otra varita apareció, Wut miraba con aprobación a Argel al igual que su padre.

Después amabas varitas desaparecieron, Argel mostró una sonrisa, sin duda eran de su agrado, vio llegar a su hermana con un nuevo paquete, era de color blanco con un moño verde, la tarjeta solo tenia el dibujo de un espejo con una rosa en el interior, Argel sabia quien lo enviaba, así que abrió el pequeño paquete, en el interior vio una cinta de color verde como sus ojos junto a una pequeña tarjeta de elegante escritura.

"**Feliz cumpleaños Joven Alger Potter-Mörder:**

**La cinta al decir " Cord " se transforma en un látigo, se que usted le encontrara un buen uso"**

El sabia que la palabra era rumana y significaba látigo, mientras Wut leía la pecunia nota y la entregaba a su padre, Argel se levanto y tomando la cinta entre sus dedos, levanto la mano dando un movimiento de muñeca elegante y firme.

**- Cord -** Pronuncio con decisión, y al instante un látigo de casi tres metros apareció en su mano, el golpe dio en una de las sillas destrozándola al instante.

Wut miraba asombrada a la silla para acercarse y ver de cerca el látigo, pudo reconocer la piel al instante, era de dragón, sonrío y regreso a la mesa de regalos para recoger uno más.

Luther observaba a su hijo, había visto el movimiento y la forma en que había aparecido el látigo, sabia que su hijo dominaba muy bien el arma y sin duda era una magnifica elección, lo vio murmurar algo y el látigo regreso a su forma anterior, Alger sonrió y se amarro el cabello con la cinta.

Alger recibió su ultimo regalo era algo pesado y venia envuelto en un papel de tonos plata con un moño de color negro, la tarjeta tenia escrito un pequeño corazón, sabia que era de su hermana.

Con cuidado abrió el papel y vio un libro sobre magia egipcia, Alger no dominaba el idioma en su totalidad pero podía comprender un poco lo que explicaba en el índice, a el le encantaba la cultura egipcia.

Era un manuscrito original estaba seguro que Wut había pasado muchas dificultades para obtenerlo, le dio un abrazo agradeciendo tan maravilloso regalo, tomo nota mental de agregar a su equipaje el diccionario de egipcio para poder leer su nueva adquisición en Hogwarts.

Vio como se acercaba Wut con un estuche grande parecía estar muy contenta, extendió el paquete a su hermano, al revisar la tarjeta vio que tenia la imagen de una nota musical posada en una bonita rosa, abrió la hermosa tarjeta que dejo salir una bella tonada musical, vio la extraña caligrafía del idioma sirenio y sonrió al reconocer de quien era el regalo.

"**Pequeño Mörder.**

**Espero te encuentres bien, espero y este humilde presente sea de utilidad para el descaso de tu alma cuando se encuentre perdida. **

**Con mis mejores deseos."**

Paso la tarjeta para que pudieran ver el mensaje que le había sido enviado, al ver el contenido del regalo sintió como su corazón latía con emoción, saco con cuidado un estuche donde se encuentra un hermoso violín, en una de las orillas estaba marcado el mismo símbolo que la tarjeta.

Vio a su padre y al recibir su aprobación toco unas notas, Alger siempre había mostrado tener mucho talento para tocar el violín y a su padre Luther le encantaba escucharlo tocar, la melodía fue corta pero logro relajarlos a todos.

Cuando Wut volvió traía un estuche pequeño con una tarjeta que tenia un dibujo del símbolo del infinito siendo atravesado por una rosa, la tarjeta era sencilla y solo contenía unas cuantas palabras

"**Feliz Cumpleaños Sr. Alger**

**Pronuncie la palabras Slowd y el anillo se transformara en una espada"**

Saco del interior del estuche un anillo de color plata, no tenia más que un pequeño grabado dentro del anillo el mismo símbolo que la tarjeta, con cuidado se coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

Luther le paso el ultimo regalo que había recibido se podía ver en la tarjeta el dibujo de un arco con flecha y una rosa atravesándolo, al abrirlo vio una pequeña esfera que le cabía en la mano, una carta la venia adjunta.

"**Feliz cumpleaños Sr. Alger Potter-Mörder.**

**Solo tiene que pensar en alguna constelación y esta será proyectada en el techo de su laboratorio de pociones, esperamos le sea de ayuda en lo que esta por ocurrir"**

Vio sus regalos y sonrió al ver a Wut levantar los trastes y colocarse frente a todos mientras acomodaba su cabello y les hablaba con voz maternal

**- Bueno, quien quiere dar una camina por el lago?**

Wut se levanto con gracia mientras caminaba hacia el lago que se encontraba a unos 30 metros ya eran casi las 8 de la noche y podía verse la luna en lo alto, Alger dejo con cuidado su libro sobre la mesa y acompañado de su padre emprendieron la caminata, ese sin duda era un día para recordar.

Al poco rato las tres figuras regresaban a la casa entre risas, cualquiera que los viera nunca dudaria de que eran una familia común y corriente, poco podían saber que eran los miembros de la Familia Mörder los mas respetados en varios países, y en el bajo mundo los mas temidos por su oscuros secretos.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Esa noche mientras Wut caminaba hacia su tocador, su mirada se detuvo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en su habitación, tenia un camisón largo al piso de color blanco que le daba a su piel un tono algo brillante, su cabello suelto se movía levemente por el viento que entraba por la ventana del balcón que se encontraba abierta, en el cuello podía verse un suave brillo, era el mismo dije que portaba Alger, el emblema de la familia Mörder, un diseño de aleaciones exclusivas, por un momento su mano toco los ojos de su reflejo, y su mente se perdió en uno de sus mas dolorosos recuerdos.

Wut recordaba haber ido al Ministerio de Magia con su madre, para averiguar algunas cosas sobre contratos matrimoniales en el Mundo Mágico, al parecer su hermana Lily tenia planes para casarse con James, y su padre quería saber todo sobre los matrimonios mágicos.

Ellas iban acompañadas de dos de los guardaespaldas para su protección, ya habían terminado de recabar la información necesaria, Wut la llevaba en su bolso color café oscuro, su madre se veía muy contenta, sin duda le entusiasmaba la idea de que su segunda hija se casara y mas con un mago tan simpático como James Potter, Wut no estaba muy segura de poder calificar a James como simpático, pero no era tan desagradable como Black, pero si James hacia que su hermana Lily fuera feliz, lo aceptaría en su familia.

Aunque no estaba segura que james Potter pudiera aceptar las ocupaciones que la Familia Mörder efectuaba en las sombras, ella sabia que incluso su madre y hermanas desconocían esas actividades y ella tenia que mantener esos secretos solo para la familia, era en esos momentos que agradecía a Severus haberle enseñado los principios de la oclumnacia.

Caminaban por el lobby, cuando de pronto algo dentro de ella se activo, fue una corriente eléctrica que recorrió su columna vertebral, y supo que el peligro estaba cerca, no lo pensó dos veces y tomo la mano de su madre, mientras corría alejándose, llevo a su madre hacia el interior de las oficinas del Ministerio de magia, cuando hombres vestidos de negro y mascaras plateadas habían aparecido.

Vio las varitas levantarse y empujo a su madre lo mas lejos que pudo de esos mortifagos, sabia que lo eran por que había escuchado hablar a Lily con sus amigos sobre esos asesinos, Wut a sus escasos 8 años era conciente del peligro que había en el lugar, busco donde pudieran esconder, pero les había sido imposible.

Observo con rapidez el lugar y alcanzo a ver a unos metros a sus guardaespaldas, ambos estaban gritando de dolor, al parecer los habían atacado por sorpresa, de pronto escucho la voz de su madre, cuando giro en redondo el miedo la dejo paralizada solo unos segundos que fueron suficientes para que un mortifago se llevara a su madre varios metros lejos de ella.

Alcanzo a escuchar la voz del mortifago parecía ser la voz de mujer y vio como arrojaba a su madre al suelo, quiso llegar a donde estaba ella para protegerla, pero le fue imposible cuando dos mortifagos mas la sometieron dejándola en el suelo, solo pudo levantar la cabeza un poco para ver lo que ocurría con su madre.

Los gritos de su madre, le destrozaban el alma, pero nada pudo hacer, quería levantarse y hacer pagar a la mujer, por que esta segura que era una mujer la que estaba haciendo sufrir a su madre, fue entonces que vio el rayo de color verde golpear el cuerpo de su madre, escucho el sonido del cuerpo al golpear el piso y supo muy dentro de su mente y razón que ella había muerto, pero su corazón se negó a aceptarlo.

Usando toda la fuerza de la que era capaz de usar se había liberado de sus captores, con un movimiento por de mas violento que había alejado a sus captores, y corrido junto al cuerpo de su madre, sintió el dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo, no estaba preparada, cayo al suelo retorciéndose al sentir la maldición, su garganta se desgarro por el grito que había proferido, y quedo muda después de recibir la maldición por tercera vez, su furia se incrementaba con cada segundo que pasaba, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el control de su cuerpo, ella solo quería ir al lado de su madre, necesitaba ver que ella solo hubiera perdido el conocimiento.

Escucho los gritos de la gente y el dolor se detuvo relativamente, aun sentía la secuela de la maldición en su cuerpo, no le importo lo que sucedía con sus torturadores, su cuerpo se movía con dificultad, pero logro llegar a donde estaba su madre, la llamado pero ella nunca respondió, supo en ese instante que jamás nada volvería ha ser igual, levanto su mirada y vio alejarse a paso rápido a los dos mortifagos que le habían arrebatado la vida a su madre.

Memorizo su forma de moverse al andar, su complexión, la mujer que la había torturado y el asesino giraron un momento, solo fueron unos segundos pero pudo ver el color de sus ojos a través de la mascara, escucho sus voces dando las ordenes de retirada para después desaparecer sin dejar rastro, sus brazos tomaron la cabeza de su madre mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna, por un momento creyó ver la figura de alguien familiar para ella, pero desecho la idea para abrazar con mas fuerza a su madre tratando de compartir un poco de su calor.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero cuando fue conciente vio a Lily que la mirada con preocupación, no lo pensó ni un momento para lanzarse a los brazos de su hermana buscando refugio, la oscuridad la envolvió y dio gracias por ello.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dormida, pero al despertar lo primero que vio fue a su padre que tenia una mirada cansada, sintió alguien mas en el cuarto y vio a Severus en uno de los rincones cercanos a su cama, su mirada parecía preocupada y triste, al poco rato llegaron varios doctores que la revisaron, pero no le importo nada de lo que decían, ella solo quería ver a su madre, fue hasta que su padre le dio la noticia que dejo salir toda su furia destruyendo todas las cosas de su cuarto, mientras lloraba de coraje al saber que no había podido proteger a su madre.

Quedo sola en su cuarto, no supo cuanto tiempo su mente estaba perdida en su propio dolor, cuando su fino oído escucho ruidos en la planta baja, recordó a los mortifagos que habían matado a su madre y con determinación avanzo hacia la puerta mientras tomaba algo del suelo, sus pasos la dirigieron escaleras a bajo.

Podía verse así misma sosteniendo el muñeco de peluche con forma de dragoncito que su madre le había hecho, mientras por sus ojos caían lagrimas, su cuerpo temblaba conteniendo su furia y dolor, mientras escuchaba a tras de la puerta del despacho de su padre, la discusión era muy fuerte, podía escuchar los gritos de su padre.

**- No permitiré que la interroguen¡¡¡, ella ya sufrió bastante, así que pueden irse por donde vinieron.**

La voz de su padre tenía un tono de peligro que jamás había escuchado, pero ella sabía que no era el único que se encontraba en esa habitación, su olfato había percibido mas olores, casi todos familiares para ella, pero solo dos eran desconocidos.

**- Nada puede hacer Sr. Mörder, lamentamos el fallecimiento de su esposa, y sobre su hija no tiene de que preocuparse, ella esta perfectamente bien.**

Wut sentía como su cuerpo caía de rodillas mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos llegando al piso, no dejo escapar ningún sonido, no podía, ella era fuerte, era una Mörder, y como tal se comportaría a la altura, pero dolía tanto.

**- Perfectamente bien? –** la voz fue un susurro, conocía esa voz, tenia un sentimiento de furia contenido, ella se sentía identificada con el portador de esa voz – **vio morir a su madre, cree que ella va estar bien, mataron a su madre frente a sus propios ojos.**

Se escucharon los suaves sollozos de sus hermanas, pero ella solo podía pensar en esa voz, sabia quien era su dueño, quizás la única persona que podría entender su sufrimiento, la única que también había perdido a su madre hace más de un año atrás.

**- Creo Sr. Mörder que lo mejor seria que los aurores interrogarán a Wut, ahora que están frescos los recuerdos y puede aportar algún detalle, antes de que los olvide.**

La ira envolvió su alma cuando escucho esa odiosa voz, el no tenia ningún derecho de hablar sobre lo ocurrido, sus manos soltaron su preciada carga y abrió la puerta de un solo movimiento, el silencio duro casi dos minutos mientras Wut estaba parada con su pijama de color crema, su cabello revuelto, cubriendo parte de su rostro, su cuerpo temblaba y su padre dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación, cuando dio un par de pasos hacia ella, sus miradas se conectaron, ambos eran concientes del dolor que compartían, pero ella le transmitió algo mas a su padre que lo hizo detenerse.

Los ojos de Wut tenían un leve destello, y los mechones rojizos que adornaban su cara parecían hechos de sangre, sus pies desnudos avanzaron mirando a los presentes, su porte era elegante, pero sus movimientos felinos y sensuales?, todos observaban sorprendidos las acciones de Wut.

James Potter el novio de Lily parecía haber perdido el color, Lily y Petunia estaban conteniendo su llanto, pocas veces habían visto a la menor de la familia molesta y sabían que no era buena idea ponerse en su camino cuando tenia ese brillo en sus ojos, Luther parecía fascinado ante la presencia de su hija, Sirius Black mejor amigo de James observa a Wut con interés, había guardado silencio en cuanto la había visto entrar, pero la mirada de Severus Snape era indescifrable así como las emociones que esta experimentando, pero al cruzarse sus ojos onix con el verde pálido, supo que no debía interferir.

Mientras sus pasos se dirigían hacia los dos hombres sentados en uno de los sillones, sabia por lo que había escuchado detrás de la puerta que esos hombres, habían sido enviados para interrogarla, cualquier dato que pudiera aportar era importante, pero su padre se negaba a dejarles hablar con ella, para aumentar sus problemas en el mismo cuarto se encontraban Severus Snape y James Potter, que apoyaba la decisión de su padre, pero Sirius Black creía que era mejor que la interrogarán ya que aun estaba fresca la información y después podría olvidar algún detalle.

Eso era lo que mas le molestaba a Wut, ella nunca olvidaría como había muerto su madre, como jamás olvidaría los ojos, la voz, la forma de moverse de los que habían torturado y mato a su madre, ella jamás lo olvidaría, estaba grabado con fuego en su mente corazón y alma.

El hombre que hasta el momento había llevado la palabra se levanto y dio un paso hacia ella, pero se detuvo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, sintió el miedo del hombre, le temía y disfruto de ese miedo que podía causar a los que la desafiaban.

**- Pequeña, estamos aquí…** - la voz sonaba nerviosa y su cabeza se ladeo levemente con una gesto desafío **– para que responda algunas preguntas. **

**- Largo –** su voz era suave pero firme además de tener una entonación que no presagiaba nada bueno **– yo misma me encargare de los asesinos de mi madre.**

Vio dudar al hombre, para después acercarse e hincarse sobre una rodilla y mirarla, sus miradas se conectaron y vio el miedo que ese hombre le tenia, como podía ese hombre creer que atraparía a los asesinos de su madre, si en ese momento le tenia tanto miedo a ella.

**- Pequeña, tienes que comprender que…**

Esas palabras murieron en la boca del hombre, cuando Wut poso su pequeña mano sobre su cuello, pero el sonido de un "crack" se oyó en la habitación, los sollozos de las dos jóvenes habían cesado, Wut vio levantarse al otro hombre que solo le lanzo una mirada y lo vio quedar paralizado, su mano derecha estaba sobre el cuello del hombre frente a ella y su mano izquierda sobre las costillas del hombre, sabia que le había roto por lo menos dos costillas y tal ves una le estaría por perforar el pulmón, sabia que de quererlo podía romperle el cuello sin ninguna dificultad, sentía las miradas de todos sobre su persona, pero no le importaba, les demostraría a todos quien era ella.

**- Soy Wut Mörder, hija de Luther Mörder, Jefe del Clan Mörder –** su voz estaba cargada de orgullo, fijo su mirada en el otro desconocido dando a entender que el mensaje era para ambos **- Yo los encontrare –** el tono era frío y mortal, acerco su rostro al del hombre – **y cuando lo haga – **solo se movieron las comusiras de sus labios pero el gesto fue aterrador, al menos para los dos hombres que estaban frente a ella y lo vieron **– conocerán el significado de la palabra dolor.**

Oprimió un poco mas el cuello sentía como el hombre luchaba por respirar, su mano izquierda habían sujetado la muñeca derecha del hombre inmovilizándola para evitar que hiciera algún hechizo con su varita.

**- Y todo el que se interponga en mi camino –** la voz era más suave y amenazante – **tendrá el mismo destino.**

Wut sintió alguien acercarse pero no escucho los pasos, mas no se inquieto, le era familiar esa presencia, cuando su hombro derecho sintió el peso de una mano soltó a su presa para girar y encarar a la persona que había interferido, y fue cuando vio esos ojos negros que lograron que toda su furia se disipara, pasaron varios segundos y entonces observo a su alrededor a todos los presentes y supo que se había excedido, se mordió el labio y bajo la cabeza en sumisión hacia su padre, sabia que merecía un castigo por dejarse dominar por sus emociones.

**- Llevadla a su alcoba, yo los alcanzare en un momento.**

La voz de Luther sonó firme y un poco mas tranquila, no había ningún rastro de enojo por sus acciones, Severus solo bajo levemente la cabeza de forma afirmativa, Wut sintió como la tomaban de la mano y ambos salían del lugar en silencio, escucho la puerta cerrarse y vio como Severus levantaba el pequeño dragón y se lo entregaba.

Wut lo abrazo con fuerza mientras escondía su rostro, fue entonces que sintió como la tomaban en brazos y era cargada en dirección de las escaleras, sin pensarlo se refugio en el pecho de Severus buscando refugio a todo su dolor.

No supo cuanto estuvo llorando hasta que se quedo dormida, y poco le importo en ese momento, a la mañana siguiente se había despertado en su cama con Severus a su lado el también tenia ojeras como las de su padre.

**- Necesito que seas fuerte, tengo algo que decirte.**

Las palabras de Severus la alertaron ella sabia que algo muy malo tenia que haber pasado para que usara un tono tan frió con ella, le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y hablo suplicante.

**- Déjame estar así un rato más, y después haré lo que tú me pidas.**

Sintió como los brazos de Severus la apresaban dando la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba, cerró sus ojos y dejo que el tiempo pasara mientras fortalecía su corazón, por que ella sabia que ahora era su turno de brindarle su apoyo a Severus.

El ruido de alguien entrando a su cuarto la trajo de regreso a la realidad, vio entrar a Alger en su pijama negra a su cuarto, desde que tenia memoria siempre habían sido muy unidos mas que hermanos, entre ellos no eran necesarias las palabras, igual que con su padre, solo era necesario una mirada para comprender que querían.

Sin duda alguna Alger y Luther eran muy importantes para ella, moriría por ellos, eran su sangre, su familia, pero ella mejor que nadie sabia que una familia no se componía solo por la sangre que corría por sus venas, ni los lazos familiares, no una familia estaba formada por la confianza y lealtad.

Mañana el partiría a Hogwarts, y pasarían meses antes de volverse a ver, no dijo nada cuando lo vio entrar en su cama, seria su ultima noche juntos, ella solo lo imito y mientras las luces se apagaban abrazo el cuerpo de su hermano disfrutando de su cercanía.

El olor de Alger era suave y fresco como el roció de primavera, el de su padre era fuerte como el abedul, sus manos pasaron por el cabello de su hermano acariciándolo para ayudarlo a dormir tranquilo, sus ojos se cerraron pensando en el olor arrebatador que despedía la tormenta al golpear los bosques de la selva, sin duda ese era el olor de Severus.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios dejo que la oscuridad la envolviera, junto a su hermano, recordando unos ojos verdes y una cabellera roja corriendo a su lado mientras la luz se filtraba por los árboles, a lo lejos sus padres sentados tomando una limonada y junto al lago su mejor amigo regalándole una sonrisa solo para ella.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Glosario**

Egmont. Alemán. Arma. Defensor.

Luther. Alemán. Guerrero.

Wut. Alemán. Furia.

Mörder. Alemán Asesino.

Alger. Alemán. Guerrero noble.

Modig. Danés. Valiente.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Perdon por las molestias causadas, pero me inforamron que tenia que pones los descargos de responsabilidad en cada capitulo.

Gracias por su comprencion.

Mireya Humbolt


	4. Capitulo 04

****

**Desgargo de Responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no es mio, este es solo una historia alternativa.

**Parejas:** Aun en proceso.

**Resumen:** La Familia Potter a muerto, el mundo magico celebra la destruccion del que no debe ser nombrado, pero Dumbledore sabe que volvera, ahora la familia Morder tomara su lugar en el Mundo Magico y muy pronto Dumbledore y Voldemort aprenderan a no interferir con esta familia... de la manera dificil.

**********************************************************

**Egmont**

Por: Mireya Humbolt

**Capitulo 4**

**Escucha mi voz que viaja en el viento,**

**Observa mis ojos que no tienen temor,**

**Soy el pasado que has olvidado,**

**Pero existo pues de mi el futuro se forjo.**

El equipaje estaba listo, mientras se terminaba de acomodar su capa y anudar su cabello con su cinta, había descubierto que al tocarla y pensar en un color, esta cambiaba, vio entrar a su padre por la puerta para observarlo y dar su visto bueno, mientras su hermana daba las ultimas indicaciones a los cuatro hombres que los acompañarían, Alger no se sentía nervioso, en su hombro se encontraba la pequeña ave. Eran las 6 de la mañana y el tren saldría a las 11:00 p.m. sabia que tenían tiempo de sobra pero no quería tener ningún tipo de contratiempo.

Después de un abrazo que les dio su padre a cada uno vio entrar en la chimenea a dos de los hombres, pasados uno 10 segundos su hermana los siguió siendo envuelta por las llamas verdes, Alger la siguió a los 5 segundos, sabia que los dos últimos hombres llevaban su equipaje. Aspiro con suavidad y arrojo los polvos pronunciando con voz suave y calmada su próximo destino.

**- Caldero Choreante**

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

El Caldero Choreante estaba casi vació, a esas horas era pocas las personas que acudían, Tom el dueño del lugar y limpiaba la barra calculando el tiempo que faltaba para que empezaran a llegar los clientes, de pronto escucho las llamas de la chimenea, y se giro para ver quien era el visitante.

Tom había visto a mucha gente en toda su vida, y no le era desconocido las ropas de los muggles, pero sin duda era poco común verlos en el lugar y mas por la chimenea, dos hombres habían salido de las llamas y con paso firma y decidido habían avanzado dando solo 10 pasos, ambos vestían pantalones, saco y corbata negros, con una camisa blanca, lentes negros, zapatos negros, tenían un poco de hollín en la ropa pero no parecía impórtales, por un momento pensó que acudirían aun funeral, pero entonces se percato de las varitas que tenían cada uno en la mano derecha y movían la cabeza inspeccionando todo el lugar, casi estaba seguro que estaban listos para atacar en cualquier momento.

De pronto algo llamo su atención las llamas se escucharon una vez mas y vio salir una figura encapuchada, por la complexión era una joven además al salir y caminar se podían escuchar los tacones de sus zapatos, alcanzo a fijarse en la falda a la rodilla que vestía en un color azul marino, con una hermosas zapatillas de ante negras, las pocas facciones que lograba apreciar eran solo los labios delgados y un mentón muy fino. La joven camino quedando entre ambos hombres que no se habían movido ni pronunciado palabra.

Al cabo de unos instantes escucho una ves mas las llamas y vio una figura mas pequeña encapuchada, sin duda la de un niño de quizás 9 o 10 años, no era posible ver su rostro y parecía vestir también de negro, su porte era elegante, al caminar se coloco junto a la mujer, en cuanto ambos encapuchados estuvieron juntos se oyó el crepitar de las llamas y Tom vio aparecer dos hombres mas vestidos igual que los primeros que había entrado, solo que estos traían un baúl y una jaula con una lechuza blanca, uno de ellos movió su varita y al instante los seis personajes estaban limpios.

Vio como uno de los hombres llevaba el baúl mientras los otros tres se acomodaban rodeando las dos figuras, fue en ese momento cuando vio el escudo que tenían las capas de los encapuchados, y las recoció como el de una de las mas familias mas importantes del Mundo Mágico, mientras todos caminaban hacia la salida, vio el suave cabeceo de saludo hacia el por parte de los encapuchados, el asintió con fuerza y nervios.

Según tenia entendido los miembros de esa familia rara vez eran visto en publico, las pocas personas que había en el lugar solo esperaron a que la puerta de salida se cerrara, para empezar a hablar sobre los extraños visitantes. Mientras Tom alcanza a ver como subían a un auto que tenia estacionado en el lugar unos diez minutos antes de la llegada de esas personas, aun estaba algo sorprendido cuando vio como el auto se alejaba del lugar.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

El auto se estaciono frente a Private Drive No. 4, Wut y Alger bajaron del auto que los había llevado hasta el lugar, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta, uno de los guardaespaldas toco, pasaron casi 5 minutos cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer un poco mas alta que Wut, complexión delgada que llevaba un mandil blanco con bordes de color rosa, una falta de flores, con una blusa blanca, la mujer se notaba molesta pero en cuanto vio los rostros de sus visitantes una mueca de terror se dibujo y dio un paso hacia atrás para dejarlos pasar, Petunia sabia que nada podía hacer, no era recomendable hacer enfadar a Wut.

Dos de los hombres entraron siguiendo a sus patrones para quedarse en la entrada montando guardia, mientras los inesperados visitantes toman asiento en la sala, Petunia lanzo una mirada desafiante a los guaruras, pero ellos ni se inmutaron. Con enfado subió a su recamara para despertar a su esposo, apenas eran las 8 de la mañana.

Pasaron casi 20 minutos cuando Petunia bajo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba sus familiares.

**- A que han venido? –** Se notaba el tono irritado, Wut le dirigió una mirada fría y Petunia no pudo evitar el escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda, su voz cambio de tono por uno mas suave pero temeroso **– Quieren un te?**

**- Un whisky para mi –** Informo Wut con una voz suave y aterciopelada.

**- El te esta bien –** Pronuncio con elegancia Alger.

Petunia dio un pequeño bufido y salio en dirección a la cocina, pasaron unos minutos y por la puerta entro Vernom Dursley, parecía incomodo, tomo asiento en uno de los sillones mientras veía a su esposa llevar servir una copa para Wut y una taza de te para Alger.

**- Padre piensa que a Petunia le agradaría una casa de campo para su cumpleaños.**

Wut pronuncio las palabras con suavidad mientras olía su copa catando la calidad de su bebida sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y Alger tenía la taza en sus manos pero veía con interés la ventana más cercana.

– **Pero yo estoy muy ocupada el día de hoy, ya que mañana tengo que arreglar unos asuntos en Francia, además tengo que llevar a Alger a tomar el tren para que vaya a su **_**nueva escuela**_**.**

Las ultimas palabras las remarco mientras sus ojos se abrían levemente viendo a Vernom con intensidad y a Petunia con un leve destello de desafió.

**- Se que a **_**NUESTRO PADRE**_– su voz fue firme y fría - **le gustaría que todos fuéramos a despedirlo a la estación de trenes, ira a la misma que **_**Lily**_** –** el nombre fue pronunciado con un toque se solemnidad **– además después de irlo a dejar, podríamos pasar por un despacho de bienes y raíces, ya tengo la cita.**

Dejo la copa en la mesa sin tomar ni un sorbo, Alger parecía ver el muro como la cosa más interesante del mundo.

**- Saldremos en 30 minutos.**

Wut saco de su capa un fólder con varios papeles que empezó a revisar y Alger abrió el libro que había mantenido oculto bajo su capa para empezar a leerlo. Los Dursley sabían que no era una petición, y no tenían ninguna opción, Petunia no quería tener problemas con su padrastro, sin duda el era muy generoso con ella, y el tiempo que había pasado sin su protección, había sido una época muy difícil, sin decir nada ambos esposos subieron las escaleras a despertar a su hijo y prepararse, sabían que a Wut no le gustaba perder tiempo.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Vernom Dursley no podía evitar sentirse incomodo, el auto era muy elegante y amplio, su esposa sentada a su lado derecho y a su izquierda su hijo, pero lo que le incomodaba era la presencia de Wut sentada frente a el revisando un nuevo fólder, había alcanzado a ver que eran datos sobre la bolsa de valores de Japón, el sabia que la Familia Mörder era una de las tres familias mas ricas del mundo, nunca se arrepentiría de haberse casado con Petunia Evans, cuando la había conocido en el Internado, le había llamado mucho la atención sus buenos modales.

Con el tiempo se entero que el padre de Petunia era muy rico y que siempre le compraba todo lo que ella quería, pero conforme la fue tratando se entero que en realidad era su padrastro y tenia otras dos hermanas, Lily Evans quien acudía a otra escuela privada, y la pequeña Wut Mörder que tomaba clases particulares, fue hasta que visito a Petunia que supo que tan rico era su padrastro.

La Mansión Mörder era grande y tenían varios autos, Luther Mörder era un hombre algo reservado pero educado, pocas veces llego a verlo en la casa, parecía que su trabajo lo obligaba a viajar mucho, pero eso no evitaba que estuviera al pendiente de las necesidades de sus hijas, pero fue en esas visitas que descubrió el horrible secreto que ocultaba dicha familia.

Lily era una niña de 14 años alegre y dulce, que la mayor parte de su tiempo lo pasaba estudiando en la biblioteca, uno de los lugares que eran exclusivos de la familia, según le había explicado Petunia, además tenia algunos amigos que solían visitarla con frecuencia, todos alegres y bromistas, bueno a excepción de uno que parecía siempre estar serio de ojos y cabello negro pero todos de las misma edad que Lily, Wut era una niña de apenas 7 años, que casi siempre estaba con su mama o el niño de ojos negros, la madre de Petunia era mujer educada y muy amigable que siempre lo había tratado con cortesía, fue un día como cualquier otro que cambio su vida, para dejarle ver una nueva realidad que jamás había siquiera llegado a concebir.

Se encontraba con Petunia en el jardín cerca de unos árboles viendo como nevaba, cuando llegaron dos de los amigos de Lily, uno de cabello largo y negro de ojos azules con facciones aristocráticas, que vestía elegante, y que venían siguiendo al niño de ojos negros que tenia puesto un pantalón algo grande y camisa que mas parecía una blusa de mujer muy grande, no recordaba el nombre de los niños pero el de ojos azules se estaban burlando del de ojos negros , de pronto el cuerpo del niño de ojos negros empezó a volar a unos 5 metros del suelo de cabeza, parecía asustado y pedía que lo liberara, por el tono de sus palabras Vernom esta seguro que el causante era el niño de ojos azules, que en ese momento seguía riendo y burlándose.

De pronto había llegado la pequeña Wut, siempre había visto a la niña sonriente y juguetona, mas cuando estaba en compañía del niño de ojos negros, pero ese día vio algo que lo dejo sorprendido, sus ojos verdes de un tono pálido como los de su madre brillaban, sus facciones siempre dulces en ese momento mostraban un gesto frió y cruel, sus pasos eran decididos cuando se coloco frente al niño de ojos azules, nunca supo si ese niño también vio ese brillo asesino en los ojos de la niña o estaba tan ocupado viendo al niño que seguía flotando de cabeza para percatarse de ese detalle.

**- Déjalo en paz¡¡¡¡**

La voz había sido fría y carente de cualquier tipo de emoción que no fuera la furia, el niño dio un paso al frente pero ni siquiera la miro, sequía con la mirada fija en el niño que flotaba y parecía contener sus lágrimas, su mano extendida con una ramita? en su mano.

**- Solo me estoy divirtiendo Wut –** Jamás en toda su vida había sentido tanto miedo, hasta ese día, cuando los ojos de la niña brillaron con un tono plateado.

Todo fue demasiado rápido para decir que había pasado, pero solo fueron unos segundos y el niño de cabello largo se encontraba en el suelo a unos tres metros de donde se ubicaba inicialmente, se notaba sorprendido.

Sabia que Wut tomaba clases de defensa personal, algo que Petunia le había comentado en algunas ocasiones, pero por su cabeza jamás había pasado la idea de que alguien tan pequeña pudiera derrotar a alguien como el otro niño, se veía furiosa mientras avanzaba con paso firme, Vernom de alguna forma sabia que no era una buena idea interferir.

El niño que estaba volando se encontraba en el suelo, parecía algo adolorido pero también tenia un gesto de sorpresa en su cara por lo ocurrido, la pequeña Wut no le dio tiempo al niño de ojos azules de moverse cuando ya lo tenia sujeto de la muñeca derecha, un simple **"Crack"** se escucho y después un grito de dolor.

Wut se giro para caminar hacia el otro niño de ojos negros, pero el no parecía tenerle miedo, las facciones de la niña habían cambiado se notaba preocupada, la misma mano que había roto la muñeca del otro niño se poso en su mejilla, para después abrazarlo, Wut estaba llorando mientras balbuceaba palabras poco entendibles.

Vernom solo alcanzo a entender un par de esas palabras **"Te protegeré"**, y eso fue suficiente para que Vernom sintiera lastima de aquellos que se opusieran ha Wut, ya que si con esa edad era capaz de realizar tal proeza de romperle la muñeca a un niño que casi le doblaba la edad, no quería ni imaginar lo que seria capaz de hacer cuando creciera, eso sin contar lo que había ocasionado el aparente arrebato de furia de Wut.

Mientras el niño de ojos negros trataba de calmar a Wut que seguía llorando, podía ver la pequeña mueca de satisfacción que había en su rostro al ver al niño de ojos azules que intentaba reprimir las lágrimas por el dolor del hueso roto.

Se escucharon pasos y vio llegar a Lily acompañada de su madre, quienes inmediatamente revisaron al niño de ojos azules, la madre de Lily se acerco a Wut, se notaba muy molesta.

**- Te dije que no deberías usar tus conocimientos en artes marciales para lastimar a nadie, solo es para defensa – **La voz era firme y disgustada.

Wut se giro para ver a su madre a los ojos, mientras limpiaba las lagrimas con su mano, su voz era baja y suave pero estaba cargada de una frialdad que causo que Vernom tuviera un escalofrió.

**- El uso su magia para humillarlo, lo levito de cabeza, le pedí que lo dejara pero no hizo caso, se lo tiene merecido –** los ojos de Wut tenían una vez mas ese brillo que le daba a su rostro un gesto de madurez solo propio de un adulto **– si vuelve a intentar lastimarlo, no será solo una advertencia lo que reciba de mi parte.**

Su madre había abierto los ojos sorprendida, para girarse y ver al niño que era ayudado por Lily a mantenerse de pie.

**- Es eso verdad?**

El niño de ojos azules sonrió con algo de arrogancia, Vernom conocía ese gesto, era el mismo que el usaba cuando culpaba alguien mas de algo malo que había hecho, pero en ese momento vio salir por la puerta a Luther Mörder, sus pasos eran firmes y con elegancia, su cabello se movía levemente con la suave brisa del lugar, siempre le había sorprendido la elegancia de ese hombre que nunca se perdía.

**- Que ha ocurrido?**

La madre de Petunia procedió a explicarle a su esposo lo que la menor de sus hijas le había dicho y hecho, percibió el leve brillo de orgullo cuando escucho del hueso roto, para después dejar caer su mirada en el niño de ojos azules esperando una respuesta, vio como el niño solo bajaba la cabeza mordiendo el labio inferior.

**- Solo era una broma –** el tono del niño era firme y pretencioso, mientras sostenía su muñeca rota, se notaba que esta sufriendo **– No pensaba herirlo.**

**- Pero y si tu magia hubiera fallado, el pudo haberse roto el cuello –** la voz de Wut resonó en el lugar se podía ver que ella estaba preocupada por el niño que seguía en silencio a su lado **– además lo humillaste, te vi cuando lo molestabas al salir de mi cuarto - **la furia de la niña era casi palpable **– Disculparte, es lo menos que puedes hacer.**

La cabeza del niño de ojos azules se levanto con rapidez y negó con fuerza, mientras el de ojos negros observaba a Wut con sorpresa.

**- Wut tiene razón.**

La voz de Luther hizo que el niño se mordiera los labios con mas fuera rompiendo su labio, podía ver que estaba a punto de replicar, pero la mano de Lily en su hombro pareció hacerlo entrar en razón, dirigió una mirada de suplica a Luther pero al ver que no había otra opción centro su mirada en el otro niño.

**- Lo siento –** hablo en un susurro, pero había un matiz de furia en el mismo, casi una amenaza de futuras torturas, su cuerpo parecía temblar, y sus ojos brillaban con fuerza.

El niño de ojos negros veía con sorpresa al otro niño, mientras Wut sonreía satisfecha, sus facciones se relajaron para volver a ser la misma de siempre.

**- Bien –** Wut tomo la mano del niño y camino hacia la casa, pero se detuvo al estar a la altura del otro niño **– pero no lo olvides, si lo intentas lastimar no tendré piedad.**

Sin decir nada mas continúo su camino hacia el interior de la casa tarareando una canción, sin soltar la mano del otro niño, para Vernom no paso desapercibido el gesto de sorpresa al escuchar la amenaza de la pequeña Wut por parte de todos los presentes.

Lily vio a sus padres y con una leve inclinación de cabeza se metió en la casa por otra puerta seguramente a atender la herida de su amigo, ambos padres parecían aliviados mientras caminaban siguiendo a Lily.

Solo fue necesario que ellos estuvieran lejos del lugar para que Petunia empezara a llorar, Vernom escucho la verdad sobre su familia, **"Magia"** era una palabra que había escuchado muchísimas veces pero jamás había creído en ella, siempre había pensado que eran trucos, pero el había visto como levitaban al niño.

Necesito varias horas para asimilar la información y tomar una decisión, sabia que de seguir con el noviazgo tendría que tratar a esos fenómenos, pero también sabia que valía el riesgo, si lograba manipular a Petunia para hacerle creer que nadie mas aparte de el la aceptaría como novia, estaba seguro de obtener un muchos beneficios, claro que si también lograba tener a Wut de su lado sabia que ni siquiera los amigos de Lily se atreverían a molestarlo por temor a hacer enfurecer a la niña.

Y así empezó su noviazgo formal con Petunia, la visitaba todos los días y salían a pasear en sus vacaciones, o en los permisos del internado, el siempre alegaba que era para que ella no tuviera que sufrir soportando a esos anormales, lo cual ella agradecía, Luther había dado ordenes de que cuando salieran siempre fueran acompañados por una escolta de dos hombres, acudían a los mejores restaurantes, centros comerciales, cines y diferentes tiendas, todo era pagado por el padrastro de Petunia.

Sus intentos por llevarse bien con Wut, solo lograron tener un trato cordial, pero considerando lo desconfiada que era la pequeña con personas ajenas a su familia, era un gran avance que le devolviera el saludo y conversaran, no cual no podría decirse de algunos de los amigos de Lily.

Cuando pidió la mano de Petunia no se sorprendió por el dote que había recibido, una compañía de taladros que se encargaba de importar sus productos al extranjero con una sucursal en Alemania, sabia que el padrastro de Petunia era originario de ese país, además de tres casas, una en Inglaterra, Alemania y Rusia, junto a una generosa cuenta bancaria, si en definitiva había valido la pena correr el riesgo.

Petunia era feliz de no tener que ver a sus hermanas, Vernom sabia que la madre de Petunia había muerto por culpa de su hermana Lily, o al menos eso fue lo que ella le dijo, el no quería correr mas riesgos de los necesarios y Luther parecía entender que la seguridad de Petunia era importante por ello casi no los visitaban.

Cuando había nacido su hijo recibido una compañía aduanal y otra cuenta bancaria, con el pasar de los años el apellido Mörder fue reconocido en todo el mundo y se sabia que Luther era un hombre muy ocupado pero que amaba a su familia, pero como todas las familias siempre había pequeños rumores sobre lazos con la mafia y personas de dudosa reputación, Vernom no duda de algunos rumores pero mientras no lo involucraran a el directamente, no le importaban.

Se había enterado del romance que tenia Luther con una mujer francesa, después de la muerte de la madre de Petunia, pero al parecer ella había muerto en condiciones extrañas, había rumores que decían que ella había estado embarazada y el no dudaba que alguno de los enemigos de Luther estuviera implicado, por que no se podía ser alguien tan importante sin tener enemigos.

La muerte de la familia Potter, sin duda había sido de alguna forma una buena noticia, al menos para el, la idea de que su hijo fuera considerado como uno de los herederos de la fortuna Mörder era muy bueno, Petunia había estado deprimida por varios meses, a pesar de no llevarse bien con Lily no dejaba de ser su hermana, pero la noticia de la existencia de Alger Mörder sin duda lo había sorprendido, sabia que el niño era diferente, un fenómeno, como Lily y Wut, no quería recordar lo ocurrido solo hace algunos años cuando Petunia había osado insultar a Alger.

Esa navidad habían acudido a la Mansión Mörder en Rusia, ya que habían sido enviados a pasar esas fechas, tenia la intención de agradar a su suegro para que al menos tuviera muy en cuenta a su hijo, le había explicado al niño que era muy importante tratar a su abuelo y tíos con mucha cortesía.

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por Wut que parecía muy alegre, vestía un hermoso vestido largo casi al piso de color crema, de seda muy fina, su cabello recogido en una coleta dejando los mechones rojos sueltos, sus movimientos eran elegantes, podía apreciar que para sus 15 años ya era toda una belleza, pudo ver el brillo de envidia en los ojos de Petunia.

Los cuartos eran elegantes, sabanas de seda, alfombras persas, muebles estilo Luis XV, se podía ver la opulencia en cada rincón, cuando acudieron a la cena fue la primera vez vio a Alger Mörder, un niño de 5 años que tenia unos ojos verde esmeralda como la difunta Lily y cabello negro largo a los hombros, sujeto con una cinta gris, su ropa en tono negro y formal, de complexión delgada, desde el primer momento supo que no era normal.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo platicando sobre empresas y proyectos a futuro con Luther, incluso Wut había participado de la plática mostrando tener buenas ideas y conocer sobre mercadotecnia y publicidad.

Fue en ese momento en que se percato del extraño anillo que Wut portaba en su mano derecha, era un poco mas grande de lo normal tenia un extraño circulo con puntas y una pequeña daga, no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

**- Disculpa Wut, pero ese anillo en una antigüedad familiar? –** percibió como Wut parecía ver el anillo con algo de desagrado para después suspirar.

**- Podría decirse que si –** Vio a su padre parecía buscar su aprobación y al cabo de unos segundos agrego con voz algo cansada **– es el anillo del Jefe de la Familia Black.**

Vernom se sentía confundido, no recordaba a ningún Black, Wut pareció comprender, y mostrando una suave sonrisa conciliadora hablo con suavidad.

**- Como mi esposo no puede ejercer su cargo yo soy el Jefe de la Familia Black, cosas de magos, ya sabes.**

Tardo más de un minuto en analizar las palabras cuando su esposa hablo con un grito de horror.

**- Esposo¡¡¡¡, cuando te casaste que no me entere¡¡¡¡, y como es eso de que es un … uno de esos fenómenos¡¡¡¡**

La mirada de Wut se veía molesta mientras dejaba escapar un gruñido de incomodada, pero antes de poder hablar Luther ya había tomado la palabra.

**- Fue un matrimonio en secreto, cuando Wut tenía 11 años, fue para proteger los intereses de la familia.**

Petunia se notaba cada ves mas agitada, veía a su hermana con un gesto de asco, parecía estar a punto de una crisis nerviosa, sus palabras salieron antes de Vernom pudiera hacer algo por tranquilizarla.

**- Como pudiste permitirlo padre¡¡¡¡ -** Petunia miro a Alger que se veía algo triste ante las palabras de su hermana **– la casaste con otro fenómeno, como el que engendraste¡¡¡¡.**

Vernom escucho la silla caer cuando Luther se había levantado mirando a Petunia, Alger había salido corriendo del comedor y Wut salía a tras de el, fue cuando supo que todo se había salido de control.

**- Nunca vuelvas a llamarlos fenómenos, te recuerdo que tienen tu misma sangre, tu que sabes de lo que Wut y Alger han sufrido, nada¡, si todo lo que has querido siempre lo has obtenido.**

Su mirada era fría y camino hacia la salida en silencio, Petunia temblaba pero era imposible de saber si de furia o dolor, la voz de Luther se escucho mientras habría la puerta.

**- Tal vez sea hora de que sepas lo dura que es la vida, la limusina los llevara al aeropuerto mañana a primera hora, que tengan una Feliz Navidad.**

Solo quedo el silencio en el lugar, sabia que estaba de mas reprender a Petunia por su conducta, y tal como había dicho Luther al día siguiente la limusina los llevo al aeropuerto, de regreso a Inglaterra, fueron los años mas difíciles que pudiera recordar.

Había perdido varios contratos, era difícil tener una buena administración de las empresas y cuentas bancarias por si solo, siempre había tenido la ayuda de Luther, pero sin el apoyo social y financiero de los Mörder era imposible seguir adelante, había perdido la sucursal de Alemania y tenido que vender las casas, se mudaron a una casa mas pequeña, en la que vivían actualmente, y las cuentas bancarias sirvieron para pagar acreedores y deudas.

Habían sido años en verdad difíciles, apenas el año pasado Luther había perdonado a Petunia y empezó a ayudar a los Dursley, desde ese día no había quejas cuando los Mörder proponían alguna actividad.

Vio como llegaban a la estación de trenes y bajo siguiendo a los demás, después de unos diez minutos todos se dirigían hacia el dicho anden mágico, Cuando llegaron a el anden 9 y 10 vieron como Alger y Wut entraban por la pared, los Dursley no tuvieron mas remedio que seguirlos, no querían enfrentar las consecuencias por desobedecer.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Dorian Florance caminaba por los pasillo de mármol blanco, su traje de color crema y camisa blanca con una corbata negra que tenia en el estampado una hermosa luna plateada, sus ojos eran de un tono negro con un alo de color dorado, cada paso que daba resonaba por el pasillo, mientras le seguían cuatro hombres que vestían de negro y con lentes, todos con gesto frió y carente de cualquier emoción, tenían una presencia imponente, cualquiera que se los cruzaba buscaba apartarse.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del Jefe del Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra, un joven de cabellos negro se acerco a ellos, se notaba su gesto de prepotencia al verlos, pero quedo parado sin decir nada al reconocer a Dorian.

**- Tengo cita con el Ministro**.

El tono era una orden implícita, el joven solo pudo dar unos pasos al costado apartándose del camino, vio como entraban al despacho Dorian y dos de sus hombres, mientras afuera a cada lado de la puerta los otros dos montaban guardia, quiso dar un paso al frente para entrar pero sintió la mirada de ambos hombres sobre su persona que le causaron no solo miedo, sino terror.

Algunos de los que estaban por el lugar empezaron a murmurar, sus dudas sobre el visitante pero una voz se oyó por entre todas que causo el silencio de toda la sala.

**- Es Dorian Florance, Alfa de los Hombres Lobo en Francia. **

Varias miradas se centraron en los dos hombres que estaban en la entrada, nadie dudaba que fueran hombres lobo, y ese pensamiento les lleno de miedo, **"Que estaba haciendo Dorian Florance, con el Ministro de Magia?" **era la duda que rondaba la mente de todos los presentes, pero los pasos de varias personas acercándose por el pasillo llamaron la atención de todos y al ver quienes eran suspiraron aliviados.

Por el pasillo venían corriendo diez hombres que vestían como aurores, cada uno con su varita en la mano y listo para atacar, la gente se quito de su camino mientras ellos colocaban frente a la puerta, pero a pesar de eso, los dos hombres vestidos de negro no se movieron, los aurores no sabían como interpretar esas acciones, sabían que hace solo unos años habían sido otorgados los derechos de igualdad para los hombres lobo, veelas, semi-gigantes, centauros, sirenas y vampiros, lo ultimo que se necesitaba era que ellos atacaran sin ninguna razón aparente a alguna de esas facciones. La puerta se abrió y vieron salir al Ministro de Magia con una radiante sonrisa dándole la mano a Dorian, atrás dos hombres más, vestidos de negro que parecían seguirlos en silencio.

**- Esto es sin duda una de las mejores noticias que hemos llegado a recibir, creare que San Mungo le estará eternamente agradecido por su colaboración.**

**- Para mi es todo un honor poder ayudarlos, las primeras cajas estarán llegando en unas diez horas al hospital, espero contar con su ayuda para que les avise y se tomen los debidos cuidados –** Dorian hablaba en un tono suave y cordial.

Todos los presentes observaban impactados la conversación entre esos dos hombres como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida.

**- Les avisare inmediatamente, una vez mas le reitero su colaboración, sin su ayuda seguramente muchas vidas se habrían perdido –** el ministro se veía algo triste **– es una desgracia que esos niños hayan sido afectados por esa enfermedad.**

En ese momento varios de los reunidos recordaron que desde hace varias semanas se había soltado una epidemia de sarampión de dragón, entre los niños de cinco a siete años, esa enfermedad desgraciadamente no tenia una cura conocida y hasta el momento ya había cobrado mas de cinco vidas, se creía que los hombres lobo tenían una cura, pero nadie en su sano juicio se les acercaría para preguntarles, aun existían los tabus entre los magos con respecto a estas criaturas, pero por lo que estaban escuchando el Alfa de los Hombres Lobo en Francia estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos.

**- En verdad una desgracia, de haber sido enterado antes hubiera enviado el medicamento – **se podía ver la mortificación en los rasgos de Dorian, un gesto muy humano **– pero gracias a que Wut Black-Mörder se comunico conmigo para solicitarme ayuda en este infortunio pude enterarme.**

Para ese momento los aurores se habían quitado del camino y veían como el Ministro caminaba al lado del Alfa siendo seguidos por los cuatro hombres, los aurores los siguieron, ya suficiente ridículo habían hecho al menos servirían de escolta, además se enterarían de lo que ocurría, la voz del ministro se oyó sorprendida y a la ves agradecida.

**- Wut Black-Mörder?, es el Jefe de la Familia Black si no mal recuerdo, una joven muy hermosa y con un gusto excelente para la música –** sonrió levemente como si recordara algo agradable **– vaya no sabia que ella tuviera…**

**- Amigos, somos amigos, ella y su padre Luther Potter-Mörder, han sido siempre buenos amigos de mi Estirpe y Manada, ella ha sido la que se encargo de manejar el transporte de las cajas de medicina –** la sorpresa en la cara del ministro era digna de ser recordada **– además creo que tiene unos problemas con los centauros, no es así –** el ministro asintió en silencio **– ella me pidió que por favor le enviara un fax o lechuza con la información de la ubicación de dicha manada y vería la forma de ayudar a evitar una confrontación.**

El jefe de aurores que en ese momento los seguía no pudo evitar sorprenderse también, habían tenido problemas con los centauros que vivían aparatados en las montañas desde hace casi un año, habían sido atacados por unos magos por diversión y eso lo habían tomado como una afrenta personal, se temía que hubiera una batalla, pero por las palabras de Dorian quizás podía haber una salida pacífica.

**- Ella suele llevarse muy bien con ellos, le gusta mucho la astronomía, creo que estudio en la india dicha materia, una afición que a inculcado a su hermano –** Dorian llego a la chimenea de la Red Flu dejo que dos de sus escoltas entraran primero mientras se despedía del Ministro** – bueno me retiro, si necesita algo mas, no dude en comunicármelo ya sea mediante una lechuza a mi o con Wut.**

Ambos hombres compartieron un leve apretón de manos, para después ver partir al Alfa de los hombres lobo por entre las llamas siendo seguido por su escolta. El ministro estaba un sorprendido y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras gira viendo a su secretario.

**- Avisa a San Mungo que en menos de diez horas llegara un cargamento de varias cajas con medicina contra el sarampión de dragón, también traeme los expedientes de los desacuerdos con los centauros.**

Los aurores lo vieron partir rumbo a su oficina mientras todos empezaban a murmurar sobre lo ocurrido, ellos decidieron partir antes de que su presencia volviera llamar la atención.

En el despacho el Ministro de Magia veía con atención el contrato firmado para el intercambio de la medicina por unas cuantas hectáreas de bosque, esos terrenos no tenían ningún valor monetario para el Ministerio y si esas criaturas lo querían para tener un lugar de descanso se los darían, además siempre existía la ventaja de poder adquirir mas medicina por solo un poco de bosque olvidado.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Glosario**

Egmont. Alemán. Arma. Defensor.

Luther. Alemán. Guerrero.

Wut. Alemán. Furia.

Mörder. Alemán Asesino.

Alger. Alemán. Guerrero noble.

Modig. Danés. Valiente.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, me costo mucho escribirlo ya que queria darle un perpectiva diferente.

Saludos

Mireya Humbolt


	5. Capitulo 05

****

**Desgargo de Responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no es mio, este es solo una historia alternativa.

**Parejas:** Aun en proceso.

**Resumen:** La Familia Potter a muerto, el mundo magico celebra la destruccion del que no debe ser nombrado, pero Dumbledore sabe que volvera, ahora la familia Morder tomara su lugar en el Mundo Magico y muy pronto Dumbledore y Voldemort aprenderan a no interferir con esta familia... de la manera dificil.

**********************************************************

**Egmont**

Por: Mireya Humbolt

**Capitulo 5**

**La lluvia ha borrado mi rastro,**

**No hay quien recuerde mi nombre,**

**El dolor se convertirá en mi alimento**

**Hasta que alguien descubra mi secreto.**

El ruido del tren era muy suave, había algo de humo y se notaban varias familias que se despedían de sus hijos, Alger miro todo con atención, ya que era la primera ves que estaba en el lugar, sabia que Wut años atrás había acompañado de Lily para ir a Hogwarts, giro levemente la cabeza para ver la cara de su hermana y se veía un leve rastro de melancolía, tomo la mano de Wut y le regalo una de sus sonrisa que ella correspondió.

**- Bueno, creo que el juego esta por empezar –** reconoció la nota de preocupación en la voz de su hermana **– escríbeme en cuanto sepas en que casa quedas, a papá también.**

Alger asintió levemente mientras abrazaba a su hermana, la extrañaría mucho pero sabia que era el tiempo de empezar a como dar las piezas en sus lugares, y no había lugar para errores, vio a la familia Dursley, solo dio una leve inclinación como despedida para subir siguiendo a uno de los guarda espaldas que ya había acomodado el equipaje en uno de los compartimentos.

Una vez que estuvo en el lugar se acerco a la ventana para ver a su hermana acercarse y entregarle una carta.

**- Ya sabes a quien dársela –** una sonrisa algo traviesa se formo en su labios y le dio un beso en la frente **– ya sabes que hacer.**

Alger sonrío, con el mismo toque de picardía y asintió, mientras guardaba la carta con cuidado, escucho el silbato sonar, sabia que empezaban a partir, alcanzo a ver como varias personas de túnicas muy elegantes se acercaban a su hermana, el tren empezó su marcha, lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver fue como su hermana se retiraba seguida de los Dursley y con los guardaespaldas que como siempre la escoltaban.

Se acomodo su capa y empezó a leer su libro de magia egipcia, en el lado derecho había un diccionario, habían pasado casi 30 minutos cuando escucho el ruido de alguien acercarse y la puerta se abrió, en la puerta había dos chicos que tenían la insignia de Gryffindor y parecían ser gemelos.

**- Hola –** Saludo el primero entrando.

**- Soy George –** hablo el segundo.

**- Yo Fred –** informo mientras toma asiento.

**- Weasley –** dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Parecían acostumbrados ha hablar ambos con una gran coordinación, Alger los reconoció al instante, mientras mostraba una sonrisa gentil, la capucha de su capa cubría parte de su cara.

**- Podemos quedarnos contigo?**

**- Eres de primer año?**

**- Como te llamas?**

**- En que casa te gustaría entrar?**

Ambos lo observaban como si esperara una respuesta, cerró su libro con tranquilidad para colocarlo con junta al diccionario, con suavidad bajo su capucha, su sonrisa seguía presente y hablo con voz suave y tranquila.

**- Mucho gusto en conocerlos, no tengo ningún inconveniente en que se queden, para mi seria todo un placer, si soy de primer año, Mi nombre es Alger Potter-Mörder, y no me importa en que casa quedar mientras tenga mucho que aprender.**

Los gemelos lo miraban con asombro y expectación, cuando uno de ellos acerco su mano a donde estaba el emblema de su familia bordado en su capa, los dedos tocaron el bordado con ansias y curiosidad, Alger no se alejo no le molestada esa reacción, ya su hermana se lo había advertido.

**- Alger Potter-Mörder?... – **hablo uno con asombro.

**- Un Potter-Mörder?... – **el otro lo miraba con incredulidad.

**- Había escuchado que tenía dos herederos la familia.**

**- Pero solo había visto a una mujer en fotografías de los diarios.**

**- Nunca había visto a alguien de esa familia en persona.**

**- No sabía que fuera un niño de tu edad.**

**- Eres mago? – **Preguntaron ambos mientras fijaban sus ojos en los verde esmeralda de Alger.

Alger se encogió los hombros en un gesto adorable, los gemelos no podían dejar de ver los gestos, movimientos, todo en Alger era especial no solo por la ropa, todo en el era elegante, pero tenia una presencia de inocencia y ternura, sentían ese instinto de protección hacia el pequeño, no parecía de 11 años, además se veía tan frágil y delicado.

**- Padre es muy reservado, en su vida privada, si soy un mago, igual que mi hermana, pero díganme ustedes son Gryffindors?, como es Hogwarts? - **la voz de alter era de curiosidad y sus ojos brillaban con inocencia, los veía con admiración.

Los gemelos se sintieron algo incómodos al ver la mirada de admiración que el pequeño les dedicaba, y empezaron platicarle de lo maravilloso que era la sala común de su casa, además de platicarles de algunos compañeros de sus compañeros, y lo que sabían de las otras casas, describieron el comedor, y las escaleras que se movían por si solas, de los fantasmas que había por cada casa, advirtiéndole sobre Peeves.

Ellos se sentían muy cómodos hablando con el pequeñito que mostraba tener mucha curiosidad, se percataron de su trato amable y gentil, cuando les invito a comer con el, lo habían visto comprar todo el carrito de comida y dulces **"Sabe mejor, en compañía de los amigos" **había dicho el pequeño, y no pudieron evitar conmoverse al darse cuenta que el ya los consideraba sus amigos.

Cuando estaban comiendo había llegado otros niños, uno de nombre Ronald y el otro un poco mayor que los gemelos de nombre Percyval, ambos también Weasley, para Alger no paso inadvertida la mirada de asombro de los recién llegados cuando los gemelos le presentaron, Ronald se había sentado al lado de Alger, mientras que los gemelos estaban enfrente y Percyval estaba sentado cerca de la entrada, Percy se había mantenido callado y no dejaba de ver al pequeño con un gesto analítico, Alger no parecía darse cuenta de las miradas de los hermanos recién llegados, su atención estaba en todo lo que le contaban los gemelos, o al menos eso parecía.

Los gemelos le advirtieron de las mazmorras y los Slytherin, Alger mostraba caras de absoluta fascinación, e incredulidad, sus dulces rasgos y educados modales sin ser pretenciosos los tenían cautivados a todos, solo un instante en que ambos hermanos se miraron y estuvieron de acuerdo, **"Alger es demasiado inocente, hay que protegerlo"**fue su pensamiento en común_**,**_ también le describieron a los profesores, además de advertirle del cruel maestro de pociones, a lo que Alger solo mostró un gesto de sorpresa, parecía estar a punto de decir algo pero prefirió callar.

El ya sabia la gran mayoría de lo que ellos le decían, había recibido un informe completo del castillo y sus instalaciones mas comunes desde hace quince días, además sabia desde hace seis meses quienes eran los alumnos de la escuela, lo mismo con los profesores y solo hace una semana antes recibió el informe sobre los alumnos que asistirían este año, pero no estaba de mas un pequeño repaso tal vez algún detalle pondría servir en el futuro.

Casi había pasado dos horas, y los cinco ocupantes del lugar habían estado platicando, incluso Percyval se había unido y había dado su permiso para que Alger le llamara Percy, él había explicando el reglamento de Hogwarts para que el pequeño no se metiera en problemas, Alger había mostrado ser un niño dulce y no quería verlo envuelto en problemas, Ron solo había hablado de Quiddich, ya que el pequeño no parecía conocer mucho sobre el tema, al parecer había vivido mucho tiempo en el Mundo Muggle.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una niña de unos 11 años de cabello castaño algo alborotado y facciones suaves, atrás de ella había un niño de cabello castaño, parecía temeroso, Alger los reconoció inmediatamente.

**- Han visto a una rana? –** La voz de la niña era mandona, algo que incomodo a los nuevos amigos de Alger **– es de Neville, un niño en canto a su rana y la estamos buscando.**

Neville no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo cuando escucho su nombre, la niña se notaba levemente molesta, Alger dejo escapar un suspiro mientras pensaba **"accio",** al levantarse de su asiento en su mano derecha se vio su varita, Neville lo vio con miedo, pero Alger le regalo una sonrisa amigable.

**- Como se llama tu rana –** la voz era suave y gentil.

**- T… Trevor –** murmuro con nervios Neville.

Alger movió su muñeca con suavidad y murmuraba algo muy bajo, todos vieron un pequeño rayo de luz dorada en su varita y al cabo de unos segundos una rana apareció en la mano izquierda de Alger, los ojos de Neville se abrieron mientras avanzaba y tomaba con mucho cuidado al animalito, corroborando que estuviera bien, para después voltear a ver a Alger con una sonrisa y mirada de agradecimiento.

**- Gracias, tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasara.**

Alger negó con la cabeza y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un tenue carmín, que lo hacia ver simplemente adorable.

**- Gracias… soy Neville Logbottom –** extendió una mano para presentar a su compañera **– ella es Hermanie Granger.**

**-Alger Potter-Mörder –** hablo con suavidad estrechando la mano de un sorprendido Neville, para después besar la mano de Hermanie con elegancia, la cual estaba también impactada **– ellos son Ronald, Fred, George y Percyval, todos miembros de la familia Weasley.**

Los otros niños solo asintieron de forma suave cuando escucharon sus nombres ser pronunciados al presentarlos Alger, Hermanie por fin parecía salir de su sorpresa cuando dio un paso al frente y miraba a Alger con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

**- Ese hechizo, no era uno convocador, como pudiste hacerlo?, sabes hacer mas?, quien te enseño?**

Alger parecía algo sorprendido y dio un paso atrás para mantener su distancia, parecía no estar acostumbrado a que invadieran su espacio personal de lo cual Percy y los gemelos se dieron cuenta.

**- Es un hechizo convocador, pero es egipcio, se bastante teoría, mi padre contrato tutores igual que con mi hermana.**

Alger camino y se sentó entre los gemelos, con su mano indico los lugares libres junto a Ron, Hermanie no dudo en sentarse, Neville parecía indeciso pero la sonrisa gentil de Alger lo convenció, se notaba nervioso.

**- Eres un Potter-Mörder? –** Neville lo pregunto con algo de temor **– había escuchado decir que había dos herederos, pero solo había visto una ves a una mujer.**

**- Sip, mi hermana Wut Black-Mörder –** Alger hizo un gesto con los hombros restándole importancia **– ella es muy buena en finanzas y administración, además conoce muy bien de leyes, no solo mágicas sino también muggles, se podría decir que es el brazo derecho del Clan Mörder.**

Alger tomo un pequeño pan en forma de calabacita, con la mano indico a los recién llegados que podían tomar lo que quisieran, en la mesa aun quedaban varios dulces, el no era muy afecto a lo dulce pero ese pan le había encantado. Los gemelos continuaron comiendo, pero Hermanie no parecía satisfecha con la respuesta que Alger le había dado.

**- Tutores?, que tanto sabes de magia? –** Alger pudo ver el pequeño brillo de envidia en los ojos de Hermonie.

**- Mi Padre es Muggle, pero hace tiempo de dos mis hermanas se casaron con unos poderosos magos, por eso mi familia conoce del Mundo Mágico, una de ellas murió hace muchos años, así que mi padre tomo el control de ambas familias y mi otra hermana por varios acontecimientos termino siendo el jefe de la familia de su esposo – **mordió su pedazo de pan mientras sonreía y seguía hablando con tranquilidad **– cosas que pasan y no se pueden evitar, pero mi padre le preocupaba que algún mago pudiera lastimarnos a mi hermana o a mi, por eso contrato tutores, para al menos saber distinguir hechizos y en un caso de peligro poder huir, mi hermana siempre ha recibido clases privadas, mi padre nunca la dejo asistir a ningún colegio, por temor a que algo malo le pudieran hacer otro magos –** Alger sonrío con ternura **– hubieran visto el escándalo que se armo para que pudiera venir a la escuela, mi hermana tardo una semana en convencer a mi padre.**

Neville asintió levemente, había escuchado desde pequeño como había muerto los miembros de la familia Potter, todos luchando contra el Mago Oscuro, mientras veía a Alger con admiración al verlo hablar de ese suceso con tranquilidad, pero no paso desapercibido el leve gesto de tristeza en sus ojos, tampoco para los gemelos y Percy, ese niño tenia algo que le hacia sentir muy cómodo en su presencia, y casi protegido, Hermonie parecía satisfecha con la respuesta, no conocía mucho del Mundo Mágico pero parecía un razonamiento aceptable, aunque aun tenia sus dudas.

**- La familia Potter-Mörder es una de las cinco familias mas importantes del Mundo Mágico –** hablo con voz solemne Percy, vio un momento a Alger como pidiendo permiso para continuar hablando, la sonrisa del pequeño fue suficiente para que el continuara **– y según tengo entendió también es una de las mas ricas en el Mundo Muggle, hay muchos magos que siempre han estado interesados en hacer tratos o firmar convenios con los Potter–Mörder, no es de extrañar que haya algunos que quieran eliminar a los miembros, la familia Potter murió al enfrentarse a uno de los mas poderosos magos oscuros – **se podía ver el temor en la mirada de Percy, al igual que en la de los de mas Weasley, incluyendo Neville** – fue una gran perdida para el Mundo Mágico, quizás lo único que la compensa es que ese mago también murió en el enfrentamiento, pero muchos dicen que varios de sus seguidores buscan venganza contra los miembros de la familia Potter.**

Alger asintió a lo dicho por Percy, mientras comía lo que quedaba de su pan, Hermonie estaba asombrada había leído algo acerca de un Mago Oscuro muy temido y que hace mas de 9 años había sido vencido por los integrantes de una familia, y ahora estaba frente a uno de esos miembros, comprendía por que su padre había contratado tutores para sus hijos, casi estaba segura que de haber sido sus padres no la hubieran dejado asistir nunca a Hogwarts.

Fue ese momento cuando la puerta se abrió y en el marco se vio aun chico de 11 años, de cabello rubio y ropa elegante, los gemelos hicieron una mueca de desagrado mientras la mirada del recién llegado se posaba en Alger, atrás del niño había dos mas que eran un poco mas altos y parecían tener caras de disgusto.

**- Vaya, así que era verdad, un Potter** ¡- la ultima palabra había sido pronunciada con desprecio.

**- Potter-Mörder… -** el rubio miro extrañado a Alger **– Soy Alger Potter-Mörder – **Alger mostró una suave sonrisa mientras ladeaba su cabeza en un gesto inocente y curioso **– pero creo que no has recibido la debida educación Draco Malfoy – **Su voz sonaba con un tinte de molestia **– no sabes que por etiqueta hay que presentarse al entrar aun lugar.**

Draco Malfoy enrojeció y dio un paso al frente sacando su varita y mirando Alger con desprecio, no podía creer que ese fuera el supuesto heredero de la Familia Potter-Mörder, pero antes de poder avanzar los gemelos ya se habían levantado interponiéndose en su camino, se mostraban muy enfadados, Percy observaba en silencio listo para interferir en su calidad de perfecto, pero la voz de Alger sorprendió a todos.

**- Por cierto no sabes que es de mala educación levantar la mano a tus mayores?.**

Alger desvió su mirada hacia la ventana restándole importancia a la presencia de Draco en el lugar, los gemelos estaban atónitos, cuando toco el brazo de cada uno y les indicaba regresar a su lugar, ellos obedecieron aun algo consternados cuando se oyó la voz de Draco.

**- De que diablos estas hablando Potter?¡¡¡¡¡**

Tomo su libro y lo paso a uno de los gemelos mostrándoles una sonrisa gentil, para después ver a Draco, utilizando su voz más gentil y modulada para responder como lo haría un padre a su hijo, un gesto aprendido de su propio padre.

**- Mi Hermana Wut Black-Mörder es la esposa de Sirius Black Jefe de la Familia Black , Primo de Narcisa Black, tu madre… –** se quito la capa revelando un traje de corte italiano en color negro, se notaba que era muy caro, pero en la pequeña solapa era distinguible en color plata una pequeña rosa con un dragón, además salio de entre los pliegues de la capa una pequeña ave del tamaño de un colibrí que se poso en la cabeza de Alger, se veía molesta y sus ojos azules parecían brillar desafiando a Draco a acercarse **– así que donde crees que me coloca eso a mi?, además recuerda que Sirius Black esta en Azkaban, lo que hace a mi hermana el Jefe de la familia Black.**

Los gemelos estaban asombrados, sabían que los Potter-Mörder eran unas de las familias más ricas, y que uno de sus miembros estaba emparentado con los Black, pero nunca se habían imaginado que tuvieran tanto poder. Draco se había puesto pálido, el sabia perfectamente que lo dicho por Alger era verdad, su madre tenia que obedecer al Jefe de la Familia Black, pero antes de poder hablar la voz de Alger volvió a escucharse.

**- Y mi hermana es muy sobre protectora… -** se encogió de hombros mientras empezaba a quitarse el saco dejando ver una camisa blanca de seda** – Ahora si por favor te retiras, nosotros debemos cambiarnos de ropa y a menos que estés interesado en pedir mi mano formalmente – **los ojos de Draco se habían abierto y sus labios se movían pero no podía hablar, Alger lo mirada con ternura **- me temo que no puedes verme desnudo, y en todo caso tendrías que pedirle permiso a mi padre **– su voz se volvió suave** – y déjame aclararte que hay ya personas que han solicitado mi mano, así que tendrías que hacer fila – **sus pequeñas manos aflojaron la corbata** – y no te ayudara el ser un Malfoy, padre no le agradan los prejuicios.**

Las risas que se escuchaban en el lugar eran muy fuertes mientras los gemelos abrazaban a Alger felicitándolo, Draco había salido del lugar con las mejillas rojas al ver como Alger había empezado a desabotonarse la camina, Percy, Ron, Hermonie y Neville estaban sorprendidos al ver la elegancia con la que se había ahuyentando a Draco Malfoy.

Después de casi veinte minutos los gemelos permitieron que Alger cambiara sus ropas, mientras los demás habían salido a sus propios cubículos a cambiarse, ya casi habían llegado a su destino.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Mientras estaba en la fila esperando para poder entrar Alger recordó al hombre que los había llevado en las barcas rumbo al castillo, recordaba el nombre **"Marlon Guidan"** el guardián de las llaves y bosques de Hogwarts, sabia que después tendría que hablar con el, miro a sus compañeros, todo lucían nerviosos y algo preocupadas por la selección de casas, cuando las puertas se abrieron espero a que pasara la mayoría y camino en silencio, observo el techo y se permitió unos instantes admirarlo, para después buscar con la mirada a los gemelos y Percy que estaban en la mesa de los Gryffindors, también busco en las otras mesas los rostros de algunas personas.

Escucho la canción del sombrero seleccionador, pero su mirada esta fija en los maestros sentados en la mesa principal, pudo reconocer a varios de ellos por las fotos que le habían sido enviadas adjunto al informe de cada uno, pero no pudo evitar ver mas de lo necesario al portador de unos ojos negros, en ese momento ya sabia quien era el mejor amigo de su hermana, una suave sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras esperaba su turno para ser llamado.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

El Maestro de Pociones se encontraba sentado, sus fríos ojos observaban a los alumnos del lugar, no había ningún cambio en sus facciones, pero eso no indicaba que no estuviera nervioso, había recibido hace casi mas de un mes una carta, y no era cualquier carta, era del hombre al que consideraba como un padre para el, el único hombre que respetaba tanto como a Dumbledore, y es que no todos los días recibía una carta de Luther Potter-Mörder, recordaba cada palabra de la carta.

"**Querido Severus: **

**Hemos recibido la carta de admisión a Hogwarts para mi hijo Alger Potter-Mörder, y a pesar de mis intentos, mi hija ha logrado convencerme de que lo deje asistir como un niño normal, no he podido evitar preocuparme por la seguridad de mi pequeño, es por eso que acudo a ti en busca de tu consejo, me gustaría que Alger recibiera una educación normal como cualquier niño, pero no quisiera correr riesgos innecesarios, tu comprendes mejor que nadie mis motivos, por eso te pido le cuides mientras este en ese lugar, no quiero que desatiendas tus obligaciones en dicha institución, solo verificar que se encuentre bien.**

**Muchas gracias por tu tiempo.**

**Luther Potter-Mörder**

**Clan Mörder.**

**P.D. Anexo a esta carta la confirmación de Alger para acudir a Hogwarts."**

Claro que el se encargaría de ver que nada le pasara al niño, sabia que era el futuro heredero de la familia, al ser el único hijo varón de Luther, pero lo que en verdad lo había puesto nervioso era la carta que había llegado esa misma mañana, una de la persona que era tal vez mas importante que Dumbledore y Luther juntos, aun que jamás lo admitiría ante nadie.

"**Hola Alex¡¡¡**

**Adivina, hoy mi hermanito ira por primera vez a la escuela de Hogwarts, estoy tan emocionada, no sabes lo mucho que le he platicado de ti, tienes muchas ganas de conocerte, esta fascinado con su regalo de cumpleaños, me hubiera encantado que estuvieras presente, ya se que tienes mucho trabajo, pero un día de estos ore a secuestrarte, sabes le e regalo un libro de magia egipcia lo ha estado leyendo todo el tiempo, aun le falta por aprender bien el idioma, pero esta seguro de haberlo terminado para cuando llegue el fin del mes, me siento tan orgullosa, esta ansioso por mostrarte lo que aprendió del ultimo libro de pociones que le regalaste, se paso mas de dos meses buscando los ingredientes para la poción que quiere mostrarte.**

**Ya te había contado que sus ojos me recuerdan mucho a los de Lily?, cuando estoy a su lado me siento muy feliz, además es muy educado, ya te he platicado que su materia favorita son las posiciones?, yo misma le he enseñado todo lo que aprendí de ti, estoy segura que se llevaran de maravilla, ya me tengo que ir, en unos minutos saldremos.**

**Te mando muchos besos.**

**Con cariño**

**Tu pequeña"**

Así que ahora estaba nervioso, no sabia que tanto le había platicado de el, conocía el temperamento y personalidad de "su pequeña", y por algún motivo sabia que no quería decepcionar al niño, Wut le había platicado en sus cartas sobre el niño y podía darse cuenta que ella lo adoraba, sintió un poco de celos hacia ese niño, pero los desecho con facilidad, sabia que Wut era muy especial para el y el sentimiento era mutuo, despejo su mente para prestar atención a la selección de los nuevos alumnos.

Escucho los nombres de los niños cuando empezaron hacer seleccionados y colocarles el sombrero, vio a Draco Malfoy ser seleccionado a Slytherin pero no se sorprendió, sabia que no podía ser de otra forma, también escucho cuando Neville Logbottom era enviado a Hufflepuff, noto el nerviosismo en el niño, pero fue cuando escucho **"Potter-Mörder, Alger"** que sintió que su corazón se paralizaba, su mirada busco con ansias al niño y fue cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Lo vio caminar hacia el banco, no parecía de 11 años, su cabello negro sujeto en una coleta, solo unos cuantos mechones salían de su lugar dándole un aspecto adorable, las facciones eran finas, su andar era elegante y solemne, le recordaba mucho al porte de Luther, no hacia ningún tipo de ruido y parecía en algunos momentos no tocaba el suelo, en su hombro derecho se podía ver una pequeña ave de color negro, eso casi causa que sonriera pero logro controlarse, lo mas llamativo eran esos ojos verdes que parecían tan puros e inocentes, usaba unos lentes cuadrados sin montura, donde el armazón era de color negro, le recordaban tanto a los de Lily, fue en ese instante que supo por que Wut adoraba tanto a su hermanito, todo en ese niño pedía ser protegido, y el quería ser quien cuidara de esa criatura, lo vio tomar asiento mientras le colocaban el sombrero.

No pudo evitar sentir la inquietud por saber a donde lo enviarían, sabia que no importaba a donde lo seleccionaran el buscaría la forma de cuidarlo, pero ya habían pasado casi 8 minutos¡, jamás había tardado tanto el sombrero en seleccionar a nadie y pudo ver la mirada de interés del Director, pero de pronto se oyó en todo el salón un grito** "Slytherin¡¡¡", **no supo si alegrarse o preocuparse, lo habían mandado a su propia casa.

Alter se levanto y al quitarse el sombrero sus ojos se posaron en el objeto, sus labios tenían una sonrisa tierna y soñadora mientras acariciaba con respeto el objeto, Severus no fue el único que miro asombrado las acciones del niño, los demás profesores y el director también se habían percatado del suave **"gracias"** que había pronunciado Alger, para después entregar el sombrero a una asombrada Minerva.

El profesor de Pociones estaba seguro que Alger había agradecido al sombrero seleccionador por enviarlo a la casa de Slytherin, y sus sospechas se confirmaron al verlo avanzar con ese mismo porte elegante y solemne hacia la mesa de su casa, sus miradas se cruzaron, y el pequeño le regalo una tierna sonrisa.

Al tomar asiento en una de las orillas el pequeño vio hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor se notaba algo mortificado, Severus no supo interpretar ese gesto, no sabia que pensar, pero cuando vio la mirada de odio que Draco le lanzaba a Alger, supo que tendría que estar muy atento.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Mientras estaban en la sala común reunidos los alumnos de primer año, podía verse a Alger en la mesa del rincón derecho su libro, le encantaban la magia egipcia y su cultura, no solo la muggle sino también la mágica, acostumbrado a estar alerta ante cualquier ataque pensó un **"Accio"** y su varita derecha aprecio, mantuvo su mano derecha bajo la mesa mientras se preparaba, sintió la presencia de alguien acercarse y al levantar su mirada se topo con la imagen de Draco Malfoy frente a el acompañado de cuatro personas, Alger las reconoció al instante, Parkinson, Zabini, Goyle, Grave, pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir nada la puerta se abrió y entro al lugar el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin.

Severus Snape lucia imponente que su ropa de color negro y esos ojos tan negros como la noche, y su capa que se ondeaba con cada paso que daba, su mirada negra recorrió a todos los presentes, no fue sorpresa ver a Draco y sus amigos cerca de Alger, detalle que tomaría en cuenta para tratarlo con Draco en privado, pero si vio la mirada de admiración que mostraba Alger ante su presencia, esa mirada solo la había visto en otro ojos verdes pero pálidos, en verdad que estaba preocupado por lo que ella le había dicho a Alger.

**- Bien, Yo soy el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, mi nombre es Severus Snape – **dio unos pasos firmes colocándose frente a la chimenea dando un toque de misterio a su presencia**- soy también su maestro de Pociones, como ya han escuchado en el comedor hablar al director, cualquier falta, será motivo de perdida de puntos – **sus ojos centellaron con furia mientras hablaba con voz fría** - así que espero no enterarme que alguno de los miembros ha cometido alguna falta, por que yo mismo me encargare de que reciban un castigo – **Sus ojos se posaron en Draco – **entendido?**

La mayoría de los niños asintieron con el miedo reflejado en sus rostros, Draco se había sorprendido por la frialdad que había percibido en su mirada hacia su persona, a pesar de eso asintió levemente, pero solo Alger asintió mostrando una sonrisa soñadora y sin perder esa mirada de admiración hacia el frió profesor de pociones, mirada que solo aumento la inquietud del mismo, ya tendría tiempo para hablar y saber lo que la hermana del niño le había contado sobre el.

**- Bien vayan a sus habitaciones, mañana en el desayuno recibirán sus horarios de clases.**

Los niños empezaron a retirarse hacia los dormitorios como les había sido indicado por los prefectos cuando habían recién llegado hace un par de horas, pero Alger se quedo hasta el final mientras sacaba de su capa una carta, Severus se mantuvo en su sitio hasta que no quedo nadie excepto el pequeño Alger.

**- Dígame Sr. Mörder?**

Alger se levanto y con la mano le indico que se acercara parecía querer decirle algo en secreto, Severus se acerco y apoyo una rodilla en el suelo para quedar a la altura del pequeño mirándolo de cerca, pudo percibir un olor suave y fresco, el pequeño le extendió una carta que el reconoció inmediatamente al ver la letra en el sobre.

**- Puede llamarme Alger, si quiere al menos cuando estemos a solas **– la voz era tan dulce e infantil que Severus sintió el impulso de abrazarlo pero se logro contener –** muchas gracias por mi regalo, es maravilloso.**

Severus observo al pequeño con atención y vio a la pequeña ave que estaba en el hombro, pero cuando estaba por preguntar sintió los brazos del pequeño alrededor de su cuello.

No pudo reaccionar, su mente se quedo en blanco, podía sentir la calidez del pequeño cuerpo, también percibió la ternura con que era dado un beso en su frente para después soltarlo. Las mejillas del pequeño estaban rojas, sus ojos verdes brillaban observándolo con ternura y agradecimiento, lo vio tomar el libro que estaba leyendo y salir corriendo hacia los dormitorios, pero no pudo moverse para exigir una explicación.

Tardo varios minutos en reaccionar, y con alivio recordó que no había nadie que hubiera visto lo ocurrido, sin duda su reputación como el profesor mas odiado estaría por los suelos, había sido muy extraña la emoción que había experimentado al percibir su cercanía, una sonrisa se dejo ver en su rostro, ese pequeño había logrado lo Dumbledore lleva intentando mas de 9 años, sin duda era especial.

Miro la carta en su mano y la guardo en su túnica, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, su cabeza esta en total caos, ahora Severus temía que Alger tuviera la misma conducta de Wut, por que de ser así, esta no seria la ultima ves que recibiera una demostración de afecto de ese tipo, y por algún motivo que ni el comprendía, la sola idea de recibir otro abrazo del pequeño no le incomodaba en lo mas mínimo.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Cuando entro al cuarto donde dormiría, vio a los niños ya acostado, Draco lo miraba con una clara muestra de enfado, pero lo ignoro, tomo su pijama y entro al baño para cambiarse, se dejo las muñequeras solo como precaución y la cinta de su cabello la guardo en uno de los cierres de su muñequera para evitar perderla, cuando salio parecía que todos ya estaban dormidos, entro en su cama y vio a su guardián posarse en la almohada entonando una suave canción, con un leve movimiento de su mano las cortinas se cerraron y coloco un hechizo para su protección.

Alger estaba feliz, sentía una extraña emoción en su corazón, desde que había visto al profesor en el comedor lo había reconocido, aun recordaba lo ocurrido con el sombrero seleccionados, no iba a negar que estaba nervioso, y se había hecho ala idea que tal vez lo enviaran a Ravenclaw, pero fue cuando lo vio al Profesor de Pociones en la mesa supo que quería ir a Slytherin, a pesar de tener un gesto huraño y mantener esa fría mirada, sabia que esa era solo una mascara para protegerse, Wut le había platicado tantas cosas todos estos años sobre ese hombre que casi estaba seguro de poder decir que lo conocía de años.

"**Pero mira quien tenemos aquí a un maestro en oclumancia, sin duda un gran poder, y un ansia por conocer serias un magnifico Ravenclaw, pero también eres una persona leal y noble, valores que son muy bien apreciados en Hufflepuff, eres valiente y temerario ante cualquier enemigo digno de Gryffindor, pero tu astucia para hablar y convencer a la gente a tu alrededor es admirable digna de un Slytherin, dime pequeño por que no quieres que vea mas a fondo tu mente para poder colocarte en la Casa adecuada?"**

Había tenido miedo que su oclumancia no pudiera evitar mantener a salvo sus secretos, pero el no sabia que el sombrero fuera pensante, incluso había sentido la magia que lo animaba y un poder mas, algo oscuro y maligno muy pequeño pero presente lo cual había reforzado sus barreras automáticamente, dejo escapar un suspiro y dejo que su pensamiento tuviera forma **"Lo siento señor sombrero seleccionador"** casi pudo ver el leve asombro por parte del sombrero **"Pero los secretos de mi familia, no pueden ser conocidos por nadie mas"**, la voz mental de Alger se notaba con un tono de disculpa** "Me gustaría ir a Slytherin"** sintió la curiosidad nacer en el sombrero y mostró una tierna sonrisa.

"**Podrías entrar en Ravenclaw, obtendrías muchos conocimientos o en Gryffindor al lado de amigos que estarían dispuestos ayudarte a cumplir con tus objetivos"**

Alger negó muy suavemente con la cabeza **"El conocimiento siempre esta al alcance de cualquiera, es decisión nuestra ir en su búsqueda, mis objetivos son muy altos y los miembros de Gryffindor no estarían de acuerdo con mi manera de proceder, sin embargo con los Slytherin podría conocer a mi enemigo, además se que no estaría solo, ya tengo aliados aunque ellos aun no lo saben"**

El sombrero pareció meditarlo un por momentos cuando su voz se volvió a escuchar **"Ya veo, conoces a la cabeza de Slytherin, pero dime en verdad piensas confiar en esa persona? Recuerda que las serpientes son traicioneras"**

El niño mostró una tierna sonrisa **"Mi familia a confiado en esa serpiente, yo confiare también, además que es la vida sin riesgos?"**

La voz del sombrero era sabia y casi podía ver la sonrisa casi paternal **"Creo que no hay nada que cambie tu opinión, ya tienes definidos tus ideales y futuro, pero solo te puedo decir que el camino que has escogido será muy duro, mas espero que lo logres pequeño Potter, y si algún día necesitas de mi puedes buscarme"**

Alger asintió con suavidad mientras en todo el lugar se escuchaba la voz del sombrero seleccionador pronuncias **"Slytherin¡¡¡",** al quitarse el sombrero no pudo evitar tocar al sombrero como muestra de respeto por su ayuda y murmurar un suave **"gracias"** por sus sinceras palabras.

Cuando había visto entrar a el Jefe de su casa, no se había asustado por la dramática presentación, se sintió impactado al ver el poder que emanaba de ese hombre, desde muy pequeño había tenido la facultar para ver y sentir el poder de las personas que le rodeaban, sin tener que abrir los ojos podía ubicar su presencia y casi identificarlos, era muy útil para poder ocultarse o en su defecto saber como actuar ante un ataque, ya que sentía cuando lo asechaban.

Pero ese Severus Snape irradiaba poder por cada poro de su piel, su presencia era arrebatadora, no pudo evitar mirarlo con admiración, sabia que su hermana admiraba a ese hombre y no fue hasta que lo vio que supo el motivo, ella era muy perceptiva aunque no se igualaran en poder, lo que a Wut le faltaba en poder era compensado con su inteligencia y entrenamiento.

Además pudo ver la suave advertencia que la mirada de Snape le había dedicado a Draco, al principio solo quería darle la carta de su hermana pero cuando estuvo cerca pudo sentir y casi tocar la magia de ese hombre, y sintió su llamado, era imposible resistirse el sabia que no podría, escucho cuando lo había llamado "Sr. Mörder" y algo en su interior se agito, y entonces se formo la duda de cómo seria escuchar su nombre por ese hombre, por eso le había pedido que le llamara por su nombre, al menos en privado.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, y se acurruco en su cama, había abrazado al hombre cuando sintió que la magia del profesor lo envolvía, se sentía también su cercanía, el pocas veces dejaba que invadieran su espacio personal, solo a su hermana y su padre les permitía tal acercamiento, pero con Snape había algo diferente y no era el hecho de que su hermana había pasado muchas horas platicando sobre el hombre, no había algo mas, algo que no sabia como explicar, pero sabia que era importante.

El beso no había sido planeado, pero todo pensamiento se había borrado de su cabeza al sentir la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de Severus, su hermana confiaba en ese hombre, y ahora comprobaba por que, de alguna manera supo que llegado el momento Severus Snape seria quizás la única personas que no lo juzgaría por sus acciones, lo cual le causo mucha felicidad, cuando se había separado del profesor y visto su cara, se sintió como de 5 años y solo pudo ruborizarse, ya quería que llegara el día de mañana para poder hablar con ese hombre, sus ojos se cerraron y dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se dejaba llevar por sus sueños.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Mientras tanto en las habitaciones del profesor de pociones, el mencionado se encontraba en su sillón favorito tomando un wisky de fuego, para tratar de comprender lo que acaba de suceder, fue cuando recordó la carta y la saco para leerla.

"**Querido Alex.**

**Quisiera invitarte esta navidad a la Mansión Mörder en Francia, seria solo una reunión familiar, algo sencillo, por favor ven no me hagas ir por ti, recuerda que de lo que soy capaz.**

**Escríbeme pronto como le fue a mi hermano y como estas tú.**

**Con cariño**

**Tu pequeña."**

Dejo escapar un suspiro, había evitado ver a Wut y su padre desde hace tres años, cuando había sido la presentación de Wut en la Sociedad Mágica, aun recordaba los comentarios mal intencionados sobre su persona, y aunque sabia que Wut no le importaba que la vieran junto a el, no podía evitar preocuparse por la reputación de su joven acompañante.

Aun recordaba la sorpresa que había experimentado cuando vio aparecer por la chimenea de su casa esa navidad a dos hombres totalmente vestidos de negro, instintivamente se preparo para un enfrentamiento, pero al ver el emblema en la solapa de los sacos supo que eran gente de la familia Potter-Mörder, espero unos segundos para ver aparecer a Luther Potter-Mörder por la chimenea.

Solo basto una mirada del recién llegado y los dos hombres que habían entrado inicialmente se retiraron por la chimenea, él sabia que solo en su presencia Luther era capaz de dejar a un lado los guardaespaldas que siempre lo acompañaban, una muestra de confianza que siempre estaba presente y complacía a Severus.

**- Buenas Noches Severus, espero puedas perdonar mi visita sin una cita previa –** a pesar de los años Luther siempre había sido muy formal **– pero me he visto obligado por la necesidad que me apremia en este momento. **

Severus le indico el sillón mas cercano para que tomara asiento, mientras el hacia lo mismo, se notaba que Luther estaba algo nervioso, así que debía ser importante, ya que faltaban mas de 3 semanas para enviar su informe como siempre.

**- Se que eres un hombre muy ocupado, pero hay algo que necesito pedirte –** las palabras de Luther eran mas calmadas **"Siempre al grano"** pensó Severus **– tu conoces mejor que nadie el motivo por el cual no puedo presentarme en la Sociedad Mágica, y menos en eventos sociales**

Asintió con suavidad, noto la incomodidad en Luther, pasaron unos segundos para que el asimilara la información, claro que sabia el motivo por el que el no debería presentarse ante la Sociedad Mágica, el era un Muggle, tal ves uno que portaba uno de los apellidos mas prestigiosos entre los magos, pero no deja de ser un Muggle.

Por lo tanto aunque fuera con sus guardaespaldas no había forma de evitar que alguno de los presentes utilizara algún hechizo en su contra, o leyeran su mente para descubrir alguna información vital sobre sus negocios, y eso no solo ponía en peligro los negocios de la familia Potter-Mörder, sino la vida de Luther y sus hijos, sin contar el secreto de Severus.

Luther siempre había manejado sus negocios en el Mundo Mágico por medio de abogados y representantes que le eran fieles bajo juramento mágico, lo que no comprendía era que tenia que ver el con la Sociedad Mágica, el rara vez asistía a eventos y por lo general era con Dumbledore con quien iba y tenían que ver con la escuela, pero nada mas.

**- Hoy será la presentación en sociedad de mi hija Wut Black-Mörder –** Luther lo miraba con intensidad **– quisiera que tu fueras su acompañante, se que nadie pondría cuidar mejor de ella -** la voz se escucho con algo de esperanza? **– y mantenerla controlada.**

Severus estaba impactado, sabia que la pequeña había cumplido 18 años hace poco tiempo, tenia varios años sin verla pero tenia comunicación constante con ella por cartas, sabia que en algún momento tenia que ser presentada a la Sociedad Mágica, pero nunca se imagino que el la acompañarais al que quizás seria el evento mas importante en la vida de la joven, ahora comprendía los nervios de Luther.

**- No creo que sea lo mas recomendable –** tenia que negarse, el no era la persona indicada para ese honor **– es mejor que le pidas algún de tus socios que vaya con ella.**

Vio como Luther negaba con la cabeza mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, parecía meditar su respuesta para después posar su mirada gris en el.

**- Ella no quiere que nadie mas la lleve –** dejo escapar un suspiro **– eres tu o no es nadie –** pudo escuchar el cansancio en su voz **– intente convencerla, pero ya la conoces cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, no hay poder humano, ni mágico que la hagan cambiar de decisión.**

Casi podía imaginarse la escena de una pequeña y su padre discutiendo, lo cual logro hacerlo sonreír sin poderlo evitar al momento en que afirmaba lo dicho por Luther, el conocía muy bien el temperamento de Wut, y no era muy recomendable llevarle la contraria, ella siempre iba un paso adelante teniendo el control de todas las posibles consecuencias para obtener lo que quería.

**- Además ella ya es una experta en oclumancia, no tienes por que preocuparte porque alguien pueda leer su mente –** no pudo evitar mostrar algo de sorpresa, sabia que la pequeña había seguido entrenándose en esa materia, pero alguien con su condición mágica era casi imposible que lograra dominar la oclumancia, pero una ves mas recordó lo persistente que ella era **– también conoce muy bien de hechizos, puede identificarlos con mucha facilidad, no es fácil que vuelvan a tomarla desprevenida.**

No pudo evitar sentir un leve acceso de ira, al recordar el evento donde la pequeña Wut había sido secuestrada y torturada para poder obtener información sobre los negocios de su padre, alejo ese recuerdo no quería pensar en las condiciones en que la habían encontrado.

**- Luther, el ir conmigo solo la pondría en mas peligro –** no quería arriesgarla** – tal vez si fuera con una guardia selecta?... quizás…**

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando el ruido en la chimenea delato la entrada de alguien, una persona encapuchada entro y se lanzo sobre Severus sentándose en sus piernas con total naturalidad, no se sintió sorprendido por tal acción el sabia quien era la única persona que se tomaba tales atribuciones, para cuando la capucha cayo pudo ver esos ojos verdes pálido.

**- Hola Alex¡¡¡ - **se notaba muy contenta, y la suave calidez que desprendía la magia de la joven se lo confirmaba **– ya estas listo?, tengo que estar en 1 hora.**

La vio hacer un puchero que la hacia lucir encantadora, mientras ella movía sus manos explicando lo emocionada que estaba, la vio levantarse y mirarlo como evaluando su vestimenta, el llevaba como siempre su ropa negra, al igual que su túnica, pudo ver que ella llevaba un hermoso vestido de color negro a la rodilla, zapatillas con lazos que llegaban mas arriba de sus rodillas, no tenia un gran escote, en realidad el vestido era sencillo, pero la tela era muy fina estaba seguro que era seda de acoramultla, su capa negra y un hermoso listón negro adornando su cabello con perlas blancas.

- **Te ves imponente, bueno vamonos –** vio como le extendía la mano para irse del lugar **– nos vamos a divertir muchísimo, solo estaremos un par de horas, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.**

No pudo decir nada mas, cuando se había dado cuenta ya estaban frente a la puerta del ministerios de Magia de Inglaterra siendo escoltados por 6 hombres, pudo distinguir a dos de ellos como miembros del clan de los vampiros por la pálida piel y los colmillos que habían mostrado al ser presentados, dos mas eran hombres lobo, era imposible para el no darse cuenta cuando había visto el collar en el cuello de ambos con el colmillo colgando, además el ya conocía a otros hombres lobo, y los dos últimos jóvenes rubios demasiado hermosos, sin duda la sangre veela corría por sus venas, el no era prejuicioso había perdido esa cualidad hace mucho años.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, esa reunión había sido memorable en la Sociedad Mágica, ciertamente nadie esperaba ver a la Wut Black-Mörder siendo escoltada por esas criaturas y del brazo de un exmortifago, volvió su vista hacia la carta en su mano releyéndola.

Si era una reunión familias eso quería decir que solo estarían Luther, Alger, Wut y él en la mansión, sonrío levemente ante la idea de poder platicar sin tener mantener la formalidad de siempre, podría platicar con Wut sobre pociones o plantas, incluso sobre criaturas mágicas, la pequeña tenia talento innato para esos temas, incluso podrían hablar sobre música y poesía, por que a el le gustaban esos temas, aunque casi nadie lo supiera.

Además estaba la opción de convivir con Alger fuera de los muros de la escuela y eso era algo que sin saber por que, era algo que en verdad quería hacer, desde que lo había visto sintió el impulso de protegerlo, era tan pequeño y sus ojos tan puros e inocentes, no conocía ha nadie que no quedara temeroso ante su presencia, pero Alger era diferente, de alguna forma lo sabia.

Ahora que tenia la mente mas centrada recordó la sensación electrizante que había experimentado al sentir los bracitos de Alger alrededor de su cuello, jamás había experimentado esa sensación de total conexión, Wut era de las pocas personas con las que había compartido mas que un abrazo, pero siempre había sido una emoción de tranquilidad y sanción, ella era capaz de calmarlo y sanar su alma de las heridas que había sufrido al transcurso de los años, hasta hoy en día era la única que lograba calmarlo cuando perdía el control.

Pero la emoción que había experimentado al estar con Alger era mas fuerte, el roce de los labios había sido algo mas y lo sabia, había sentido el estallido de magia que lo había envuelto, de no ser por la edad de Alger, estaba tentado a pensar que el pequeño quería unir su magia a la suya, algo que muy pocos magos y brujas llegaban hacer, ya que era una unión mágica irrompible, incluso de mayor poder que la de un contrato de matrimonio o pacto de sangre, no era necesario que existiera un acercamiento sexual entre los involucrados o algún tipo de trato financiero, ese tipo de magia era antigua y muy poderosa, se podría decir que sus magias eran una sola, y si alguno de los dos estaba en peligro el otro lo sabia, prácticamente como almas gemelas.

El sabia y era conciente que su magia estaba unida a la de Wut, desde la muerte su propia madre, antes de ese acontecimiento Wut siempre había demostrado su aprecio hacia el, además aunque fuera ilógico ella lo había defendido siempre ante las bromas de los merodeadores, motivo por el cual cuando había sentido como la magia de Wut buscaba unirse a la suya no lo había impedido, además estaba seguro que Wut jamás se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, ella jamás había tomado ventaja de esa unión, por que el conocía el secreto de la magia de Wut.

Esa unión había sido su soporte mientras estuvo al servicio de Lord Voldemort, era quien le brindaba su fuerza y le daba la tranquilidad para mantenerse firme ante su señor, mientras muchos mostraban debilidad, y se había fortalecido cuando la madre de Wut había muerto, eso lo sabia muy bien, había sentido como su unión podía perderse al ver como la furia la dominaba y esas ansias de venganza tomaban el control de sus acciones.

El sabia que ella podría haber matado esa noche a los dos hombres sin mostrar culpa, pero el no podía permitir que Wut perdiera de esa forma su inocente alma, y fue la primera vez que el uso la unión entre ambos, todo por salvarla de la oscuridad que la amenazaba, y no se arrepentía de esa decisión.

Pero lo que había logrado que ambas magias se consolidaran fue cuando le confeso su secreto a Wut, ella no lo había juzgado, ni despreciado, al contrario le había ofrecido su ayuda y consolado su alma a pesar de su propio sufrimiento, la unión con ella había sido su salvación todos esos años como espía en las filas de Lord Voldemort, y aunque jamás lo diría agradecía el haberla conocido, por que estaba seguro que sin ella el habría muerto hace muchos años

La perdida de Lily había sido un golpe muy duro, ese día incluso el suicidio parecía una buena opción, el había sacrificado mucho por la seguridad de Lily, incluso había ayudado a los Potter a escapar de Lord Voldemot en una ocasión, pero todo fue en vano ella había muerto, pero Wut había vuelto a aparecer para salvarlo, jamás pregunto que hacia en su casa o como había entrado, sabia que la pequeña cuando quería podía ser muy persistente, fue en el momento en que sintió su abrazo supo que no podría abandonarla.

Ya había perdido a Lily, no soportaría perder a Wut, aun podía recordar la calidez que sintió cuando estaban abrazados en la cama, sabia que para muchos seria algo mal visto pero para ellos era tan común como respirar, y ese día fue el que sintió la necesidad de compartir su magia por voluntad propia, la magia de Wut era muy suave y sutil casi imperceptible a menos que estuvieras familiarizado con ella, y de esa forma su unión quedo sellada, Severus sabia que Wut quizás jamás sabría que tan unidos estaban, pero de algo esta seguro y era que si ella se llegaba enterar seria feliz, por que la consocia mejor que nadie.

Se levanto de si silla y camino hacia su alcoba mientras saca su pijama y se disponía a darse un baño, la magia que había sentido en Alger era muy diferente a la de Wut, pero ambas podían pasar desapercibidas, mientras dejaba que el agua corriera por su cuerpo dejo que mente vagara por los recuerdos, la cercanía de Alger era fresca y atractiva, le inquietaba y doblegaba, desde el momento en que había sentido la vibración en su núcleo mágico al percibir el beso, supo que la magia de Alger quería unirse a la suya, pero lo que no comprendía era el por que?, era la primera vez que se veían y mas importante la primera vez que se tocaban pero había algo en Alger que le era muy familiar.

Dejo escapar un suspiro, no lograba comprender las acciones del pequeño, pero estaba seguro de poder averiguarlo, pero sabia que tendría que mantener sus distancia si no quería sucumbir a la magia del pequeño, mientras se acomodaba en la cama para dormir no pudo evitar una sonrisa, en verdad se veía adorable con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, ese pequeño consistía un cambio agradable a los alumnos que comúnmente tenia que enseñar, además si era verdad lo que Wut le había platicado sobre los estudios de Alger, el vería la forma de que el pequeño recibiera la educación que merecía.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Glosario**

Egmont. Alemán. Arma. Defensor.

Luther. Alemán. Guerrero.

Wut. Alemán. Furia.

Mörder. Alemán Asesino.

Alger. Alemán. Guerrero noble.

Modig. Danés. Valiente.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Y las emociones han empezado, espero les guste los detalles de los personajes, por el momento Marlon no tendra mucha participacion, pero en un futuro tendra un grandioso papel.

Saludos

Mireya Humbolt.


	6. Capitulo 06

****

**Desgargo de Responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no es mio, este es solo una historia alternativa.

**Parejas:** Aun en proceso.

**Resumen:** La Familia Potter a muerto, el mundo magico celebra la destruccion del que no debe ser nombrado, pero Dumbledore sabe que volvera, ahora la familia Morder tomara su lugar en el Mundo Magico y muy pronto Dumbledore y Voldemort aprenderan a no interferir con esta familia... de la manera dificil.

**********************************************************

**Egmont**

Por: Mireya Humbolt

**Capitulo 6**

**Tus ojos me atormentan en mis sueños**

**Solo puedo vivir pensando en ti**

**Tu voz me acompaña todo el tiempo**

**Mi voluntad y vida te entrego hoy aquí.**

En la oficina se encontraba Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape y Minerva McGonagall, había solo trascurrido quince días desde que había empezado el curso, pero sin duda por los acontecimientos sabia que no seria como cualquier otro, la mirada azul de Albus de poso sobre una malhumorada Minerva, y un tranquilo Severus, los tres reunidos esperando desde hace mas de 10 minutos a que su invitado llegara, lo cual lo llevaba a los acontecimientos por los cuales están reunidos.

Tenia que admitirlo sin lugar a dudas Alger Potter-Mörder había revolucionado todos los conceptos en la escuela, desde el momento en que lo había visto caminar hacia el banco para ser seleccionado, pudo apreciar el poder mágico que el pequeño transmitía, una inquietud se anido en el cuando vio que el sombrero tardaba tanto en decidirse, jamás había pasado tanto tiempo para una selección, pero cuando había escuchado "Slytherin" tuvo miedo.

Por que Albus Dumbledore tenia miedo de estar ante un futuro Señor Tenebroso, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver con la cortesía que trataba a el sombrero seleccionador, casi como si fuera un ser vivo, y la mirada de inocencia y pureza que mostraba le tranquilizaron, no pudo evitar sentir inquietud al ver como lo miraban sus compañeros, el apellido que portaba era un gran peso para ese pequeño.

Pero jamás podría olvidar como al día siguiente lo vio acercarse a la mesa de los Gryffindor, las miradas de los alumnos en el comedor estaban entre de sorpresa por parte de los Gryffindor al ver a un Slytherin en su mesa, las de asco por parte de su propia casa y curiosidad en los demás, lo vio intercambiar unas palabras con los gemelos Weasley para después verlos sonreír, la sonrisa de Alger había dejado cautivados a todos, era como ver aun pequeño ángel entre los humanos, el silencio en el comedor se hizo presente al ver como el pequeño toma asiento entre los gemelos y empezaba a platicar como si fueran amigos de años, además se había unido a la platica Percy, desde ese momento Albus supo que nada podría volver a ser igual.

Las sorpresas para el profesorado de la escuela de Hogwarts, empezaron desde la primera clase, fue notable que las ansias de conocimiento del pequeño eran grandes, ya que conocía varios de los temas que se impartían y todos sus profesores están mas que complacidos de tener a un niño que fuera educado y atento a sus clases, el tercer día de clases cuando se celebraba la cena fue la profesora Prout quien saco a la luz sus inquietudes.

**- Sin duda el joven Potter es uno de mis mejores alumnos, pudo describirme las propiedades del "lazo del diablo" sin ningún problema y eso que no viene en el libro de texto –** el tono era tranquilo mientras veía llegar a Alger con los gemelos George y Fred.

**- Tiene muy buena memoria, conoce el nombre de todas las constelaciones, además de filósofos no solo muggles, también mágicos sobre el tema –** la voz cambio a un tono mas profundo **– tuve una magnifica conversación con el sobre las nebulosas y agujeros negros, al parecer ha recibido estudios sobre física y matemáticas para llevar a cabo con exactitud los cálculos para la evaluación de las constelaciones – **por unos momentos se vio pensativa para después continuar** – siempre es muy educado, se lleva de maravilla con los Ravenclaw.**

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron al ser conciente de lo que decía la profesora de Astronomía, era muy difícil que un niño llevara a cabo estudios sobre esas materias ya que por lo general recibían solo lo indispensable, pero recordó que era el heredero de los Potter-Mörder de quien hablaban.

**- No has secretos para el en los encantamientos –** Menciono el profesor Flitwick**- estuve platicando con el después de clase sobre algunos encantamientos, al parecer el pequeño ya termino de leer el libro del curso y me pedía le recomendara alguna nueva lectura, no pude resistirme a darle uno el titulo de uno de los libros de segundo año –** el profesor observaba como Alger estaba comiendo con los Weasley en la mesa de los Slytherin **– estaba muy entusiasmado, pero parece mas interesado en hechizos curativos.**

**- Las transfiguraciones es sin duda una de las materias mas difíciles –** la mirada de la profesora McGonagall fue reprobatoria al ver como una Ravenclaw se acercaba adonde estaban Alger y los gemelos para después de unas palabras unirse a la mesa **– pero el logro hacer su primera transfiguración al primer intento –** la profesora parecía meditar un momento sus palabras para después dejar escapar un suspiro cansado **– se lleva muy bien con varios alumnos de diferentes casas, creo que el sombrero se equivoco en su selección.**

**- No lo creo –** la voz profunda del profesor Snape llamo la atención de los profesores y director **– es un niño muy inteligente y sabe que es lo que quiere, esta en la casa correcta.**

Albus dejo escapar un suspiro mientras veía como Alger hacia señales con una mano a Neville que venia entrando por la puerta, el pequeño parecía dudar un momento, pero ante la sorpresa de todos vieron como Alger se levanto y tomándolo de la mano lo llevo a donde estaba los demás sentados comiendo, pasados solo unos momentos vio como todos empezaban a conversar ignorando las miradas de curiosidad y odio por parte de varios alumnos.

**- Severus, que sabes de Alger? –** se notaba el tono preocupado del director **– según recuerdo conociste a su hermana.**

El profesor Snape sintió las miradas posarse sobre el, ya sabia que en algún momento tendría que hablar sobre ese tema, por lo cual no estaba sorprendido, además sabia exactamente que tenia que decir.

**- La conocí en una convención sobre pociones hace mas de tres años – **su voz era fría como siempre **– pocas veces he vuelto hablar con ella –** sus ojos notaron como Draco se levantaba y caminaba hacia el grupo donde estaba Alger **– pero me comento que su padre estaba contratando profesores privados para su heredero, le preocupaba que alguien intentara lastimarlo –** su mirada se endureció **– creo que una vez ella fue secuestrada para obtener información de la familia, no se mucho al respecto, lo ultimo que supe fue que Alger era un niño dotado de una gran magia, pero jamás lo había visto en persona**.

**- Tu no eres mas que una sangre sucia¡¡¡¡ –** fue el grito de Draco en el lugar, se nota furioso.

Todos observaron como Alger se levantaba con un movimiento elegante, la pequeña Ravenclaw estaba con la cabeza gacha y los gemelos parecían fulminar con la mirada a Draco, pero la voz de Alger a pesar de ser suave tenia un tono de mando.

**- Discúlpate con Hermonie –** los hermosos ojos de Alger brillaban con furia **– o atente a las consecuencias.**

En ningún momento Alger levanto la voz, pero Albus pudo percibir la magia que el pequeño había desplegado por el lugar, Draco parecía mas molesto cuando dio un paso adelante apuntando con su varita a Alger.

- **No vas a darme ordenes Potter, tu eres peor que ella –** se notaba el desprecio en cada palabras.

Alger solo sonrió con esa ternura que lo caracterizaba mientras negaba con la cabeza dando un paso al frente, Albus fue conciente de que con ese movimiento estaba protegiendo a la pequeña Hermonie, no dudaba que los demás profesores se dieran cuenta de la acción, ya que la varita de Draco parecía apuntar a Hermonie quien estaba llorando en silencio, el profesor Snape y Flitwick se habían levantado parecían dispuestos a interferir cuando se oyó la suave voz de Alger.

-** Puedes decir cuanto quieras sobre mi persona –** la voz no cambiaba de entonación **– jamás me ha importado lo que los demás piensen de mi – **se encogió de hombros con un gesto suave de despreocupación en su rostro **– pero no permitiré que insultes el apellido Mörder –** al abrir sus ojos se vio un destello frió y calculado **– ni que insultes a mis amigos**.

Draco dejo escapar una risa por el lugar mientras veía a Alger, movió su varita con suavidad parecía querer decir un hechizo, Albus se levanto dispuesto a detenerlo al mismo tiempo en que Snape y Flitwick caminaban hacia la mesa de Slytherin, pero antes de poder pronunciar el encantamiento, Alger había levantado su mano.

**- Accio varita Draco Malfoy.**

Ante la mirada de los presentes en el comedor, la varita de Draco se desprendió de su dueño y fue a dar a la mano de Alger, todo estaba en silencio, Albus sabía que ese era un hechizo que ellos enseñaban en cuarto año y Alger estaba en primero, vio la sonrisa en los labios de Alger.

**- Vaya de manera que así funciona el hechizo –** su voz denotaba algo de sorpresa **– lo leí en un libro pero nunca lo había realizado – **no parecía hablar con nadie era mas un monologo, pero de pronto tomo conciencia del lugar, los ojos de Alger parecían brillar emocionados para después posarse en Draco **– te repito lo que hablamos en la mañana –** su voz regreso a ser formal **– no quiero tener un enfrentamiento contigo, y no es cobardía, se defenderme muy bien y sin magia, pero seria lamentable tomar ventaja de lo que se hacer contra ti – **dejo escapar un suspiro mientras parecía meditar unos segundos su palabras -** mi hermana siempre ha dicho que solo debo pelear para proteger a las personas o por un ideal – **se notaba que las palabras eran pronunciadas con la suficiente convicción de que eso era lo correcto** – y nunca me voy a rebajar a pelear por tonterías, así que solo dale una disculpa a Hermonie por el insulto y olvidare lo ocurrido – **su voz sonaba como la de un padre ante su hijo – **quiero pensar que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que te conviene.**

El silencio se hizo mas pesado todavía mientras Draco parecía dudar en que hacer, Alger mantenía en su mano derecha la varita de Draco y la movía entre sus dedos con facilidad, la voz de Hermonie se escucho triste pero decidida.

**- Olvídalo Alger, no tiene importancia, regrésale su varita** – su mirada era suplicante al tomar el brazo de Alger para que el pudiera verla **– por favor, por mi?.**

Alger suspiro y cerro los ojos mostrando un gesto cansado, al abrir sus ojos parecía observar la varita de Draco con desgano, para después aventarla hacia su propietario, Draco no dudo en tomarla en el aire, Alger le dedico una mirada indescifrable, para después regresar a ver a sus amigos aun sentados en la mesa.

**- Ya no tengo apetito, iré al invernadero a repasar algunas notas, nos vemos luego.**

Albus sabia que el pequeño estaba molesto, lo sentía en la magia que aun había en su entorno, todos vieron salir a Alger con paso elegante sin mirar atrás, no pasaron mas que segundos cuando los gemelos tomaron varias manzanas y tostadas para salir detrás del pequeño siendo seguidos por Neville y Hermonie, Albus pudo ver como el profesor Snape se aceraba a Draco le decía algunas palabras, el pequeño parecía mas pálido de lo normal, el profesor Flitwick regreso a su asiento, se notaba nervioso, cuando el profesor Snape regreso parecía muy enfadado.

**- Vieron eso?, era un hechizo avanzado y lo realizo sin el mayor problema –** se nota en la voz del profesor de encantamientos un poco de admiración **– al parecer era la primera vez que lo pronunciaba.**

**- El la protegió? – **se oyó la voz confundida y asombrada de McGonagall.

La profesora McGonagall parecía también impresionada, ella parecía aun sorprendida por el movimiento que había realizado Alger, protegiendo con su cuerpo a Hermonie de un posible ataque por parte de Draco.

**- Una actitud muy Gryffindor –** señalo la profesora Siniestra que se gano una gélida mirada del profesor Snape.

**- Sin duda un niño admirable, creo que el pequeño debería recibir una educación adecuada para evita un futuro dudoso, estaba capacitado para ser adelantado un año en sus estudios – **hablo con voz suave la profesora Hooch **– claro si todos están de acuerdo.**

Albus vio como todos los profesores asentían dando su visto bueno, mientras el profesor de Pociones parecía complacido, el mejor que nadie sabia lo que podría pasar con el pequeño si no recibía la ayuda adecuada para sus estudios, lo menos que todos querían era un segundo Señor Tenebroso.

Sin duda era un niño muy inteligente, en el pequeño examen de evaluación que le habían hecho los profesores se pudo apreciar que conocía mucha teoría, pero le faltaba la practica, el pequeño había estado entusiasmado cuando supo que tendría clases extras para avanzar de año, pero tenían que pedir permiso a su padre motivo por el cual ahora estaban reunidos.

No era desconocido para los profesores el carisma que ósea el pequeño, varios alumnos Ravenclaw se aceraban a el para compartir sus observaciones sobre algunas clases, y los Hufflepuff también se acercaban a el en busca de consejo para sus dudas, siempre que no estaba en clases se le podía ver acompañado de los gemelos Weasley, Hermonie, Neville y Ron, solían verse juntos en la biblioteca, incluso los gemelos Weasley parecían disfrutar de dicha actividad.

El profesor Snape había manifestado su incomodidad al ver como los jóvenes mas traviesos de la escuela habían entablado una amistad con Alger, pero para sorpresa de todos en ves de verse influenciado, parecían ser ellos quienes estaban cambiando algunas de sus costumbres, no solían molestar con mucha frecuencia a los Slytherin, solo cuando alguno de ellos dirigía algún comentario irritante hacia Alger.

Pero al ver el rostro de McGonagall no pudo evitar un suspiro, ella seguía molesta **"Y quien no lo estaría?"** se pregunto, claro que no era su intención dar concesiones favorititas, pero quien iba a pensar que un niño de primer año fuera tan bueno volando en escoba, ciertamente nadie lo esperaba, aunque el parecía no conocer sobre el Quiddich, tenia sin duda una gran habilidad.

Esa misma mañana habían descubierto dicha habilidad, por el incidente en la clase de vuelo, la Profesora Hooch, sin duda no esperaba que en su primera clase de vuelo que compartían Slytherin y Gryffindor estuviera en peligro la vida de uno de los alumnos, Ronald Weasley había sido atacado con un hechizo aturdido por parte de Draco Malfoy.

Ella había explicado con lujo del detalle lo ocurrido, el pequeño Ron podría haber perdido la vida por la caída, pero Alger había logrado sujetar la mano de Ron y sostenerlo hasta llegar al piso, además había usado un hechizo para curar el golpe, claro que Draco había recibido un castigo ya que afortunadamente el Profesor Snape estaba por el lugar y había visto todo.

La profesora Hooch estaba muy asombrada por la habilidad que tenia el pequeño, además había sugerido su participación para el equipo de Quiddich de la casa Slytherin, y como era de esperarse el profesor Snape la había apoyado, la profesora McGonagall había estado inconforme con la petición pero después de verlo en las pruebas como posible buscador tuvo que reconocer que los profesores Hooch y Snape tenían la razón.

Pero la profesora había alegado que tal vez la familia de Alger no quisiera que su heredero corriera peligro en ese deporte, así que aparte de informar solo las clases del niño, también solicitarían el permiso para que el pequeño pudiera estar en el equipo, el rumor de las clases y el permiso ya se había difundido, y solo se esperaba saber la resolución de la familia, cabe mencionar que incluso los miembros de la casa Slytherin estaban emocionados por que jugara Alger en el equipo.

Se escucho el crepitar de las llamas y dos figuras salieron de la chimenea, Dumbledore y McGonagall quedaron sorprendidos al verse apuntados por dos varitas, los hombres vestían un traje muggle de color negro y lentes negros, ambos avanzaron con sincronización, no pronunciaron ninguna palabra para después de un par de segundos se pararse, colocándose uno junto a la puerta y el otro junto ala chimenea, solo Snape parecía calmado sin mostrar una sola emoción en su rostro, antes de que McGonagall pudiera decir alguna palabra se oyó una ves mas un ruido de la chimenea.

La figura era de 165 centímetros aproximadamente cubierta por una capa negra y la capucha no dejaba ver mas que unos delgados labios y la piel clara del mentón, el profesor Snape se levanto y con un movimiento suave de su varita hizo que las tres personas quedaran limpias de las cenizas, con paso firme se acerco a la persona encapuchada, los dos hombres guardaron sus varitas, Dumbledore y McGonagall solo podían observar en silencio.

**- Bienvenida –** la voz del profesor de Pociones se escuchaba educada y respetuosa? **– se que debe tener una agenda muy ocupada, pero hay dos temas que quisiéramos tratar sobre su hermano Alger Potter-Mörder.**

Dumbledore comprendió en ese momento que ante ellos estaba la hermana de Alger, y seguramente los dos hombres que habían llegado antes eran su escolta, McGonagall parecía también entenderlo pues se relajo un poco, vieron como el profesor Snape giro con elegancia y se colocaba detrás de la encapuchada, unas manos delgadas y pálidas con movimientos elegantes retiraron el nudo de la capa, las manos del profesor de Pociones tomaron las orillas de la capa que se encontraban en los hombros y la retiraron, el movimiento era sincronizado y elegante, lo cual despertó varias dudas en Dumbledore sobre la relación del profesor de pociones con Wut Black-Mörder.

La joven parecía tener no mas de 20 años, aun que sabían era un poco mayor, Dumbledore había visto fotos de ella en el periódico El Profeta, pero sin duda era muy diferente a verla en persona, bestia una falta recta en color negro hasta la rodilla con una pequeña abertura del lado derecho, zapatillas de ante en color negro, su cabello negro estaba sujeto en una coleta con un listón verde pálido del mismo tono que sus ojos, dos mechones de color rojo caían por los costados de su rostro, sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, Dumbledore no pudo evitar dejar escapar un jadeo al darse cuenta del parecido que tenia con su media hermana Lily Potter, la vio caminar hacia la silla que el profesor Snape le ofrecía, y con un suave y elegante movimiento de cabeza hacia los presentes tomo asiento.

McGonagall había palidecido mientras observaba a la recién llegada, sentía estar frente a su antigua alumna, cerro los ojos unos momentos para convencerse que ella no era Lily, pero al abrirlos prefirió mirar a otro lugar no podía soportar ver a la chica sin recordar a su alumna muerta, Dumbledore fue conciente hasta ese momento el motivo por el cual su reservado Profesor de Pociones había entablado una conversación con la joven, el sabia lo mucho que Severus había estimado a Lily.

**- Bueno, puedo saber que temas son los que quieren tratar conmigo –** la voz de la joven era suave, pero no se podía notar ningún tipo de emoción en ella **– mi padre tenia asuntos que tratar así que me pidió que viniera en su representación.**

**- Bueno Señorita Black –** Dumbledore hablaba con ese tono de abuelo que todos conocían cuando la voz de Wut se oyó en el lugar

**- Sra. Black-Mörder –** sonrió de forma algo fría **– por favor, mi esposo aun esta vivo.**

El comentario tomo desprevenido a Dumbledore, y logro sacar un jadeo de McGonagall, Snape no había tenido ningún tipo de reacción, sabia que ella era la esposa de Sirius Black, y era la Jefa de la Familia Black, pero el creía que ella lo odiaría después de haber sido el quien traicionara a los Potter, mas parecía que ella estaba orgullosa de ser su esposa.

**- Usted disculpe Sra. Black-Mörder –** vio sonreír a Wut con suavidad **– su hermano a mostrado tener un amplio conocimientos sobre diversas materias – **los ojos de Wut parecían analizarlo lo cual lo incomodaba, un poco **– y creemos conveniente el reciba clases extras para poder ser adelantado de año.**

Wut no parecía sorprendida, más bien estaba complacida, la vio mostrar una sonrisa algo tierna mientras veía a McGonagall y Snape, este ultimo asintiendo para confirmar lo que el Director había dicho, los ojos de ella brillaron mostrándose feliz.

**- Si mi hermano se siente capacitado, no hay ningún problema –** en su voz se notaba una pizca de orgullo **– se que el no defraudara sus expectativas – **por un momento pareció recordar algo** – solo le pido que le permita salir de la escuela el 10 de diciembre –** se podía ver un suave gesto en el rostro de Wut que no pudo definir **– mi padre quiere que el continué con sus estudio muggles y cada semana estará recibiendo correspondencia de sus profesores para aclara posibles dudas, pero me han informado solo hace unas horas que ese día tiene que presentar unos examen –** el verde pálido de Wut quedo fijo en el azul de Dumbledore **– solo serian a lo mucho ocho horas para presentar todos los exámenes- **ellasonrió levemente **- fue una de las condiciones de mi padre para dejarlo venir a esta escuela –** la voz de Wut imito un tono sereno y profundo **– "Si baja en sus calificaciones, regresara a casa, sin excusas" –** ella se encogió de hombros igual que lo hacia su hermano.

McGonagall por fin pudo dirigir su mirada hacia Wut, se notaba algo sorprendida y hablo con voz algo entre cortada.

**- Que estudios muggles son los que el esta teniendo.**

No era la única que tenia esa duda, Dumbledore y Snape también la tenían, no querían presionar al pequeño mas de lo necesario. Vieron como la joven se llevaba la mano derecha al mentón en un gesto de estar haciendo memoria.

**- Bueno si no mal recuerdo, las materias son: Contabilidad, Finanzas, Administración de Empresas, y Legislatura Laboral **– ella sonrió con ternura **– pero si no mal recuerdo Alger ya debe haber terminado de estudiar los libros, así que solo esta consultando pequeñas dudas que tiene – **su mirada se poso en Dumbledore **– mi padre quiere que el este preparado para en el futuro tomar el control del Clan Mörder.**

Snape parecía observar con mucha atención a la joven, pero solo asintió a la información que habían recibido, McGonagall se notaba demasiado sorprendida.

**- Pero no seria presionar mucho al Joven Potter?** – la voz de Wut le interrumpió.

**- Alger esta acostumbrado a los retos, siempre ha tenido la madures para saber y reconocer sus limites –** Wut seguía mirando a Dumbledore **– si el se siente capaz de hacerlo, lo hará –** de pronto su mirada se volvió fría y se poso en McGonagall **– por favor cuando se refiera a el, preferiría que lo llamara por el apellido Mörder –** la sonrisa en los labios de Wut era intimidatoria, pero su voz no perdía la calidez **– a el le disgusta que le llamen Potter.**

- **Es apellido es símbolo de ….**

Un frío se expandió en el lugar, todos sentían como algo parecía moverse, no era magia, de eso estaban seguros pero sin duda era peligroso, la mirada de Wut parecía de hielo y su voz estaba cargada de dolor?.

**- Se de quien es el apellido –** se sintió como esa sensación era mas fuerte y costaba respirar a todos **– le recuerdo que eran mi familia –** McGonagall tuvo la impresión de que una mano se colocaba en su cuello ejerciendo presión, y no era la única **– yo adoraba a Lily –** su mirada parecía perdida en el fénix que estaba en su percha, el cual parecía contestar la mirada con una de tristeza **– y dentro de nuestras diferencias, llegue a respetar a James por hacer feliz a Lily –** sus ojos se cerraron y Dumbledore sintió como la atmósfera se enfriaba un poco mas **– y por ellos es doloroso llevar ese apellido.**

Dumbledore vio como el hombre que estaba en la chimenea estaba pálido y casi a punto de perder el sentido, pero el profesor Snape se levanto y coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la joven, y al instante la sensación había desaparecido, los ojos de Wut se abrieron suavemente, para mirar a la persona que la había tocado.

**- Lo comprendemos –** el profesor hablo con voz profunda.

Ella asintió en silencio parecía mas tranquila, el profesor regreso a su asiento sin decir mas, McGonagall tenia aun dificultad para respirar, Dumbledore se preguntaba que tipo de magia había empleado Wut, nunca había sentido ese tipo de poder, tomo nota mental de ello, sin duda era algo que tendría que averiguar.

**- No creo que haya ningún problema para que el haga esos exámenes –** Dumbledore asintió a lo dicho por el profesor de Pociones **- el otro tema es que Alger a mostrado tener gran habilidad para volar en escoba –** Dumbledore agradeció el cambio de tema por parte de Snape **– y quisiéramos contar con su permiso para que el entrara al equipo de Quidditch de la casa Slytherin, no se si conozca del juego.**

Ella parecía algo confundida y cerro sus ojos con un gesto que parecía estar haciendo memoria para después abrirlos y dejar escapar un suspiro.

**- Creo haber visto un partido cuando era pequeña, pero no estoy muy enterada de ese deporte –** ella volvió a encogerse de hombros **– suelo moverme en otros medios –** su mirada se quedo en Snape **– el esta de acuerdo en jugar?**

Snape asintió mostrando una muy pequeñita sonrisa, los ojos de Wut brillaron, McGonagall por fin había recobrado su compostura y Dumbledore sentía que por fin podría hablar sin dejar a notar su sorpresa por los acontecimientos anteriores.

**- Es un juego algo peligroso, pero sin duda muy divertido –** para sorpresa de todos McGonagall era quien había hablado **– si se tienen las precauciones adecuadas.**

Wut miro a McGonagall por unos instantes para después sonreír de forma tierna y algo infantil, dejo escapar un suspiro de sus labios mientras sus hombros caían en señal de derrota.

**- Esta bien puede jugar en el equipo –** Su mirada se poso en el techo de la oficina** – yo me encargare de informarle a mi padre – **de pronto su mirada se conecto con la de Dumbledore **– cree que podría ver alguno de sus partidos, claro si no es mucha molestia.**

**- Claro que pueden venir, ambos son muy bien recibidos y seguramente al joven Mörder le dará ánimos –** Dumbledore cuido de decir el apellido Mörder para evitar alguna complicación.

**- Vendría yo, mi Padre es una persona muy ocupada.**

McGonagall estaba a punto de hablar pero la mano de Snape que toco ligeramente su codo, le indico que era mejor que no lo hiciera, ella estaba segura que esa familia estaba ocultando algo, era un presentimiento y ella rara ves se equivocaba, Dumbledore tomo la palabra buscando evitar algún nuevo enfrentamiento entre ambas mujeres.

**- Bien, entonces las clases del joven Mörder empezaran la semana entrante junto a su entrenamiento para el equipo.**

**- Gracias, por cierto cree que podría ver a mi hermano solo unos minutos?.**

Snape y Dumbledore cruzaron miradas, Dumbledore tenia un mal presentimiento pero no creía conveniente negarle el permiso, Snape quería hablar con Wut antes de que se fuera y ese era un buen motivo, quería saber que le había contado al niño de el.

**- Me parecía bien, creo que debe estar en el comedor en este momento, si gusta acompañarnos?**

Ella sonrío mientras se levantaba y giraba sobre sus talones, los cuatro salieron de la oficina mientras eran seguidos por los guardaespaldas de Wut, McGonagall no se veía muy cómoda con la escolta, pero poco podía hacer, además estaba asombrada al ver caminar a Wut al lado de Snape, jamás había visto tan relajado al estricto profesor.

Dumbledore vio a Hermonie correr hacia ellos, pero lo que le preocupo fue ver las manchas de sangre en su ropa, parecía haber estado llorando, sus pasos se detuvieron frente al profesor Snape, se notaba preocupada.

**- Alger esta malherido en los baños del segundo piso.**

El profesor Snape y Wut no escucharon mas, Dumbledore vio como Wut corría tras de Snape hacia donde le había indicado Hermonie, la niña se notaba mortificada, tenia una herida en el labio, y estaba algo desarreglada su ropa.

**- Fue mi culpa, fue por protegerme de Draco¡. **

McGonagall tomo de los hombros a Hermonie tratando de tranquilizarla mientras Dumbledore se encamino hacia donde había salido los demás, alcanzo a ver como los dos hombres ya tenían en su mano derecha sus varitas, pero se percato que ni Wut ni esos hombres hacían ruido al correr, el había visto algunas veces mujeres con ese tipo de zapato y sabia que siempre producían mucho ruido cuando caminaban, pero Wut no emitía ningún ruido.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Draco sabia que estaba en problemas desde que había visto a Alger entrar al lugar, pero jamás había estado preparado para lo ocurrido, se suponía que le daría un susto a la sangre sucia, mas todo se había salido de control, no era su intención golpear a Hermonie habia sido un accidente, pero ella lo había logrado enfadarlo y para su mala suerte Alger había escuchado el llanto de la niña.

Alger se encontraba de pie con una cara que no prometía nada bueno, había entrado al baño de niños siguiendo el ruido de llanto que se le hacia familiar, había sentido la presencia de dos personas, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Hermonie en el piso con una herida en su labio y llorando, no había visto a nadie a simple vista en el lugar, así que asumió que el agresor se había marchado, grave error ya que al acercarse para ayudar a su amiga, sintió como alguien salía de uno de los baños, había reaccionado tarde cuando el golpe en la espalda lo obligo a caer hacia uno de los mingitorios, Moding había salido de entre sus ropas pero ya era tarde todo era oscuridad para Alger.

El dolor en su cabeza lo había despertado junto a los gritos de una asustada Hermonie, cuando pudo abrir sus ojos vio que se encontraba recostado en el suelo y había sangre, su sangre, trato de hilar sus ideas y recordó lo ocurrido, no se movió sabia que no era lo mas recomendable en este momento, además podía sentir el poder de Moding protegiéndolo, volvió a cerrar sus ojos buscando la energía de su núcleo mágico, al encontrarla pidió permiso para tomar un poco de poder y currarse, Alger sabia como manejar su núcleo mágico, su hermana siempre le había insistido en tener constante contacto con el para poder controlar sus poderes especiales.

Hermonie había salido gritando que iría a buscar ayuda, cuando se sintió mejor, al menos hasta donde se lo remitía en ese momento su magia volvió abrir sus ojos, levanto la vista para observar su alrededor y descubrió a Draco en una de las esquinas mirándolo sorprendido, le tomo unos minutos saber el motivo pero cuando escucho el suave canto de Moding lo comprendió, frente a el en el suelo estaba su guardián en su forma real, emitiendo pequeñas descargas eléctricas y su escudo activado, giro un poco la cabeza tratando de evitar el mareo por el brusco movimiento y vio que el mingitorio estaba roto, seguramente por la fuerza con que su cabeza lo había golpeado, lo cual explicaba la cantidad de sangre que había en el suelo y el miedo de Hermonie, dejo escapar un suspiro mientras buscaba levantarse con cuidado, pero aun se sentía aturdido, busco relajarse para recuperar el control total de su cuerpo, los ruidos de pasos que se acercaban lo alertaron y rápidamente convoco su varita para defenderse.

Draco estaba asombrado, había querido escapar del lugar golpeando en la espalda para que no lo viera, pensaba amenazar a la sangre sucia y salir sin que nadie supiera que había sido el, pero no había medido su fuerza y cuando escucho el ruido del mingitorio al romperse supo que estaba en problemas, pero una luz plateada había envuelto el cuerpo de Alger automáticamente, y una ave de casi 50 centímetros había aparecido, una escudo había rodeado a Alger, además cada ves que intentaba salir el ave emitía pequeños rayos que lo mantenían a raya.

Ni siquiera Hermonie había logrado acercarse, así que solo había podido ver como ella lograba salir en busca de ayuda ya que se encontraba mas cerca de la puerta, se había dado cuenta de que Alger recobraba el conocimiento, pero no se levantaba, lo vio levantar su mano y de la nada apareció su varita, Draco no sabia que tipo de encantamiento había utilizado Alger para hacer eso.

Por la puerta vio entrar al Jefe de su casa y no supo como reaccionar, era verdad que el solía favorecerlos en clases pero también había recibido un regaño y perdida de puntos por el incidente en el comedor una semana atrás.

De pronto por la puerta entro una hermosa mujer, Draco se sorprendió de no haberla escuchado llegar, y mas cuando vio como sin ningún problema ella entraba en el escudo que protegía a Alger, se notaba preocupada.

**- No te muevas, voy a revisar la herida, tranquilo –** las manos de la mujer eran finas y delicadas, pero se movían con rapidez por la herida de la cabeza **– ya casi estas curado, quieres que te ayude? **– se notaba el tono maternal en la mujer.

Vio como el profesor se acercaba también para poder ayudar, su expresión era seria, demasiado seria para su gusto, sintió un leve escalofrió en la nuca y vio a dos hombres parados en la entrada, no los había visto llegar, uno de ellos se adentro pero el ave volvió a emitir esas descargas eléctricas que lo hicieron retroceder.

Draco se percato que la mujer y el profesor Snape, pararían ser afectados por las descargas, Draco suponía que ni siquiera se habían percatado de las mismas. Se volvieron a escuchar pasos y el alma casi se le va del cuerpo cuando vio entrar a Dumbledore seguido de la profesora McGonagall que ahogaba un grito al cubrirse la boca y una sollozante Hermonie, si definitivamente estaba en problemas.

Dumbledore observo el piso, vio el mingitorio roto, supo que la herida debería ser grave además por la cantidad de sangre en el piso, pero llamo su atención la cúpula brillante que rodeaba a Snape y Wut que estaban revisando el cuerpo de Alger, dio un par de pasos hacia ellos pero tuvo que retroceder al sentir una descarga eléctrica marcarle el alto, fue cuando vio la hermosa ave de color negro y ojos azul eléctrico que parecía mirarlos a todos con desafió, su mirada se poso en las plumas de la cabeza.

**- Un Guardia de Shambala?¡**

McGonagall estaba impactada ante la escena, pensaba que seria una pequeña rencilla entre alumnos, pero la sangré en el lugar le decía que era algo grave, había visto el ave de color negro que estaba en el suelo con las alas levemente extendidas, pero no podía reconocerla, cuando la vio emitir una ráfaga de descargas obligando al director a retroceder saco su varita para defenderlo, pero al escuchar hablar al director sorprendido no supo que hacer.

Hermonie quería ayudar en algo, se sentía culpable de ver ahí tirado a su amigo en un charco de sangre, no podía acercarse desde el momento en que Alger había caído, había aparecido el pajarito que siempre acompañaba a su amigo a todos lados, para transformarse en esa ave te otro tamaño, y había impedido que ella ayudara a Alger, no comprendía como el profesor Snape y esa mujer podían estar dentro de la cúpula que protegía a Alger, pero deseaba saber el estado de su amigo.

Wut esta molesta, demasiado molesta, pero no era tiempo de buscar al culpable, solo debía concentrarse en ayudar a Alger, toco su dije y conjuro una de sus dagas, en su mano aparecía la daga con un extraño símbolo gravado en el filo acerco la daga a la herida y después de murmurar algo en latín que solo el profesor Snape escucho, una tenue luz había salido impactando la herida, vio como Alger se relajaba.

Cuando escucho al Director hablar supo que ya habían llegado, miro de reojo al profesor Snape y sin necesidad de palabras supieron lo que habría que hacer, ella continuo curando a Alger mientras Severus se levantaba para mirar a los presentes.

**- Señor Malfoy, vaya a mi oficina y espere ahí –** la voz esa dura y profunda.

Draco no necesito que se lo repitieran dos veces, salio del lugar al ver que el ave había dejado de emitir las descargas, Hermonie parecía dudar en acercarse pero la voz del director la detuvo en seco

**- Regrese Señorita Granger, el ave no dejara que nadie que considere un peligro toque a su protegido –** el Director miraba con interés las acciones de Wut, nunca había visto ese tipo de magia, miro a el profesor Snape **– Como se encuentra Severus?**

**- Ya esta siendo curado, solo estará un poco débil por la perdida de sangre, nada que una poción revitalizante no pueda curar.**

McGonagall suspiro aliviada para después percatarse de lo que hacia Wut, la joven se estaba poniendo un poco pálida, **"Tal vez es un hechizo muy complicado"** pensó al verla con la daga apuntando a la cabeza de Alger y el tenue brillo que los conectaba.

**- Que animal es ese? –** la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a todos, que voltearon a ver a Hermonie.

**- Es "Un guardián de Shambala" –** hablo el director con voz sabia y **solemne – cuentan las leyendas que solo nace una cada 500 años, y son las reencarnaciones de los reyes o guerreros de Shambala, una ciudad mítica que se presume se encuentra en la India **– sus ojos bajo las gafas de media luna brillaron **– pero jamás se había visto una, se distinguen por su plumaje negro y las tres plumas de color blanco en su cabeza, pueden emitir un escudo que es resistente casi a todas las maldiciones, y solo permite que entren en su escudo en quienes su protegido confía.**

La mirada de Dumbledore se poso en Severus que seguía de pie esperando a que terminara Wut de curar a Alger, de pronto Alger se movió lentamente y Wut hizo desaparecer la daga, con cuidado se sentó en el piso, tenia parte de la cara con sangre y la ropa manchada, su mirada era tranquila y serena, vieron como tomaba la mano de Wut regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

**- Gracias hermana, ya estoy mejor –** dejo escapar un suspiro mientras veía al ave **– Modig gracias por tu ayuda.**

El ave se acerco y empezó a emitir un canto muy suave que hizo que todos se calmaran, en un suave destello plateado cambio de tamaño al de un colibrí y se poso en el hombro de su protegido, Alger dejo escapar un suspiro mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecía el profesor de pociones para levantarse, Wut era ayudada por sus guardaespaldas, se veía también débil.

**- Que fue lo que paso Mörder? –** los ojos negros de Snape se posaron en Alger, había un extraño brillo de preocupación pero solo pudo ser notado por Alger y Wut, ya que estaba de espaldas a los demás, su voz seguía siendo fría **– y quien ataco a la Señorita Granger?**

Alger dejo escapar un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos para meditar un momento su respuesta para después abrirlos mirando a todos.

**- Escuche unos sollozos desde el pasillo cuando me dirigía al comedor, el timbre de voz me era familiar así que entre, y vi a Mione en el piso llorando, -** Hermonie enterneció la mirada al escuchar el apodo de cariño con el cual el solía llamarla últimamente - **tenia una herida en el labio, no parecía haber nadie mas así que pensé que su agresor se había retirado –** se encogió de hombros levemente **– pero me descuide, alguien me empujo en la espalda y caí al suelo –** su voz sonaba algo derrotada **– accidentalmente caí sobre el mingitorio –** mostró una sonrisa algo fría **– parece que mi cabeza es mas dura que el **– la mirada de Wut era indescifrable** – perdí el conocimiento, cuando lo recobre me quede quieto para no agravar mi estado, fue cuando escuche a Mione salir en busca de ayuda y Modig ya había puesto el escudo a mi alrededor, alcance a ver a Draco en una de las esquinas pero después escuche pasos y pensé que podría ser el agresor que regresaba, así que saque mi varita –** mostró su mano derecha donde estaba la varita **– pero vi. entrar al profesor Snape y detrás a mi hermana – **se sobo el cuello **– lo demás ya lo vieron.**

Hermonie se acerco a el con algo de temor la pequeña ave parecía evaluarla con esos penetrantes ojos, tenia miedo de tocarlo, había pasado un susto horrible al ver toda esa sangre, sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, la voz de Alger la saco de sus pensamientos.

**- Estoy bien Mione –** sonrió con ternura y le acaricio el cabello a Hermonie con un gesto paternal – **mi hermana es muy buena en conjuros de curación.**

Hermonie asintió y limpio sus lagrimas parecía estar mas tranquila, su mirada se poso en Wut, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a la mujer, a pesar de las manchas de sangré y algo desarreglado de su ropa por los acontecimientos, tenia un porte y elegancia mas finos que Draco, y su mirada imponía respeto, había dos hombres vestidos de negro a cada lado, ella estaba acostumbrada al mundo muggle y los reconoció como los guardaespaldas de la mujer, ya una vez Alger les había platicado que su padre le había colocado una escolta permanente a su hermana.

**- Srita Granger quien fue el que la ataco? –** la voz profunda del profesor Snape hizo que ella diera un pequeño bote **– y por que motivo?**

Ella bajo la cabeza y McGonagall se movió para estar al lado de su alumna, pero la voz de Wut resonó en el lugar, era suave, casi como una caricia, se encontraba frente a Hermonie apoyando una rodilla en el suelo para estar a su altura.

**- No debes tener miedo, nadie te lastimara –** paso la mano sobre la mejilla de Hermonie y al tomar el mentón la hizo levantarla cara conectando sus miradas **– confía en mi.**

**- Estaba… en el pasillo, cuando me tope con Draco –** su voz temblaba un poco**- parecía molesto dijo "Si entra Potter en el equipo, seguro que no durara ni cinco minutos, mejor que se evite la vergüenza", me enoje mucho y le dije que solo le tenia enviadla, por que Alger era mejor que el en todos los aspectos –** una lagrima cayo por su mejilla pero no despego su mirada de la de Wut – **se puso rojo de la furia y me tomo del brazo muy fuerte entrando al baño, me arrojo contra el muro y me golpe en la cara, tenia mucho miedo –** ella estaba temblando, pero Wut toco sus cabellos como una madre amorosa logrando calmarla, los ojos de Wut tenían un leve brillo - **entonces empecé a llorar y el solo estaba parado ahí viéndome, de pronto se escucho que alguien abría y Draco se metió en uno de los baños, vi entrar a Alger y escuche como me llamaba, pero yo tenia mucho miedo, entonces vi como Draco salio y aventó a Alger –** las lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas **– vi como caía y se golpeaba en el mingitorio, vi a Draco intentar acercarse pero el ave negra había aparecido y cada ves que intentábamos acercarnos para ayudarlo el ave lanzaba descargas, fue cuando salí a buscar ayuda y me encontré con ustedes en el pasillo.**

Wut le sonrió muy suavemente mientras su mano tocaba el dije que llevaba en el cuello, todos vieron aparecer la misma daga, y toco el labio de Hermonie, McGonagall estaba apunto de alejar a niña pero Dumbledore se lo evito, ambos miraron con sorpresa como Wut murmuraba algo muy bajo y un pequeño haz de luz salía de la punta de la daga dando en la herida de Hermonie, poco a poco vieron desaparecer la herida junto con la hinchazón, ella movió levemente su muñeca haciendo desaparecer la daga y limpio con un pañuelo que le dio uno de los hombres las mejillas de la niña.

**- Listo, ya no tienes de que preocuparte –** Wut se levanto para ver a Dumbledore con una mirada fría **– espero y el niño reciba el adecuado castigo –** antes de que el director pudiera hablar Wut continuo **– se que fue un acto de furia y perdida de control infantil, tal vez no haya sido su intención lastimas de esta forma a la Señorita Granger y a mi hermano –** su voz sonó fría sin rastro de emoción **– pero el debe aprender a controlar su temperamento o la próxima vez podría ser algo peor – **cerro los ojos para después de unos instantes, cuando los abrió lucían una vez mas calidos – **no pido que se le expulse solo que se le aplique el correctivo adecuado.**

Dumbledore y McGonagall estaban asombrados, esperanzan un escándalo por parte de Wut, o tal vez exigir la expulsión de Draco, pero sin duda ella era una mujer madura y equilibrada, Hermonie estaba aun sorprendida por la magia que había usado Wut para curarla jamás había leído de algo parecido, Snape y Alger sabían que Wut tenia sus motivos para actuar de esa manera.

**- Me parece justo –** McGonagall vio a Severus **– creo que tú te encargaras del castigo, no es así? –** Severus asintió en silencio.

**- Bien será mejor que la Señorita Granger vaya a cambiarse para que pueda cenar y el joven Mörder vaya a la enfermería a que le den una poción revitalizante para que se termine de recuperar** – les indico Dumbledore.

Alger tomo la mano de Hermonie y camino hacia la salida, cuando estaban en el marco giro un momento su cabeza para ver a los presentes.

**- Llevare a Mione a la puerta de su sala común, solo como precaución, después iré a la enfermería, para irme a mi dormitorio a descansar** – la mirada de Alger estaba posada en su Jefe de casa y su hermana, ambos asintieron en silencio **– Buenas noches.**

Salio del lugar con Hermonie a su lado en silencio, Wut dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se masajeaba la cien y negaba levemente con la cabeza, parecía cansada.

**- Será mejor que me retire, ya tuve suficiente por un día, mañana le envió una carta a mi hermano de lo que quería hablar con el – **observo a los presentes **– podría permitirme usar su chimenea Director?, tengo que acudir a una junta y ya voy retrasada**.

El Director asintió y camino junto a Wut siendo seguidos por McGonagall y sus escoltas, El profesor de pociones murmuro un hechizo y el lugar quedo limpio, sus pasos se dirigieron hacia su despacho, sabia que tenia esto podría traerle problemas con Lucius Malfoy, pero ya tenia una idea de que hacer para sacar ventaja del incidente.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Wut se retiro del lugar después de que su escolta saliera primero, se veía demasiado pálida y cansada, Dumbledore se había quedado recordando los últimos acontecimientos, analizando la sensación que habían experimentado cuando Wut estaba en la oficina, Severus había actuado como si no fuera la primera vez que algo así pasaba, además estaba también el detalle del ave que estaba con Alger, como podía un niño como el tener una ave de ese tipo?, porque había permitido que Severus se acercara?, en Wut lo comprendía era su hermana, pero y Severus?, además la magia que había visto hacer a Wut era muy extraña, jamás había visto que alguien curara de esa forma.

McGonagall esta también pensativa pero sus pensamientos estaban enfrascados en la extraña conducta de Wut, algo en esa chica le hacia sentir incomoda, tenia la impresión de que ella era un ratón y Wut un gato acechándolo, además la forma en que había hablado con Hermonie demostraba que sabia controlar a la gente, también esta algo sorprendida por el modo de familiaridad con que Alger trataba a Hermonie, sin duda el niño la apreciaba, había visto el trato de ambos hermanos, Wut parecía querer mucho a Alger, pero no podía evitar sentir algo de desconfianza, dejo escapar un suspiro al ver a Dumbledore, el también lucia cansado.

**- Y bien, que opinas Minerva –** la voz de Dumbledore era cantada pero sabia **– una mujer muy especial?.**

**- Peligrosa, es un mejor calificativo –** Dumbledore miro con sorpresa a minerva **– algo en esa mujer es peligroso, no me preguntes el que, solo lo se.**

Dumbledore asintió en silencio mientras se levantaba y con un gesto le indicaba a Minerva que irían al comedor, ella lo siguió aun buscando en su mente lo que le incomodaba con respecto a Wut Black-Mörder, pero Dumbledore estaba tratando de recordar algún libro que le sirviera de ayuda para saber el tipo de magia que usaba la hermana de Alger.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Al dia siguiente en el diario el Profeta se vio una nota en primera plana **"Caída y Resurrección de Dragon Golden por Magnus Delcraw"**, según el reportaje había sido un movimiento en compra y ventas de acciones que habían llevado ala quiebra a la compañía en menos de dos horas.

Al parecer Lucios Malfoy no había podido prever los movimientos financieros que habían sido llevados a cavo, obligándolo a vender la compañía para evitar mayores perdidas, pero el nuevo comprador Wut Black-Mörder había mostrado un magnifico control sobre el mercado logrando que la empresa se recuperara casi cuatro horas después de haber sido adquirida, y eso que ella se encontraba en Francia girando solamente las instrucciones mediante su asistente personal, Emily Vesdim una hermosa veela que contaba con varios doctorados en temas relacionados con la Administración de empresas y Mercadotecnia.

En cuanto la empresa había sido adquirida la compañía, toda la plantilla del personal había sido finiquitada para ser cambiado por **"Personal de Confianza" **según fueron las palabras de la señorita Vesdim, cabe mencionar que el personal que es considerado de confianza es sin duda algo para lo cual muchas personas no estarían preparados para tratar.

Un claro ejemplo es Dominic Fridman miembro del Clan Vampirico Lasombra, hombre que aparenta 40 años (se desconoce su edad real), ojos azul marino encantadores, personalidad cordial y encantadora, que al parecer cuenta con un doctorado en Leyes y Administración empresarial, su puesto es el de Jefe de mercadotecnia, esta también el caso de Rubi Alfrrench una Media-Gigante que funge como Jefe del departamento de Contabilidad, esta de mas mencionar que esta graduada como Contador Privado, y así puede seguir la lista de personal Administrativo que compone actualmente la compañía todos graduados en la Escuela Egmont de Magia y Hechicería, con honores.

"**Son personas con la capacidad y madurez para desempeñar el trabajo, no me importa su raza, color o religión, si están dispuestas a trabajar a mi lado y cumplir con los objetivos que han sido planteados, son bienvenidos"** esas fueron las palabras de Wut Black-Mörder cuando se le entrevisto en Francia seis horas después del magistral movimiento mercantil que le llevo a la adquisición de una de las empresas mas antiguas que pertenecían a la Familia Malfoy.

"**En las finanzas siempre he tenido muy encuesta separar las relaciones familiares con los negocios, espero y el caballero Malfoy lo sepa comprender, todos los días se aprende una nueva lección, tal vez hoy el haya aprendido algo importante "Toda acción le corresponde una reacción" **y con esas palabras Wut Black-Mörder entro en la Red Flu para dirigirse a Egipto a cenar con el emperador.

"**Una mujer elegante y enigmática, pero sin duda magnifica"** es como la describen algunos de los miembros de las familias mas ricas de la sociedad mágica, **"Un magnifico partido, lastima que este casada"** mencionan algunas de las damas que han llegado a conocerla en innumerables fiestas, pero en lo que todos coinciden es con el ministro de magia **"Desde su presentación en sociedad, que causo revuelo ha logrado demostrar estar ala altura del apellido que porta".**

Al final había una nota que a todos había dejado impactados** "Se ha confirmado la participación de Dorian Florance, Alfa de los Hombres Lobo en Francia en el suministro del medicamento para la terrible viruela de dragón que estaba asolando a los niños de Inglaterra, gracias ala petición que le realizo Wut Black-Mörder apoyada en su amistad con Dorian Florance, también se tiene conocimiento que las confrontaciones con los centauros han llegado a su fin después de una vista a esta zona por la misma Wut Black-Mörder".**

La noticia terminada solo haciendo una pregunta **"Su hermano Alger Potter-Mörder que se encuentra cursando el primer año en la Escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, será igual o mejor que su hermana para los negocios?"**

Las miradas del director y maestros estaban posabas en el pequeño que parecía leer con atención uno libro muggle que tenia por titulo "Contabilidad: Presupuestos e Inventarios" estaba tomando notas de forma algo apresurada, y por increíble que aprecia sus amigos perecían guardar silencio esperando a que el se desocupara.

Una joven Ravenclaw se levanto de su mesa y con paso firme se acerco a la mesa Slytherin para hablarle a su compañera Hermonie Granger que al igual que Neville Logbottom, Ron, Percy y los Gemelos Weasley habían tomado la costumbre por comer en esa mesa junto a Alger Potter-Mörder, la vieron entregarle el diario, la niña empezó a leer y fue distinguiéndose su cara de asombro mientras les hacia señas a los demás para mostrarles la noticia, mientras Alger seguía leyendo y escribiendo.

Pasaron casi diez minutos mas para que Alger terminara y guardara sus útiles, había tomado una tostada cuando Hermonie le había dado el periódico, todo el comedor estaba esperando verla reacción del pequeño, incluyendo los profesores y el director, se vio como el movía su cabeza negativamente para regresar el periódico, sus amigos le miraban con mucha atención, pasados unos momentos en que termino de masticar su tostada hablo con tranquilidad.

**- No creo poder superar a Wut, ella me lleva muchos años de ventaja en estudios de mercadotecnia y finanzas.**

**- Pero no viste lo que ella le hizo a los Malfoy? -** La voz de Hermonie se escucho por todo el lugar.

**- Fue solo la compra y venta de una compañía –** se encogió de hombros tomando una manzana – **ella misma aclaro que no era nada personal.**

**- Pero eso lo hizo media hora después de lo que paso con D… bueno tu sabes, fue su venganza –** Hermonie respiraba con dificultad se notaba preocupada y demás los veían de forma sospechosa.

**- Por cierto que paso ayer Alger, por que no llegaste a la cena? – **Percy parecía algo preocupado.

**- Tenia un dolor de cabeza –** Alger se levanto parecía querer evitar decir lo que había ocurrido, pero Hermonie le tomo el brazo, lo vieron suspirar y ver la fijamente con un gesto de seriedad - **"A toda acción corresponde una reacción" tal vez no parezca una buena forma de dar su opinión por lo ocurrido – **se soltó con suavidad pero mostró una sonrisa a Hermonie **– pero ella siempre ha sido justa.**

Hermonie lo pensó unos momentos y después vio la cara pálida de Draco que los miraba a todos con mucha atención y en especial a Alger.

**- Tal vez tengas razón –** cedió Hermonie.

Se levanto tomando sus útiles caminando al lado de Alger, los demás amigos con rapidez recogieron todo y los siguieron la voz de Ron se escuchaba en el lugar.

**- Hey Alger¡¡¡, pero ya te encuentras bien?, por cierto que paso con lo de las clases y el equipo?**

Alger giro y observo a sus amigos mostrando una radiante sonrisa, Hermonie empezó a preguntar por el horario de sus nuevas clases para ayudarlo a estudias, Neville le ofrecía su ayuda en herbolaria y Astronomía, mientras Percy le empezaba a decir algunos libros que podrían servirle para estudias, los gemelos y Ron no dejaban de hablar de lo fabuloso que seria jugar contra el equipo Slytherin este año, si ya habían olvidado preguntar por su ausencia en la cena.

Albus Dumbledore solo observaba como los demás alumnos empezaban a murmurar muy bajo, algunos Slytherin seguían leyendo el periódico y viendo Alger alternativamente otros parecían festejar tener un nuevo buscador, pero Draco Malfoy tenia la cara pálida y veía a Alger con algo de aberración.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Glosario**

Egmont. Alemán. Arma. Defensor.

Luther. Alemán. Guerrero.

Wut. Alemán. Furia.

Mörder. Alemán Asesino.

Alger. Alemán. Guerrero noble.

Modig. Danés. Valiente.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Un capitulo mas, como compensacion por los mails sobre los ajustes de los capitulos.

Wut ya saco las garras y no creo que Lucius sea muy feliz, y eso que es el principio ñ_ñ, se aceptan ideas para tomar venganza contra los mortifagos¡¡¡¡.

Gracias por su apoyo, espero muy pronto criticas.

Saludos

Mireya Humbolt


	7. Capitulo 07

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no es mío, este es solo una historia alternativa.

**Parejas:** Aun en proceso.

**Resumen:** La Familia Potter a muerto, el mundo mágico celebra la destrucción del que no debe ser nombrado, pero Dumbledore sabe que volverá, ahora la familia Morder tomara su lugar en el Mundo Mágico y muy pronto Dumbledore y Voldemort aprenderán a no interferir con esta familia... de la manera difícil.

**Egmont**

Por: Mireya Humbolt

**Capitulo 7**

**Ya mañana será un nuevo día,**

**Y en el campo de batalla me encontraras,**

**Yo que soy tu mas fiel vasallo,**

**Quiero que sepas que por ti voy a luchar.**

El profesor Flitwick había vivido muchos años, y sin miedo a mentir los mejores años de su vida los había pasado en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia, enseñar esa su mayor placer, ver como esos niños aprendían ha levitar una pluma, escritorio, personas, incluso convocarlas a través de grandes distancias, era su mejor recompensa, siempre había pensado que los niños deberían desarrollarse con libertad, era tan fácil que un niño se perdiera en la oscuridad, había visto algunos casos y lamentaba no haber actuado a tiempo.

Pero desde hace dos meses se sentía complacido y por que no decirlo orgulloso, siempre había visto las diferencias entre las Casas de Hogwarts como una desventaja, era buena la competencia, pero algunos estudiantes llegaban a perder la perspectiva entre los valores sociales y morales, pero este año todo había cambiado, y sabia el motivo de ese cambio.

Alger Potter-Mörder era alguien impredecible y enigmático, todos sabían muchas cosas de el pero en realidad no sabían nada, era estudioso, le gustaba leer libros de encantamientos e historia, era muy bueno en pociones, se le daban muy bien la herbolaria aunque en ocasiones olvidaba algunas propiedades, amaba la astronomía y runas antiguas, conocía varios idiomas y poseía una magia asombrosa, con cada encantamiento que le mostraba al pequeño, el Profesor Flitwick podía sentir la magia del pequeño y estaba seguro que llegaría hacer alguien muy poderoso, si se le guiaba correctamente.

Pero no sabían cuales eran sus gustos personales, nunca hablaba mucho de su familia solo lo necesario, era reservado con toda la gente pero siempre tenia una sonrisa, era cortes con cualquier persona e incluso animales, el ave que siempre lo acompañaba era sin duda una rareza, sabían que era un regalo de cumpleaños pero a nadie le había dicho de quien, recibía cada semana cartas de sus otros tutores con preguntas o aclaraciones sobre sus dudas, y pocas veces las de su hermana, pero jamás de su padre.

Y a pesar de todo eso había logrado ganarse a todos los maestros, a pesar de ser un Slytherin era uno de los alumnos mas apreciados, incluso algunos alumnos de las otras casas empezaban a tratarlo con respeto, unos pocos incluso le buscaban para consultar sus dudas, dudas que el siempre buscaba aclarar y ayudarlos.

De alguna forma los gemelos se habían enterado del incidente que se había realizado con Draco Malfoy en los baños y por mas de una semana los Slytherin, exceptuando Alger claro esta, habían sido atacados con bromas en todo momento, los maestros ya no sabían que hacer para detener a los gemelos, pero una vez mas Alger hablo con ellos logrando que todo terminara, claro que ahora los Slytherin preferían mantenerse alejados de Alger, al menos los de primero y segundo año, eso incluya a Draco Malfoy que ahora solo parecía mirarlo con desprecio o ignorarlo por completo.

Para el no era un secreto que el Profesor de Pociones parecía tener cierta preferencia por el niño Malfoy, y muchos opinaban que el castigo no había sido el apropiado, pero nadie tuvo el valor para ir a decírselo en la cara, pero había visto en algunas ocasiones al pequeño Alger ir a la oficina del Profesor Snape, y no estaba castigado, McGonagall también se había percatado, pero cuando pregunto el motivo de esas reuniones el profesor siempre le decía que el pequeño le consultaba sobre algunas pociones avanzadas, y nadie podría dudar de su palabra ya que por todos era conocido que el niño adoraba las pociones y runas antiguas.

El pequeño solía estar siempre acompañado en los pasillos con los inseparables gemelos que parecían haber tomado al costumbre de estudiar con el niño al igual que la señorita Granger y el joven Logbottom, no era raro verlos juntos en la biblioteca, cerca del lago, siempre entre risas y conversaciones de diferentes temas, nadie pensaría que fueran de diferentes casas.

Pero aun recordaba como hace solo 3 semanas mientras estaba una junta con algunos de los profesores una niña de 6 año Ravenclaw, se había presentado muy asustada **"Un Slytherin entro en la sala común¡"**, de inmediato se encamino al lugar temiendo por sus alumnos, desde hace algunos días temía que los Slytherin tomaran represarías contra algún alumno Ravenclaw por la amistad que había entre Alger y Hermonie.

A su lado estaba el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin y el director, quienes lo acompañaban, a pesar de lo que muchos creyeran el tenia buena condición física y era uno de los mejores duelistas, cuando estaban frente a la puerta de entrada sentía temor por sus alumnos, escucho la pregunta del cuervo y dio con rapidez la respuesta para ver como se abría la puerta, los tres entraron y quedaron pasmados ante lo que veían, nada los había preparado para lo que estaban viendo.

**- Y si le dan en esta tecla pueden seleccionar los colores de la grafica, sirve de mucho ayuda en presentaciones a directivos.**

Alger estaba sentado en uno de los sillones frente a una mesa y tenia algo que parecía una caja abierta por la mitad, se podía escuchar las voces de asombro del varios niños y niñas de diferentes años estaban rodeándolo, viendo con atención lo que les mostraba, cerca de la chimenea estaban los gemelos con una cosa negra que parecía tener unas cajas a los lados, Hermonie estaba sentada junto a Alger mirando con atención como en una parte de la caja aparecían una grafica con diferentes colores, y Logbottom se encontraba sentado con varias cajitas muy delgadas, saco un pequeño disco plano para dárselo a los gemelos que lo metían en la caja que estaban acomodando en la cornisa de la chimenea.

Vio avanzar al director pero antes de que pudiera hablar se escucho por todo el lugar el sonido del mar, y unos ruidos más profundos que no supo identificar, sin poderlo evitar vio las expresiones de asombro que tenía el director y el profesor de pociones, bueno este último la ocultaba un poco.

**- Ese es un compacto que tiene música marina, esa pista es de las ballenas cuando entran en apareo –** la voz de Alger se escuchaba con claridad, todos habían callado y prestaban atención al ruido **– fue grabado bajo el mas a casi 250 metros de distancia con la superficie, si ponen atención se escuchara el sonido de una ballena bebe**.

Pasaron solo dos minutos de aquel extraño y encantador sonido que inundaba la Sala Común Ravenclaw, cuando se escucho un sonido más suave y pequeño, los niños estaban pasmados y un niña estaba derramando lagrimas mientras sonreía.

**- Creo que tengo un video de diez minutos en algún lugar de la computadora –** vio como movía las manos sobre unos botones y casi al instante se vio una imagen en la pantalla **– listo.**

El sonido ceso para ser sustituido por el que salía de esa caja que mostraba el mas hermoso escenario que al menos en opinión de el profesor Flitwick había llegado a presenciar, era de tono azul y la luz que pasaba parecía darle un toque de ensueño, las imagen de esos inmensos animales que se movían por la inmensidad del océano era fascinante y las pequeñas ballenas lucían encantadoras, el ruido de su canto era placentero, se percato que nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia, y no estaba seguro de querer romper esa atmósfera, incluso los gemelos parecían estar viendo muy complacidos la escena y admirar las figuras que mostraban.

Algunas niñas derramaban lágrimas el sabia que esas niñas eran de familias de Magos y tal vez jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver algo como lo que estaban presenciando, un ruido a sus espaldas le llamo la atención de todos los presentes en su dirección, y los obligo a moverse.

Vieron entrar por la puerta a alguien que entraba al lugar cargando varios libros que ocultaban su cara y hablaba con algo de dificultad.

**- Ya traigo los demás libros sobre fauna marina Alger –** la voz la reconoció era Percival Weasley – **alguien ayúdeme jamás pensé que fueran tantos.**

En ese momento varios niños veían en la puerta a un casado Percy con bastantes libros de diferentes tamaños y los dos profesores acompañados del director, los alumnos Ravenclaw se notaron algo nerviosos, parecían temerosos y su Jefe de Casa supo el porque, ellos esperaban que el los castigara por permitir la entrada a personas que no eran Ravenclaw.

**- Gracias Percy –** Alger se levanto y camino hacia donde ellos se encontraban mientras los saludaba con una leve inclinación de cabeza **– buenas noches Profesor Flitwick, Profesor Snape, Director Dumbledore –** no mostraba miedo o nervios, se acerco a Percy y tomo varios

de los libros ayudándolo con su carga.

El joven perfecto se notaba también algo nervioso, pero siguió en silencio a Alger, el profesor Flitwick les mostró a todos una sonrisa dando a entender que no estaba enojado, Alger había tomado uno de los libros y parecía buscar algo, cuando de pronto se oyó la voz del Profesor Snape.

**- Señor Mörder, explique?** – era un tono neutral.

**- Merdick, me pidió ayuda con una tarea que tiene sobre Estudios Muggles –** seguía revisando otro libro **– pero como en la escuela no hay muchos libros muggles, le pedí a mi hermana – **cambio de libro por uno mas grueso que parecía tener en la portada un hermoso tiburón **– que me mandara los libros que tenia en la casa – **dejo escapar un suspiro y cambio a otro libro **– hoy llegaron, pero eran demasiados como para andarlos cargando por todos lados – **parecía estar leyendo al mismo tiempo algo que capto su atención pero siguió hablando **– así que decidí que mejor se los traía a la Sala Común Ravenclaw para que pudiera consultarlos con calma –** dejo escapar un suspiro y tomo un libro mas delgado con el dibujo de una montaña **– su trabajo es buscar una criatura marina que sea muy antigua – **sonrío y levanto su vista hacia un chico que estaba a unos metros de el **- sip, aquí esta, este es el pez que estabas buscando Merdick – **Alger mostraba una suave sonrisa Un joven de quinto año se acerco y tomo el libro para leerlo con atención, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa mientras leía.

**- Como te decía es un pez que puede pasar mas de 20 años en estado de hibernación, esta comprobado que al quedar atrapado en el lodo y solidificarse entra en estado de hibernación y despierta en cuanto esta en contacto con el agua –** Alger parecía buscar algo en otro libro **– ese es el animal que puede servirte para tu tarea, sabia que lo había visto en alguno de los libros que estaban en la casa.**

El niño parecía fascinado leyendo el libro y sonrío hacia Alger mientras varios compañeros se acercaban para comprobar las palabras que Alger había pronunciado.

**- Espero no haber causado algún problema profesor Snape –** Su mirada se poso en el Profesor Snape que se encontraba serio.

**- No señor Mörder -** La voz neutral y sus ojos brillando levemente casi con orgullo? **– solo seria mejor que la próximo vez avise al Jefe de Casa de Ravenclaw para que este informado.**

El chiquillo asintió levemente mientras tomaba otro libro y se lo extendía a una niña de séptimo año, Daniela Selman estudiaba para llegar a ser medimaga.

**- Este es el libro donde hablan de las medusas y el uso de su veneno, tal vez te pueda ayudar para tu tesis sobre el desarrollo de antídotos muggles talvez te sirva.**

La joven se acerco entusiasmada, para inmediatamente empezar a leer parecía asombrada, varios niños veían los libros que estaban sobre la mesa.

**- Si quieren pueden quedarse con los libros el tiempo que sea necesario – **Alger se había quitado y ya varios niños empezaban a revisar los libros con ansias **– seguramente a ustedes les servirán mas que a mi.**

**- A usted le gusta la vida marina? –** Se oyó la voz del director y varios de los presentes voltearon con algo de curiosidad.

**- Cuando conocí a Selene me intereso todo con respecto a la vida marina – **Alger dejo escapar un suspiro y su mirada se poso en el techo.

**- Selene? –** la voz era curiosa, Hermonie lo veía con atención.

**- Sip, una sirena muy bonita –** Alger giro y tecleo un par de botones, todos en el lugar habían quedado estáticos al ver la imagen que apareció en la pantalla.

Se veía el fondo de color negro pero de pronto la imagen se iba aclarando para mostrar un gran arrecife y varias contriciones raras en el fondo, había plantas marinas y muchos peces, pero de pronto ante todos pasaron varias sirenas que aprecian huir de un triton, no eran las clásicas imágenes de chicas hermosas con cuerpo de pescado pero si podían apreciarse rasgos femeninos con dientes filosos, una de las figuras de leves cabello negros se acerco a la pantalla y mostrando lo que parecía ser una sonrisa amistosa saludaba, después se alejaba con las demás figuras, la pantalla regreso a su anterior color mientras todos seguían en silencio.

**- Eran Sirenas¡-** Gritaron los gemelos.

**- Pero como es posible?¡-** Hermonie parecía conmocionada.

Alger los miraba algo extrañado, no parecía comprender el por que de sus expresiones, fue ese momento en que el Profesor Snape se acerco tomándolo del hombro.

**- No es muy común que las Sirenas se dejen ver y menos que puedan tomar una imagen de ellas-** su voz seguía siendo neutral **– incluso entre los magos es difícil llegar a ver una sirena.**

**- Ha, ya veo-** Alger observaba con atención a su profesor** – bueno si ellos quieren puedo dejarles la computadora para que puedan verlas las veces que quieran, se que Selene no le molestara –** sonrío con ternura.

Se podía escuchar las voces de los niños mirando a los dos profesores y director suplicándoles que les permitieran tener esa computadora y ver a las sirenas además de los libros.

**- Si el Sr. Mörder no tiene ningún inconveniente pueden hacerlo – **hablo el profesor Flitwick.

Los ruidos de felicidad no se hicieron esperar ya todos los niños empezaron a ver los libros con mucha curiosidad Hermonie empezó a utilizar la computadora mostrando varios videos de diferentes escenarios marinos.

**- Dígame Sr. Mörder como logro que esos artefactos electrónicos funcionaran-** fue la duda que asalto a el Profesor Flitwick de pronto **– sabe que en Hogwarts esta protegida por hechizos que impiden que funcionen esos aparatos?.**

Alger lo miro por unos momentos en silencio para después mostrar una sonrisa y colocar su mano en uno de los costados de la computadora en donde había unas extrañas figuras, solo vasto que el Profesor Flitwick las viera para que mostrara una cara de sorpresa.

**- Mi hermana les coloco un hechizo para que pudieran funcionar por eso tardo una semana en enviarme todas las cosas.**

El profesor observaba maravillado, era sin duda un magnifico trabajo de encantamiento con runas antiguas, pudo ver que el otro aparato de donde salía también música tenia los mismos símbolos.

**- Su hermana debe ser muy buena en encantamientos.**

**- No lo se, ella siempre ha dicho que hay personas mejores –** se encogió los hombros mientras se tallaba un poco la cara.

**- Bueno me retiro, estoy un poco cansado, les dejo las cosas, seguramente Mione con gusto les enseñara a usar el reproductor de CD y la computadora – **Su mirada se poso en sus demás amigos **– vamos chicos ya casi es hora de la cena y aun no he terminado mi ensayo de transfiguraciones y contabilidad.**

Los chicos empezaron a caminar siendo seguidos por los profesores y Director, Alger se notaba cansado, mientras los demás seguía platicando sobre todo lo que habían visto en los libros y hacían prometer a Alger que después les prestarían a los Gryffindors esos fantásticos objetos.

Los ruidos del lugar lo regresaron a la realidad, sus ojos cafés se posaron el la figura que golpeaba un gran tronco, para después dar patadas y volver a dar puñetazos, de no ser por que lo estaba viendo jamás creería que alguien con esa complexión pudiera hacer ese tipo de movimientos, lo había descubierto hace mas de una semana.

A pesar de los que la mayoría de la gente pensara el era de costumbres muy arraigadas entre ellas estaba una caminata en la mañana ya no era un jovencito pero tenia condiciones física y aun que su figura era baja y de brazos cortos era alguien muy ágil y experimentado en duelos de magia, fue en uno de esos paseamos que lo vio por accidente, desde el principio se extraño no era común ver a un alumno despierto a las 7 de la mañana corriendo por las llanuras del lugar, así que se quedo cerca de un árbol.

Por unos momentos pensó que se adentraría al bosque prohibido como todos los estudiantes problemas, pero lo que vio lo dejo asombrado, Alger parecía estar efectuando una serie de ejercicios que el desconocía y por las manchas de tierra en su ropa podía deducir que tenia bastante tiempo, se veía algo cansado y sus mejillas sonrojadas pero a pesar de eso no parecía rendirse, lo vio seguir con esa extraña rutina mas de media hora para después sentarse en el piso y quedarse meditando junto aun hermoso arbusto que había cerca del lugar, el sabia que ese en especial brindaba con tranquilidad gracias a su composición mágica.

La rutina era diaria y pudo descubrir que el pequeño tenia una resistencia asombrosa, solía salir del castillo a las llanuras cerca del bosque prohibido sin acercarse a sus linderos, transfiguraba unos troncos en algunas formas extrañas que podían pensarse eran ejemplos de personas, por lo general pasaba corriendo casi una hora y después empezaba a ejecutar diferentes tipos de ejercicios por mas de una hora y media, para después estar 45 minutos de meditación, una ves que terminaba regresaba todo a la normalidad y regresaba al castillo, eso era todos los días.

No quería dar a notar su presencia, sentía que estaba invadiendo la intimidad de uno de sus alumnos, pero no quería dejar de verlo, le preocupaba su seguridad, y no sabia si era correcto hablar con el o decirle a el profesor Snape sobre esa rutina, no esta rompiendo ninguna regla, además le agradaba observarlo hacer todo ese entrenamiento, esta seguro que el pequeño era especial, dejo escapar un suspiro.

Mientras caminaba hacia el castillo mostró una sonrisa, había decidido no decirle a nadie, el lo vigilaría cuando saliera en las mañanas además era un cambio agradable en sus costumbres, y se sentía afortunado de conocer una faceta en Alger, una que casi estaba seguro ni sus amigos conocían.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

El ruido en las gradas había logrado llamar la atención de todos los jugadores, no había nadie que no estuviera emocionado de alguna forma, la Profesora Hooch observaba con atención a los alumnos, y por unos momentos observo las hermosas escobas que estaban por utilizar todo el equipo de Slytherin tenia una Nimbus 2000 que en el mango tenia grabado el escudo de la Casa Slytherin, sin duda un magnifico trabajo, en una media hora saldrían al campo contra Ravenclaw, dejo escapar un suspiro mientras recordaba lo ocurrido hace solo una semana.

El Director Dumbledore la había mandado a llamar y no sabia el motivo, cuando entro vio a la Profesora McGonagall, el Profesor Flitwick, la Profesora Sprout y el Profesor Snape sentados viendo viendo a una mujer que estaba sentada frente al escritorio del Director.

**- Bienvenida profesora Hooch –** la voz del director era jovial mientras le indicaba una silla que estaba junto a la Profesora Sprout para que tomara asiento **– Bien se que todos quisieran saber el motivo de la reunión, pues al parecer la Señorita aquí presente tiene algo que hablar con todos nosotros –** sus ojos se centraron en la mujer **– viene de parte de la familia Potter-Mörder.**

La joven se levanto con elegancia, y giro levemente para ver a los reunidos sus ojos era de un tono azul perlado y el cabello era negro como la noche, muy sedoso sujeto en una coleta alta, vestida con un hermoso traje de corte francés en color negro, un portafolio en su mano derecha, facciones bellísimas, por un momento todos quedaron impactados ante esa mirada evaluatoría que ella les entregaba a cada uno para después sacar unos documentos y empezar ha hablar con leve acento ruso.

**- Buenas Tardes Señor Albus Dumbledore, Jefes de casa de esta distinguida escuela, así como Profesora de Hooch de vuelo **– su voz era suave y melodiosa **- Mi nombre es Emily Vesdim –** asintió levemente como muestra de respeto a todos los presentes **– y soy la asistente personal de la Señora Black-Mörder-** hizo una suave pausa para después continuar **– se me ha pedido que les informe de la entrega varias escobas Nimbus 2000.**

Ella guardo silencio mientras entregaba los documentos al Jefe de la casa Slytherin Severus Snape quien los tomo y empezó a leer frunciendo levemente el ceño, Emily había empezado ha armar otro juego de documentos cuando la Profesora McGonagall se levanto con las mejillas rojas y un gesto de indignación.

**- Para esto nos ha hecho venir Director, para ver como le entregan a Slytherin escobas ultimo modelo, no creo…**

**- Respetable Profesora Minerva McGonagall –** la voz de Emily era levemente mas fuerte y su presencia veela causo que la profesora McGonagall callara **– no he venido a entregarle escobas SOLO a la casa Slytherin –** todos incluyendo el director estaban sorprendidos, bueno menos el Profesor Snape quien parecía seguir leyendo los documentos ignorando a los presentes **– dije que vine a entregar escobas, pero son para todos los equipos de Hogwarts, sin importar su casa.**

Emily entrego un juego de documentos a la profesora McGonagall que parecía confundida y empezaba a leerlos mientras ella volvía a armas más juegos y los seguía entregando a cada uno de los presentes.

**- Estos documentos son solo una formalidad para que sepan que se les estará entregando, es un juego completo de escoba, uniformes y equipo de seguridad para cada uno de los miembros de los equipos – **ella hizo una leve pausa **– como podrán leer en las especificaciones los artículos tienen el escudo de la casa que le corresponde –** ella vio su reloj de pulsera **– La Señora Wut estaba preocupada por la seguridad de su hermano, así que creyó conveniente tomar medidas adecuadas, pero a ella no le gusta que haya diferencias entre los competidores –** acomodo su hermoso cabello **– así que me pidió que comprara para todos los equipos de las casas y así estén en igualdad de condiciones –** sus ojos se posaron en McGonagall quien esta roja **– ella solo quiere que los niños estén seguros, además se han incluido 50 juegos mas con el emblema del escudo de la escuela – **su mirada se había posado en la profesora Hooch **– para que los niños que toman clases de vuelo no corran ningún tipo de riesgo.**

La profesora Hooch leía con atención los documentos que en forma mas detallada indicaban el numero de hombreras, rodilleras, escobas y demás artículos que estaban siendo entregados para cada Casa, además las que serian para que ella impartiera su clase, no podía evitar estar emocionada, tenia años intentando que compraran mejores escobas para los alumnos, las palabras de Emily sobre los riesgos en clase le recordaron el peligro que había corrido el joven Ronald Weasley y fue cuando comprendió que Alger debía habérselo comentado a su hermana.

Levanto la vista para ver a los demás profesores, McGonagall parecía confundida, Flitwick sonreía agradecido, Prout parecía asombrada, Snape no parecía sorprendido, y el director sonreía pero tenia la vista fija en la joven Emily.

**- Pero esto, no podemos aceptarlo –** McGonagall tenia la voz entre sorprendida y confusa.

**- Ya han sido enviadas, llegaran dentro de dos horas –** la voz de Emily parecía ser firme **– solo se me pidió que viniera para informarles, si no desean usarlas es solo opción de cada jugador –** ella miro a los reunidos**– por favor firmen en la zona punteada de recibido una ves que hayan llegado los artículos, mañana vendrá una persona a recoger la copia.**

La joven camino hacia la salida con paso elegante y sensual, pero antes de abrir la puerta se giro viéndolos a todos, mostró una sonrisa suave y su voz era más cordial.

**- Ella solo se preocupa por la seguridad de los niños –** cerro un momento los ojos **– lo que en realidad hace a un ganador no es la escoba o artículos de marca –** sonrió abriendo sus ojos dejando ver un poco de ternura y sinceridad **– lo que hace a un ganadores es la voluntad y entrega, les recomendaría que los usen –** con un suave giro abrió la puerta para salir **– Que tengan un buen día.**

Se escucho la puerta cerrarse y aun todos seguían en silencio, el director miro los papeles y después su mirada se fijo en el Profesor de Pociones, quien le regreso la mirada.

**- Antes de que lo preguntes, no sabia nada, y no creo que Alger lo sepa –** hizo leve movimiento de su mano guardando los documentos en su túnica **– pero no me extraña, ella es impredecible.**

**- Pero por que lo hizo?, por que darles a todas las casas?- **McGonagall parecía aun confundida.

**- Para ella es solo dinero –** la voz profunda del profesor de Pociones atrajo la atención de todos **– y el dinero es algo eventual, para ella no tiene importancia –** se levanto de la silla con elegancia – **para ella siempre será mas importante la vida de un niño que todo el dinero del mundo** – su mirada se poso en el director **– a menos que haya algo mas que tratar, me retiro.**

El Director solo asintió y todos vieron salir a Severus Snape de la oficina, La profesora Hooch salio al lado del Profesor Flitwick, para ser seguidos de McGonagall y Sprout.

**- Los niños se pondrán felices¡-** el profesor Flitwick parecía muy entusiasmado.

Y si que lo estuvieron cuando al día siguiente todos se enteraron que habían sido donados a la escuela equipos de Quiddich, los niños estaban muy entusiasmados, pero hasta el momento nadie sabia quien era dicho benefactor, la profesora Hooch alcanzo a ver como en el palco de los profesores junto al profesor Snape, estaba una mujer de cabello negro con unos mechones rojos, su vestimenta era elegante parecía una ninfa, se notaba contenta y parecía estar conversando con el profesor, se le hizo conocida pero no logro ubicarla, dejo escapar un ultimo suspiro cuando vio listos a los dos equipos sin duda se veían muy bien, les dedico una sonrisa y avanzaron al interior del estadio este juego prometía ser de los mejores.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Este era uno de los mejores días del mes de noviembre, el ruido en las tribunas de todos los alumnos dejaba ver el entusiasmo que les invadía, en el palco principal podían verse a los Profesores y al Director muy atentos por el juego de Quidditch, algunos padres de familia habían asistidos para ver jugar a sus hijos.

Para los miembros del personal de Hogwarts no era un secreto que al partido asistiría Wut Black-Mörder, los padres de familia no, por lo cual habían quedado impactados al ver a Wut Black Mörder llegar al lugar, pero lo que logro que hasta los profesores, alumnos y director quedaran impactados era el ver al Profesor Snape, conocido también como murciélago grasiento o el vampiro de Hogwarts y demás apodos que usaban los alumnos a sus espaldas, llegar del brazo de Wut.

Las facciones del Profesor Snape no habían variado, eran frías y carentes de la mas mínima emoción, su presencia imponente y parecía alejar a todos de su paso, sin excepción, pero eso no parecía ser de ninguna incomodidad para la Señora Wut Black-Mörder que caminaba tomándolo del brazo, la elegancia y carisma de Wut eran imposibles de ignorar, desde el momento en que ambos habían entrado, todos habían dirigido su mirada hacia pareja, dos hombres vestidos en túnicas color negro con detalles rojo se quedaron en la entrada del palco y parecían montar guardia mientras Wut se sentaba al lado del Profesor Snape, algunos alumnos veían la escena con cara de terror.

**- Cuando termine de leer el informe completo sobre como era el juego y los peligros que habían, en verdad me preocupe –** ella parecía no darle ninguna importancia a las miradas de la gente que la rodeaba **– pero recordé lo que había dicho la Profesora McGonagall –** mostró una sonrisa que algunos dejo sin aliento **– y fue que tome la decisión –** sus ojos quedaron fijos en el campo y su voz sonó algo intimidada **– o a caso cometí algún error?.**

EL Profesor Snape parecía observar algo muy interesante en el campo, los que habían estado atentos a la conversación temieron que el obtuso profesor la estuviera ignorando, cosa que no seria fuera de lo común, la profesora McGonagall se movió dispuesta a contestar aunque temía se tomara su intervención de mala forma cuando la voz del profesor se escucho.

**- No –** los ojos del Profesor se posaron en la figura de Wut **– fue una decisión acertada.**

Wut volteo con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa encantadora mientras asentía con la cabeza muy suavemente, para el director no paso desapercibido el suave rubor en la mejillas de Wut, quien al ver salir al campo a los jugadores se levanto levemente buscando a su hermano, parecía muy emocionada, el ruido del silbatazo se escucho, al momento en que los jugadores se ponían en marcha.

**- Dios¡ -** la expresión de Wut era de asombro total **– en verdad que son rápidos – **su voz se notaba levemente preocupada **– van a estar bien verdad? –** miraba al profesor Snape.

**- Si, han entrenado mucho -** su voz era casi opacada por los gritos de los alumnos.

**- Dígame, le gusta volar en escoba?** – Pregunto la profesora Prout en tono un poco formar.

**- Nunca he subido en una –** fue la respuesta de Wut mientras miraba con atención el partido.

Ella no se dio cuenta de como casi todos en el palco la observaban con sorpresa, era imposible que siendo hija de una de las mas poderosas familias, nunca hubiera subido en una escoba, pero ella no parecía estar mintiendo, adema podía apreciarse la mirada emocionada al ver a esos niños volar.

**- Disculpe? – **hablo el Director tratando de atraer la atención de Wut **– dijo que nunca ha subido a una escoba?**

**- Si –** Wut giro un poco su cabeza para ver a quien le hablaba **– no puedo.**

El Director parecía confundido, quería saber el motivo que impedía que esa joven subiera a una escoba, talvez su padre se lo tenia prohibido?, no lo creía posible, pero era sin duda algo intrigante, la Profesora McGonagall se acerco un poco a Wut, pero la voz de Wut se escuchaba preocupada.

**- Es verdad que los juegos pueden llegar a tardar días? –** se giro hacia el hombre a su derecha.

El profesor Quirell dio un leve brinco al escuchar la voz de la joven y temblando giro su cabeza para verla, por unos momentos parecía dudar en su respuesta, pero su voz temblorosa se escucho.

**- S… si, pero eso es muy raro –** parecía hablar con mucha dificultad **– se… guro… gana Ravenclaw… han entrenado mucho.**

El profesor Quirell se quedo cayado al ver la mirada fulminante del Profesor Snape, pero la sonrisa en la cara de Wut logro tranquilizarlo un poco.

**- Ganara el que de lo mejor de si mismos –** los ojos verde pálido de Wut quedaron fijos en los café oscuro del Profesor Quirell **– debo suponer Profesor Quirell, que usted es partidario de Ravenclaw?**

**- Me… me conoce? –** se veía la duda en la mirada del profesor.

**- No, pero mi hermano me ha platicado mucho de sus experiencias en la escuela –** la mirada de Wut era diferente parecía atrayente y su voz sonaba muy suave y sensual? **– Me platico sobre un desafortunado incidente con un Troll –** su mano acomodo uno de sus mechones color rojo, como la sangre mientras la voz de ella era mas envolvente **– fue usted muy valiente al avisar.**

El cuerpo del Profesor Quirell no dejaba de temblar y por cuando quiso apartar la mirada se sentía perdida en esos ojos que parecían envolverlo, eran brillantes como hermosas gemas, el aroma que percibía era atrayente. Los gritos de los alumnos dejaron de existir, esa mirada era mas importante, **"Muy valiente"** fue el murmullo sensual que percibió antes de ser envuelto por la oscuridad, una oscuridad que el conocía muy bien.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

No sabia en donde se encontraba pero sabia que tenia que huir, estaba en peligro, algo se acercaba, algo muy peligroso, su cuerpo le dolía de tanto correr, su respiración era errática, **"No quiero morir¡"**, fue su ultimo pensamiento racional cuando sintió como caía lastimándose el tobillo.

Se arrastro por el piso y busco entre los arbustos y ramas un escondite, tenia que ocultarse o lo encontraría, no podía pensar con claridad, su varita se encontraba a solo un par de metros, pero sabia que era inútil, la magia no funcionaba contra esa… esa…

El crujido de unas ramas a su derecha lo alerto, las lagrimas que caían por sus ojos no podía contenerlas, su voz quedo muerta en su garganta mientras retrocedía buscando refugio entre los arbustos y lodo, el miedo había terminado de nublar su mente.

La sombra se arrastraba por el piso, podía escucha algo muy grande arrastrarse, **"Ayuda¡"** pensó al momento de sentir como era aprisionado su cuerpo causándole la perdida de todo el aire que retenía en sus pulmones, lo habían atrapado.

Cerro los ojos el miedo era cuando vio esa enorme sombra acercarse, sintió como lo apretaban y sus pulmones suplicaban por oxigeno, algo le estaban diciendo, pero el necesitaba aire, todo era oscuridad, sabia que moría.

Una bruma viscosa y nauseabunda lo envolvió, quería detenerla, pero no podía, era inútil, sentía como su alma se partiría en pedazos mientras escuchaba un murmullo casi un siseo **"Eres mío".**

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**- Sin duda muy valiente** – la voz de Wut lo regreso a la realidad.

Sus ojos cafés quedaron fijos en la mirada de Wut que por unos segundos parecía confundida y después vio pasar un destello de furia, pero una sonrisa se mostró en sus labios y Quirell supo que ella era peligrosa.

**- Yo… yo… solo quería ayudar –** giro su cabeza hacia el partido.

El Profesor Quirell sabía que algo estaba mal, por un momento había recordado algo, algo de su pasado y casi estaba seguro que los ojos de Wut tenían algo que ver con eso, pero sabia que no era el momento, su mirada busco con rapidez entre los jugadores.

El Profesor Snape tenia un gesto en su rostro indefinible, mientras observaba a Wut, el Director y McGonagall también se habían percatado del coqueteo que había tenido Wut con el profesor, lo cual los tenia muy asombrados, pero solo uno de los tres que lo habían visto sabia que era lo que en realidad había sucedido.

**- Algo esta mal –** la voz de Wut se escucho suave pero preocupada **– Alger tiene problemas.**

Ante estas palabras todos prestaron atención hacia donde estaba Alger que parezca tener problemas para controlar su escoba, se movía en forma errática y parecía que en cualquier momento caería, Wut se levanto de su asiento y con un suave movimiento de su mano aprecio su varita de la nada dejando a varios asombrados.

**- Dominic, Magnus¡-** los dos hombres en la entrada se acercaron con rapidez, el mas alto paso empujando al Profesor Quirell quien cayo de su asiento.

**- No hay de que preocuparse –** el director parecía calmado – ya recobro el control. **- Rastreen el lugar que nadie este efectuando algún hechizo contra ningún jugador –** Wut parecía aun preocupada, los dos hombres caminaron con rapidez hacia fuera.

**- Y ALGER ATRAPA LA SNICH DORADA, SLITHERIN GANA¡.**

Los gritos de jubilo lo se hicieron esperar por parte de los Slytherin, los profesores parecían complacidos con el juego, pero Wut salio del lugar sin pronunciar palabra, el Profesor Snape giro levemente la cabeza viendo al director y después de unos segundos asintió y salio siguiendo a Wut.

Corría bajando las escaleras, estaba segura que algo había ocurrido, no era ingenua, Severus le había dicho que Alger había nacido para volar, además el era muy cuidadoso, ella estaba segura que alguien había hechizado su escoba y si era otra ves Malfoy se iba encargar de que esta ves no fuera solo una empresa la que perdiera.

Su cuerpo se tenso al sentir como alguien la abrazaba con fuerza deteniendo su carrera, no necesito voltear a ver quien la había detenido, lo sabia, sentía como la calma volvía a su cuerpo mientras contenía los temblores al darse cuenta del peligro que había corrido su hermano, sintió como la giraban con suavidad para abrazarla por completo, su cabeza se levanto para quedarse perdida en unos ojos negros.

**- El esta bien –** la voz era profunda y gentil – **no te preocupes, yo emití un hechizo para protegerlo.**

Ella se abrazo con mas fuerza al cuerpo del Profesor Snape, el sabia que cualquiera que los viera en este momento sin duda pensaría que era una alucinación, pero la había visto tan asustada, y sintió como esta sufriendo, no podía dejarla ir de esa forma, se estaba arriesgando pero valía la pena.

**- Gracias –** la voz de Wut era mas tranquila mientras se soltaba **– puedes llevarme a verlo?.**

Se veía tan indefensa y vulnerable que no podía negarle nada, solo asintió, ambos empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaban los vestidores del equipo de Slytherin, había algo que lo estaba incomodando desde hace un buen rato y no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

**- A que vino lo de Quirell –** la voz parecía neutral.

Ella sonrió, conocía a Severus desde que tenia conciencia y sabia que estaba enojado, y no era por haber salido de esa forma del palco, no era eso, sabia que era por la forma en que había tratado a Quirell, pero aun no estaba segura, había recibido cartas de Alger dándole algunos detalles que nadie mas conocía, sabia que tendría que hablar con Severus en algún momento sobre lo que ella se sospechaba, dejo escapar un suspiro al ver que ya casi llegaban y entonces se formo una idea en su mente alo cual sonrío con un poco de travesura.

Severus Snape no había dejado de verla en ningún momento, percibió su gesto pensativo que tenia siempre que estaba analizando una situación, él conocía cada uno de sus gestos, sabia que ella no había coqueteado con el profesor Quirell, y casi estaba seguro que ella había intentado ver en su mente, pero lo que no comprendía era el porque, no habían tenido muchas oportunidades para hablar, el sabia que Hogwarts era uno de los lugares mas seguros, pero que no contenía ningún secreto para Albus Dumbledore, y cuando vio la sonrisa de Wut supo que algo estaba tramando y no sabia si alegrase o preocuparse.

**- La invitación sigue en pie.**

Vio que ya habían llegado a los vestidores y comprendió a que invitación se refería, tal vez el único lugar donde podrían hablar sin preocupación a que alguien estuviera escuchando, solo asintió levemente a Wut quien mostró una sonrisa ilusionada.

Cuando ambos entraron por la cortina que dividía la pequeña sala donde estaban los alumnos que ya se habían cambiado varios vieron con sorpresa al Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin siendo acompañado por una joven sonriente, pocos de ellos la habían llegado a ver.

Su vestimenta era algo llamativa, tenia un vestido de tela vaporosa que le llegaba a la rodilla en color negro con un lazo en la cintura de color verde, una media cola con una cinta del mismo color, sus cabellos rojos sueltos enmarcando su rostro, en uno de sus dedos el anillo de la familia Black y en su otra mano el de los Mörder, en sus muñecas unas cintas del mismo color , y zapatillas de piso con cintas que le llevaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, con su túnica de color negro y verde, parecía una bailarina de ballet o una ninfa a punto de desaparecer.

**- Muchas Felicidades¡-** su voz era dulce y alegre, los jóvenes mas adultos se sonrojaron.

**- Buen trabajo –** fueron las palabras que pronuncio el Profesor Snape.

Ante esas ultimas palabras de su Jefe de Casa, varios experimentaron el orgullo, la victoria había sido aplastante 50-270 a favor de Slytherin, pero lo que mas había complacido a todos fue el control y manejo que Alger había mostrado, nunca perdió la concentración y ala vez atento a su entorno, sin duda el equipo estaba complacido de que Alger se uniera a ellos.

Por una puerta del fondo se vio salir a Alger que al ver a su hermana sonrío levemente mientras se acercaba, solo fueron unos segundos cuando Wut ya tenia a su hermano entre sus brazos prácticamente asfixiándolo, aun que los dos jugadores de sexto y séptimo año envidiaban la suerte de Alger por ser asfixiado por los atributos de su hermana.

**- Creo que el señor Mörder –** la voz era algo ironía**- necesita respirar, madame.**

Wut soltó a Alger que tenia un leve tono azul y sonrió con nervios, pare después ver al Profesor Snape con una tenue sonrisa.

**- Perdón me emocione –** su mirada se poso en su hermano **– dime te divertiste?.**

Alger ya había recuperado el aliento y asintió con entusiasmo mientras caminaba hacia la salida pero antes de poder pronunciar alguna palabra, dos cabelleras rojas tomaron a Alger y lo sacaron del lugar.

Wut parecía algo confundida pero no sintió ningún peligro, levanto una ceja levemente mientras sus pasos se encaminaron hacia donde esas dos personas se habían llevado a su hermano, a unos 10 metros los vio, dos jóvenes pelirrojos que abrazaban a Alger felicitándolo, ella los reconoció enseguida, su hermano le había escrito sobre los gemelos Weasley.

**- Eso fue maravilloso -** comento el que le revolvía el cabello en un gesto amistoso.

- **Nos preocupamos cuando parecías perder el control –** hablo el que tomaba el brazo de Alger como revisando que estuviera bien.

**- Slytherin es muy afortunado por tenerte¡ -** comentaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- **Creo que no debieron sacarlo asi –** comento Neville Logbottom quien se acercaba con algo de miedo? **– tal vez se enojen sus compañeros.**

Wut ladeo solo unos centímetros su cabeza analizando al pequeño Neville, lo recordaba, lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, pero el la recordaría?, no lo sabia, tal vez no era muy prudente acercarse a el pequeño, pero cuando vio como Neville gira para verla supo que ya era tarde, sonrío con ternura, sabia que ese niño no tenia la culpa de lo ocurrido a los Potter, Neville también había perdido mucho por culpa de una estupida profecía.

El Profesor Snape se había sorprendido al ver como los gemelos habían prácticamente secuestrado al buscador de su equipo para sacarlo, pero sus palabras de felicitación eran sinceras lo sabia, le había costado trabajo aceptar esa amistad, pero tenia duda de que seria beneficiosa para el pequeño Alger.

Pero no pudo evitar sentir la leve irritación al ver como le tocaban el cabello y brazo, por un momento quiso acercarse y alejarlo de ellos, pero con rapidez desterró el sentimiento, para ver a los que llegaban, el resto de los amigos de Alger, sus ojos se posaron en Neville Logbottom, no podía comprender cual era el poder especial que tenia ese niño, quien supuestamente destruiría a Lord Voldemort, por que el no era tonto sabia que el Señor Oscuro no había sido vencido con la muerte de la familia Potter.

Cuando vio como Logbottom observaba a Wut un clic se hizo en su memoria, había olvidado, ellos se conocían, frunció un poco sus cejas esperando que Neville no la recordara, era muy pequeño cuando había ocurrido el incidente, esperaba que no hubiera complicaciones.

**- Nahh¡-** fue la única respuesta de los gemelos que seguían al lado de Alger.

Pero el ya no les prestaba atención, sus ojos negros estaban en la figura de la joven que se encontraba a unos diez metro y le sonreía, sabia que era la hermana de Alger, la había visto en varios portadas como una de las mujeres mas ricas del Mundo Mágico, pero verla en persona lo había dejado pasmado, ella le sonreía de una manera tan suave, tan maternal, era muy bonita, pero no era una belleza como las de revistas donde aparecían mujeres de la alta sociedad, despedía una calidez que casi podía tocar, además sus ojos eran de un tono verde pálido pero a pesar de todo brillantes, sin poderlo evitar dio un paso había ella, esos ojos le eran familiares.

**- Disculpe, nos hemos visto antes? –** su voz era un susurro casi una suplica, Neville sentía que la conocía de algún lugar, esos ojos ya antes le habían regalado una mirada **– sus ojos, me son familiares.**

Wut vio acercarse a la misma niña que había visto cerca de Alger, cuando había sido lastimado por culpa de Draco, Hermonie le dedico un saludo con el movimiento de su cabeza tratando de parecer alguien formal, ella sintió la presencia de Severus a su lado y vio como gemelos y Alger volteaban hacia donde ella y el profesor estaban, no pudo reprimir la sonrisa al ver las caras de miedo en los gemelos, pero Neville no lo había visto, escucho sus palabras, podía ver el dolor oculto en esos ojos, tal vez el mismo que había en Alger, con la única diferencia que Alger sabia ocultarlo mejor.

Dio unos pasos al frente y Wut toco la mejilla del pequeño regalándole una sonrisa dulce y gentil mientras acomodaba la corbata del uniforme con cuidado, todos estaban en silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir algo, casi estaban seguros que de interrumpir seria tomado como un sacrilegio.

Neville sentía que estaba en el séptimo cielo, jama nadie había tenido una atención de ese tipo hacia su persona, **"Así será el trato de una madre?"** se pregunto, pero no sabia la respuesta, no recordaba si alguna vez su madre le había tratado de esa forma, además la sensación de comodidad y seguridad le fue familiar, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por encontrar el recuerdo que hace este momento tan especial, por que con forme pasaron los segundos supo que ya antes había vivido algo igual y tal vez con la misma persona.

Cuando Wut termino de arreglarlo le dio una pequeño beso en la punta de su dedo índice, eso fue el detonante que logro que Neville abriera los ojos en toda su longitud, por que el sabia que esa era la respuesta a su pregunta y solo un pensamiento se formo en su mente **"Ella es Dod¡"**, los ojos de Neville se hicieron vidriosos, pero contuvo sus lagrimas, solo una persona había tenido ese tipo de gestos con el, solo una persona y después de muchos años estaba una vez mas ante su presencia, pero no sabia que decir solo podía verla ahí parada, pero una voz lo saco de la burbuja que se había creado entre ellos dos.

**- Creo que al Señor Mörder –** señalo el Profesor de Pociones mirando a los niños **– querría terminar su platica con su hermana –** la voz era muy fría **– creo que ella tiene el tiempo limitado.**

Wut vio un momento como las facciones de Neville había crecido mucho, no era el mismo que una vez tubo en sus brazos, pero para ella seguía siendo el mismo que había arrullado buscando consolarlo en su dolor, no podía darle una respuesta afirmativa con la gente reunida, pero sabia que Neville comprendería sus acciones, cuando vio las lagrimas en esos ojos odio mas a Dumbledore, por que el sabia que era la culpa de ese anciano manipular el sufrimiento de Neville, la orfandad de Alger y la tristeza de Severus, incluso de su propio dolor, de el y de Voldemort.

Sintió la cercanía de Snape, no puedo evitar un sentimiento de tristeza en su corazón, le gustaba estar con Severus, pero sabia que ya tenia que irse, dejo escapar un suspiro y volvió a mirar a los niños que la veían con sorpresa, despejo esas emociones en las profundidades de su corazón para dejar que la razón tomara el control de sus acciones.

**- Alger ya me tengo que ir** – su voz era algo triste**- pero en cuanto puedas me escribes para saber como estas –** le sonrío con ternura casi maternal, sus emociones ya estaban en perfecto control – **espero que tengas muy buenas notas en tu examen –** se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente mientras acomodaba su cabello ocultando esa extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo, para todos ese gesto era idéntico al que había tenido con Neville **– padre mandara una escolta para que presentes tus exámenes.**

Se volvió a mirar a el Profesor Snape, quien mantenía su seriedad y le regalo una dulce sonrisa que logro sonrojas a los gemelos y algunos Slytherin que no paraban de ver las suaves líneas de su cuerpo.

**- Muchas gracias por su compañía –** se acomodo su túnica **– espero tener el placer de su compañía en otra ocasión.**

Dominic y Magnus llegaron dando un ligero asentamiento y se colocaron a cada lado de la joven un poco mas atrás de lo normal, Dominic lucia algo incomodo, cuando se escucharon pasos acercarse, dos hombres con capas se acercaban, ambos eran de cabello negro pero su piel era muy pálida, sus facciones eran finas y su andar era elegante y sensual, Hermonie se sonrojo al instante cuando uno de los hombres poso su mirada sobre ella, pero ambos hombres se detuvieron hasta estar frente a Wut a quien saludaron con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

**- El Señor Ángelus, nos envía para escoltarla a su reunión –** el hombre que había hablado sonrió dejando ver los colmillos.

Los niños dieron un paso atrás, habían escuchado muchas historias de los sanguinarios que eran esos mounstros, y ahora veían a dos en persona, los gemelos instintivamente se colocaron delante de Alger, Neville dio un paso atrás, Hermonie esta petrificada en su lugar, pero el Profesor Snape se quedo junto a Wut, los demás alumnos Slytherin se movieron ocultándose detrás del profesor.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hablar se escucharon mas pasos acercándose, Wut solo dejo escapar un suave suspiro mientras adoptaba su apariencia de ejecutiva, a los pocos segundos llegaron varios Profesores y el Director quien tenia una gesto de preocupación.

**- Le dije a Lord Ángelus que no necesitaba una escolta, tengo ya una –** sonreía con tranquilidad, no parecía preocupada **– pero ya es inútil, será mejor irnos.**

Los Profesores y Director estaban algo impactados al ver como la joven no parecía intimidada ante esos vampiros, lo cual hacia crecer las preguntas en la mente del Director.

**- Te escribiré en la semana hermana –** la voz de Alger resonó en el lugar.

Uno de los vampiros giro la cabeza mirando a Alger y sonrío de forma galante, dio unos pasos hacia el pequeño que se había abierto paso entre los gemelos y estaba enfrente de sus amigos, los ojos del vampiro tenían un brillo atrayente que no paso desapercibido para nadie en especial para el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin.

**- Señor Mörder –** la voz era sensual y envolvente **– un placer volver a verlo.**

El Director lucia sorprendido al igual que los que observaron como el vampiro tomaba la mano de Alger y la besaba sin dejar de ver los hermosos ojos verdes, el Profesor Snape se nata levemente molesto, los demás Profesores parecían tener una mueca de aberración y los niños, bueno ellos estaban aun ahí sin poder hablar, Wut dejo escapar un suspiro mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba el otro vampiro quien sonreía con diversión, Magnus y Dominic no mostraban ninguna emoción.

**- El gusto es mío –** Alger hablo con cordialidad, pero se aparto del joven vampiro **– lastima que ya se tenga que ir –** su voz era firme **– que tenga un buen viaje, cuide de mi hermana.**

Wut dejo escapar un leve bufido de incomodidad ante las ultimas palabras de su hermano, ella podía cuidarse muy bien, el vampiro se notaba algo sorprendido al ver que no había logrado fascinar al pequeño, quien se había colocado al lado el Profesor Snape, el mismo que le lanzaba una mirada de clara advertencia si se acercaba.

**- No Lord Muriel –** la voz de Wut era gentil pero firme **– no va funcionar, ya debería darse por vencido –** el vampiro vio a Wut con una ceja levantada **– mi hermano no esta interesado en su cortejo –** los ojos de Wut brillaron con diversión y desafió **– y yo tampoco.**

El joven vampiro dejo escapar una risa suave y sensual que causo que varios de los presentes se estremecieran por diversas razones, mientras caminaba para tomar su lugar al lado derecho de Wut, sus ojos la veían hambrientos.

**- Bueno, pero puedo seguir intentándolo – **la voz del vampiro sonaba divertida, al conectar su mirada con la de Wut **– sois un magnifico partido.**

Wut solo negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, con una suave inclinación se despidió de los presentes para después las cinco personas desaparecer por los pasillos del lugar en silencio.

**- Conoces a los vampiros¡-** fue el grito de los gemelos que logro sacar de su estado de shock a los presentes.

Alger dio un pequeño brinco tomando la manga de su Profesor de Pociones para voltear a ver a sus amigos ignorando por el momento a los de más Profesores y al Director.

**- Bueno si –** parecía dudar en responder **– algo, pero no es importante.**

**- Pero ese vampiro quería… -** la voz de Hermonie sonaba nerviosa **– tu hermana dijo que te cortejaba.**

Alger se noto levemente molesto mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello, por unos momentos pareció meditar su respuesta, fue cuando sintió como aun seguía su mano aferrada ala manga del Profesor Snape, al levantarla vista vio esos ojos negros que solían seguirlo en sus sueños, y entonces supo que tenia que explicar la conducta de Muriel.

**- Conocí hace algunos años a Lord Muriel–** se notaba algo incomodo **– siempre esta coqueteando con todo el que conoce – **se encogió de hombros, para todos ese gesto ya era muy familiar y al verlo en Wut se dieron una idea de quien lo había aprendido**– es normal en el actuar de esa forma.**

Su mirada seguía en el rostro de su Profesor de Pociones, pudo percibir el leve brillo en esos ojos, pero no pudo definir el significado, cerro sus ojos para ocultar su tristeza, no quería que el Profesor malinterpretara la atención de Muriel, aun no comprendía por que pero quería y necesitaba que el Profesor no se alejara, oculto sus emociones tal como le había enseñado su hermano mostrando una suave sonrisa, pero aferro su agarre en la manga, sentía la magia del profesor rondándole por enzima de la piel de su mano y no supo interpretar el vuelco que sufrió su corazón.

Snape estaba muy molesto, ese muerto viviente se había atrevido a besar a Alger, además de insinuársele a su niño, controlo sus facciones y cuando vio los ojos de Alger supo que necesitaba saber si era verdad las intenciones del vampiro para con Alger, cuando escucho la explicación se relajo levemente pero no pudo evitar que su magia rodeara de forma posesiva la mano que se sujetaba de su manga.

El Director no podía creer lo que acaba de ver, ni el ni los profesores, y mucho menos varios alumnos, en especial los Slytherin que estaban impactados al ver como ese vampiro parecía interesado en Wut y Alger. **-**

**- Su hermana tiene alguna relación con esos… vampiros –** la voz del Director era calmada y cauta pero sus ojos se centraron en los verde de Alger intentando ver algo mas.

**- Pues –** parecía dudar, pero cuando sintió la invasión del director a su mente, sus barreras se reforzaron, su mirada se volvió fría, como la de su hermana **– no estoy autorizado para decir quienes son las personas con las que mi hermana tiene tratos o amistades.**

Albus Dumbledore esta sorprendido no había podido entra en la mente del niño, con rapidez se fijo en su vestimenta buscando algo que pudiera tener un hechizo que lo protegiera contra su legimancia, pero no había nada, solo podía haber una explicación, pero era imposible que alguien de once años pudiera saber Oclumancia.

**- Profesor Snape puedo ir con mis amigos un rato a celebrar –** Alger parecía haber olvidado el incidente, o tal vez buscaba una salida rápida.

Solo fue necesario un leve movimiento de cabeza para que Alger y sus amigos salieran del lugar corriendo, los alumnos Slytherin se retiraron en silencio, varios de ellos aun estaban asombrados por lo que habían visto hace solo unos minutos.

El director dirigió su mirada a el Profesor Snape y salio del lugar siendo seguido por el mismo y McGonagall, dejando en el lugar a algunos alumnos y profesores que estaban tratando de asimilar la nueva información sobre las "amistades" de Wut Black-Mörder y Alger Potter-Mörder.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Neville Logbottom se encontraba en el cerca del lago, desde hace casi una hora se había separado de sus amigos, por que en este momento aun recordaba a Wut Black-Mörder, el tenia muy pocos recuerdos de su niñez, y la mayoría de ellos no eran agradables, desde que sus padres habían sido ingresados a San Murgo, todo había cambiado.

Antes de llegar a Hogwarts recordaba como desde sus tres años había vivido con su abuela, había escuchado las historias de las aventuras de sus padres, dos grandes Aurores que además trabajaban con Albus Dumbledore en la Orden del Fénix, sabia que ellos luchaban para acabar con el mas cruel y peligroso de los Magos Oscuros que había existido, el sentía orgullo por sus padres, y siempre había intentado cumplir todas las expectativas que su abuela tenia, pero desgraciadamente había fracasado.

Una vez hace muchos años había escuchado que cuando iba a cumplir un año su casa fue atacada y el había sido secuestrado por los mortifagos, pero afortunadamente un mago lo había salvado y regresado con sus padres, su abuela nunca le dijo quien era ese mago, decía que era un secreto que solo Dumbledore y algunos –selectos- magos de la Orden del Fénix sabían su identidad.

Lo que si recordaba muy bien era lo ocurrido cuando el casi cumplía sus tres años, estaba en el jardín de su casa jugando con una pelota de color rojo muy bonita, sus padres estaban en la casa, pero de pronto se escucho un fuerte sonido, cuando se levanto para ir a ver que ocurría los escucho, los gritos de su mamà le helaron la sangre, un rayo de luz salio por la puerta y le dio en su brazo, dejo salir un gritito de dolor que murió en su garganta, cuando escucho como alguien se acercaba su pequeño cuerpo se movió por instinto y corrió a esconderse entre unos arbustos, los gritos de su padre también empezaron a escucharse.

Vio una figura salir por la puerta y su cuerpo tembló, tenia miedo, mucho miedo, esa persona tenia una gran túnica negra y tenia algo en la cara que parecía brillante, al fijarse bien se percato que era una mascara, recordaba haberse escondido mas entre los matorrales, no quería que lo lastimaran, cerro sus ojos para no ver, mientras sentía que el brazo le dolía cada vez mas, pero se tapo los oídos para no escuchar los gritos de sus padres. En algún momento unos brazos lo tomaron y el sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir, no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado oculto, cuando abrió sus ojitos vio con horror que estaba en brazos del hombre que había entrado por la puerta del jardín, sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, mientras escuchaba los gritos.

De pronto se escucharon mas gritos, y varios rayos de diferentes colores vio, sintió como era abrazado con fuerza pero sin lastimarlo y vio como unos ojos negros le miraban bajo esa mascara plateada, eran fríos y vacíos como un pozo, y esos ojos estaban viendo la herida en su brazo, pero ya no pudo decir nada por que solo sintió como su cuerpo era jalado por un tubo y pasaba a través de el, se aferro a ese cuerpo y dejo que la sensación lo invadiera.

Al abrir sus ojos vio el más hermoso jardín, por un momento pensó que había muerto, seguía en brazos de ese hombre cuando escucho una suave y dulce voz.

**- Aktiv¡, que paso?.**

Giro su cabecita y vio a una niña mas grande que el, vestía unos pantalones y el cabello era negro con dos mechones de color rojo que caían por su cara, sus ojos verdes olivo parecían preocupados, estaba entre varias plantas, por un momento el pensó que era una ninfa del bosque, pero sintió como era colocado en el suelo y entonces se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba herido, de alguna forma supo que esa herida era por el.

**- No es nada, el niño esta herido… -** la voz era profunda y suave **– puedes curarlo?**

Vio como la niña asentía y con rapidez lo cargaba al interior de una casa, nunca había estado en una casa como esa, tenia un gran sala y unas escaleras de color blanco muy hermosas, fue llevado a una recamara, la niña se movía con rapidez mientras el hombre tomaba asiento por algún motivo no se había quitado la mascara.

El cuarto era de un color blanco en las paredes pero las colchas eran de un tono verde claro, además la cama era muy amplia, su brazo le seguía doliendo y mucho, dejo escapar unas lagrimitas mientras veía como se acercaba la niña y le tendía un frasco.

**- Bebelo –** su voz era muy dulce y agradable **– te calmara el dolor.**

No era un sabor agradable pero sintió como poco a poco el dolor disminuía, lo cuala agradeció, la vio acercarse y quitarle su sudadera y como revisaba la herida, se sentía un poco adormilado cuando escucho la voz de la niña.

**- Que sucedió Aktiv?** – su voz se notaba preocupada mientras limpiaba su herida.

- **Los Logbottom fueron atacados – **percibió el tono de enojo **– algunos mortifagos querían averiguar sobre Lord Voldemort.**

Tembló ligeramente pero no vio que la niña mostrara temor al escuchar el nombre, el había visto adultos temblar ante es nombre pero esa niña tal vez no lo conocía, pero vio como esos ojos verde olivo destellaban prefirió quedarse callado.

**- Maldición –** se podía percibir el tono de molestia en la niña **– a caso nunca se rinden, como están?**

**- No lo se, cuando llegamos todos fueron por los Logbottom –** la voz del hombre parecía neutral mientras buscaba entre los frascos – **yo fui a buscar al niño, estaba escondido en unos arbustos, pero ya estaba herido, que tan grave es?, necesitara hospitalización? – **por un momento creyó escuchar preocupación en esa voz. **- No lo creo, no es muy profunda, ya he curado el tejido **– la joven tenia una daga en su mano y parecía emitir una lucecita color blanco que caía en su brazo y ante su asombro la herida se esta cerrando lentamente **– en unos minutos terminare, te lo llevaras?**

**- La Orden llego justo cuando encontré al niño –** vio como el hombre les daba la espalda bebiendo un frasco en su mano **– no se que paso con sus padres – **vio como dejaba el frasco vacío en la mesa y se sentaba en la cama **– pero lo mejor es regresarlo con los de la Orden.**

**- Descansa Aktiv – **la niña parecía hablarme con mucha familiaridad **– tardare todavía un rato mas, ve al otro cuarto y aséate para que cure esa herida, después podrás irte.**

Escucho como el hombre murmuraba algo pero no logro comprenderlo ya que estaba cruzando la puerta para dejarlos solos, giro su cabeza para ver ala joven y vio una sonrisa muy dulce, por algún motivo sabia que no tenia nada que temer.

**- Listo ya termine –** sintió como era acomodado en la cama, se sentía muy cansado **– duerme para que te recuperes, esa poción ayudara a terminan de curar tu herida –** sintió como lo arropaban – **en cuanto termine de curar a Aktiv podrás regresar con tus papas, entendido?**

Sentía los parpados pesados, solo pudo asentir y abrazar la almohada, no supo cuanto estuvo dormido pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la niña que parecía conversar en susurros con el hombre de negro y la vio acercarse.

**- Neville tengo que pedirte algo –** se notaba preocupada **– Aktiv te va llevar con tus papas, pero si te preguntan donde estabas tienes que decirles que te ocultaron en una casa abandonada .**

**- Por que? –** no pudo evitar preguntar y la vio suspirar.

**- Por que si alguien se entera que estuviste aquí, podrían venir a buscarme –** fue cuando el comprendió, ella también se estaba ocultando de esos hombres malos **– lo harías por mi?**

Los miro un momento, el hombre seguía con la mascara pero podía alcanzar a ver esos ojos negros que le ponían muy nervioso, regreso su mirada a la niña, no sabia nada de ella, pero lo había curado y el hombre lo había salvado, de alguna manera se lo tenia que agradecer.

**- Si –** la miro con un poquito de duda**- pero me dirás tu nombre?**

El hombre dejo salir un gruñido, pero lo que le fascino fue la sonrisa de la joven que empezó a acomodarle la ropa con mucho cuidado, ni su mama tenia tanto cuido para vestirlo, las manos sobre su cabello eran muy suaves, dejo escapar un suspiro, sintió como tomaban su dedo índice y le daban un suave beso.

**- Dod **

Sintió como se alejaba y quiso abrazarla pero el hombre ya lo había tomado en brazos, alcanzo haber como los ojos olivo se entristecían para después volver a sentir que su cuerpo era transportado a través de un tubo.

El lugar lo había visto antes, era el despacho de su padre, en el lugar había varias personas pero solo reconoció a el hombre de larga barba blanca que lo miraba con preocupación, todos parecían verlo con preocupación, pero antes de poder decir algo sintió como Dumbledore lo tomaba en brazos, vio como el hombre de la mascara salía del lugar en silencio, las otras personas que estaban presentes empezaron a revisarlo y preguntarle en donde había estado, el solo respondió lo que Dod le había dicho y dijo que tenia sueño.

Días después se entero de lo ocurrido a sus padres y tuvo que ir a vivir con su abuela, pero no podía olvidar esos ojos olivo aunque con el paso de los años llego a creer que todo había sido una alucinación, y por mas que quería recordar el rostro de esa niña no podía, solo recordaba el color de esos ojos y esa ternura que la envolvía, el hombre también despedía una aura de confianza con poder, mientras había estado con el algo le había dicho que no tenia nada que temer, que ese hombre era capaz de derrotar a cualquiera que intentara lastimarlo, pero por mas que pregunto a su abuela nunca le quisieron decir quien era el hombre que lo había salvado y no podía decir nada de la niña.

Pero hoy todo había cambiado, hoy después del partido había vuelto a ver esos ojos verde olivo y por un momento tuvo miedo de que fuera una alucinación pero cada gesto que había tenido en acomodarle la ropa , el cabello y besado su dedo habían sido la confirmación a sus dudas, no era una alucinación, ella era real, pero jamás llego a pensar que Wut Black-Mörder la hermana de su mejor amigo Alger, fuera Dod la misma niña que lo había curado, y además ella se acordara de el.

Ahora que lo pensaba siempre que había visto fotos de ella eran en blanco y negro por eso no había relacionado el color de sus ojos, además siempre lucia como una persona muy aristócrata, pero el recordaba que varias personas estaban tras de la fortuna de Wut, eso explicaba perfectamente su petición de en no decirle a nadie que ella lo había ayudado.

Vio llegar a sus amigos, por un momento recordó que el nunca había destacado en nada, su primera manifestación de magia había sido a penas hace un año, pero siempre le habían gustado las plantas y era bueno en ello, jamás se considero especial, su abuela desde el incidente de sus padres se había hecho cargo de el, pero era una mujer avanzada de edad y solía estar siempre de mal humor.

Miro con atención a Alger que caminaba con los gemelos y aventaban unas piedritas que hacia que los tentáculos del calamar se movieran, Neville nunca pensó que podría llegar a ser amigo de Alger, por que no se consideraba alguien digno para ser su amigo, no de alguien con el apellido Potter-Mörder, el solo mencionar ese apellido hacia que cualquier gente volteara haber quien lo había pronunciado, era una de las familias mas importantes de Mundo Mágico, y el solo era Neville Logbottom.

Pero contrario a todo lo espera se habían conocido en el tren y desde el momento en que había visto su rostro se sintió en confianza, sintió que quizás por primera ves tendría un amigo, no podría olvidar cuan triste se sintió cuando vio que lo habían seleccionado para Slytherin ya que una ves mas se sintió solo, y solo podía verlo desde la mesa donde se encontraba, por que los Slytherin nunca hace amistad con los Hufflepuff.

Mas todo cambio al segundo día, el tenia clase de Herbologia con la jefa de su casa, pero esa mañana algo muy diferente paso, su grupo esta compuesto por Hufflepuff y Slytherin, cuando vio llegar a Alger su cuerpo tembló, bajo su cabeza conteniendo sus lagrimas hasta que escucho como alguien se sentaba a su lado le preguntaba algo, la voz la reconoció al instante y giro para comprobar la identidad.

**- Que bueno que te veo, te gustaría ir conmigo a la biblioteca después de la comida? –** la voz de Alger era suave y gentil, igual que cuando habían estado en el tren

No sabia que decir, no pudo hablar, todos los alumnos observaban con atención, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, pero algo muy dentro de el se agito y se volvió calido, algo que empezó a extenderse por su cuerpo conforme pasaba la clase, mientras ambos trabajan juntos, como dos personas que se conocen de mucho tiempo atrás.

Ya en la tarde cuando salía de su clase de pociones, su ultima clase del día, definitivamente tenia miedo, había comprobado por que todos de cian de el Profesor Snape era temido, y no dudaba en lo que se rumoraba, que era un vampiro. Por ello cuando se lo encontró en el pasillo rumbo al comedor se sintió desvalido, sin poderlo evitar solo un recuerdo vino a su mente unos ojos verdes pálidos, pero antes de poder hacer algo la voz de del profesor lo dejo petrificado.

**- Logbottom, no debería estar en su Sala Común? **

Esos ojos negros lo desarmaron algo raro había en esos ojos le eran tan familiares, perdía toda la voluntad y sabia que no podría hablar ni decir nada, jamás podría, solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y esperar a ser castigado, el solo se había retrasado en la biblioteca.

**- Es mi culpa, el me presto uno de sus libros de Herbología.**

Neville se giro con rapidez para ver en el pasillo a Alger que mostraba una sonrisa, pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver como las facciones del cruel Profesor de Pociones se suavizaban, sintió como Alger colocaba un libro en sus manos y el lo apretó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

**- Puede retirarse Logbottom** – la voz era suave y tranquila? **– que no se repita**.

No necesito que le dijeran anda más, salio del lugar corriendo sin ver hacia atrás, Alger lo había protegido de una pérdida de puntos a su Casa y además una posible detención.

Y desde ese día había sido difícil alejarse de Alger, su presencia lo tranquilizaba y el poderle ayudar con Astronomía y Herbología lo hacia sentirse útil, los gemelos Weasley y Granger también eran sus amigos, ya no se sentía solo, sabia que no lo estaba, jamás lo estaría, de alguna forma de eso estaba seguro.

Sintió como alguien tomaba su mano y al levantar la vista vio esas esmeraldas que lo observaban con preocupación.

**- Estas bien Nevi? –** sonrió al escuchar la forma en que Alger solía llamarlo.

**- Si, solo recordaba algo –** se levanto sin soltar la mano **– ya casi es hora de la cena, será mejor irnos.**

**- Sip –** Alger no soltó su mano en ningún momento **– Chicos vamos a cenar¡**

Vio como sus demás amigos se acercaban para dirigirse al Castillo rumbo al comedor, en ningún momento soltó la mano hasta que entraron en el comedor, todos se sentaron en la Mesa de Hufflepuff, solían cambiar de mesa para cada comida, saltando de mesa en mesa, sus compañeros de casa no se extrañaron de ver como una Ravenclaw, un Slytherin y tres Gryffindor estaban en su mesa, ya era común.

Su mirada viajo a la mesa Slytherin desde donde algunos alumnos veían a Alger con un gesto de desaprobación, pero sabia que Alger nunca les hacia caso, no comprendía como podía haber quedado en esa casa, dejo escapar un suspiro para empezar a comer y conversar con sus amigos.

Al ver los ojos de Alger recordó a Wut, talvez esa familiaridad que sentía con el era debido a que eran hermanos, sonrió levemente, al fin sabia que Dod era real y quien era, ahora solo le faltaba saber quien era el hombre de la mascara, tal vez mañana podría escribirle una carta a Wut para agradecerle y preguntarle por Aktiv, con esa idea en su mente siguió comiendo al lado de sus amigos.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Desde la mesa de Profesores unos ojos negros observaron llegar a Alger en compañía de sus amigos, reprimió un gruñido de molestia, no creía que fuera bueno que Alger se relacionara con esas personas, pero sabia y había comprobado que ellos se preocupaban por el, dirigió su mirada hacia Alger y solo unos segundos bastaron para que ambos comprendieran que tenían que hablar.

El Profesor Snape aun estaba molesto por el tema que habían tratado Dumbledore, McGonagall y el, pero ya encontraría la forma de proteger a Alger, no permitiría que lo intentaran usar para llegar a Wut y por supuesto que tampoco dejaría que utilizaran a Wut, se levanto y después de una leve inclinación a los demás profesores salio del lugar, sabia que Alger había comprendido el mensaje, solo queda esperarlo como siempre.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Glosario:**

**Egmont.** Alemán. Arma. Defensor.

**Luther.** Alemán. Guerrero.

**Wut.** Alemán. Furia.

**Mörder.** Alemán Asesino.

**Alger**. Alemán. Guerrero noble.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Se ha llevado a cabo solo la actualización de los detalles de descargo de responsabilidad y resumen, para evitar cualquier tipo de problemas con derechos de autor.

Perdon por la tardanza en actualizaciòn pero tengo problemas laborales, gracias por su comprension

Saludos.

Mireya Humbolt.

**"Amar es entregarlo todo, sin reservas, ni condiciones, aunque al final solo quede llorar de dolor"**


	8. Capitulo 08

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no es mío, este es solo una historia alternativa.

**Parejas:** Aun en proceso.

**Resumen:** La Familia Potter a muerto, el mundo mágico celebra la destrucción del que no debe ser nombrado, pero Dumbledore sabe que volverá, ahora la familia Morder tomara su lugar en el Mundo Mágico y muy pronto Dumbledore y Voldemort aprenderán a no interferir con esta familia... de la manera difícil.

**Egmont**

Por: Mireya Humbolt

**Capitulo 8**

**Permite que bese hoy tus labios,**

**Y mis manos acaricien tu suave piel,**

**Regálame esta noche entre tus brazos,**

**Para morir recordándote.**

La Profesora de Transfiguraciones de la Escuela de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Minerva McGonagall, siempre se ha sido considerada entre sus compañeros como una persona de amplio criterio, con una carácter fuerte y decidido, de gran valor y entereza, por lo cual para todos es la persona perfecta para ser la Jefa de la Casa de Godric Gryffindor.

Muchas cosas le habían tocado vivir, una de ellas era su participación al lado de Albus Dumbledore en contra de Lord Voldemort, y no se arrepentía de esa decisión, la había tomado tomando en cuenta todas las posibles consecuencias, aunque eso no evitaba que se lamentara las perdidas, por que ella era conciente que en ese momento estaban en guerra, y como todas las guerras habría bajas, unas mas dolorosas que otras, pero perdidas al final.

Jamás lo diría en voz alta pero las perdidas que mas lamentaba eran sin duda las de las familias Logbottom y Potter, quizás tendría que ver que esas personas hayan sido sus alumnos en su juventud, o tal vez el valor que siempre demostraron para enfrentar la adversidad y el dolor, con completa esperanza de que todo el dolor y sacrificios realizados merecían la pena por un mundo sin Lord Voldemort, algo muy Gryffindor, algo que ella siempre admiraría y respetaría, o quizás solo era en realidad una mujer que los había amado como si fueran sus propios hijos, como a todos sus demás alumnos, ya que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de formar una familia después del fallecimiento de su amado esposo, pero eso no podría saberse por ella nunca demostraría cuanto lo lamentaba, ella era Gryffindor, y los Gryffindor eran valientes ante cualquier adversario, ante el dolor, ante la perdida, así que ella era la perfecta representación de la fortaleza Gryffindor, por ello todos la respetaban y muy en secreto era admirada.

Y a pesar de todas esas perdidas no podía evitar mostrar una sonrisa a Neville cada vez que lo veía en su clase o en los pasillos, el pequeño había perdido a sus padres cuando tenía tres años, su cabello y ojos eran idénticos a su madre pero tenia la cara y complexión de su padre, siempre había pensado que el pequeño seria asignado a Ravenclaw o Gryffindor, las casas de sus padres, mas nunca pensó que estaría en Hufflepuff, pero al poco tiempo de conocerlo y observarlo, sin que nadie mas se diera cuenta, comprendió por que había sido asignado a esa casa, era un niño tímido y muy reservado, casi pasaba desapercibido entre la gente, y sabia el motivo de ese tipo de conducta, algo mas que lamentar por culpa de Lord Voldemort .

Lo recordaba bien, había recibido el mensaje de Albus sobre un ataque a los Logbottom, ella sabia que había un espía entre los mortifagos que le era fiel a Albus, así que si el confiaba en la información ella también lo haría, y a pesar de saber que tal vez nada podrían hacer, no estaba preparada para lo que había visto, cuando llego acompañada de otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix, su corazón conoció lo que era en verdad la impotencia y el dolor de saberse inútil, por que su valor y coraje no podían ayudar a los Logbottom, no esta vez.

En el suelo con múltiples cortaduras y heridas estaban los Logbottom, la sangre era una alfombra carmesí, habían sido torturados, al frente estaban tres mortifagos que empezaron a lanzar maldiciones, las instrucciones eran sacar del lugar al matrimonio y su hijo, pero ella las había olvidado, corría por los pasillos de la casa buscando al pequeño Neville, no quería siquiera imaginarse si alguno de esos mortifagos lo encontraba primero, cuando estaba en uno de los cuartos de la planta alta, alcanzo a ver por la ventana y lo que vio la dejo impactada. Un mortifago tenia a Neville en sus brazos, vio como un haz de luz de color dorado se dirigía hacia Neville, quiso llegar antes y salvarlo, correr para tenerlo entre sus brazos, pero no se movió solo contemplo como la luz estaba por tocar al pequeño y supo muy en su interior que era un maldición que podría matar aun niño de la edad de Neville.

Pero justo antes de que la maldición tocara al pequeño Neville, el mortifago se había girado protegiendo al pequeño, vio como la maldición impactaba contra el cuerpo del hombre y empezaba a teñirse de rojo su túnica, pero antes de poder hacer algo el hombre desaparecían con un "Crak", no sabia que hacer, no sabia si ese hombre era el espía de Albus o un mortifago mas que ahora tenia al pequeño en su poder.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su coraje para regresar con sus compañeros, por primera vez desde la muerte de la familia Potter volvía a experimentas esa desolación y amargura que va acompañada del fracaso, por que ella sabia que había fracasado y solo podía rezar por la seguridad del pequeño.

Cuando bajo las escaleras vio a sus compañeros que habían logrado atrapar a los mortifagos que habían torturado a los Logbottom, reconoció inmediatamente a Bellatrix Lestrange, pero su mente pronto se ocupo en otros asuntos mas importantes, las heridas de los Logbottom eran graves, y sin pensarlo mucho fueron llevados a San Mungo.

Ese día fue el segundo mas angustiante, jamás en su vida había pasado seis horas mas terribles de su vida, como las que había vivido al no saber que lo ocurrido con Neville, cuando Albus los había reunido se nota preocupado, pero nadie sabia nada del niño, el ministerio de magia había movido a varios de sus aurores para la búsqueda del pequeño, pero no habían encontrado nada, al parecer el que se había llevado a Neville no había dejado una firma mágica reconocible.

Quería gritar de frustración, llorar, habían estado tan cerca de rescatarlo, pero ahora no sabían si el pequeño seguía con vida, y solo pensar que corriera con la misma suerte que el pequeño Harry lograba que le doliera el corazón, pero ella solo pudo quedarse sentada escuchando como reportaban los movimientos de sus compañeros de la Orden y el Ministerios, y se mantuvo firme y serena aunque su alma estaba siendo destrozada.

Pero fue en ese momento que un "crack" se escucho, el silencio se hizo y vio como en el centro del salón había un hombre con una túnica en tonos negros y una capa con capucha que le cubría parte de la cara, una mascara platinada que todos conocían solo usaban los mortifagos, estuvo apunto de sacar su varita y lanzar una maldición cuando vio la sangre en la espalda del hombre, pero lo que la lleno de felicidad fue ver al pequeño que tenia en sus brazos, vio como Albus se acercaba tomando al pequeño y verificando su salud.

**- Tenia un corte leve en el brazo –** la voz se le hizo familiar **– ya esta curado.**

Esa voz la había escuchado antes, pero no podía ser el o si?, pero cuando lo vio salir con paso firme y elegante, lo reconoció, solo una persona tenia un tono tan grave y sedoso al hablar, solo una persona tenia ese porte y altivez, fue cuando todo tuvo sentido, supo quien era el espía, y comprendió la confianza de Albus para con esa persona.

McGonagall era una mujer con defectos y virtudes, ella misma conocía sus defectos y procuraba que nadie se percatara de ellos para no tomar alguna ventaja, era una mujer que cuando otorgaba su confianza nada podría hacerla dudar, y su amistad solo pocos habían logrado obtenerla.

Para ella Severus Snape era todo un enigma, sabia que era un magnifico duelista, que había sido un mortifago y Dumbledore había intercedido por el en su juicio, un magnifico porcionista, inteligente, astuto y culto, experto en hechizos oscuros, odiaba a los Gryffindor, bueno parecía odiar a todos menos a los Slytherin, pero poco conocía de su infancia o sus metas, el hombre guardaba muchos secretos, bueno incluso desconocía si tenia algún interés romántica, o lo había tenido alguna vez, en si no sabia nada de Severus Snape, por que lo que su sentido común siempre le dictaba que no era una persona digna de confianza y menos de su amistad.

Pero a pesar de todo y lo que la gente pensara Minerva confiaba en ese hombre, sabia que si había algún peligro no solo para ella sino también para sus Gryffindor, ese hombre la ayudara, aunque fuera bien sabido que no los soportaba, por que Minerva sabia que el era una persona que estaba dispuesta arriesgar su vida por la de un niño y eso era algo que Minerva sabia valorar y agradecía cada ves que veía a Neville caminar por los pasillos o entrar a su clase, por que ella sabia quien lo había salvado esa tarde, sabia la identidad de ese enmascarado, aunque sabia que quizás nadie le creería, por eso ella confiaba en Severus Snape.

Tal ves era en lo único que coincidían, pero ella sabia que Severus era conciente de la confianza que ella le tenia, aunque nunca lo hubieran hablado, era algo que existía, como se sabe la existencia del viento pero no se puede ver, mas esta ahí, es presente y proporciona seguridad, quizás es una pequeña seguridad, pero al fin y al cabo es algo, y si algo había aprendido desde la primera vez que enfrentara a Lord Voldemort, que el no dudaría en volver a ponerse ese manto negro y la mascara para protegerlos, aunque eso significara descender al mismo infierno, muy dentro de su corazón ella sabia que el volvería a sacrificarse para y por ellos, un sacrificio mas a la causa, como la muerte de toda la familia Potter, aunque eso no evitaba la rivalidad entre ambos por mostrar cual Casa era la mejor, ella estaba segura que el la ayudaría, por que para ella bajo esa fachada de serpiente, existía un gran león.

Vio como salían sus alumnos, por unos momentos su mirada viajo hacia Neville, y pudo percibir el leve nerviosismo hacia los Slytherin, pero también su relajación ante la presencia de Alger quien estaba en compañía de Ron, Slytherin para muchos eran las manzanas podridas, las serpientes traicioneras, pero no todos podrían ser así, por que Severus no era así, bueno en apariencia si, pero en el fondo – muy muy en el fondo- era alguien noble, además a pesar de lo mucho que le costara admitir no era el único que desmentía esos conceptos.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre Alger Potter-Mörder, ese niño era también todo un enigma, desde el primer momento se había llevado bien con Ronald, George y Fred Weasley, cuando el solo hecho de ser ellos unos Gryffindor deberían ser sus enemigos, por dios incluso había logrado que los gemelos estuvieran en la biblioteca sin hacer ninguna de sus travesuras, no conforme con eso tenia una buena amistad con la señorita Hermonie Granger de la casa Ravenclaw, y para su complacencia parecía tener aprecio por Neville Logbottom.

Alger Potter-Mörder no era un Slytherin a su parecer, pocas veces lo había visto usar su magia contra nadie, bueno siendo sinceros solo una ves, pero había sido por defender a la señorita Granger, por lo cual no contaba, no era presumido, jamás había escuchado que el se jactara de tener dinero, era compartido, se había enterado de la ayuda que había proporcionado a los Ravenclaw, de alguna forma que ella no lograba comprender se había ganado a varios Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, incluso había uno que otro Hufflepuff a parte de Logbottom que podían verse en ocasiones acompañándolo, no nada podría decir que era un Slytherin.

Sin embargo, ella había visto la mirada fría y calculada que le había dado a Draco, había visto el brillo de astucia en esas hermosas gemas cuando hacia algún hechizo complicado y demostraba sus capacidades, y sabia reconocer la leve entonación de orgullo al hacer hincapié en su apellido, además ella era conciente el escondía muchos secretos, como todas las personas, pero tenia el presentimiento que los secretos que Alger guardaba eran importantes.

Había algo en Alger que era diferente y demasiado familiar, algo que la impulsaba a cuidarlo tanto como cuidaba de Neville, y no lograba descubrir que era, no podía evitar seguirlo con la mirada por los pasillos cuando se lo encontraba, tenia una presencia gentil e imponente, era difícil de describir, era alguien que inspiraba una gran ternura y ansias de protección, y ella sabia que no era la única que tenia esas emociones, pero también su presencia inspiraba respeto, de alguna forma mostraba autosuficiencia, sus ojos parecían tan sabios y nobles, no correspondían a su edad, no podía evitar sentir que el corazón se le oprimía al pensar que había sucedido en la vida de ese niño para que madurara tan rápido, no podía evitar compáralo con el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin, tan diferentes en sus gestos y actitudes y sin embargo tenia la impresión de que eran muy parecidos.

No era ningún secreto que Draco odiaba a Alger, pero ni Draco se atrevía a levantar su varita contra el, no después de lo ocurrido casi a principios del semestre cuando su familia había perdido una de las mas antiguas empresas, ella estaba segura que esa fue la forma en que Wut la hermana de Alger había castigado a la familia Malfoy, motivo por el cual ningún Slytherin quería provocar la ira de la Jefa de la Familia Black.

Tal vez no había sido mala la elección del sombrero seleccionador, ese pequeño había logrado un cambio, uno que en su opinión era muy favorable para la escuela, solo había un detalle que la abrumaba y era que Alger era muy buen buscador, lo había demostrado en su primer partido y casi estaba segura de que este año no tendrían la copa, pero por extraño que pareciera eso no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, si ese era el precio por ver a sus Gryffindor tranquilos y sonreír al ver a un Slytherin bien valía la pena.

Dejo escapar un suspiro al verlos salir después de la clase, sin duda Snape y Alger eran muy diferentes entre si, pero ambos eran nobles y lo demostraban cada uno a su manera, tal ves la manera de Snape no era la mejor pero ella sabia que el tendría sus motivos, así que los respetaría aunque no los conociera, y sabia que a pesar de lo que Albus había dicho en la junta hace un mes, Snape tomaría la decisión correcta, confiaba en ello.

Minerva McGonagall siguió caminando rumbo a la Sala Común de sus Gryffindor, quería avisarles sobre su próximo partido contra Hufflepuff, vio a Severus Snape parado frente a la puerta abierta, se extraño pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en el interior del lugar supo que una ves mas Alger había logrado sorprenderla.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Tomo la carta entre sus manos mientras leía con sumo cuidado una vez mas, en verdad le estaba de mal humor, Magnus no se había movido de su lugar en la puerta, listo para cualquier orden.

**"_Querida hermana: _**

**_Esta semana ha sido de mucha agitación, ocurrió un percance en la escuela, entro un troll, y estuvo apunto de atacar a Hermonie, pero con ayuda de los gemelos Weasley logramos incapacitarlo, no tienes de que preocuparte me encuentro bien. _**

**_Ella estaba llorando en el baño de niñas del segundo piso, al parecer Ron había hecho un comentario muy desagradable, el Profesor Quirell fue quien dio aviso sobre el Troll, para después desmayarse, pero hay algo que me desconcertó pude sentir un leve destello de magia oscura antes de que se desmayara Bueno como te platicaba, cuando me di cuenta que Hermonie no estaba entre los alumnos de su casa, me separe y con un hechizo se seguimiento la busque, pero el troll también ya la había encontrado, todo paso demasiado rápido, mientras que yo mandaba un hechizo de escudo sobre ella, dos golpearon al troll en la espalda, logre levitar el garrote y con eso le di en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, Hermonie estaba bien solo unos raspones, fue en ese momento que vi a Fred y George, ellos habían lanzado los hechizos aturdidores sobre el Troll. _**

**_Cuando llegaron los profesores, Hermonie les dijo que ella quería ver si podía vencer al Troll, por lo cual le descontaron puntos a su casa, a Fred, George y a mi nos dieron 10 puntos a cada uno por ayudar a una compañera, creo que eso puso de buen humor al Profesor Snape. _**

**_Pero lo que me intriga es que cuando iba de regreso a las mazmorras vi al Profesor Quirell escondiéndose en un salón, parecía hablar con alguien, pero solo eran murmullos, no logre identificar de que hablaban y como me empezó a doler mi cabeza mejor me retire. _**

**_Por cierto estoy muy emocionado por el partido, será Slytherin contra Ravenclaw, espero y tengas tiempo en tu agenda para venir. _**

**_Los estudios van de maravilla, ya me acople a mi nuevo horario de clases, voy a pedirle mañana al Profesor Snape un poco de consulta sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ya que no estamos avanzando en esa materia. _**

**_Con cariño_**

_**Alger"**_

Al terminar dejo escapar un suspiro, algo estaba pasando en Hogwarts y ella quería saber que era, se mordió el labio mientras leía otra carta.

**"_Mi pequeña. _**

**_Me siento muy alagado y agradecido por tu ayuda para la escuela, Slytherin sabrá corresponder por tal muestra de aprecio, el Director esta muy interesado en tu persona, pero por el momento solo parece a la expectativa. _**

**_Alger se ha hecho muy amigo de una joven Ravenclaw de nombre Hermonie Granger, de los gemelos Weasley de Gryffindor y Neville Logbottom que se encuentra en Hufflepuff, sin duda un grupo muy interesante, solo espero no afecten su desempeño. _**

**_Por cierto tengo algunas dudas sobre Alger, pero me temo que no podrán ser aclaradas por este medio, así que espero nos veamos en el partido y podamos conversar. _**

**_Siempre tuyo_**

_**Alex."**_

Negó con la cabeza, sabia que algo se le estaba escapando, pero odiaba no poder descubrir que era, tomo un mechón de su cabello rojo jugando con el cuando leyó la ultima carta de su hermano, no le había agradado en lo mas mínimo.

**"_Hermana. _**

**_Se que te extrañara que te envié esta carta por este medio, ya que no es muy común, pero tenia que asegurarme que nadie mas se enterara. _**

**_Hoy en la noche mientras regresaba de una practica de Quidditch, alcance a ver al Profesor Quirell salir rumbo al Bosque Prohibido, se que te vas a enojar pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de averiguar que estaba pasando, te confesare que al principio me inquieto el pensar que podría tratarse de una trampa, pero Modig iba conmigo así que no me preocupe. _**

**_Hermana en verdad estoy consternado, lo que vi no tiene precedentes, el Profesor Quirell se adentro en el bosque y después de una media hora – si ya había pasado el toque de queda – lo vi acercarse aun claro en el bosque, susurro algo muy bajo y de su varita salio una luz color plata y al cabo de un rato apareció un unicornio, hay hermana fue tan cruel y sanguinario, con una velocidad considerable se lanzo sobre el unicornio y de un rápido golpe le desgarro la garganta. _**

**_Pero eso no fue lo peor, el Profesor Quirell empezó a beber la sangre¡ se que tu eres la única persona que me creería – bueno y tal vez Severus - fue tan brutal, no pude moverme, se lo que pasa cuando un humano bebe la sangre de unicornio, me mantuve oculto ya que no estaba seguro de hacerle frente para que pagara por tal vileza. _**

**_Espere a que terminara y lo vi marcharse, cuando estuve seguro que nadie estaba en el lugar, me acerque al cuerpo y con algunos hechizos logre enterar su cuerpo, aun puedo recordar la escena, fue algo espantoso. _**

**_Después me dirigí a las mazmorras pero fue directamente con Severus para decirle lo que había visto, si como te imaginaras me regaño por haber salido del castillo después del toque de queda y mas estar en el bosque prohibido, pero me permitió quedarme en su cuarto después de darme una poción para mis nervios, ahora me encuentro mas tranquilo y me voy a dormir un rato para descansar. _**

**_No pienso decirle nada a Dumbledore a menos que tú o Severus me lo indiquen, pero él me dice que no lo cree conveniente hasta tener una idea más general de sus propósitos. Espero contar con tu opinión pronto. _**

**_Con amor_**

_**Alger."**_

Un gruñidito muy leve se escucho mientras acomodaba los papeles en su escritorio, se había molestado mucho cuando esa carta había llegado y casi estuvo apunto de salir rumbo a Hogwarts para cortarle la cabeza a cierto profesor de DCAO y de paso darle un golpe a cierto viejo come caramelos que no esta al pendiente de sus alumnos, pero se obligo a mantener el control de sus emociones.

Ese había sido el motivo por el cual había invadido la mente de Quirell en el partido, pero no había logrado descubrir mucho, y leer la carta de Alger no estaba ayudando mucho a que su enfado desapareciera, sus ojos se cerraron recordando la carta de Alex, se la sabia de memoria.

**"_Pequeña. _**

**_Hoy vino Alger a mi para informarme lo ocurrido en el bosque prohibido, en verdad que algunas veces temo que sea mas Gryffindor que Slytherin, pero eso ahorita no es lo importante, me temo que Quirell sea un peligro en Hogwarts pero desgraciadamente conozco al Director – y no pongas esa cara- y no querrá tomar medidas hasta estar seguro de lo que esta sucediendo, por el momento he logrado que Alger se tranquilice y permitiré que se duerma en mis habitaciones, voy a empezar a vigilar a Quirell, creo que tu podrías investigar si es verdad que el fue atacado por vampiros hace poco tiempo, tal vez eso explicaría su necesidad de sangre, pero aun tengo mis dudas sobre ese punto. _**

**_También quiero informarte que en Hogwarts hay "algo" en custodia, así que Quirell también podía ser un mortifago que esta buscando la oportunidad para robarlo, voy a estar al pendiente de Alger. _**

_**Tuyo Alex."**_

De estas últimas cartas solo habían pasado unos días y dentro de una semana serian los exámenes de Alger, esa seria sin duda una buena oportunidad para hablar de lo ocurrido sin preocupaciones de que alguien escuche la conversación. Negó levemente con la cabeza, de nada le serviría perder la calma, respiro suavemente, después de casi unos diez minutos de relajación, sonrío levemente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del despacho, con una nueva idea en mente.

Magnus la siguió en silencio mientras avanzaba entre los pasillos, como siempre sus sentidos alerta, sus labios curvaron una sonrisa al percibir a Wut mas tranquila, estaba seguro que pronto habría acción.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Alger le había avisado que estaría en la Sala Común Gryffindor después de comer, algo que no hizo muy feliz a Severus Snape, pero supo aceptar cuando supo que los motivos eran para enseñarles a esos inútiles Gryffindor como manejar un CD,** "Que rayos era un CD?" **estaba seguro que Wut se lo había explicado alguna vez pero no lo recordaba por el momento, pero en fin, de eso eran casi dos horas¡, así que en vista de que su niño **"Su?",** negó levemente y desecho ese pensamiento, bien envista de que Alger no había regresado, pensó en ir por el, sonrío de forma maliciosa, ya casi se imaginaba la cara de terror de esos Gryffindor cuando lo vieran entrar, o si eso lo disfrutaría muchísimo.

Y con ese pensamiento el había llegado al lugar, pero como todo lo que ocurría cuando se trataba de Alger no estaba preparado para lo que vio, no nada lo habría preparado para ver a Alger en medio de la sala común, los muebles habían sido movidos para que quedaran pegados a la pared, la música se escuchaba bastante fuerte, tal vez por ese motivo no lo habían oído llegar.

La música era algo suave mientras Alger se movía por el lugar dejando que su voz se escuchara, era suave y gentil, como él, pero no pudo evitar quedarse embelezado, y no era el único que estaba en ese trance.

**Recuerdos que llevo en la piel**

**En noches frías del ayer**

**Tú sombra que amo mi fe**

**No existe un nada que perder**

Sus brazos se movían con suavidad, eran delgados, por un momento pensó que parecían las alas de un ave muy delicada, podía percibir la leve sensación de magia que existía en su entorno, magia que estaba envolviéndolos a todos, muy sutilmente.

Siempre era igual, no podía evitarlo, al sentir la música y dejar fluir sus sentimientos en cada tonada, igual que cuando tocaba, era una emoción que no podía controlar, y no quería detener, su hermana siempre le había dejado ser en ese aspecto, **"Un desahogo"** le había indicado, ese era su método para descansar de que le rodeaba, olvidarse de sus preocupaciones, por eso dejo que su mente se perdiera suavemente en su entorno sintiendo y relajándose.

**Solo quiero ver la noche pasar**

**Y en su oscuridad**

**Y entre los infiernos (Amor)**

**Solo quiero en tu mirada acabar**

**Ser la luz del tiempo**

Severus no era el único embelezado, pero si el único conciente del despliegue de magia que había cautivado a todos, varios Gryffindor observaban como el pequeño Alger se movía por el centro de la sala al ritmo de la música, unos de sus mechones se movían con suavidad dando un toque sensual, varias chicas empezaron a acompañarlo en los coros sin dejar de mirar su figura.

Sintió la vibración de los demás, buscaban su cercanía y con una leve sonrisa los acepto, dos vibración se movía por el lugar, una creyó reconocerla, era fuete y fresca como una tormenta, pero la otra era antigua, muy vieja, casi olvidada, pero también respondía a su llamada, y por un momento dudo en si llamarla para que lo encontrara o ocultarse.

**Déjame gritar (No hay vuelta atrás)**

**La vida matar (Que importa ya)**

**Voy a comenzar (Quiero gritar)**

**Llegar hasta el final**

Los gemelos estaban impactados, sabían que el pequeño tenia una voz muy bonita, pero jamás lo habían escuchado cantar y les estaba gustando mucho, al principio solo querían probar el equipo de música, pero después Alger había cantado una estrofa y todo se había salido de control, sus compañeros movieron los muebles y pusieron la música desde el principio animando a Alger a cantar y no se arrepentían de ello.

Con sumo cuidado mientras sus labios continuaban la canción dejo que su magia fluyera con cuidado pero evitando ser visible, quería saber de quien era esa magia tan antigua, tal vez Dumbledore?, sonrió levemente, no esa magia era mas vieja

.

**Déjame volar (Sin regresar)**

**No voy a llorar (Solo gritar)**

**Ir a comenzar (Puedo cantar)**

**Ir hasta el final**

**Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar**

Hermonie estaba asombrada por la forma en que Alger se movía y cantaba, no dudaba que el recibiera clases, pero el tenia una gracia y sensualidad única, por que el pequeño era sensual, eso ella lo podía ver a pesar de su edad, ya que era muy observadora y no dudaba que varios de los reunidos se dieran cuenta.

Además había algo mas, algo que le lograba cautivarla, sentía algo fluir por debajo del canto y la música, algo muy suave y fresco, una sensación de ansia, pero no lograba identificar el por que, pero tenia la sospecha de que era Alger quien lo ocasionaba.

**Recuerdos mil sueños**

**Que se apagaron con el sol**

**Sin nadie sin nada**

**Que me ilumine el corazón**

Severus Snape dio solo dos pasos dentro para apreciar mejor como Alger gira sobre su eje abriendo sus brazos como si esperara a alguien y sintió el deseo de ser estar cerca, sus labios se movían dejando fluir cada palabra con emoción, sin duda el pequeño tenia talento, un talento que hasta el momento se había mantenido oculto.

Concentro un poco de su núcleo mágico para ver con mayor estudio a Alger y alcanzo a percibir los débiles hilos de magia que brotan del cuerpo de Alger buscando algo, muy poco magos lograban hacer algo igual y menos lograban verlo se necesitaba mucha concentración para poder ver ese tipo de magia, Severus había recibido instrucción mágica desde muy pequeño por lo cual no era difícil para el verlo, y no tenia duda de que Alger tuviera la habilidad para hacerlo, pero no sabia si era conciente en este momento.

**Solo quiero ver la noche pasar**

**Y en su oscuridad**

**Y entre los infiernos (Amor)**

**Solo quiero en tu mirada acabar**

**Ser la luz del tiempo**

De pronto las voces de algunas niñas y niños se escucharon cantando con Alger el coro, pero la voz de Alger seguía siendo mas llamativa, sus cabellos se movían como si tuvieran vida propia, y fue cuando noto, el brillo en su piel, muy suave casi dándole un toque de santidad.

Solo fueron unos segundos que bastaron para suaves hilos de las paredes, techo y pisos se dirigieran hacia Alger, el Profesor Snape comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo, el Castillo estaba respondiendo al llamado de Alger, de alguna forma la magia de su pequeño pupilo había logrado comunicarse con la del castillo y lo aceptaba¡.

**Déjame gritar (No hay vuelta atrás)**

**La vida matar (Que importa ya)**

**Voy a comenzar (Quiero gritar)**

**Llegar hasta el final**

La Profesora McGonagall recién había llegado y antes de poder preguntar por la presencia del Profesor Snape, escucho la voz de Alger, no pudo evitar mirar asombrada, el pequeño tenia un alo de magia que lo rodeaba, muy suave apenas un velo sobre la piel, pero ella podía verlo un poco, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de despliegue de magia, y solo una ves había visto algo igual y ese era Albus Dumbledore, podía sentir como algo la llamaba y casi estaba segura que alguien estaba contestando esa llamada, pero no sabia quien.

Escucho la voz de Alger viajar por todo la Sala Común, y pudo apreciar como sus Gryffinfor estaban cautivados por la magia de Alger, aunque no eran concientes de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**Déjame volar (Sin regresar)**

**No voy a llorar (Solo gritar)**

**Ir a comenzar (Puedo cantar)**

**Ir hasta el final**

Neville no podía despegar sus ojos de Alger, había sentido algo muy suave que lo envolvía, se sentía protegido, y no quiso abandonar esa sensación de seguridad, jamás desde que había perdido a sus padres y había conocido a Dod había experimentado algo parecido, su mirada se quedo perdida en la suave figura de Alger al moverse y cantar, Neville dejo que su voz fluyera también queriendo escapar de todos sus temores y preocupaciones, en ese momento el rogó por que nadie destruyera esa hermosa sensación que lo envolvía.

McGonagall no podía moverse sentía como alguien esta respondiente a ese llamado, pero no lograba ver quien, solo sentía la magia fluir, además le estaba constando trabajo controlarse, vio la figura de Alger moverse, el pequeño era poderoso, ahora ya no tenia ninguna duda, Dumbledore lo sabría?.

**Déjame gritar (No hay vuelta atrás)**

**La vida matar (Que importa ya)**

**Voy a comenzar (Quiero gritar)**

**Llegar hasta el final**

Severus tuvo que usar todo su auto control para evitar que su magia se manifestara, quería responder también el llamado de Alger, podía ver como la magia del castillo estaba envolviendo a Alger y el brillo aumentaba, vio la cabeza del pequeño caer hacia atrás mientras dejaba que las ultimas notas resonaban, su voz se perdía suave y lentamente, mientras la magia palpitaba, y crecía casi al punto de colapsar.

**Déjame volar (Sin regresar)**

**No voy a llorar (Solo gritar)**

**Ir a comenzar (Puedo cantar)**

**Ir hasta el final**

**Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar**

Tenia miedo de lo que eso podía causar a Alger, pero una ves mas vio con agrado como el pequeño lograba dominar esa magia y la regresaba con suavidad casi como una caricia, y el quiso recibir esa caricia, sus labios se tensaron, no podía estar deseando ser el quien recibiera esa caricia de la magia de Alger verdad?, era solo un niño, como podría el pensar de esa forma?, sus ojos se centraron en Alger, y lo lamento pues no pudo evitar avanzar hasta llegar a solo uno metro.

Alger giro suavemente con la cabeza caída hacia tras dejando que la sensación de bienestar que le había invadido fluyera de forma suave, siempre que cantaba o tocaba se sentía así, tan libre de todo, pero sus múltiples ocupaciones y clases no se lo permitían, el tenia objetivos que cumplir, cuando sus ojos se abrieron unos onix lo observaban, algo dentro de el se agito y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmín.

**- Son las 9.30 Señor Mörder –** la voz era neutral, pero había algo diferente, algo que hacia estremecer a Alger** – es hora de regresar al Dormitorio de Slytherin.**

El sintió como el Profesor Snape se alejaba y levanto la mirada para ver en la puerta a la Profesora McGonagall, algo había pasado?, por la forma en que le miraba la profesora supo que si, se mordió levemente el labio y giro hacia sus compañeros.

**- Me tengo que ir –** sonrío levemente **– mañana platicamos.**

Sin decir mas camino hacia la salida, vio a su Profesor de Pociones en el pasillo esperándolo pero sintió como alguien le tocaba el brazos, su cuerpo reacciono de inmediata despertando todas sus alarmas, su cabeza giro levemente y su mano se coloco sobre la que estaba en su hombro dispuesto a defenderse cuando vio que era la Profesora**.**

**- Señor Mörder –** la voz era dudosa y algo insegura, jamás la había escuchado hablar así –** que hacia aquí? **

**- Vino a enseñarles como usar un reproductor de CD muggle –** respondió Snape con tranquilidad, el estaba seguro que McGonagall no sabe que es un CD**- pero ya es el toque de queda –** sus ojos brillaron levemente **– llevare al Señor Mörder a la Sala Común de Slytherin.**

Alger sintió como la profesora se tensaba levemente para después solo asentir soltándolo, el se desplazo con rapidez junto a su Jefe de Casa y lo siguió en silencio.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

En la oficina del director se sintió una suave vibración, algunos de esos artefactos raros se movieron levemente y algunos de los retratos se tensaron, una suave ola de magia les tomo por sorpresa, ellos sabían que significaba, pero era imposible verdad?, por que no podía estar pasando¡, varios de ellos se movieron con rapidez buscando la fuente de esa vibración, pero antes de poder ubicarla desapareció, no había rastro.

Los antiguos directores estaban conmocionados, no había nadie con vida que pudiera realizar tal acción, pero las pruebas eran contundentes, las llamas de la chimenea ardieron y el Director apareció con su fiel Fénix.

**- Alguna novedad? –** pregunto con su jovial sonrisa de abuelo.

**- Ninguna -** Uno de los retratos de la derecha se apresuro a contestar.

Los demás callaron, el director solo sonrió y regreso a su sillón para empezar a revisar su correspondencia, los retratos se miran entre si por unos momentos cuando dos de ellos desaparecieron del marco de su cuadro y empezaron con la búsqueda, por que esa manifestación mágica solo podía significar una cosa.

El Sombrero Seleccionador observo por la ventana recordando las memorias de uno de los alumnos, **"Sabia que esto pasaría en algún momento, ****el cambio se acerca",** por que el lo sabia.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Todo era oscuridad, demasiado oscuro, alguien se estaba acercando y le estaba susurrando algo al oído pero no sabia que era, tenia miedo, se sentía solo, quería gritar por ayuda pero no podía mover sus labios, su cuerpo no respondía, y supo que si no se tranquilizaba entraría en pánico y el pánico era el peor enemigo.

**- Eres mío…**

La voz era un susurro grave y mortal lo sabia de alguna forma, esa voz era peligrosa, esa persona quería lastimarlo, tenía que dominarse o se perdería en ese lugar.

Oscuridad, solo existía la maldita oscuridad y esa sensación de perdida que lo estaba asfixiando.

**- Vamos…**

Esa voz era atemorizante y por algún extraño motivo no podía desobedecerla, sabía lo que buscaba, solo se dejo envolver por esa oscuridad.

**- Pronto, muy pronto…**

La tristeza le invadió, sabia que nadie podría salvarlo, solo la muerte y por primera vez en su vida rogó por ella, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Una risa se oía lejana, una risa cruel, una risa maligna, una risa que odiaba y temía, por que era su carcelero y torturador.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Severus observo como deleite como los parpados de Alger empezaban a bajar suavemente, se había percatado del desgaste que tenía y no era buena idea que los de las Slytherin lo vieran en esas condiciones, además estaba seguro que Draco no desaprovecharía este momento de debilidad para hacerle alguna broma.

Había sentido como la magia del pequeño hace un rato, y el castillo le habían comunicado, jamás había visto algo igual y no estaba seguro de poder llegar a hacerlo, solo habían pasado dos horas desde lo ocurrido pero aun lo tenia en la mente, por unos momentos vio el cuerpo de Alger semireclinado en el sillón, no debería ser una postura cómoda.

Se acerco tomándolo en brazos para poder cargarlo, sabia que si alguien se enteraba que el pequeño estaba en sus habitaciones habría problemas, pero tampoco podía permitir que algo le pasara al pequeño, con esa resolución uso su magia para transfigurar el sillón en una cama, uso otro hechizo para cambiar las ropas por una pijama y lo acostó.

Se veía muy tranquilo, se notaba cansado, deslizo su dedo índice por el contorno de la cara para quitar uno mechón de cabello y observo esa cicatriz en forma de rayo, siempre le había intrigado como se la haría, pero el pequeño había dado muestras de que le incomodaba el tema, así que lo había desechado.

La piel era suave y calida, tenia las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, con cuidado le quito el listón que sujetaba su cabello dejándolo suelto, su cabello se extendió por la cama, ya una vez lo había visto dormir, cuando Alger había descubierto las escapadas nocturnas del profesor Quirell, pero hoy había algo diferente.

Tal vez solo eran imaginaciones suyas, su dedo índice toco el labio superior y sintió un nudo en su estomago, el pequeño había tomado una poción para dormir, no despertaría hasta mañana, su dedo toco la parte del mentón y descendió con suavidad hacia el cuello, podía sentir el pulso suave y tranquilo, su mirada quedo fija en sus labios.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al sentir como se movía el pequeño tomando su mano entre las suyas, los labios de Alger se curvaron en una sonrisa y su cuerpo termino de relajarse, Severus estaba nervioso, su rostro estaba a menos de diez centímetros del de Alger, no sabia en que momento se había acercado tanto a Alger, percibió el aliento de su pequeño y descendió un poco mas.

-** Se… ve… rus…?**

Su cuerpo se congelo al escuchar como el pequeño parecía llamarlo en sueño, y se aparto con rapidez conciente de lo que había estado a punto de hacer y lo peor es que no lo lamentaba, camino alejándose de Alger y entrando en su propio dormitorio, no quería pensar en lo que acaba de ocurrir.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

El Restaurante Cóndor Gold se caracterizaba por tener la mas exclusiva clientela, cabe mencionar que eso era en el Mundo Muggle, por lo cual aunque pareciera irónico, era un lugar de los mas seguro, al menos en este momento, afuera podía verse transitar autos, el clima ya era frío y estaba nevando, se podía ver los adornos relativos a navidad.

Pero solo un ojo muy bien entrenado se percataría de los cuatro autos apostados cerca del lugar con hombres listos para cualquier eventualidad, claro hay que contar que en el restaurante se encontraba Wut Mörder, una de las mujeres mas ricas y su hermano Alger Mörder el heredero de de los cinco hombres mas ricos del mundo.

Desde el momento en que habían entrado al lugar fueron conducidos a una mesa reservada desde donde se podía ver la calle pero estaban relativamente ocultos, dentro había aproximadamente 10 personas mas, aparte del personal del restaurante, de los cuales esos 10 eran hombres de traje negro impecable y lentes oscuros apostados en diferentes lugares que permitían el control de todo el perímetro, y los clientes?, ha no había mas clientes, la reservación había sido hecha para ocupar todo el restaurante así que solamente eran Alger y Wut Mörder los únicos clientes, pero eso no preocupaba al Gerente.

Ambos comían en tranquilidad, a pesar de lo que la gente pudiera opinar preferían las cosas tranquilas y sencillas, Alger estaba ya comiendo un rico postre de helado de chocolate, Wut comía un poco de fruta con queso colage.

**- Solo tuve dificultades con los inventarios-** comento Alger sin ninguna preocupación **– aun me cuesta identificar algunos conceptos – **hizo un pucherito– pero por lo demás creo que saldré excelente.

**- Bien, a mediados de Enero te mandare las siguientes materias para que puedas continuar –** le sonrió, Wut estaba orgullosa **– y las otras materias? –** su voz notaba algo de preocupación – **necesitas alguna ayuda?**

**- No-** comento Alger con gesto tranquilo dejando pasar unos segundos meditando su siguiente respuesta **– Neville me esta ayudando con Herbologìa y Astronomía –** sonrió levemente **– es muy bueno en esas materias, aunque Pociones no se le da –** sus ojos brillaban **– parece que mi Profesor lo pone nervioso.**

La risa de Wut era suave y alegre, pocas veces podía verse de esa forma tan natural, pocas veces era libre de verse como en realidad era. **-**

**Si, me imagino –** comento con diversión.

**- No entiendo por que le temen** – la mirada de Alger tenia un leve toque de ensoñación** – es una magnifica persona –** Wut estuvo de acuerdo con su hermano **– pero bueno, Hermonie** – el tono de voz volvió a ser suave **– es muy buena en transfiguraciones y aunque no tengo problemas con la materia, ella suele ayudarme cuando me atraso –** hizo una pequeña mueca **– tomo muy bien el que me dieran clases especiales, pensé que tendría celos –** su mirada era relajada **– pero al parecer es mas madura de lo previsto.**

**- Eso es bueno –** comento Wut mientras hacia aun lado su plato y esperaba a que llegara el mesero con el siguiente servicio **– según su expediente tiene un nivel elevado de inteligencia y memoria, seria una buena adición.**

Las ultimas palabras las pronuncio en un tono que Alger conocía muy bien y después de unos dos minutos de meditarlo y calibrar posibilidades accedió a tal pensamiento.

**- Fred y George son muy astutos –** Alger termino su helado y puso la copa aun lado para que retiraran el servicio **– bastantes astutos, me es difícil escaparme de ellos cuando quiero recorrer el castillo – **sus ojos se posaron en la calle y la gente que caminaba **– pero me han mostrado varios pabellones secretos que me han servido para practicar, sin ser molestado –** su mirada se poso en una niña que caminaba con sus padres **– su capacidad para improvisación y aceptación de una situación es bastante buena.**

Wut lo había estado observando con atención y analizando cada palabra, el mesero llego y se llevo el servicio en silencio, alrededor de ellos había un hechizo silenciador, solo ellos escuchaban la conversación.

**- Si sus expedientes muestran detalles –** parecía buscar la palabra correcta **– interesantes –** ladeo un poco su cabeza mientras lo observaba **– crees que Percy y Ronald, puedan ser de utilidad también?**

La pregunta quedo flotando en el aire por mas de cinco minutos, pero a ninguno de los dos les incomodo la espera, Wut sabia que su hermano estaba analizando a pasos agigantados los pros y contras de los mencionados, ella lo dejo meditar mientras les servían un rito chocolate caliente y unos deliciosos panes, Wut sonrío, le encantaban los panes de nata.

**- Percy Weasley –** Wut noto el tono algo formal – **es inteligente, pero muy fácil de ser manipulado – **concluyo Alger – **además su personalidad y ansias de sobresalir podrían significar un problema, mis incursiones – **Wut sabia que alger podía ver en la mente de algunas personas, solo un poco aun no dominaba bien esa materia, pero se varia de ella para poder analizar a los que le rodeaban**- es inteligente, pero demasiado confiado de si mismo, y eso puede hacerle perder su objetividad –** Alger tomo un trago de su chocolate **– pero podría tener su utilidad si se sabe manejar, es prefecto de Gryffindor –** sonrió levemente y un brillo travieso aprecio en sus ojos**- y le agrado.**

Wut comprendió esas palabras sin que Alger entrara en mayores detalles, sabia el motivo por el cual Alger no había sido castigado por estar fuera de las mazmorras en horas indebidas, solo asintió y espero.

**- Ronald Weasley –** su voz sonó algo incomoda **– es demasiado Gryffindor –** Wut lo miro con mas atención **– suele hablar sin pensar y no es muy bueno guardando secretos –** parecía molesto y ella tomo nota mental **– me vio una vez entrar al despacho de Severus –** ella asintió **– le explique que tenia que consultarle algunas dudas sobre unas pociones –** Alger suspiro **– y se lo platico a todos los Gryffindor –** se notaba el tono de enfado **– no pude ir a ver a Severus, durante toda una semana.**

Wut levanto una ceja en molestia y sus ojos brillaron, Alger sonrió ante el gesto, pues le recordaba a cierto hombre de ojos negros, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas tomaran un leve tinte rosa que cubrió al tomar un poco de chocolate, ella aprecia analizar las palabras para dar su veredicto.

**- Bien, creo que estarían bien darle algo en que ocuparse –** su voz era neutral **– lo solucionare para cuando empiece el año – **Alger estaba seguro que su hermana ya tenia todo planeado **– y con respecto a lo ocurrido?.**

Vio a Alger tensarse, sabia que a pesar de todo el entrenamiento recibido, el seguía siendo alguien con un alma pura e inocente, ella nunca permitiría que su hermano destruyera su alma, pero no podía evitar que algunos imprevistos escaparan de su control.

**- Fue espantoso –** noto como le temblaba el labio **– no pude hacer nada –** sus ojos eran brillantes

– **me sentí tan impotente –** Wut reprimió su deseo de salir del lugar y cortarle la cabeza a cierto profesor de Hogwarts **– gracias a Severus que me dio una poción para dormir sin sueños pude descansar esa noche –** lo vio nervioso **– pero aun tengo algunas pesadillas** – Wut empezó a molestarse **– mas no quiero molestar a Severus, ya mucho hace cuidándome.**

Para Wut no fue sorpresa que Alger se hubiera dado cuenta que estaban cuidándolo, era listo y observador, agradeció a el Profesor de Pociones por cuidar de su pequeño hermano, su mirada se poso en la calle y vio a varios autos pasar, mientras meditaba sobre sus opciones.

Aun seguía sin saber que rayos era lo que había visto en la mente del Profesor Quirell, y no creía que el fuera tan estupido, lo medito un momento, no el no era estupido, a pesar de mostrarse cobarde y sumiso, el era astuto había sentido su magia cuando estaba en su mente, y estaba segura que de intentar un segundo asalto habría muchos problemas, dejo escapar un suspiro, era necesario hablar con Alex, pero no podía pedirle que abandonara la escuela en estos momentos y aun no había recibido alguna confirmación para saber si el estaría presente esta navidad en Noruega, su mano derecha se toco la sien tratando de relajarse, eran demasiadas posibilidades, pero de algo estaba segura, si Alger se sentía incomodo con el Profesor Quirell, entonces tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto.

**- Solo tienes que esperar una semana mas** – hablo con voz suave y maternal** – cuando salgas de vacaciones para navidad, iremos a la villa en Noruega –** lo miro con intensidad **– he invitado a Alex, si va podremos formular un plan de acción-** su voz era modulada **– ya he mandado investigar al Profesor Quirell – **las ultimas palabras tenían una entonación peligrosa, eso sorprendió a Alger, solo un poco **– espero que para ese entonces ya pueda tener mas detalles**.

El pequeño asintió y se relajo un poco, parecía de pronto tan cansado, ella sabia que en menos de una hora tendría que regresar su hermano a su escuela.

**- Cuando serán tus otros exámenes? –** decidió que por el momento cambiar de tema.

**- Serán a finales de Enero –** el pequeño agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa la cortesía**, **su voz recobro su jovialidad – **esta pensado pedirle al profesor Snape que me de algunas clases de duelo – **sus ojos eran brillantes **– Draco esta planeando algo, pero aun no lo he descubierto.**

**- Ya veo –** ella lo mirada con intensidad **– bueno en caso de que Draco haga algún movimiento, avísame **– su voz se torno algo fría **– me gustaría visitar a Narcisa Malfoy.**

Alger comprendió perfectamente el significado de esas palabras y asintió, no pudo evitar lamentar la suerte de Narcisa Malfoy si su hijo se le ocurría seguir molestándolo.

Por los siguientes minutos disfrutaron de la mutua compañía en silencio, ellos sabían apreciar los momentos de tranquilidad, no siempre odian compartir un taza de chocolate sin estar listos para un posible ataque.

Cuando ambos terminaron ella mostró una sonrisa algo misteriosa, afuera había dos hombres que caminaban con paso firme y elegante uno de ellos cabello negro y ojos azules, a su lado un rubio de ojos verdes, ambos muy atractivos, bien vestidos, pero para Wut y Alger no paso desapercibido el leve destello de magia que uno de ellos había realizado sobre una niña pequeña que estaba en la calle.

Wut dejo escapar un suspiro mientras comprobaba la hora, ya tenían que marcharse, se levanto con elegancia y Alger retiro el hechizo con un suave momento de su mano, ella le miro complacida, pocos sabían que Alger podía hacer magia sin usar una varita.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, el Gerente se encamino con ellos a la puerta de salida la cuenta ya había sido pagada por anticipado, cuando ambos salieron a la calle ya estaban listos su escolta, antes de subir ella se percato como los hombres que había visto antes están totalmente cubiertos de nieve, al parecer habían pasado por un tordo que se había roto, dejo escapar una risa suave mientras subía acompañando a su hermano quien le dio una mirada cómplice.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

El lunes de la segunda semana de diciembre, el comedor estaba sumido en un gran escándalo, el día siguiente seria el partido de Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor, las miradas de enemistad no se habían hecho esperar y obviamente las bromas también, para buena suerte de Neville el siempre estaba ausente cuando varias de ellas se llevaban a cabo, al menos las que eran elaboradas por Fred y George.

Varios profesores se habían percatado que Alger solía interferir a favor de Hufflepuff, cuando Fred y George estaban mas "misteriosos" que de costumbre, lo cual agradecía la Profesora Sprout, ya que ninguno de ellos tenia muchas ganas de ver a todos los Hufflepuff llenos de plumas de color rojo, aun no habían descubierto como lo habían logrado, aunque tampoco tenían mucho animo de ver a varios Gryffindor con túnicas de color fiusha y destellos dorados, ya con las del Director tenían suficiente.

En la mesa de los Ravenclaw ya no era raro para ellos ver junto a su compañera Granger a sus amigos, los Ravenclaw solían llevar una buena relación con los Hufflepuff y no se mostraban incómodos ante la presencia de Logbottom, eran algo reservados con los Gryffindor y la presencia de los cuatro (Fred, George, Ron, Percy) pelirrojos les intrigaba pero no mostraban alguna señal de disgusto, eran agradables y risueños, no hacían comentarios desagradables, y eran educados, así que no tenían ningún motivo para pedirles que se marcharan, desgraciadamente los Slytherin tenían una muy mala fama, sin contar que su ultima derrota en el partido de Quiddich había sido gracias a Potter-Mörder, el mismo que en ese momento estaba sentado entre los gemelos.

Justo después del partido varios de ellos habían expresado su incomodidad a Granger, y más de uno había quedado sorprendido con esa conversación.

**- Es un Slytherin, no puedes permitir que este en nuestra mesa comiendo –** había alegado un perfecto de 4 año.

Granger los había visto con sorpresa para después mostraran un gesto de desaprobación, y antes de que alguien mas se uniera a la acusación ella hablo con voz serena y calmada.

**- Saben que el recibe clases para adelantarse un curso –** varios Ravenclaw habían asentido, no era un secreto – **pero también saben que el tiene que estudiar materias muggle?**

Varios mostraron caras de sorpresa, solo los profesores y los amigos de Alger sabían el motivo de que en algunas ocasiones se le viera leyendo libros que no parecían tener nada que ver con la magia, incluso los Slytherin desconocían el motivo.

**- El padre de Alger es muggle –** Algunos la miraron con asombro, ya que la mayoría sabia que el Jefe de la Familia Potter-Mörder era un muggle muy rico - **Para venir a esta escuela su padre le puso la condición de que tenia que continuar con sus estudios muggles, y mantener un nivel elevado, el presentara sus exámenes en la primera semana de diciembre.**

**- Eso que tiene…** - Granger levanto la mano para que guardara silencio.

**- El suele entrenar con su equipo tres veces a la semana** – su mirada era tranquila **– pero por su cuenta el sigue entrenando hasta el toque de queda una vez que todos se han ido –** antes de permitir que alguien hablara continuo **– yo lo he visto, he estado con el cuando esta volando en la noche tratando de atrapar la snich bajo esas condiciones.**

El silencio en la Sala Común había caído y parecía que todos estaban procesando la información, ella miro complacida como varios de sus compañeros empezaban a comprender el motivo de cada una de sus palabras.

**- Yo suelo ayudarle en ocasiones cuando tiene problemas en los temas de Transfiguración –** había un leve tono de orgullo **– y el no tiene ningún reparo en ayudarme o ayudar a cualquier miembro de la casa Ravenclaw.**

Dejo salir un suspiro resignado mientras varios compañeros habían bajado la cabeza apenados, aun recordaban que Alger les había prestado los libros y la computadora para sus tareas.

**- Los dos equipos tenían el mismo tipo de escobas-** su voz se escucho con un tono firme **- gano quien dio su mayor esfuerzo, no se le puede culpar por ello- **sus ojos se centraron en el prefecto que había iniciado la discusión** – el no ha hecho alarde del triunfo de su equipo- **su mirada se poso en sus demás compañeros** – el fue seleccionado para Slytherin, pero no es como ellos.**

Se giro suavemente para tomar camino hacia la puerta de salida, pero se detuvo en antes de cruzar y les hablo sin mirarlos.

**- El es diferente, y creo que si le dieran la oportunidad de conocerlo también se darían cuenta. **

Ella continuo su camino dejando a sus compañeros de casa con grandes dudas, y a pesar de haber transcurrido mas de una semana, varios de los Ravenclaw aun solían ver con algo de aversión que un Slytherin se sentara en su masa, pero algunos ya lo habían superado, los demás aun tenían dudas de cómo proceder.

Se escucho el ruido de alas, y las lechuzas llegaron con el correo, no era nada fuera de lo común, pero en una parte de la mesa de los Ravenclaw se hizo un silencio, Fred y George que siempre estaban sentados cada uno al lado de Alger y miraban con expectación una carta algo extraña, no era como el resto de las cartas que se utilizaban o pergaminos, tenia unos dibujos en la parte de adelante y venia a nombre de Alger Mörder.

**- Son los resultados de tus exámenes? -** Hermonie estaba mirando la carta con asombro había reconocido el grabado en la parte de enfrente como una de las escuelas privadas mas prestigiosas.

Alger solo asintió y empezó abrir la carta con tranquilidad, su mirada pasó por las líneas mientras todos observaban con atención, Neville, Percy y Ron también esperaban. La sonrisa de

Alger logro relajar a sus amigos.

**- Salí bien, padre estará complacido.**

Alger dejo que los gemelos tomaran la carta y la leyeran, sabia que estaba de mas intentar evitarlo mientras comía un poco de fruta picada.

**"Evalución: **

**10- Excelente.**

**9- Muy bien.**

**8- Bien.**

**7- Aceptable**

**6-Suficiente**

**5- Malo **

**Materias presentadas: **

**Egipcio: 10**

**Física I: 10**

**Matemáticas II: 10**

**Contabilidad II: 9**

**Computación: 10**

**Mercadotecnia: 10**

**Química: 10"**

Los gemelos parecían muy contentos, Hermonie tomo la hoja y empezó a leer para comprobar si era verdad, varios Ravenclaw tenían curiosidad de saber los resultados de Alger, y otros mas de saber que materias eran las que estudiaban en el mundo muggle.

**- Bueno al menos hasta mediados del mes de enero estaré libre de materias extras –** dejo escapar un suspiro y su mirada se poso en unos ojos onix que lo miraban **– quizás convenza a Wut de empezar en Febrero con el siguiente curso para tener tiempo de prepararme para los exámenes de aquí. **

**- De que nivel de estudios son estas materias Alger? – **la voz de Hermonie se notaba algo rara.

**- Segundo semestre de nivel medio superior – **Algerse empezó a levantar con elegancia** - voy al lago, nos vemos luego.**

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada ya se había retirado del salón, Hermonie estaba impresionada, y los Neville logro captar su atención.

**- Que sucede Hermonie –** su voz era suave y algo baja.

**- Esas materias –** Hermonie parecía tener algo de dificultad para hablar **– se suelen estudiar cuando cursan en preparatoria –** cuando vio las caras de confusión de sus amigos y algunos compañeros dejo salir un suspiro **– suelen estudiarse cuando los muggles tienen 16 años.**

El silencio se hizo por unos momentos, Hermonie sabia que Alger era inteligente pero nunca le había preguntado sobre los temas que estudiaba, había dado por sentado que serian de nivel de secundaria, Fred y George empezaron a reír.

**- Bueno eso–** Dijo Fred.

**- Lo explica todo-** Concluyo George.

Neville los vio con cara de duda igual que Ron, pero esta vez fue Percy quien hablo.

**- Sus conocimientos sobre varias reacciones químicas y elaboración de cálculos**.

Los chicos siguieron comiendo y conversando sobre las prácticas de su equipo, mientras varios Revenclaw que habían escuchado la conversación veían la puerta por donde había salido Alger.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

El Profesor de Pociones Severus Snape sabia que eran casi las 8 de la noche, sus pasos lo condujeron a su despacho y entro en el lugar, por costumbre coloco un hechizo bloqueando la puerta y otro para evitar que alguien escuchara la conversación.

No se extraño por la presencia de Alger, era el único alumno que poseía la contraseña para entrar a su oficina,** "y la de sus aposentos" **le recordó una vocecita en tono sensual que inmediatamente desecho, **"solo por su seguridad"** se repitió por décima vez en el día, pero muy en el fondo sabia que eso solo era una parte del verdadero motivo por el cual le había dado las contraseñas al pequeño.

Alger mostraba una hermosa sonrisa y extendiendo su carta con sus calificaciones, Severus no pudo evitar en escalofrío que le recorrió la columna, al solo ver esos ojos que brillaban ante el, esos mismos que parecían esperar su aprobación, y muy en el fondo un suave calor lo invadió al darse cuenta que para el pequeño era importante su opinión.

Tomo la carta mientras se dirigía hacia su escritorio y tomaba asiento, no pudo evitar una pequeña, bueno diminuta, sonrisa al ver los resultados y sus ojos se reunieron con los de Alger.

**- Entonces? –** la voz del pequeño era anhelante.

**- Teníamos un trato, cumpliré mi parte –** por un momento pareció dudar pero continuo **– Alger.**

Severus no pudo evitar utilizar un tono de voz suave y aterciopelada al pronunciar el nombre del pequeño, ni Alger evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, había estudiado con mucho entusiasmo para sacar las mejores notas posibles y lograr que Severus lo llamara por su nombre, al menos en privado, se sentía mas relajado al saber que al menos ya podrían tratarse con mas familiaridad.

**- Iras esta navidad con nosotros? **– su voz era un poco suplicante.

**- Tal vez –** los ojos onix lo observaban con atención – **aun no lo he decidido**.

**- Ojala te animes –** el pequeño bajo la mirada un poco y murmuro muy bajo sin pensar **– me gustaría verte.**

Severus se sorprendió un poco al escuchar el murmullo, tenia muy buen oído, quería ir con los Mörder, pero había varios obstáculos, de los cuales los mas importantes era Quirell y la Piedra Filosofal, dejo escapar un gruñido muy bajo.

Sus ojos volvieron a reunirse con los del pequeño y se percato de las muestras de cansancio, sabia que no había estado durmiendo muy bien, no desde lo ocurrido con Quirell, se levanto con suavidad y toco el hombro de Alger para que lo siguiera, lo cual hizo el pequeño en silencio.

Alger no se sorprendió al ver a donde lo conducía Severus, ni se incomodo cuando le quito la túnica y aflojo el nudo de su corbata, no protesto cuando sus ropas fueron sustituidas por una pijama, como tampoco se sorprendió se ser acostado en la cama de su Profesor de Pociones, solo se relajo y abrazo la almohada aspirando el olor del que estaba impregnada para dejarse envolver por la oscuridad y dormir sin ningún tipo de pesadillas.

Severus vio como el pequeño se quedaba dormido con rapidez, había sido una semana agotadora, sabia que necesitaba descanso, y agradecía que esta semana terminarían las clases y el pequeño podría estar mas relajado, no pudo evitar tocar la mejilla del pequeño, en ocasiones sus facciones se le hacían familiares pero no lograba recordar a quien, no eran las de Luther y Wut, pero sus ojos eran indudablemente iguales a Lily.

Salio de la recamara en silencio y coloco algunos hechizos para la protección del pequeño, nunca estaba de mas, para después salir hacer su ronda nocturna, con un poco de suerte y podría toparse con Quirell, una sonrisa fría y cruel se poso en sus labios.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Glosario:**

**Egmont.** Alemán. Arma. Defensor.

**Luther.** Alemán. Guerrero.

**Wut.** Alemán. Furia.

**Mörder.** Alemán Asesino.

**Alger**. Alemán. Guerrero noble.

**Modig**. Danés. Valiente.

**Aktiv.** Danés. Valor

**Dod**. Danés. Muerte

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Se ha llevado a cabo solo la actualización de los detalles de descargo de responsabilidad y resumen, para evitar cualquier tipo de problemas con derechos de autor.

Saludos.

Mireya Humbolt.

"Amar es entregarlo todo, sin reservas, ni condiciones, aunque al final solo quede llorar de dolor"


	9. Capitulo 09

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no es mío, este es solo una historia alternativa.

**Parejas:** Aun en proceso.

**Resumen:** La Familia Potter a muerto, el mundo mágico celebra la destrucción del que no debe ser nombrado, pero Dumbledore sabe que volverá, ahora la familia Morder tomara su lugar en el Mundo Mágico y muy pronto Dumbledore y Voldemort aprenderán a no interferir con esta familia... de la manera difícil.

**Egmont**

Por: Mireya Humbolt

**Capitulo 9**

**Todos dicen que solamente eres un sueño,**

**Una ilusión que mi mente ha creado,**

**Pero aun puedo sentir tu aliento,**

**Rozando mi piel, adueñándote de mi corazón.**

El lugar era frío, demasiado frío, demasiado callado, la poca luz que existía, le alumbraba desde arriba, su cuerpo estaba frío, sentía los finos hilos que corrían por su piel, cortando y curando, desgarrando y sanando, sus manos extendidas siendo sujetadas de las muñecas por grilletes de plata con extraños dibujos, que se encontraban unidos a unas cadenas que estaban empotradas en la pared, manteniéndolo en una posición algo incomoda, se podían ver los tendones y músculos cerca de los grilletes, pero ni una sola gota de sangre.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y se había acostumbrado, en los tobillos también había grilletes con dibujos y estaban las cadenas sujetas al piso, en el cuello había un collar de plata un dije que tenia una pequeña placa con un extraño símbolo, jamás en su vida había visto ninguno de esos símbolos que adornaban los grilletes, pero estaba seguro que eran parte del hechizo que lo había sometido, jamás había experimentado algo igual.

Esos extraños símbolos eran los causantes del dolor, sentía cada herida incrementada por días, pero se cerraban antes de desangrarse, su mente estaba nublada por el dolor y la furia, aun recordaba como lo habían atrapado, y eso lo enfurecía.

Tenia varios días viviendo en esa zona, se había alimentado muy bien y tenía toda la gente del pueblo aterrorizada, pero una tarde todo cambio, vio llegar un auto muggle al pueblo, mientras estaba en la plaza principal, dispuesto a escoger su próximo alimento entre los niños que estaban jugando cerca del lugar, cuando vio algo mas interesante.

Era una joven de unos 20 años, elegante de falda larga a la rodilla de encajes, una blusa ligera, zapatillas finas de piso y un listón de color rojo como la sangre, su cuerpo era hermoso, y parecía perdida, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron sintió el instinto de posesión en el, tenia ojos de color azul, y su cabello negro estaba moviéndose con le viento, pero lo que mas le impacto era esa fragancia a flores que desprendía, era sin duda un ángel, un ángel que disfrutaría cuando lo destrozara y comiera su carne. Se acerco con paso tranquilo y sonriendo con altanería, era forastera en ese lugar, solo tuvo que mandar una mirada hacia los lugareños para que se fueran dejándolos solos en el lugar, ella no parecía sorprendida y mostró una sonrisa, una sonrisa sensual y desafiante, el dejo que el brillo dorado de sus ojos revelará la oscuridad de su alma, pero la china no se movió, solo sonrío y estiro su mano tocando su mejilla.

Todo dejo de ser real, de alguna forma que el no comprendió siguió a la chica hacia las orillas de pueblo, de alguna manera sin decir una palabra, ella lo guiaba a donde quería, y supo que en ese momento el era un cachorro siguiendo a su ama, y también comprendió que eso estaba mal, el no era un dulce cachorro, era un criatura de la oscuridad, todo el pueblo le temía, había matado a mucha gente y devorado la carne de inocentes, pero no podía dejar de seguir a esa joven, y comprendió que estaba en peligro.

Cuando estaban en las orillas del río que pasaba cerca del pueblo vio surgir algunas personas de los árboles, percibió el olor inmediatamente, eran hombres-lobo, no puedo evitar sonreír con altanería, debería ser una manada que estaba de caza, pero de pronto se fijo en la chica que se había sentado en la orilla del río, ella no olía como los recién llegados, ella solo estaba ahí en la orilla, se había quitado sus zapatillas y sus pies jugaban con el agua, pero antes de poder dar un paso al frente vio en la mano derecha de la joven un anillo y reconoció el símbolo, su cuerpo se tenso de inmediato y pensó en salir corriendo del lugar pero ya era tarde, los recién llegados lo sometieron, lucho con todas sus fuerzas y gruño, pero no podía hacer nada.

**- 3 niños -** La voz era pausada y tranquila, suave y sensual, fría y mortal **– uno tenia los ojos azul profundo y siempre tenia un collar con una hermosa rosa –** de alguna forma supo que estaba hablando de una de sus ultimas victimas **– su nombre Franco Baulis –** el nombre fue pronunciado con reverencia **– sabias que era el hijo de un Hombre-lobo, pero no les importo –** recordó por un momento el rostro de un niño de hermoso ojos dorados y cabello castaño** - jamás deberías haber tocado a un miembro de mi Clan.**

Cuando la joven se levanto y se coloco las zapatillas giro para encararlo, el había visto muchos tipos de miradas, los de terror y dolor eran sus favoritas y las de suplica eran deliciosas, alguna que otra vez había de odio, pero después de los primeros 5 minutos de tortura cambiaban por las de clemencia, mas cuando vio esos ojos supo lo que era mirar a la muerte misma, por primera en su vida tuvo miedo y supo que frente a el no estaba una jovencita indefensa, esa persona era peligrosa, la sonrisa que cruzo por sus labios le congelo la sangre, eso fue lo ultimo que vio antes de que la oscuridad fuera su mejor amiga.

Después no había nada mas que dolor, lo mantenían vivo pero en un constante tormento, no podía escapar de alguna manera el hechizo que estaba en ese cuarto lo mantenía con vida y su fuerza no era suficiente para intentar liberarse, pero lo mantenían suficientemente conciente para sentir el dolor, jamás había sentido tanto dolor ni por tanto tiempo, en ocasiones no solo eran cortadas superficiales, las peores eran las internas cuando los hilos se metían bajo su piel, cuando estaban dentro de su cuerpo y cortaban venas tendones, órganos y huesos, lo peor era que sabia que aunque gritara nadie lo escucharía, ya había perdió la noción del tiempo, y no le importaba.

Se escucho alguien caminar por el lugar, y vio a una mujer o al menos lo dedujo, las oscuridad del lugar solo le permitía ver una figura vestida en una hermosa túnica de color negro, tenia una mascara que solo cubría la parte superior de su rostro, pero en la frente tenia un símbolo gravado, mientras mas la veía acercarse algo dentro de el le incitaba a querer huir, y eso lo enfureció, el era un hombre-lobo no podía ser sometido de esta forma tan fácil, pero el gruñido de dolor cuando uno de los hilos entro rompiendo la piel y lastimando sus pulmones, supo que estaba en problemas.

Evito que lanzara algún insulto, uno de los hilos había penetrado por su ojo haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara mas, intento respirar pero se le dificultaba, no sabia que tipo de hechizo era el que estaban utilizando con el, cuando pudo enfocar su ojo, que no había sido atacado, vio unos mechones rojos y largos, confirmando que la recién llegada era una mujer, pero su olor era extraño, había olores de árboles del bosque pero también sangre.

Fueros los sollozos los causantes de que mirara hacia abajo y comprendiera lo delicado de su situación, ahí frente a el sujetado de los cabello estaba el alfa Tito de la manada Eduviges, con quien solía casar en las noches de luna llena, siempre lo había envidiado, era fuerte y arrogante, no había sido vencido jamás, pero en este momento era arrastrado por el piso de los cabellos, la mujer no media mas de un metro setenta centímetros, de complexión delgada y esbelta, pero con algunos músculos marcados, seguramente producto de un fuerte entrenamiento físico, la vio mover el brazo derecho aventando el cuerpo de Tito, que cayo al suelo profiriendo un grito de dolor.

Uno de los hilos entro en su cuerpo y corto varios tendones del brazo, su cuerpo se tenso pero mordió su labio para no gritar de dolor, no mostraría debilidad ante esa mujer, bajo un poco la cabeza y observo a Tito, estaba desnudo y tenia marcas de cortes en la espalda, parecía tener dificultades para respirar, tenia los mismos grilletes que el en las muñecas y tobillos, pero no vio el collar, cuando lo vio girarse ahogo un grito de miedo mordiéndose la lengua hasta sangrar, las cuencas de sus ojos estaban vacías, la sangre caía por sus mejillas como lagrimas, su mirada percibió los espasmos de dolor y vio a la mujer arrodillarse frente al cuerpo de Tito.

Alcanzo a ver que solo el cabello de enfrente era rojo, el de mas cabello era negro, tenia estuche en su mano que abrió con suavidad y elegancia, vio algo parecido a un pequeño cuchillo, cuando una de las manos tomo una de las muñecas de Tito lo vio temblar.

**- No más, por favor –** la voz era ahogada por los sollozos **– por piedad.**

La mujer ladeo la cabeza, parecía meditar si detenerse o continuar, sintió repugnancia por Tito al verlo suplicar de esa forma, pero antes de poder decir algo mas, vio la mujer empezaba a envolver cada uno de los dedos con algo blanco, pero dejando las yemas de los dedos descubiertas, de un solo movimiento vio pasar el fino cuchillo por la yema y escucho los gritos de dolor, el cuerpo de Tito se retorcía en el piso intentando liberarse pero ni siquiera lograba hacer que la mujer se moviera de su sitio mientras continuaba cortando la piel y con una pequeñas pinzas quitarla dejando la carne expuesta, lo cual confirmaba sus sospechas de que los grilletes tenían algún tipo de hechizo que los dejaban indefensos.

**- Hace una semana –** la voz era suave y tranquila **– atacaron un pueblo – **vio como la sangre caía al suelo **– mataron a cuatro hombres y dos mujeres** – paro un momento para tomar la otra mano y repetir la tortura **– dejaron a dos hombres moribundos y una mujer mutilada –** los gritos de Tito aumentaron, pero la voz seguía siendo tranquila **– la mujer mutilada les suplico que no lastimaran a los niños **– Tito grito desgarrándose la garganta mientras se revolcaba en el suelo** – pero no les importo, los mataron devorando sus entrañas frente a sus propias familias.**

Vio como la joven movía una mano de forma elegante y una varita apareció en su mano, susurraba un encantamiento que no alcanzo a escuchar y Tito quedo en el piso frente a el con los brazos extendidos y los pies semiabiertos y extendidos.

**- Ya no, por piedad –** Tito no paraba de rogar.

**- Ella también les pidió lo mismo –** la voz seguía siendo calmada **– pero no la escucharon.**

Vio como tomaba un frasco y sacaba un pequeño gotero, el cuerpo de Tito se tensaba y trataba de liberarse, la sangre brotaba por las yemas de sus dedos, la mujer dejo caer un gota en la yema de uno de los dedos, y el grito de Tito logro helarle la sangre.

**- Nunca perdonare a quien lastime a mis protegidos –** la voz estaba cargada de desprecio **– y pagaran por ello.** La tortura continuo por mas de una hora, vio a Tito suplicar y maldecir, pero nada evito que cada una de las yemas de sus dedos fuera tocada mas de una vez por ese extraño liquido.

**- Es increíble lo magnifico que puede funcionar el ácido muriático** – hablo la mujer con voz pausada y algo aburrida**?- y tan fácil de conseguir.**

Al levantar la cabeza y míralo, pudo percibir detrás de esa mascara un tono verde pálido, pero tan frío como el hielo, la sonrisa en sus labios era cruel cuando tomo el gotero y dejo caer una gotas en una herida de su pecho que había hecho uno de esos hilos que lo rodeaban.

**- Hagggggg¡**

El dolor fue multiplicado por cien veces mas, si hasta este momento había logrado aguantar la tortura, en ese momento su voluntad se rompió, su cuerpo se convulsionada y los grilletes friccionaban su piel dejándola enrojecida, había mas de diez hilos dentro de su cuerpo cortándolo desde adentro, podía sentir como pasaban por sus órganos, pero ese ácido que había echado en su herida, era mil veces peor, quería que todo terminara, y como si su suplica fuera escuchada el dolor se fue, dejo salir un jadeo cuando se percato que una vez mas estaba siendo curado por esa magia.

Cuando sus ojos se lograron enfocar en la figura que esta frente el algo llamo su atención, al lado de la joven las sombras se movían, parecían tener vida propia¡, se retorcían y agitaban de forma suave, pero la joven no parecía haberse dado cuenta, hasta que oyó la voz de la chica.

**- La tienes?.**

Las sombras se movieron una ves mas para dar paso aun hombre de cabello largo de color negro y sedoso, elegantemente vestido con una túnica negra con detalles verdes oscuro y plata, tenia un antifaz que cubría parte de su cara como la de la mujer, y en la frente tenia un símbolo diferente grabado, en una mano llevaba un vial que brillaba en un tono perla, y en la otro un paquete envuelto en tela de color negro, la joven los tomo y sonrío complacida.

**- Gracias, buen trabajo –** la voz era un ronroneo amistoso – **por favor avísale que tardare en llagar mas de lo previsto.**

El hombre solo asintió para después ser envuelto en las sombras que se movieron sobre su cuerpo, para después solo dejar a la oscuridad, su mirada se poso en la joven que veía el vial con atención cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el se estremeció al ver el frío brillo en esos ojos verdes olivo.

**- Buen empecemos-** su voz fue cruel **– con su castigo.**

Observo como ella hacia que Tito tomara media botella del vial, mientras ella desenvolvía el paquete, había todo tipo de artefactos que no conocía, pero que de alguna forma le hicieron temer, pasados unos minutos la volvió tomar el cuchillo y lo deslizo por el tórax con suavidad cortándola piel, con las pinzas empezó abrir las capas de piel y músculo que cubrían la caja torácica hasta que llego a las costillas, la vio tomar un aparato que tenia circulo de metal, escucho el zumbido y vio girar el circulo, sintió recorrer un escalofrió cuando el cuerpo de Tito se tenso pero ya no gritaba, sus costillas fueron cortadas y con una extrañas pinzas fueron removidas.

**- Esa poción, hace que no pueda moverse, ni gritar –** la mujer seguía quitando huesos para después tomar del paquete un pequeño hilo de oro y colocarlo sobre los pulmones que a un se movían muy lentamente **– pero permiten sentir, y mantienen con vida al usuario.**

Ella le sonrío con crueldad, y el poco orgullo que le quedaba escapo de su cuerpo, cuando comprendió que el seria el siguiente, intento mover sus brazos, gruñía de forma amenazante, pero la joven solo continuaba colocando el hilo sobre el pulmón formando un dibujo para después colocar su varita y susurrar un hechizo, el hilo se fue introduciendo en el órgano y vio como el cuerpo se tensaba levemente.

**- Tranquilo tu turno llegara pronto.**

Las costillas fueron colocadas en su lugar y después solo la primera capa de piel, ella tomo una pequeña jeringa para inyectar un líquido de color azul, solo unos segundos después Tito grito, y siguió gritando mientras la mujer tomaba el cuchillo.

**- Quien eres? – **pregunto buscando retrazar lo inevitable. **- El arcángel de la destrucción –** fue la suave y melodiosa respuesta.

Unos ojos azul marino observaba con complacencia como el prisionero que estaba suspendido en el aire gracias a las cadenas, gritaba de dolor mientras poco a poco caían pedazos de piel al suelo, y gota a gota su sangre era derramada, escuchaba como caían los pedazos de piel, y la carne junto con tendones eran cortados. Sonrío dejando ver dos colmillos, su lengua paso por sus labios anticipándose al sabor de la sangre, mientras disfrutaba de la dantesca escena, la de un cuerpo que estaba siendo despellejado en vida, pero a pesar de lo que dictara cualquier razón, el prisionero seguía con vida y conciente del dolor. No sabía quien había elaborado la poción que había sido utilizada para mantener esos hombres-lobo con vida y concientes mientras eran torturados, pero sin duda era uno de los mejores porcionistas.

Conocía a la joven desde que tenía 8 años, desde que la había visto supo que era diferente a cualquier persona, de carácter fuerte y con la determinación para tomar las decisiones necesarias en cada situación, llena de valor para pelear por sus ideales, y a pesar de todo con la nobleza y lealtad hacia su Clan.

**"Dod, El arcángel de la Destrucción"** pensó unos momentos, sin duda ella hacia honor a su sobrenombre, se mordió levemente el labio cuando vio que ambos hombres-lobo ya habían perdido la conciencia, solo habían aguantado tres horas de tortura, ella empezaba a recoger el equipo quirúrgico, sin duda sus conocimientos de medicina le eran de gran ayuda en ocasiones como esta.

Dejo escapar un gruñido de satisfacción cuando sus miradas se encontraron, y una sonrisa llena de calidez se poso en los labios de Dod, avanzo con elegancia hasta que llego a su lado, mientras ambos salían del cuarto sin emitir el mas mínimo sonido.

Dentro del cuarto solo quedaron los dos cuerpo que empezaron ha ser sanados por el hechizo que había sido creado especialmente para estos casos, una mano blanca y estilizada tomo de los cabellos a Tito y desapareciendo por otra puerta para llevarlo a su siguiente destino. Dejando a Fidel dentro del cuarto aun colgando inconsciente y sin saber que su infierno personal apenas estaba comenzando.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

La Mansión Mörder de Noruega era una de las mejores que podrían llegarse a encontrar, y de las mas protegidas, era de piedra sólida y contaba con una gran extensión de bosque que la rodeaba, en el cual habitaban centauros y hombres-lobo, el interior era de estilo barroco, contaba con 7 habitaciones cada uno con su baño, además de la cocina, sala, estudio, comedor, recibidor, biblioteca, sótano (con un pequeño laboratorio de pociones bien equipado), cuarto de juegos, y salón de música.

Alger se encontraba en el estudio cómodamente en un sillón largo y continuaba leyendo un viejo libro de leyendas inglesas en arameo, aun no aprendía bien el idioma pero era de los libros mas fáciles de leer, su mirada se poso en el reloj de la pared derecha, apenas eran las 3.00 de la tarde y en tres días seria navidad, sabia que su padre llegaría el día de navidad ya que se encontraba en América realizando algunos convenios, pero su hermana no había llegado y eso lo inquietaba, Wut no solía retrasarse mas de unos minutos, y había dicho que llegaría a la 1.00 de la tarde.

Las llamas de la chimenea se avivaron y una silueta emergió con elegancia, los ojos de Alger brillaron mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

- **Buenas Tardes –** la voz fue suave **– Severus.**

**- Wut tardara en llegar –** la voz era formal **– surgió un pequeño contratiempo.**

Alger asintió con suavidad, con un movimiento elegante se levanto del sillón y se acerco al Profesor que lo observaba con intensidad, dejo el libro en la mesita cercana mientras hablaba.

**- Sígueme te mostrare tu habitación** – cruzo las puertas de madera labrada y se encamino hacia las escaleras de caracol para subir al primer piso**- espero sea de tu agrado.**

Severus lo siguió en silencio, aun no sabia como le habían convencido de ir a ese lugar, no podía negar que tenia deseos de volver a convivir con Luther y Wut, y conocer un poco mas Alger, pero también sabia que la presencia de Alger lo trastornaba, y lo peor es que no hacia mucho por evitarlo, entro al cuarto y vio con agrado la decoración.

Era una habitación de tonos marfil y verde oscuro, una cama de donceles, un armario grande, con una chimenea que se encendía en cuanto entraba alguien al cuarto, un sillón y mesita frente a la misma un balcón amplio que mostraba una vista del bosque y parte de las montillas.

**- Esta puerta es la del baño –** informo Alger señalando la puerta izquierda – **y esta es la que comunica al cuarto de a lado. **

Los ojos de Severus brillaron con intensidad al escuchar que su cuarto estaba comunicado alguien mas, su mirada se poso en la hermosa figura de Alger que era iluminada por la luz que entraba por la ventana.

**- De quien es el cuarto de a lado –** su voz era un poco mas ronca de lo normal. **- Mío –** pronuncio Alger, mientras un suave rubor cubría sus mejillas, pero no aparto la mirada – **espero no sea ningún problema.**

Severus poso su mirada en los labios de Alger y sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba, sentía el suave cosquilleo en su piel, esas brillantes esmeraldas lo llamaban, su corazón latía con fuerza y dio un paso hacia el pequeño que permanecía en su lugar, sin poderlo evitar toco la mejilla, era tan suave esa piel y calida, escucho un suave suspiro, podía ver con detalle el tenue rubor en esas mejillas y aspirar su aliento, su mano toco la línea de la mandíbula obligándolo a levantar el rostro.

El suave murmullo de una canción le tomo por sorpresa al ver a Modig en su pequeña forma, y fue conciente de sus acciones, se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo, su mano derecha acariciaba la mandíbula del pequeño que tenia los ojos cerrados, y su rostro a solo centímetros de los labios del infante, se mordió sus propios labios maldiciéndose por su falta de control, mientras alejaba la mano con suavidad, los ojos de Alger se abrieron y lo observaban confundido.

**- No hay ningún problema** – su voz era un ronroneo sensual.

El pequeño solo asintió y camino hacia la puerta que conectaba las habitaciones, se notaba algo confundido, pero se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta y observo a Severus para después regalarle una sonrisa.

**- En dos horas será la comida.**

La puerta se cerro con suavidad y Severus se dejo caer en la cama recostando su cabeza en la almohada mientras pensaba **"Es un niño"** se recriminada, **"Muy hermoso"** contesto una vocecita, el frunció sus cejas **"Tiene 11 años**" gruño mentalmente **"Es maduro"** fue el pequeño susurro, golpeo el colchón con fuerza **"Estoy confundido"** admitió con dolor, esos ojos le recordaban tanto a Lily, y la forma de comportase era muy similar **"Pero no es ella"** agrego la voz y supo que era verdad.

Negó con la cabeza, **"Es solo una ilusión**" pensó tratando de convencerse de que sus emociones solo estaban confundidas por el parecido con la mujer había amado, tenia que ser eso, por que el no quería volver a sufrir.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Alger camino hasta tomar asiento en el sillón frente a la chimenea, su cuerpo temblaba, pero no era de frío, desde que había visto salir a Severus por las llamas su corazón empezó a latir como loco, estaba tan feliz de poder compartir un poco de tiempo con el, sin tener que estar ocultándose, por fin podrían conversar sin formalidades.

Pero cuando estaban en el cuarto su mente se predio en esos ojos negros, sintió algo calido en su corazón, el roce de sus dedos sobre su mejilla ocasiono que su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza que dolía, y había cerrado sus ojos disfrutando de ese tormento, dolía y era feliz, dolía tanto su cercanía y sabia que la necesitaba con desesperación, mas no sabia por que dolía tanto, pero fue un dolor mas grande cuando el aparto su mano alejándose, se sentía tan confundido.

Le dolía estar cerca y escuchar su voz, pero era tan feliz, como jamás había sido, y cuando no lo veía también dolía, pero ya no sabia que era peor su ausencia o su cercanía, dejo que unas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos, mas no supo si lloraba de alegría por saber que estaba a menos de 15 metros de distancia o de dolor por no comprender sus propias emociones, cerro sus ojos y recordó esos ojos que lo cautivaban y atormentaban, de alguna forma en que ni el mismo comprendía, supo que Severus Alexander Snape Prince, seria la persona que mas dolor podría causarle pero ni eso lograría evitar que estuviera a su lado.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

El día continuo sin muchos contratiempos, a la hora de la comida habían estado platicando sobre ingredientes de pociones y un poco de literatura, una vez que terminaron pasaron ala biblioteca a tomar un delicioso te de jazmín. Severus supo que al pequeño le gustaba mucho la poesía y pintura, pero que adoraba tocar el violín, también que le gustaban mucho los dragones y unicornios, lo cual no le extraño, también que practicaba como Wut artes marciales y un poco de Armas de Fuego, pero dominaba la espada, además del Bo.

Supo de sus colores favoritos, comida, música, postre, también sobre sus estudios Muggles y dudas sobre algunas materias, y así pasaron las horas hasta que dieron las 12 de la noche y un elfo llego con una carta para Alger, quien la tomo y abrió, cuando termino miro a Severus y el percibió la leve confusión y gran felicidad en los ojos del pequeño.

**- Wut esta con Lord Vermis –** Severus lo observo y Alger sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral **– parecer ser que tiene algo de información sobre el profesor Quirell –**

Severus frunció un poco su ceño **– en cuanto se desocupe vendrá.**

Severus sabia lo largas que eran ese tipo de reuniones, lo cual quería decir que estarían un par de días solos, **"Solos"** murmuro una vocecita y se maldijo por haber aceptado la invitación, al menos con Wut seria mas fácil controlar sus emociones, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, dejo escapar un suspiro muy bajo y fijo su mirada en Alger que lucia algo nervioso.

**- Ya es hora de cenar –** vio como Alger se levantaba y salía del lugar.

La cena fue tranquila, dentro de todo lo posible, Alger evitaba ver a Severus a los ojos y Severus evitaba posar su mirada en Alger, si definitivamente tranquila, pero cuando caminaban hacia sus habitaciones se oyó en el pasillo la voz de Alger.

**- Te gustaría ir a patinar mañana? **

Severus observo al pequeño, notaba los nervios y estuvo a punto de tomarlo del hombro para tranquilizarlo pero logro contenerse, hacia años que no patinaba, pero podría ser relajante.

**- Si –** Vio al pequeño levantar la cara y mostrar una sonrisa adorable.

**- Bien, entonces nos vemos a las 9.00 en el salón.**

Alger salio corriendo hacia su habitación sin esperar respuesta su corazón le dolía mucho, Severus solo dejo escapar un suspiro y entro a su cuarto para cambiar de ropa y poder dormir, o al menos sin que unos ojos verdes le rondaran en sus sueños.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Hermonie llevaba buscando desde hace mas de una hora en la hemeroteca, desde que había llegado a la casa de sus padres, había estado algo inquieta, no podía olvidar a los cuatro tipos que habían llegado por Alger, dos de ellos estaba segura que eran hombres-lobo, había visto lo dorado de sus ojos.

No sabia que pensar de Alger, era sin duda un niño educado y culto, estudioso e inteligente, bastante inteligente, le dolía tener que admitir que incluso mas que ella, el era diferente a todos los niños que había conocido, tan lleno de secretos, por que ella sabia que a pesar de convivir con el, tenia secretos, y le dolía que no confiara en ella, lo había visto manejar hechizos de tercer o cuarto año, con gran facilidad, y tenia muy buena condición física a pesar de esa apariencia frágil.

Había estado buscando en la hemeroteca información sobre la familia Mörder, ya que los Potter no eran conocidos en el mundo muggle, por lo que había logrado averiguar los Potter eran una de las familias mas importantes del Mundo Mágico y rara vez tenían tratos con el mundo muggle, al aparecer James Potter, el ultimo de su familia, había contraído matrimonio con Lily Evans una bruja hija de muggles, ambos habían sido aurores y peleado contra Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero habían muerto el día 31 de Octubre hacia 9 años aproximadamente, Harry James Potter el hijo de ambos también había perdido la vida, se creía que la familia Potter había usado algún tipo de magia antigua para vencer al Mago Oscuro, pero aun costo muy alto.

Por el contrario los Mörder eran muy conocidos en el Mundo Muggle, el Jefe de la Familia, Luther Mörder era uno de los cinco hombres mas ricos del Mundo, igual que su hija Wut Mörder, tenían, varias empresas, acciones en la Bolsa de Valores, cuantas bancarias, pero Alger Mörder casi no figuraba socialmente, aunque se sabia de su existencia, al parecer su madre había muerto cuando el nació con solo 8 meses de embarazo y siempre había tenido profesores privados, lo cual justificaba sus conocimientos avanzados no solo muggles sino de magia, los rumores en la alta sociedad muggle alegaban que solo cuando fuera presentado en sociedad como su hermana, empezaría a ser conocido formalmente, lo cual era lógico, pero en el mundo Mágico muy cocos conocían la existencia de Alger Mörder.

Lo que era inquietante eran los rumores sobre posibles lazos con la mafia, y había algunos periódicos amarillistas que vinculaban a los Mörder con personas de dudosas reputación, pero jamás habían logrado comprobarle nada. En el Mundo Mágico eran conocidos por tener muchas propiedades y empresas, en donde empleaban a diferentes razas, entre las cuales estaban los vampiros, Hombre-lobo, semi-gigantes, centauros, veelas y sirenas, en algunas de las empresas muggles también eran empleados pero con mayor discreción.

Había el rumor de su participación en la creación de la Escuela de Egmont de Magia y Hechicería, pero poco se sabia de su administración y mesa directiva, mas el escudo de la familia Potter-Mörder estaba en el escudo de la escuela. No había muchas fotos de Luther Mörder, pero parecía una persona fría y calculadora, y Wut una mujer de negocios, pero Hermonie recordaba perfectamente el trato de Wut cuando había sido atacada por Draco y cuando había sido el partido de Quidditch con Neville, había sido muy gentil y amable. Pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por esa familia, una familia que a pesar de todas las dificultades competía en poder económico y polito de otras familias de mayor antigüedad.

Dejo escapar un suspiro cuando salía de la biblioteca, consideraba a Alger un buen amigo, pero sentía que algo les estaba ocultando y quería saber que era, quería ayudarlo, como el lo había hecho.

No podía olvidar que había sido la primera persona que le había sonreído en el vagón del tren, además de defenderla de los demás Slytherin que la habían molestado a principios del curso, había ayudado a varios Ravenclaw, sin pedir nada a cambio, era una persona excepcional, y le agradaba que la llamara **"Mione"**.

Camino rumbo a su casa, despejando su mente de todas sus preocupaciones, quería disfrutar de la navidad con su familia, ya tendría tiempo mas adelante para encontrar la forma de agradecerle a Alger, sonrío levemente mientras veía en un aparador algo que tal vez le agradaría a su amigo como regalo de navidad.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

De alguna forma en que Severus no comprendía, se encontraba a las 2.00 de la madrugada acostado, pero lo que estaba tratando de descubrir era como era posible que en solo dos días su madurez se había ido de vacaciones y su sentido común lo había abandonado, **"Imposible"** se volvió a repetir, y esa era la numero 103 o 104?, no lograba recordarlo, pero desde hace mas de cuatro horas se encontraba en una situación, para cual sin lugar a dudas no estaba preparado.

Tratando de normalizar su pulso y no pensar en el lugar donde se encontraba y con quien, hizo memoria para buscar que acontecimientos lo habían llevado hasta su actual situación, recordaba que al día siguiente de su llegada había salido con Alger al lago que se encontraba atrás de la casa.

El lugar estaba cubierto de nieve, y la luz que había hacia brillar algunos lugares, dándole un toque de irrealidad, Severus sabia patinar muy bien, había tenido clases junto con Wut, y pudo comprobar que Alger también, estuvieron patinando un buen rato y Severus pudo comprobar que era una buena terapia para relajarse.

Casi cuando era la hora del almuerzo Alger se alejo un poco, el "crack" que escucho Severus le obligo a patinar hacia donde en pequeño se encontraba, pero desgraciadamente ya había caído, con rapidez logro sujetar su mano, mientras Alger intentaba salir, pero su ropa era demasiado pesada, cuando por fin logro rescatarlo, lo cargo en brazos para ir inmediatamente a cambiarle de ropa.

Desde ese momento todo empezó a ir mal, el pequeño se negó a ser llevado a un Hospital y Severus tuvo que estar de acuerdo, no quería ser el quien tuviera que enfrentar Luther o Wut si se enteraban del pequeño descuido, además parecía estar bien y solo había sido el susto, después de una horas comieron y estuvieron jugando ajedrez, para después leer en la biblioteca algunos libros y seguir conversando sobre algunos hechizos y un pequeño concierto de violín que interpreto Alger solo para el.

Todo parecía ir normal, pero al día siguiente en víspera de navidad Alger había empezado a sentirse mal, **"un pequeño resfriado"** fue el pequeño había dicho y el también lo pensó, el pequeño se fue a descansar después de la comida, casi a las 10 de la noche un elfo le aviso que Alger se encontraba enfermo.

La temperatura era muy baja y sufría de escalofríos, su respiración era muy errática y se quejaba de dolor en el cuerpo, la tormenta que había caído en el lugar impedía salir, además el lugar tenia hechizos para evitar aparecerse o usar algún tipo de traslador, y la Red Flu estaba teniendo problemas no podía arriesgarse a intentar viajar por ella, incluso Wut había enviado una carta a medio día diciendo que llegaría el día de navidad para evitar alguna complicación, con cada minuto su miedo por la salud de Alger aumentaba.

Tenia conocimientos básicos de medi-mago pero hasta el momento las pociones que le había dado al pequeño solo habían logrado reducir el dolor, mas seguía temblando de frío, Severus estaba desesperado, no quería que nada malo le pasara al pequeño, y fue en ese momento que hizo lo único que le vino a su mente, un consejo de su madre, un recuerdo de su niñez, en cualquier otro momento hubiera meditado mas sus acciones, para evitar posibles problemas, pero solo había actuado pensando en el bien de Alger.

Dejo escapar un suspiro mientras intentaba normalizar los latidos de su corazón, tenia que hacerlo¡, por el bien de Alger y el suyo propio, aunque tener al pequeño abrazado a su torso, no era de mucha ayuda, como tampoco lo era el olor suave de su cabello, o el aliento que golpeaba su cuello, no definitivamente no era de mucha ayuda, y menos si consideraba que el también estaba abrazando al pequeño como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Se modio los labios levemente mientras sus manos soltaban suavemente el pequeño cuerpo pero sintió como se estremecía, cuando bajo la cabeza pudo ver el rostro de Alger, lucia cansado y sus ojos brillaban pero tenían la mirada perdida, sus mejillas rojas por la enfermedad y sus labios temblando levemente, y el no pudo evitar perderse en esas esmeraldas.

**- No… me… abandones –** La voz era muy baja, y parecía tener la garganta algo lastimada - **Severus, por favor.**

Vio la mirada suplicante mientras el pequeño se movía acomodándose y buscando mas de su calor, sintió la suavidad de la piel de sus manos contra la suya, el estremecimiento recorrió toda su columna y sus brazos se aferraron al pequeño mientras buscaba brindarle todo el calor que necesitara, dejo de impórtale el mundo entero, el solo quería que Alger se recuperara, sintió como el pequeño se relajaba en sus brazos y supo que se había quedado dormido, sus labios se acercaron al oído de Alger y murmuró unas suaves palabras.

**- Jamás.**

Pasaron más de dos horas para que la temperatura del pequeño se normalizara y solo una hora mas tarde Severus acompaño al pequeño al mundo de los sueños.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Neville Logbottom siempre había sido alguien sencillo, gentil y amigable, le gustaban las plantas y las estrellas, tenia pocos amigos y su timidez casi siempre lo tenía aislado de los demás niños, pero desde que había llegado a Hogwarts todo había cambiado, su Abuela lo sabia, su nieto había conocido a un amigo, y ese amigo lo había introducido en otro mundo, uno donde no había prejuicios por ser un Hufflepuff, y lo mas irónico era que ese amigo era un Slytherin, pero no cualquiera, Alger Potter-Mörder era uno de los herederos de las mas poderosas familias.

Era un joven inteligente, había estado cursando clases extras para adelantar un curso, además era el buscador de su equipo, ya que a pesar de ser de primer año había demostrado una maravillosa habilidad, tenia amigos en Ravenclaw, que a pesar de haber perdido en el ultimo partido, no habían tomado ningún tipo de represaría, y se llevaba bien con varios niños de la familia Weasley que se encontraban en Gryffindor.

Eso y muchas cosas mas le había contado Neville en cada una de sus cartas, y desde lo ocurrido con sus padres hasta ahora no lo había vuelto a ver sonreír con tanta naturalidad, también había recibido algunas cartas del Director informándole de la amistad de ambos chicos, pero ella no veía ningún problema, ya que ella tenia el presentimiento que Alger era talvez la persona indicada para lograr que Neville lograra superar el pasado y afrontar el futuro.

Neville bajo por las escaleras aun adormilado, pero cuando vio los regalos bajo el árbol sus ojos se iluminaron, siempre recibía el regalo de su Abuela y en contadas ocasiones uno del Director Dumbledore, pero este año había otros regalos mas, sus manos temblaron al tomar el primero venia envuelto en un papel plateado con estrellas, cuando vio la tarjeta supo que era del Director, dentro había muchos dulces, el regalo de su abuela tenia un gran moño de color fiusha, era una muda de ropa de invierno, giro su cabeza para darle una sonrisa como agradecimiento.

Su mirada se poso en los demás regalos, tenia el leve presentimiento de quienes podrían haber le enviado un regalo, **"pero ellos se tomarían la molestia de mandarle algo?"** fue su único pensamiento que obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa al comprobar que el regalo de papel café era de Hermonie, un libro de pociones "Secretos básicos para la elaboración de pociones", sin duda un regalo muy útil tuvo que admitir, el pequeño paquete de color rojo era de los gemelos Weasley, en su interior un pequeño colgante con un bonito tejon de plata, era muy bonito a su parecer.

Pero había dos relajos envueltos en papel negro con un moño verde, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver lo que contenía uno de los regalos, eran semillas de diferentes plantas, muy difíciles de conseguir, con un libro que indicaba como llevar a cabo el cuidado de cada una de las plantas, solo había una tarjeta de color plata en donde había una rosa siendo rodeada por un dragón, y tres letras debajo del dibujo, **"Dod"** solo eso necesito para que su corazón latiera con rapidez, cuando tomo el otro regalo se sorprendió al ver que era de Alger y lo abrió con cuidado, su ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, era un dibujo donde estaba Neville y Alger sentados cerca del lago aventando piedritas, los gemelos se encontraban sentados jugando con unas cartas, Hermonie bajo un árbol leyendo un libro, talvez lo mas sorprendente es que todos se movían, no era muy grande solo de unos 30 * 20 centímetros, en un marco de plata.

**- Ellos son mis amigos –** anuncio a su abuela con orgullo.

Ella observo el cuadro con atención pudo reconocer a los Weasley de inmediato y la joven Ravenclaw, por unos segundos su mirada se detuvo en la imagen de Neville y Alger que reían lanzando piedritas que lograban que el calamar del lago sacara sus tentáculos por unos segundos.

- **Me alegro Neville** – sus ojos cafés se posaron el la figura de Neville que había dejado de llorar – **algún día deberías invitarlos a venir.**

Neville la miro asombrado pero asintió mientras volvía a leer la tarjeta **"Sonríe siempre amigo. Alger"**, eran solo unas cuantas palabras pero lograron recordarle que nunca mas estaría solo. Se escucho unos golpes en la puerta y Neville acudió para abrirla, no pudo evitar quedar sorprendido al ver una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio casi platinado, facciones finas y elegantes, llevaba lentes negros y vestía una falda que le llevaba a la rodilla, una blusa blanca y saco.

**- Buenos Días** – la mujer tenía un acento francés **– Busco al Jefe de la Familia Logbottom**. Neville le permitió pasar y aviso a su abuela que llego enseguida, sus ojos se figaron en la mujer analizándola y con varita en mano lista para cualquier eventualidad.

**- Yo soy, que desea.**

**- Soy Emily y vengo en representación del Hospital "Resurrección"** – dijo con tono formal – **los Señores Logbottom han sido seleccionados para ser internados en nuestras instalaciones – **del portafolio que cargaba saco unos papeles que le entrego a la abuela de** Neville – el Hospital fue abierto hace aproximadamente 1 años y cuenta con especialistas en daños por maldiciones, se cuentan con las mejores instalaciones y equipo medico, y se han logrado algunos avances en personas que han sufrido por la maldición crucio – **Neville se estremeció **– le solicito que firme el contrato para que se han translador los enfermos –** la voz era educada y amigable.

**- Por que? –** Neville vio como su abuela parecía confundida – **por que ellos?**

- **Por que el Joven Neville los necesita –** la joven no mostraba ningún tipo de dudas **– la Señora Wut Black-Mörder, quiere que los señores Logbottom reciban la ayuda adecuada**.

Neville abrió los ojos con sorpresa y vio la tarjeta de "Dod" que aun tenia en su mano, su abuela parecía sorprendida y confundida, el tomo su mano asintiendo con una sonrisa, su abuela lo observaba sorprendida al ver que Neville confiaba en la hermana de su amigo, cerro los ojos unos segundo y firmo los papeles para entregárselos a esa mujer.

**- Bien, hoy mismo serán trasladados y empezaran su tratamiento –** la mujer sonrió con amabilidad – **esta es la dirección para que los visiten** – la mujer camino ala puerta y antes de cruzar se giro viéndolos a ambos **– Feliz Navidad.**

Neville y su abuela permanecieron parados cinco minutos más, y de alguna forma que ninguno de los dos comprendía, pero sabían, tal vez pronto volverían a ser una familia.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Los Granger seguían conmocionados, y nadie podría culparlos, ellos solo podían ver como entraban y salían personas de su consultorio, se suponía que ese día no tenían que ir a trabajas, pero habían recibido una llamada solicitando su presencia del guardia del edificio donde estaba su consultorio y grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que había un camión con vario instrumental de dentista, de todo tipo y las mejores marcas.

Lo mas sorprendente es que todo ya había sido pagado, la persona encargada les había entregado un sobre donde estaban las facturas y garantías del equipo, junto con una tarjeta que tenia escrito **"Feliz navidad Familia Granger**" no había firma solo un dibujo de una rosa con un dragón, pero fue su hija Hermonie quien les explico que ese era el escudo de la familia Potter-Mörder, ella lo había visto muchas veces en el anillo que portaba Alger.

Fue hasta ese momento en que los Granger comprendieron de quien era el regalo de navidad y a pesar de sus protestas por devolver los regalos tan costosos, los hombres siguieron acarreando el instrumental.

**- Alger se sentirá ofendido si no lo aceptan** – les explico su hija **– es una familia muy rica, para ellos es común hacer este tipo de regalos.**

Ellos nunca habían estado en semejante posición, estaban muy sorprendidos, su hija les había escrito platicándoles de su nuevo amigo Alger Potter-Mörder, un niño que estaban seguros ella admiraba, sabían que la había defendido de un Troll junto con dos pelirrojos de nombre George y Fred, también les había platicado de algunos de los problemas que tenia con sus compañeros, y como Alger logro que eso cambiar.

Hermonie estaba muy contenta, sabia que para la familia de Alger el gasto de todo ese equipo dental no era ningún gasto, tampoco podía el baúl que había recibido de regalo de navidad por parte de la hermana de Alger, estaba encantado y en su interior había mas de 200 libros de diferentes temas.

Los gemelos le habían mandado un estuche de pociones de broma para provocar el cambio de color del cabello y manchas en la piel, y Neville un libro sobre varios magos famosos y sus aportaciones al Mundo Mágico, pero el mejor regalo sin duda era el de Alger, un hermoso cuadro pintado a mano en donde se podían ver una sección de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, donde Alger con Hermonie se encontraban leyendo unos libros, Neville en una mesa cercana preparando una pequeña poción que de pronto explotaba, los gemelos Weasley levitando unos libros que dejaban caer en la cabeza de Hermonie y Alger, quienes terminaban correteándolos, mientras Neville los observaba, la pintura estaba en un marco de plata.

Sus padres estaban fascinados con la pintura ya que nunca había visto algo igual, Hermonie recordaba lo escrito en la tarjeta **"Nunca te rindas Mione. Alger**", solo esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para darse cuenta de que sin darse cuenta esas personas dentro de esa pintura eran importantes para ella, y sus padres de alguna forma también lo comprendieron.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

La Madriguera siempre había sido en estas fechas un lugar lleno de gente y calor de hogar, mas si se cuentan con 7 hijos, ambos padres siempre trataban de darles lo mejor a sus hijos dentro de sus posibilidades, pero este año había varios regalos extras en el árbol de navidad, no faltaron los clásicos sueteres con la inicial en el pecho, que todos recibían con una sonrisa, los clásicos dulces y una que otra prenda de vestir para los mayores, pero este año había otros regalos.

La familia Weasley había escuchado hablar a sus hijos sobre Alger Potter-Mörder, y aunque al principio habían tenido sus dudas sobre la amistad con ese chico miembro de la Casa de Slytherin, estas se habían esfumado cuando se enteraron de cómo había protegido a una niña Ravenclaw, además de tener una amistad con Neville Logbottom, Molly y Arthur habían conocido a los padres del chico, y sabían que el también era amigo de Alger.

Además Molly recordaba con que cariño solía platicarle Lily Potter sobre su pequeña hermanita Wut Black-Mörder, Lily siempre había estado orgullosa de su hermana, por lo cual no dudaba que Alger fue un buen chico, a pesar de ser un Slytherin, Alter le había concedido el beneficio de la duda, y hasta ahora no había defraudado la amistad de sus hijos, pero eso no evito que les tomara por sorpresa recibir los regalos que habían sido enviados por Alger Potter-Mörder.

Ginny había recibido varios vestido muggles de dientes estilos cortesía de Alger Potter-Mörder, junto con una tarjeta que decía "**Espero sea de su agrado Srita. Weasley. Alger Potter-Mörder",** ella nunca había visto ese tipo de ropa y había corrido a su cuarto para probársela, recibiendo la aprobación de todos los miembros de la familia.

Ron había recibido una foto autografiada por cada uno de los miembros de su equipo favorito, **"La próxima ves iremos juntos por los autógrafos. Alger",** cabe mencionar que duro no mas de 20 minutos desmayado y aferrado a la fotografía.

Percy quedo impactado cuando vio el bello dije de oro con un hermoso león de ojos de diamante, era una pieza de joyería muy fina y costosa que traía consigo una tarjeta que decía **"Brilla por siempre. Alger".**

Billy se haba sorprendido el recibir un libro sobre maldiciones egipcia, que tenia mas de 600 años de antigüedad,** "Espero le sea de utilidad Sr. Weasley. Alger Potter-Mörder" **decía la tarjeta adjunta, había buscado ese libro por varios años y sin duda conocía el valor del mismo.

Charles aun estaba observando el diente de dragón que le había llegado, por su trabajo le era fácil conseguirlos, pero jamás había visto el de un dragón Blanco, es mas se creían un mito, pero la magia y poder que irradiaba era inconfundible, **"Se que usted sabrá darle un buen uso Sr. Weasley. Alger Potter-Mörder",** incluso sus manos seguían temblando.

Fred y George habían recibido dos escobas Nimbus 2000, cada una grabada con su nombre **"Disfrútenlas mucho Fred y George. Alger",** además de un dibujo en marcado en un cuadro de plata donde se veían a los gemelos y Alger volando sobre el campo de Quiddich, Hermonie y Neville estaban en uno de los palcos moviendo sus manos y sonriendo.

Arthur Weasley aun veían a la computadora que había recibido de regalo, había varios manuales que indicaban paso por paso como hacerla funcionar y también desarmarla, **"Espero sea de su agrado Sr. Weasley" **decía la tarjeta.

Molly Weasley se encontraba acariciando con sumo cuidado una vajilla de 12 servicios completa con todo y copas de estilo victoriano, **"Feliz Navidad. Alger Potter-Mörder"** mocionaba la tarjeta que veía con la vajilla, sin duda un regalo maravilloso.

Esa navidad sin lugar a dudas para la familia Weasley había sido una de las mejores.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

La suavidad que lo envolvía era sumamente agradable, y el olor de la brisa en primavera le relajaba, dejo escapar un suspiro mientras su mente poco a poco empezaba a tomar conciencia, abrió sus ojos lentamente para toparse con algo de color negro, y cuando quiso mover sus brazos se percato que estaban envolviendo algo muy calido y suave.

Su corazón empezó ha latir un poco mas rápido con cada segundo cuando al bajar un poco mas la mirada vio a Alger entre sus brazos dormido, **"Pero como diablos…?"** pensó pero la cascada de recuerdos lo golpeo y supo que ambos habían quedado dormidos juntos.

Cerro los ojos unos momentos **"Esto no esta mal"** se reprendió mentalmente, anoche había estado en verdad muy angustiado por el pequeño que había actuado sin pensar, una ves su madre le había dicho acerca del calor humano para ayudar a estabilizar a alguien, su mente aun no lograba desprenderse de la sensación agradable que su cuerpo experimentaba al tener a Alger de esta forma en sus brazos cuando una voz logro que se congelara la sangre.

**- Feliz Navidad Alex.**

Giro su cabeza con rapidez y ahí frente a la cama muy cómodamente sentada esta Wut Black-Mörder, con una mirada indescifrable, observándolo, movió los labios pero no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra y fue en ese preciso momento en que la puerta se abrió dando paso a Luther Potter-Mörder.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Glosario:**

**Egmont.** Alemán. Arma. Defensor.

**Luther.** Alemán. Guerrero.

**Wut.** Alemán. Furia.

**Mörder.** Alemán Asesino.

**Alger**. Alemán. Guerrero noble.

**Modig**. Danés. Valiente.

**Aktiv.** Danés. Valor

**Dod**. Danés. Muerte

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Se ha llevado a cabo solo la actualización de los detalles de descargo de responsabilidad y resumen, para evitar cualquier tipo de problemas con derechos de autor.

Saludos.

Mireya Humbolt.

**"Amar es entregarlo todo, sin reservas, ni condiciones, aunque al final solo quede llorar de dolor"**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no es mío, este es solo una historia alternativa.

**Parejas:** Aun en proceso.

**Resumen:** La Familia Potter a muerto, el mundo mágico celebra la destrucción del que no debe ser nombrado, pero Dumbledore sabe que volverá, ahora la familia Morder tomara su lugar en el Mundo Mágico y muy pronto Dumbledore y Voldemort aprenderán a no interferir con esta familia... de la manera difícil.

**Egmont**

Por: Mireya Humbolt

**Capitulo 10**

**Mi espada destroza a los enemigos,**

**En esta batalla que no tiene final,**

**Soy el traidor que vive contigo,**

**Y tú el elegido para esta guerra terminar.**

Camino por entre las filas de las mesas, mesas perfectamente bien alineadas y simétricas, el lugar iluminado por las antorchas que se movían muy suavemente, gracias al ocasional viento que se dejaba filtrar, en silencio, bueno relativamente en silencio, ya que solo se escuchaban los suaves golpes de algunos cuchillos al cortar ingredientes, o el suave movimiento de las cucharas en los calderos, y tal vez la respiración de alguno que otro alumno.

Quizás lo único diferente en este escenario era que uno de los actores principales se encontraba sentado frente a su mesa de trabajo revisando unas hojas, unas que por cierto no había leído, por estar ocupado viendo trabajar a un jovencito de ojos verdes, así es, desde hace casi dos semanas que volvieran de las vacaciones de navidad todo su mundo había dado un giro de 180 grados, aun que nadie se hubiera percatado, todavía.

Bien siendo sinceros su mundo había cambiado desde que fue enterado de la presencia de ese niño de nombre Alger Potter-Mörder, y había cruzado la puerta del gran comedor, fue en picada cuando fue seleccionado para su casa Slytherin, no es que lo lamentara, siendo sinceros consigo mismo había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en muchos años, el niño no era mimado y consentido como todos habrían esperado, y se esforzaba al máximo por cumplir con sus deberes, sabia escoger a sus amistades, mostraba un conducta madura y equilibrada poco común en niño de once años.

Claro el nunca admitiría ante nadie que le era agradable saber de su amistad con esa sabelotodo de Granger, con la cual el competía en inteligencia, o esos odiosos Gryffindor, que parecían sus guaruras oficiales, mejores que Crabbe y Goyle, incluso el tímido Logbottom, que le prestaba ayuda en algunas materias, claro que había mas gentes, gentes que no admitirían la admiración que sentían por Alger, pero el sabia ver en sus miradas ese brillo de admiración y compañerismo no pronunciado y pocas veces demostrado, no por nada había sido un espía.

Si en definitiva ese niño había llegado como una ventisca para terminar con lo cotidiano de su vida, y es que no solo era su trato hacia los demás profesores, ni sus compañeros, era el trato que tenían ambos, desde el regreso de las vacaciones, algo había cambiado, y estaba seguro que ambos lo sabían aunque no lo mencionara, ya antes Alger solía irlo a visitar para consultarle sus dudas en algunos temas de pociones o DCAO, que el gustosamente atendía, no iba negarlo le gustaba platicar con el pequeño, era sumamente inteligente y despierto para su corta edad, claro que habría que considerar algo, era un Mörder, y como todo Mörder era diferente a los cánones que la sociedad establecía, esta por encima de ellos, incluso los del Mundo Mágico.

El caso es que las visitas eran mas… agradables, ya no eran solo sobre temas de la escuela, sino también sobre política, economía, matemáticas bueno incluso música o poesía, si aunque muchos llegarían a sorprenderse si se enteraran de que el sabia sobre esos temas, y era muy versado en ellos.

Pero el problema no eran los temas, era su interacción, ya no eran profesor y alumno, no ya no mas, y sabia el motivo, sabia que todo había iniciado con una simple sonrisa de ese niño, seguido con un abrazo, uno que no pidió pero acepto complacido, tal vez por eso una mañana se había despertado con el niño entre sus brazos en la misma cama, aferrado a su tacto, disfrutando de su olor y la suavidad de su piel, dejando que el lo abrazara, dejando que la calidez de ese frágil y calido cuerpo lo envolviera, y aunque le avergonzara admitirlo, el cuerpo de Alger se acoplaba perfectamente al suyo, pero prefería no tener mucho tiempo ese pensamiento en su mente, solía llevarlo por terrenos que no quería explorar, no al menos mientras lo veía trabajar con tanta calma, fluidez y concentración en la elaboración de la poción que les había accionado.

**- 10 puntos de Gryffindor…-** pronuncio con voz fría y cruel**- por no estar al pendiente de su poción Sr. Weasley-** y con un suave ondeo de su varita desapareció la poción.

Dejo ver una suave sonrisa de triunfo al comprobar que Alger no había interrumpido el desarrollo de su poción, sin duda el pequeño tenia talento, tanto como su hermana, su hermana, esa mujer que el consideraba casi una hermana, esa bebe que el había cargado en sus brazos cuando solo tenia unos minutos de nacida, esa niña que el enseñara pociones cuando solo tenia 4 años, esa pequeña diablilla que había enfrentado a Sirius black por el, esa misma que había sacrificado su libertad para asegurar la suya, por que el sabia los términos en que se había realizado la boda de Wut y Sirius, el solo pensamiento de Sirius cerca de Wut le revolvía el estomago, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por esa boda, como tampoco podía evitar sentir satisfacción al saber que Sirius estaba recibiendo su merecido en Azkaban.

Aunque si lo pensaba con seriedad, esta seguro que Sirius tendría un mejor castigo bajo las manos de Wut, o si Wut era sin duda alguien de cuidado, no por nada era la heredera del Clan Mörder, lo cual le recordó el extraño brillo en los ojos de Wut cuando se había despertado abrazando Alger, al principio había experimentado miedo, así es, él quien había servido bajo las ordenes del mas cruel y sanguinario Mago Tenebroso, había sentido miedo a una jovencita no mayor de 24 años, un miedo en toda la extensión de la palabra, por que el no lo negaría, en ese momento había esperado que en cualquier segundo una daga estuviera incrustada en su garganta, y mas si contamos que en el mismo cuarto esta Luther Potter-Mörder, Jefe del Clan Mörder, y padre sobre protector, claro que Wut siempre había logrado sorprenderlo, y esa vez no fue la excepción.

Recordaba el extraño brillo en esos ojos verdes pálido, había una emoción que no supo identificar, pero al cabo de unos segundos supo que no era odio, cuando la vio acercarse tuvo el impulso primario de salir de la cama de un salto para defenderse, pero contra lo que no estaba preparado era la preocupación y alivio que mostraron al cabo de unos instantes Wut y Luther.

**- Alex¡-** ella había corrido desde su asiento después de darle los buenos días y besado sus mejillas **- estaba tan preocupada-** sabia que esa palabras eran sinceras, aunque no comprendía el por que **- tenia tanto miedo por ustedes-** bien era oficial no había entendido en ese momento de que hablaba Wut y ella le sonrió **– no lo recuerdas? –** seguramente su cara lo decía todo ya que ella río suavemente mientras se sentaba en la cama y quitaba de su cabeza un trapo húmedo? **- Alger se cayo en el lago y tu lo rescataste-** el asintió, eso si lo recordaba **– pero con la tormenta y protecciones no pudieron ir por ayuda medica-** si ella estaba en lo cierto **– así que buscaste alguna manera de mantener la temperatura de Alger – **asintió suavemente, mientras sentía como otro trapo era colocado en su cabeza **– pero también enfermaste, al parecer ambos tuvieron mucha fiebre – **ella lo veía preocupada **– el elfo me lo informo en cuanto llegue, pero cuando vine a examinarlos seguían con fiebre- **bueno de eso no se acordaba** – en cuanto pude mande a traer un medico, han estado dos días con fiebre – **abrió sus ojos un poco mas de lo normal 2 días? **– el medico recomendó no moverlos por temor a que una pequeña variación de temperatura o brisa fría pudiera empeorarlos – **eso explicaba por que su ropa estaba ligeramente humada **– el doctor llegara en unas horas para revisarlos.**

**- Nos tenias preocupados, hijo –** la voz de Luther denotaba su preocupación **- ya mande a traer al doctor, pero será mejor que sigas en cama hasta que el los revise-** bien eso explicaba por que Alger seguía a su lado y por que seguía con vida **– gracias por cuidar de mi pequeño.**

Solo asintió, cuando había intentado hablar solo un silbido había salido de sus labios, seguramente con tanta fiebre había perdido muchos líquidos y su boca estaba reseca, vio como un elfo se acercaba con un poco de agua en una copa, y muy a su pesar y orgullo permitió que Wut le ayudara para tomar un poco de esa agua tibia, seguramente para no lastimar mas su garganta, hacia muchos años que no experimentaba esa sensación de calidez al estar rodeado de las personas que en verdad se preocupan por ti, sabia que ellos también estaban preocupados por Alger, pero también se preocupaban por el.

**- Alger despertó hace un par de horas, pero volvió a dormirse –** la sonrisa de Wut era igual a la que recordaba de la madre de ella o a la suya, era sonrisa que te decía "yo se algo que tu no y no te lo pienso decir" –** ahora descansa, regresare en cuanto el doctor llegue.**

El beso en su frente sin duda le recordó a su madre, Wut tenia esa facilidad para lograr que el la obedeciera en todo, así que solo se acomodo mas en su cama y los vio partir, no pudo evitar abrazar al pequeño contra su cuerpo, era realmente agradable la cercanía del infante.

**- Gracias –** el murmullo lo sorprendió un poco cuando vio que Alger estaba despierto** – por cuidarme – **el aliento del pequeño dio contra su pecho y a pesar de la ropa sintió esa calidez, la misma que recorría su cuerpo y estaba logrando tensar un poco sus músculos** – ojala y el doctor se tarde- **esas palabras lo habían desconcertado y mas cuando sintió como el pequeño se movía, al principio aflojo su agarre, temiendo haberlo incomodado y buscara alejarse, pero el pequeño se acerco mas buscando una posición mas cómoda, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir al pequeño prácticamente sobre su cuerpo, las manos de Alger dentro de su pijama abrasándolo, la piel era muy suave y calida, sus piernas enlazadas con las suyas, la cabeza acurrucada en su cuello, y el aliento del pequeño contra su piel, estuvo apunto de hablar pero Alger se adelanto **– no quiero irme.**

Y el supo que tampoco quería que los separaran, y sin saber como sus manos se deslizaron bajo la pijama del pequeño recorriendo suavemente la espalda, buscando el punto exacto donde la comodidad mutua no se rompiera, dejando una mano a la altura de la media espalda y la otra un poco mas debajo de la cadera, lo sintió temblar con su tacto, pero ningún tipo de rechazo lo cual le hizo sentir mas seguridad, aspiro el aroma del cabello de Alger, y sintió una extraña felicidad cuando una se sus piernas quedo entre las del pequeño ocasionando una mayor cercanía, dejo escapar un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, negándose a analizar sus emociones, por que sabia que de hacerlo tal vez no habría forma de volver al principio, el sueño lo venció y una vez mas fue invadido por esa tranquilidad de la que no disfrutaba desde hace muchos años.

Su mirada se centro otra vez en su clase, y observo con agrado como la poción de Malfoy adquiría un color púrpura que indicaba sin duda alguna que había cometido un error en la elaboración, sabia que era su ahijado, pero a pesar de sus intentos, nunca habían congeniado, lamentablemente Narcisa y Lucius no eran de mucha ayuda, mientras Alger mantenía su poción con un color azul, su mirada viajo por ambos niños, ambos habían sido criados en nobles familias, el sabia perfectamente que los Potter-Mörder no eran sangre pura, pero tenían mas prestigio y dinero que algunas de esas familias, además Wut había aprendido de una Sangre Pura sobre tradiciones, etiqueta y modales, mismos conocimientos que se veían reflejados en Alger, a diferencia de Malfoy que había sido criado por su madre una Sangre Pura también.

Pero ambos eran tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite, sabia que algunos de sus Slytherin habían notado la diferencia y unos pocos ya habían tomado un partidario, algunos por Malfoy, hijo de una de las familias de Sangre Pura mas importantes de Inglaterra, y otros por Mörder, hijo de muggles, sin mas valor que el apellido Potter el cual ostentaba gracias a un contrato de matrimonio, pero sin duda una familia de gran poder económico, político y social que competía con las familias mas antiguas, pero eso no evitaba que entre murmullos fuera llamado Sangre Sucia, algo que lo molestaba bastante, aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo cruciatus.

Observo como varios de los alumnos empezaban a escribir el ensayo sobre la poción que recién habían creado, solo tuvo que ver unos momentos la mirada de malicia de Malfoy para saber que algo esta planeado contra Alger, lo cual lo llevo a recordar la reunión que había tenido con Luther, Wut y Alger unos días antes de regresar al Hogwarts, la información que el había llevado, no era nada en comparación con la que Wut les habia revelado y aun no estaba muy seguro de que el plan funcionaria.

Esa tarde se habían reunido los cuatro en torno a la chimenea en el estudio, Wut con una copa de wisky en su mano derecha, vistiendo un hermoso vestido largo en color rojo oscuro como los mechones de su cabello, guantes negros y una cinta negra en el cabello, zapatillas negras, la joyería como siempre unos hermosos aretes pequeños, dos anillos uno de ellos el de bodas, y su dije, ella no necesitaba nada mas para realzar su belleza ni su presencia.

A su derecha Luther en un fino y elegante traje italiano, en color negro, con el cabello recogido en una coleta baja con una cinta de ceda negra, un brandy en su mano izquierda, su mirada analítica mientras escuchaba con atención. Mientras que a la izquierda de Wut, Alger con un pantalón de corte sencillo pero formal de color azul marino, una camisa blanca con detalles en plata, su cabello sujeto en una cola alta con un lazo plateado y una taza de chocolate caliente, había permanecido en cama dos días mas para evitar una recaída.

Y sentado entre Alger y Luther, estaba el, en un pantalón negro elegante, con una camisa de seda negra, su cabello sujeto con un listón negro, en su mano derecha una vaso con wisky de fuego de una cosecha exclusiva de 1815.

**- Así es, al parecer Nicolás Flamel confío en el Director Dumbledore la piedra Filosofal –** informaba el Profesor de Pociones a los reunidos.

**- Es la piedra que produce el elixir de la inmortalidad? –** pregunto Luther tomando un pequeño sorbo de su bebida.

**- Si, Flamel y Dumbledore trabajaron juntos mucho tiempo –** contesto Snape **- pero Flamel tenia miedo de que alguien pudiera robarla, al parecer ya habían intentado atacar su casa buscándola, por eso le fue enviada a Dumbledore- **bebió un pequeño sorbo y continuo** – según tengo entendió estaba en el banco de Gringotts pero el 1 agosto fue sacada de ahí por McGonogall y llevada a Hogwarts – **la voz del Profesor fue un poco mas gruesa mostrando su enfado**- al día siguiente el banco fue atacado, al parecer intentaron robar la misma bóveda en la que estaba la piedra -** un leve tono de burla fue percibido con claridad **– un movimiento demasiado lento.**

Wut parecía muy pensativa, su copa se movía con suavidad en pequeños círculos y la llevo a su nariz solo para aspirar el aroma, el sabia que ese era un gesto que ella tenia al estar analizando algo con gran detenimiento, ella nunca bebía, pero le gustaba el olor, un detalle que pocos conocían.

**- Montalvo me informo que ninguna de su gente a atacado a nadie desde hace dos años-** la mirada de Wut parecía perdida en algún punto fuera de esta habitación **– así que ellos no atacaron a Quirell –** por un momento los reunidos no comprendían el motivo del cambio de tema, pero la conocían y sabían que todo tenia un porque, solo había que esperar **– una de las Manadas informo que en esos bosques había algo raro, algo maligno, pero no pudieron identificarlo –** sus ojos tuvieron un extraño destello que Snape sabia era peligroso, al menos para quien iba dirigido **– mas pudieron encontrar que cuando Quirell abandono el lugar, esa extraña presencia también se había retirado - **su mano seguía moviéndose muy lentamente, cada vez mas lento y ningún de los hombres se atrevió a interrumpir el monologo de la joven **– cuando vi en su mente sentí algo mas, algo maligno, pude ver un recuerdo – **sus ojos se cerraron, y supieron que ella estaba reviviendo el recuerdo en su memoria **- un bosque, y mucho miedo, o mas bien dicho terror, el tenia terror de algo, aunque tal vez era de alguien, pero no era un vampiro, y estoy segura que era algo mas peligroso – **volvió a oler la copa, sus ojos se abrieron y se centraron en las llamas **- algo grande lo envolvió, cortaba su circulación, lo inmovilizó y no eran cuerdas, era algo vivo, pero frío, unos ojos amarillos, unos ojos sin alma –** Snape estaba preocupado por Wut, Alger también **– algo salio de esa… criatura… alguien tomo posesión de Quirell –** su mirada se centro en los tres hombres reunidos, su mirada seria, analítica, siempre atenta a cada detalle que pudiera servir **– estoy segura que esa persona, cosa, o criatura, se posesiono de Quirell y va tras la piedra filosofal – **sus ojos destallaron con furia, una furia casi asesina – **y creo que es Voldemort.**

El silencio inundo el salón, Snape no pudo evitar sentir un miedo recorrer su cuerpo, la sola idea de que Voldemort estuviera en la escuela era aberrante, pero fue entonces que capto el complicado rompecabezas que había logrado armar Wut.

**- La sangre de unicornio –** dejo salir de sus labios Alger **– le ayuda a mantenerse con vida, pero necesita al gotas fuerte, mas poderoso –** Snape tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ellos **– por eso se hace pasar como alguien débil, oculta su poder-** Alger dejo fluir en su voz su enfado **– seguramente el mismo dejo entrar al Troll para crear una distracción y así ir por la piedra – **dejo escapar un suave bufido **– pero fracaso.**

**- Debemos avisar a Dumbledore –** anuncio Snape **– el podrá enfrentarlo y matarlo.**

**- No –** pronuncio con desgana Wut **– el no lo hará-** Snape la vio confundido **– por que el sabe que no puede enfrentarlo, solo hay alguien que puede vencer a Lord Voldemort –** el enfado se apodero de Snape, sabia a que se refería Wut, o al menos eso era lo que el creía **- por eso no lo hará, tal vez solo cambie de ubicación la piedra.**

**- Pero el no puede permitir que Quirell siga en la escuela –** alego Snape una vez mas **–seria muy peligroso para los niños –** su preocupación nunca la admitiría, no al menos delante de otros que no fueran los presentes **– podría intentar matar a Neville.**

**- No lo hará –** esta vez fue Luther quien tomo la palabra y todos le brindaron su atención al Jefe de la Familia Mörder **– por que no disfrutaría de su victoria en esa condición –** la voz era profunda y sabia **– no podría anunciar al mundo entero que ha vencido al elegido y mas con ese cuerpo tan patético –** bebió un sorbo y continuo **– el tiene que demostrar que es mas poderoso que Dumbledore, mas poderoso que el elegido, mas poderoso que cualquier otro mago –** su mirada se poso en Snape **– tiene que demostrar que ha vencido a la misma muerte.**

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de Snape al comprender lo que Luther les estaba diciendo, y el sabia que era verdad, además ya había comprobado que Albus estaba demasiado interesado en otros temas como para darse cuenta del peligro que había dentro del propio castillo, lo cual le recordó las intrusiones que había recibido del director con respecto a Wut.

**- Pero aun tenemos una oportunidad –** les dijo Wut y cuando vio la sonrisa que tenia ella supo que venían tiempos difíciles **– vamos a ganarle en su propio juego –** sintió la mirada de Wut posarse sobre el** – Alex, dime te gustaría jugar con un partida de ajedrez?**

La pregunta le tomo por sorpresa y después de analizar las palabras por un momento supo comprender lo que estaba pidiendo Wut, su mirada se poso en Luther quien lo mirada con aprobación, y Alger con preocupación?, sabia que Luther lo apoyaría cualquiera que fuera su respuesta al igual que Wut, además ella debería de tener algún respaldo, pero al ver a Alger supo que no podía dejarlos actuar solos, jamás lo haría, jamás podría dejar su familia.

**- Si –** sonrió y con voz firme confirmo **– ya tienes tus piezas?**

Ella afirmo con la cabeza y empezó a informarle el plan de juego que tenia en mente y que piezas jugarían en el tablero, no le gusto mucho el lugar que el y Alger tendrían, pero se consoló al escuchar los detalles, sin duda seria el juego mas peligroso que jugaría, pero de algo estaba seguro, esta vez Lord Voldemort seria eliminado definitivamente.

**- Profesor ya podemos retirarnos? **

La voz de Malfoy lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, su mirada giro hacia el reloj, la clase había terminado hace cinco minutos, asintió levemente permitiendo la salida de los alumnos, había estado casi una hora perdido en los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en navidad, no pudo evitar ver salir a Alger y una vez mas agradecer a su suerte por haberse enfermado, ya que no ser así hubiera tenido que enfrentar a una muy enfada Wut y por dios el sabia mejor que nadie como era el instinto de protección que Wut tenia, sin duda podía rivalizar con la crueldad de Voldemort, una suave gota cayo por su frente cuando la puerta del salón se cerro, al imaginarse la posible tortura que podría llegar a recibir si alguna vez Wut se enteraba de las emociones que Alger le provocaba, emociones que hasta el momento se había rehusado a analizar, por su propia salud e integridad. Se levanto con tranquilidad mientras acomodaba los pergaminos de sus alumnos, para después dirigirse hacia la puerta ya era la hora de hacer una pequeña visita a cierto profesor de DCAO, la sonrisa en sus labios fue fría y cruel, o como iba disfrutar esto.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Lucius Malfoy había servido a Lord Voldemort y según los rumores era miembro de su circulo interno, un lugar por de mas privilegiado, dueño de una gran fortuna heredada, pero cuantiosa, su apellido era uno de los mas importantes de Inglaterra, a pesar de los rumores tenia buenos contactos políticos y sociales, no había familia que no buscara su amistad y algunas habían intentado negociaciones para algún noviazgo entre sus hijos con Draco Malfoy, entre los Slytherin era admirado, incluso entre unos cuantos niños de las otras casas cuyos padres habían sido mortifagos, era el ejemplo a seguir, y por eso mismo también lo era su hijo.

Narcisa Malfoy poseía una presencia y elegancias exquisitas, además de ser integrante de la familia Black, otra familia antigua, a pesar del desafortunado desenlace de Sirius Black, ella también había servido a Lord Voldemort, y era de las pocas mujeres que podían mantener un duelo mágico, por lo tanto varias esposas de los mortifagos la envidiaban, mientras que sus hijas la admiraban.

Draco Malfoy era el hijo de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, era elegante siempre vestía con ropas finas y exquisitas, incluso en Hogwarts, había heredado sin lugar a dudas el porte de su padre, y la belleza de su madre, con un apellido de renombre, una astucia muy bien conocida por casi todos los Slytherin, jamás tomaba riesgos en vano, y busca siempre deshacerse de sus enemigos de forma elegante, siempre buscaba el momento adecuado para atacar.

Pero Alger Potter-Mörder era fascinante, con una presencia que atraía en cuanto entraba a cualquier lugar, su belleza era juvenil y conservadora, que lograba que varias niñas y niños suspiraran en secreto por ese "Ángel", como solían llamarlo en secreto, con unos ojos inocentes y sabios, capaces de doblegar a cualquiera, incluso al Jefe de la casa Slytherin, cosa que ni Malfoy había logrado, claro que esto solo muy pocos se habían dado cuenta, lo cual era el caso de Goyle y Crabble.

Así es esos mismos que solían estar siempre callados y ocupados comiendo, habían visto las diferencias entre ambos niños y también los cambios en su Jefe de Casa, por que habían sido instruidos por sus padres para pasar desapercibidos, ser ignorados e incluso ser considerados útiles solo por su fuerza bruta, pero ellos eran astutos, no por nada eran Slytherin, algo que los demás parecían olvidar con mucha frecuencia, incluso Draco lo olvidaba.

Ellos siempre habían estado orgullosos de mantener un bajo perfil, ser ignorados, por que gracias a ello podían vigilar a los demás, analizarlos, evaluarlos e informar a sus padres sobre posibles enemigos, aliados, etc., lo habían hecho desde pequeños y las demás familias de mortifagos no los habían descubierto, solo su Jefe de Casa los había descubierto, pero no era fácil engañar a alguien como Severus Snape, y eso hasta sus padres se lo habían advertido, pero desde un mes antes de navidad habían sido descubiertos, alguien se había dado cuenta de la verdad.

Habían estado siguiendo a Alger a petición de Draco, el niño solía desaparecer algunos días en la tarde y nunca daba explicaciones, ni siquiera sus amigos sabían a donde iba y Draco necesitaba saber a donde iba, pero no era fácil, habían descubierto que Alger era muy ágil y silencioso cuando quería, pero ellos nunca se sospecharon que el sabia que lo seguían, había sido una gran sorpresa cuando al dar la vuelta en un pasillo se habían encontrado de frente con un pasillo cerrado y al intentar regresar Alger los estaba esperando.

**-Buenas noches –** saludo en tono gentil y cortes – **espero tengan una buena excusa para estarme siguiendo –** su voz era la misma, pero esas esmeraldas tenían un extraño brillo – **y por este lugar no es el camino a la cocina –** hizo mención previniendo la excusa clásica que solían dar **– además ustedes ya se han… perdido muchas veces en el castillo – **acentuó con un tono frío y calculado, dando a conocer que esas veces, eran intencionales para conocer mejor los pasadizos del castillo **– creo que seria mejor que se regresen a la Sala Común –** su sonrisa era dulce pero esos ojos eran como dagas afiladas **– por su propia seguridad –** dio media vuelta para retirarse pero hablo en un tono de voz condescendiente y sabia **– ustedes deberían aspirar algo mejor, merecen algo mejor que ser solo sombras.**

Goyle y Crabble habían tardado mas de 5 minutos para comprender que Alger había dejado que lo siguieran, por que el así lo había querido, y que en ningún momento lo habían engañado, además ambos conocían esa mirada y timbre de voz, era la misma que sus padres usaban, y habían aprendido a temerle.

Fue en ese momento que habían prestado mas atención a Alger, se percataron de los pequeños detalles que todos dejaban pasar, la forma en que sus ojos se desviaban hacia el profesor Quirell, casi acechándolo, su forma de moverse cuando estaba solo, un andar casi felino y silencioso, de los libros de Magia Oscura que solía leer a solas, de sus salidas matutinas de las cuales no habían logrado ni una vez descubrir a donde se iba, su destreza y velocidad para esconderse, de la mirada analítica y calculadora con la cual solía ver a varios alumnos, por lo general aquellos que tenían los mejores promedio o destacaban en algunas materias, y un sin fin de detalles que nadie parecía haber notado.

En las vacaciones habían estado haciendo investigación sobre el chico y lo que habían descubierto era sin duda asombroso, sabían que su familia era rica, pero lo que no sospechaban era el poder político que tenían en el Mundo Mágico, por que ellos a diferencia de los Malfoy eran muy conocidos en otros países, tenían tratos con grandes Familias de Rusia, China, África y América.

Lo mas inquietante era su participación en Egmont la Nueva Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, una escuela donde acudían Vampiros, Hombres Lobo, Veelas, Centauros, etc., ya que con la nueva ley que les otorgaba a todo ese tipo de "especies" derecho a voto, trabajo y educación tenían presencia en la toma de decisiones de gobierno, habían tenido que pedir a sus padres ayuda para investigar mas sobre la familia.

Los resultados de la investigación jamás se los hubieran imaginado, la Familia Potter-Mörder tenia bajo su protectorado a varias manadas, clanes, y familias de diferentes países, lo cual no solo le daba una gran mayoría de votos en las actividades políticas, sino que los colocaba por encima de varias familias de sangre pura, pero estos acuerdos habían sido celebrados desde hace mas de 6 años, lo cual quería decir que los preparativos se desarrollaban bajo un planteamiento y control muy bien elaborado, tan elaborado que pocas familias se habían dado cuenta, además de que no había forma de tener acceso a esa documentación, ellos habían tenido que recurrir ha varios sobornos y acuerdos para averiguarlo, eso sin contar de la perdida de gente que habían sufrido, ya que solo uno de los investigadores había sobrevivido, todos los demás habían muerto accidentalmente.

Sus padres al ver el informe que sus hijos les presentaban habían dado la orden de que vigilaran a Alger de cerca, pues habían empezado a sospechar que podrían estar ante el siguiente Señor Oscuro, claro que Goyle y Crabble no estaban de acuerdo con esa teoría, no al menos hasta que tuvieran pruebas que lo demostraran.

Aunque su cercanía con el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin era algo inquietante, ellos conocían los rumores de que ese hombre conocía mucho sobre Magia Oscura, además de ser temido entre los mortifagos, eso sin contar con su capacidad para controlar sus emociones y manipular a los demás, para ellos el era su ejemplo a seguir, no existía nadie que pudiera saber que estaba pensando el Profesor de Pociones, o que estaba planeando, el era todo un Slytherin, y no dudaban que ya estuviera planeando como manipular a Alger, si es que no lo hacia ya.

Ellos sabían que Severus Alexander Snape Prince, era el ultimo descendiente de la Familia Prince, la cual hace muchos años había caído en desgracia, al casarse Eiliien Prince con Tobías Snape, un muggle, para nadie era desconocido la perdida de la fortuna Prince a manos de Tobías Snape, y la extraña muerte de su madre, igual que el odio que Snape le tenia a su padre, algunos aseguraban que el mismo lo había matado, pero nunca se habían encontrado ningún tipo de pruebas.

Un gran Porcionista, con artículos publicados sobre algunas pociones descubiertas, y a pesar de haber sido catalogado como mortifago, jamás había pisado Azkaban, muchos mortifagos aseguraban que había traicionado a el Señor Tenebroso, otros que logro pagar su libertad, pero pocos sabían lo que había ocurrido en su juicio, y no estaban dispuestos hablar, le tenían el suficiente amor a su vida como para que por un desliz Snape los tomara como sus enemigos, porque lo que si era conocido era que todos aquellos que habían osado tan solo hablar mal de Severus Snape, ya estaban tres metros bajo tierra.

Lo cual los regresaba a su actual condición, ellos sabían que tenían que ser muy objetivos y observadores para averiguar que estaba planeando Alger, por que si de algo estaban seguros era de que el planeaba algo, y lo ellos lo averiguarían, ambos habían visto como Alger se ganaba a varios Slytherin, pero lo sorprendente era como algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff e incluso varios Gryffindor, lo habían aceptado como amigo, incluso lo dejaban entrar a sus Salas Común y le daban la contraseña, en pocas palabras eran pocos los que desconfiaban de Alger Potter-Mörder, y ellos sabían mejor que nadie que esa forma de ganarse la confianza de los demás era una cualidad de los Slytherin que desgraciadamente no era muy utilizada, por lo cual varios de sus compañeros de casa no comprendían como alguien tan alegre y gentil pudiera ser un Slytherin, pero de lo que Crabble y Goyle sabían mejor que nadie era que Alger era uno de los mas peligrosos Slytherin.

Ellos vieron como se acercaba Draco Malfoy y en silencio lo siguieron, como siempre, pero al entrar en el comedor vieron a Alger conversando con varios Gryffindor, los Gemelos Weasley parecían algo confundidos pero asintieron y salieron del lugar a toda prisa, Alger regreso a su lugar en la mesa de su casa, sus ojos tenían un brillo travieso y ninguno de ellos dos pudieron evitar preocuparse por lo que pudiera significar.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Giro a la derecha, en silencio, sus ojos marrones se centraron en el pasillo solitario, sus manos estaban algo húmedas, volteo la cabeza para comprobar que nadie lo seguía y avanzo una vez mas en silencio, casi estaba cerca, solo unos 100 metros mas, lamió sus labios degustando su futura victoria.

Las sombras del lugar se movían levemente, algunas parecían formar extrañas criaturas, algunas parecían vivas, "pero solo es un efecto óptico" se recordó a si mismo al ver las antorchas del pasillo que conducían a las escaleras movedizas, su cuerpo se detuvo y por unos minutos su mirada se poso en el pasillo donde había una armadura, por solo unos segundos había visto dos destellos, casi estaba seguro que eran los ojos de alguien observándole, frunció levemente sus cejas, seria el colmo que el, el mas grande Mago Tenebroso le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad, sonrío con arrogancia y continuo su camino, pero por el rabillo del ojo no dejo de observar con cierta sospecha a la armadura.

Los retratos estaban en su mayoría dormidos y los pocos que le prestaron atención no hicieron ningún tipo de comentario, no era raro ver a algunos profesores después del toque de queda, en su mayoría patrullaban en busca de alumnos, se movió con fluidez, una fluidez que pocas veces mostraba, no podía ser descubierto, no al menos estando tan cerca de su objetivo, su respiración fue algo mas apresurada cuando alcanzo a ver la puerta del tercer piso.

Con un pequeño movimiento de varita utilizo un hechizo de invisibilidad sobre si mismo, pero a solo milímetros de tocar la manija de la puerta recibo la descarga de magia, por unos segundos se sorprendió, según recordaba la ultima vez que había estado en ese lugar, no había ningún tipo de hechizo protegiendo la puerta, además había un pequeño detalle, había reconocido la magia utilizada **"Magia Oscura" **

Tenia que entrar en el tercer piso, dejo salir un leve gruñido de enfado y levanto su varita, no necesitaba emitir las palabras del hechizo, el era sin lugar a dudas el mas grande mago de todos los tiempos, no lo necesitaba, el sabia utilizar hechizos sin necesidad de utilizar su voz, después de unos minutos y comprobar que nadie estuviera cerca utilizo el contra hechizo para poder entrar al tercer piso.

Verifico que nadie lo siguiera y en completo silencio entro en el lugar cerrando la puerta, continuo su camino hacia el fondo del pasillo, hacia donde estaba su premio, no pudo evitar recordar el hechizo que había sido colocado en la puerta de entrada al tercer piso, sabia que alguien había colocado algún tipo de hechizo para sellarlo y no había sido el director, por que el sabia que ese estupido de Dumbledore nunca utilizaría magia oscura, lo cual le incomodaba demasiado, se suponía que nadie se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido, nadie había sospechado que el había dejado entrar al Troll, pero de pronto sus pasos se detuvieron al recordar dos pequeños detalles.

"**Alger"** la imagen del niño montado en su escoba apunto vino a su mente,** "Esos ojos" **recordó esas hermosas gemas esmeralda que solían mirarlo con desafió e incluso en estos últimos días con burla, muchas veces había intentado leerle la mente en clase, pero para su sorpresa el pequeño era un experto en Oclumancia, ya que no cualquiera podría ocultar su mente a el, el Gran Lord Voldemort, y nada tenia que ver el que ahora estuviera en este débil cuerpo, su magia seguía intacta.

Lo había visto varias veces en los pasillos acompañado de sus amigos y en la biblioteca, a simple vista era un niño común y corriente, buen estudiante, excelente estudiante podría aceptar, capaz de competir con los mejores Ravenclaw, pero algo en ese niño le inquietaba, algo que desde el momento en que lo había visto caminar por el pasillo al banco para su selección, y era ese algo lo cual lo había impulsado a seguirlo por los pasillo como una sombra, a intentar descubrir que ocultaba esa carita de niño bueno, no era ningún tonto y el sabia que el maldito sombrero tendría un buen motivo para ponerlo en Slytherin, siendo que a simple vista nada en el marcara como uno, a excepción del uniforme claro esta.

"**Pero se parece tanto"** tuvo que admitir, se parecía tanto a ese maldito bebe que lo había derrotado, sabia de memoria la historia, todos los Potter habían muerto enfrentándolo, o al menos eso creían todos, pero el sabia mejor que nadie la verdad de lo ocurrido, el había estado en el lugar, esa noche, el había lanzado la maldición asesina sobre el despreciable infante, sobre el ultimo heredero de Gryffindor, pero algo había pasado, la maldición había sido regresada, y el había perdido su cuerpo, recordaba haber intentado apoderarse del cuerpo del bebe, pero algo una vez mas se lo impidió, lo ultimo que recordaba eran esos ojos verdes que lo miraban con lagrimas en los ojos y la sangre que corría por la frente del menor cortesía de la herida en forma de rayo que había causado la maldición, la misma que poseía Alger.

"**Podrían ser la misma persona?"** esa pregunta se la había hecho desde el primer momento en que había estado cerca del niño, por esa pequeña duda había intentado matar al pequeño, pero desgraciadamente había fallado, el recordar su fracaso logro que sus ojos destellaran solo unos segundos en un tono carmesí, **"Maldito Snape" **comprendía que Snape protegiera a el buscador Slytherin, por que no sabia la posible verdad sobre ese niño, sabia del odio que se tenían Snape y Potter desde sus años de escuela, **"Que haría si lo supiera?"** también se había preguntado, pero no estaba seguro de las lealtades de su exmortifago, motivo por el cual no había revelado su presencia ante el mismo, ese era el segundo detalle que le inquietaba.

"**Snape me seguirá siendo leal?"** era su segunda preocupación, hacia un par de meses antes de vacaciones había sido interceptado por el Profesor de Pociones, y había sido amenazado para alejarse del tercer piso, siempre había sido conciente de la intimidación y poder de sus mortifagos, pero esa noche había descubierto por que varios de sus mejores mortifagos le temían a Snape, lo cual le inquietaba, por que si lo había traicionado, sin duda seria un digno rival, uno muy peligroso, por lo mismo tenia que tomar precauciones y descubrir a quien le era leal.

"**Snape y Alger"** el primero con el poder y conocimiento suficiente para colocar el complicado hechizo en la puerta del tercer piso, mientras que el segundo es sin duda tan enigmático y misterioso que si eran ciertas sus sospechas tendría que matarlo lo más pronto posible.

Continuo su camino con ese pensamiento, el pasillo era oscuro, silencioso, las luces de las antorchas se encendieron suavemente pero la oscuridad aun era la reina del lugar, estaba tan cerca, tan seguro que pronto la tendría en sus manos que cuando sintió el golpe de su cuerpo contra la pared se sorprendió.

Su cuerpo se tenso al percibir el peso, era un hombre, un hombre quien lo tenia inmovilizado de cara contra la pared, no había nadie en el lugar, de eso estaba seguro pero de alguna forma lo habían tomado descuidado, maldijo mentalmente su exceso de confianza, trato mover sus músculos pero fue inútil lo tenían muy bien sujeto sin posibilidades de hacer el mas mínimo movimiento, su mente buscaba de manera rápida la forma de salir de esta situación, el aliento junto a su oreja le erizo la piel, cuando la voz suave y sedosa acaricio la acaricio.

**- Quirell –** la voz era baja **– que haces aquí?**

No necesito ver a su captor, supo quien era, pero no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido al descubrirlo, era sin duda uno de los mejores mortifagos, siempre enigmático, callado, silencioso y peligroso, era el perfecto espía que había estado bajo su servicio, pero jamás había escuchado ese tono de voz, jamás había experimentado ese estremecimiento por su columna vertebral al escuchar la voz de Severus Snape, no al menos en ese tono.

**- Y bien? –** era a caso su imaginación o ese timbre de voz tenia un toque sensual? **– no quieres hablar?**

Cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse en una excusa razonable por la cual estaría en el lugar, pero sintió el peso del cuerpo del Profesor de Pociones, de alguna forma fue agradable, sintió la calidez de ese cuerpo sobre el suyo, la respiración seguía tocando su piel, no pudo evitar moverse logrando que ambos cuerpos se rozaran de una manera aun mas agradable?.

**- Será mejor que te largues –** murmuraron en su oído y sintió la suavidad de los labios del Profesor Snape contra la piel de su oído, sin perder el tono peligroso y sensual **– si sabes lo que te conviene.**

Como poco a poco el peso desaparecía y algo muy en su interior lo lamento, pero desecho ese pensamiento cuanto giro con rapidez para ver al Profesor Snape frente a el, lucia como siempre vestido de negro, con su túnica levemente ondeando, sus ojos onix brillando con un toque maligno y cruel, su cuerpo se movió con mas rapidez de la que el mismo pudo controlar y salio del lugar.

No pudo parar de correr hasta que estaba en la seguridad de sus habitaciones, lanzo un hechizo para sellar la puerta, había verificado que nadie estuviera en el lugar mediante un hechizo, pero Snape lo estaba esperando, lo conocía desde que tenia 15 años, cuando era uno de los prospectos a mortifagos, había visto como se convertía en uno de sus mejores hombres, y cuando se había convertido en espía había sido sumamente útil, jamás mostraba miedo, y a pesar de los múltiples cruciatus que utilizaba, sobre el hombre, este jamás gritaba, era uno de los mortifagos mas crueles y despiadados en los ataques, frío y calculador, pero jamás lo había visto como hoy, siempre había sido muy reservado y no interactuaba con los demás mortifagos, pero el Snape de esta noche era alguien completamente diferente.

Este Snape, era un hombre en completo control de la situación, un hombre que destilaba poder por cara poro de su piel, por que había sentido una magia oscura, una magia peligrosa, el hombre que había visto hace solo unos minutos era alguien totalmente diferente, acomodo un poco su turbante y se sentó cerrando sus ojos, no podía olvidar el brillo en esa mirada, y menos podía olvidar la calidez de su cuerpo, no quería admitirlo pero había sido placentera esa cercanía, y su voz era tan sensual y cruel, que lo habían logrado sorprender, aunque jamás lo admitiría ante nadie. Cuando sus ojos reabrieron, sintió su cuerpo paralizarse, las antorchas de su habitación habían sido apagadas y en una de las esquinas del cuarto estaba el objeto de sus pensamientos, lo vio avanzar con lentitud, con elegancia que se le antojo sensual, sin emitir ruido, lo vio sonreír arrogante y esos labios le parecieron apetecibles

**- Lo que hay en la bóveda -** Escucho su voz y todo su autocontrol fue utilizado para evitar emitir un gemido de placer **– es solo de mi amo –** esos ojos negros parecían obsidianas que prometían dolor y muerte, algo que se moría por probar **– no te cruces en mi camino.**

Lo vio alejarse y salir por la puerta, solo cuando se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse las luz volvió y supo que estaba conteniendo la respiración, nunca había visto esa faceta del cruel mortifago, "Es solo de mi amo?" esas palabras vinieron a su mente, preguntándose una vez mas sobre la lealtad del enigmático Profesor de Pociones, pero de pronto una pregunta llego "Como entro?", el había colocado un hechizo en la puerta de entrada, hizo una mueca de enfado, se acerco a la entrada y murmuro un hechizo en un extraño idioma para después regresar a su escritorio, tenia muchas cosas que planear, dejo relegadas las sensaciones que había experimentado, había cosas mas importantes "Como deshacerse de ese estorbo" el recuerdo de unos ojos verdes le hizo soltar un gruñido de enfado.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Cuando Severus Snape regreso a sus habitaciones no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, había necesitado de todo su autocontrol para evitar que maldecir a Quirell en el momento que lo había visto, después de haberlo visto dirigirse a donde se ocultaba la piedra filosofal no había dudado en las palabras de Wut, menos cuando percibió el carmín de esos ojos, casi estuvo apunto de lanzarle la maldición asesina pero se logro contener, sabia el peligro que significaba si lograba escapar, así que tendrían que seguir con el plan original, aunque no le agradara, cerro los ojos y camino había su recamara, necesitaba un baño y sueño.

Mientras el agua corría por su piel recordó lo cerca que habían estado, sin poder evitarlo tomo el jabón y tallo con fuerza, se sentía sucio, sabia que había exagerado al actuar de esa manera pero tenia que ser convincente, levanto su cabeza dejando que el agua limpiara su piel mientras recordaba esos hermosos ojos que solían acompañarlo en sus momentos de soledad, y por algún motivo que ni el mismo supo explicar sintió que lo había traicionado.

Aun estaba confundido cuando salio del baño colocándose la pijama, pero sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña foto que estaba en su buró, la foto de una mujer de ojos negros y porte fino, una mujer hermosa, la misma que abrazaba aun pequeño de seis años quien sonreía, una de las pocos fotos de su madre, se sentó en la cama tomando el marco y murmurando un pequeño hechizo que desvaneció la imagen para ser sustituida por otra, una que era igual de importante que la anterior.

Se podía apreciar a un hombre de unos 45 años, vestido con un traje italiano muy elegante y sentado en una silla en lo que aprecia un gran jardín, a su lado una joven mujer de unos 18 o 19 años, con hermosa sonrisa, vestida con una falda larga un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, blusa ligera pero elegante, cabello largo y ondulado, que mostraba unos 8 meses de embarazo, sentada en el suelo en medio una niña menos de 10 años, con unos pantalones vaqueros y top, ambos de color negro, su cabello sujeto en una cola alta dejando dos mechones de cabello caer a los lados de su cara, una de sus manos sobre la rodilla del hombre y su cabeza descansando en el regazo de la joven mujer, y atrás de ellos un hombre de la misma edad que la mujer sentada, con un pantalón negro sencillo y una camisa blanca, su cabello recogido en una cola baja, atrás de la foto podía verse la Mansión Mörder en Rusia.

La foto mostraba a Luther sentado mostrando una tenue sonrisa para después pasar su brazo por los hombros de su hija Lily, la misma que sonreía y acaricia su vientre, producto de su amor con James Potter, Wut aparecía corriendo por una esquina y tomando asiendo en el piso acurrucándose en el regazo de su hermana y tomando la mano de su padre, para después voltear por un momento hacia atrás y mostrar una sonrisa a la cámara, mientras se el se mantenía atrás de ellos posando una mano en el hombre de Luther y otra en Lily, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios podía apreciarse cuando su mirada se cruzaba con la de Wut para después mirar también a la cámara.

Recordaba perfectamente que esa foto se la habían tomado el día que había hecho por fin las pases con Lily, todo gracias a la intervención de Wut, arriba del marco había unas palabras grabadas **"La familia no son lazos de sangre",** abajo tenia otra leyenda **"la forman la lealtad y el amor",** toco con cuidado las letras grabadas, era uno de los mejores regalos de navidad que había recibido, una foto donde salían las personas mas importantes de su vida, lastima que en ninguna de las dos fotos saliera Alger, sus ojos se cerraron unos momentos para después abrirlos, murmuró el hechizo para ocultar la foto y vio como una vez mas aparecía la foto de su madre sonriendo y abrazándolo, ese había sido también uno de sus mejores días, ese día había hecho su primera magia accidental.

Con el recuerdo de esas fotos se acostó a dormir sin poder evitar que sus sueños fueran visitados por cierto jovencito de 11 años, uno que sin saberlo si aparecía en la foto que le había sido entregada como regalo de navidad, la misma que se encontraba también oculta bajo un hechizo en el baúl de Alger Potter-Mörder.

- Fin Capitulo 10-

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Glosario:**

**Egmont.** Alemán. Arma. Defensor.

**Luther.** Alemán. Guerrero.

**Wut.** Alemán. Furia.

**Mörder.** Alemán Asesino.

**Alger**. Alemán. Guerrero noble.

**Modig**. Danés. Valiente.

**Aktiv.** Danés. Valor

**Dod**. Danés. Muerte

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Se ha llevado a cabo solo la actualización de los detalles de descargo de responsabilidad y resumen, para evitar cualquier tipo de problemas con derechos de autor.

Saludos.

Mireya Humbolt.

**"Amar es entregarlo todo, sin reservas, ni condiciones, aunque al final solo quede llorar de dolor"**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no es mío, este es solo una historia alternativa.

**Parejas:** Aun en proceso.

**Resumen:** La Familia Potter a muerto, el mundo mágico celebra la destrucción del que no debe ser nombrado, pero Dumbledore sabe que volverá, ahora la familia Morder tomara su lugar en el Mundo Mágico y muy pronto Dumbledore y Voldemort aprenderán a no interferir con esta familia... de la manera difícil.

**Egmont**

Por: Mireya Humbolt

**Capitulo 11**

**La noche es fiel compañera,**

**Por siempre oscura maestra,**

**Mis siglos son clara muestra,**

**De la sangre que se adiestra.**

Una joven encapuchada bajaba de una limusina frente a una hermosa mansión a las afueras de Londres, toco el timbre y espero, la luz de una cámara de vigilancia se encendió, ella llevo con gracia su mano derecha hacia su muñeca izquierda donde llevaba un listón grueso de color morado con un hermoso relicario ovalado de oro rojo colgando, lo abrió con delicadeza para mostrar a la cámara los sellos de casta de sus dos amigas que contrastaban al estar realizados en oro blanco, un espejo roto que simbolizaba - Según le habían explicado- la ruptura de la realidad preconcebida dando paso a la iluminación y un dragón mordiéndose la cola en un circulo perfecto que simbolizaba la fidelidad, lealtad, fuerza, poder, un circulo de conocimiento tan perfecto y hermético que nada entra, nada sale.

La puerta se abrió al instante y ella cerro el relicario mientras era introducida a la mansión o tal vez a una de las antesalas del infierno, al menos eso pensaría cualquier persona común, pero ella no lo era, solo eran escuchados los pasos del "ser deformado" que la guiaba al interior, poseía facciones toscas, huesos en forma de púas apenas sobresalientas de su carne, púas que si bien conocía a su creadora seguramente podrían ser lanzadas cual flechas o saldrían de su cuerpo para traspasar a quien el Ser tuviese sujeto en ese momento, los dedos de la criatura también eran diferentes, parecía que habían alargado sus huesos de los dedos para poder formar filosas cuchillas que no dudaba fuesen mas afiladas que el mejor bisturí quirúrgico, "_**Una hermosa creación sin duda" **_pensó solo unos segundos mientras avanzaba en completo silenciopor el camino que cruzaba el pequeño prado que guiaba hasta la mansión.

Pudo observar con análisis las creaciones de la pelirroja, sin duda unas de las mejores y tubo que contener una risa traviesa al notar algunos de los "ghoul" como ellas los llamaban, habían sido transformados, sin duda todo por pedido de su amiga rubia, "_**Esta mansión esta siempre tan segura que solo un suicida se atrevería a entrar aquí sin invitación", **_pensó contenta y agradeció el día en que las conoció, pues sin duda gracias a ese par pudo asegurar muchas noches la seguridad de su amado Clan, no se sorprendió cuando a lo lejos pudo ver uno de los pilares que sostenían la barrera mágica que evitaba que los humanos normales se acercaran al lugar.

Una niña abrió la pesada puerta de metal de la entrada a la mansión y se lanzó a los brazos de la encapuchada que ahora era bastante mas alta que ella, su hermoso cabello rubio se movía levemente con la brisa del viento, ella no media mas de un metro cincuenta cuando fue convertida –o abrazada como los de su estirpe solían mencionar - pero eso no era ningún impedimento para no admirar la exquisita belleza de esa criatura nocturna, una belleza que bien podría ser comparada con los ángeles _**"O el mas hermoso demonio"**_ medito mientras sostenía el rostro de la niña y besaba con ternura la frente de la misma, _**"O con la de ella**_" asimilo cuando tomo la mano de la infante enlazando sus dedos, Dod ya estaba acostumbrada a ese trato y belleza de la pequeña, pero ese no era motivo para admirarla cada vez que se encontraban.

-**Dod! Que bueno que viniste! ¿Jugamos con mis muñecas nuevas?-** La pequeña estaba emocionada, siempre disfrutaba las visitas de su amiga que aunque era mortal se había convertido en algo así como su hermana-hija, claro que ella aun no perdía la esperanza de algún día convertirla para al fin poder tener la familia que siempre soñó.

- **Claro Adri, ¿Donde están?-** Dod sonrió maternalmente a la rubia, realmente disfrutaba mucho esas visitas que si bien siempre eran de gran beneficio para su Clan, no dejaban de ser sumamente placenteras pues en contra de todo lo que se pudiese llegar a pensar ella también las apreciaba como parte de su Clan.

**- Están en su laboratorio, no quería que los ghouls las tocaran hasta que nosotras jugáramos con ellas-** Dijo mientras jalaba a Dod hasta el sótano donde les esperaban sus nuevos juguetes.

Adriana fue saltando cual conejo por todo el camino ignorando maratónicamente a los criados deformados que resguardaban cada pasillo y en ese momento Dod fue conciente del disfraz de su amiga para esta noche, que era ni mas ni menos que un traje de conejita playboy algo que la hizo reír suavemente_**"Nunca cambias". **_

Mientras tanto Adriana mantenía sujeta la mano de Dod, sus hermosos ojos violeta estaban en el pasillo, pero su mente se encontraba perdida en un lejano recuerdo,Adriana recorría las calles de Londres sola, agradeciendo el frío viento que acariciaba su juvenil rostro y revolvía un poco su hermosa melena de un rubio dorado, muy parecido a los rayos del astro rey que hacia siglos no tocaban su bellísima figura, pues a pesar de que apenas era una niña para estos tiempos, su sola imagen podía arrancar suspiros y exclamaciones de admiración y celos, tan inhumanamente perfecta que daba miedo o talvez lo haría de no ser por su "corta" edad que le confería un aspecto dulce y frágil, sumamente inocente... Así todo era más fácil.

Reviso su ropa una ultima vez, para esta noche había elegido un delicado vestido blanco de algodón de finos tirantes y que apenas cubría lo indispensable de su desarrollada anatomía, de la cintura del vestidito caían despreocupados pañuelos de seda en colores pastel hasta un poco mas abajo de la rodilla lugar donde también morían los listones de sus zapatillas de valet rosas, listones que se entrelazaban por su pantorrilla con elegancia, si se llegaban a fijar bien las personas podrían notar que estaban ubicados exactamente igual, como si alguien se hubiese dedicado largas horas para que nada rompiera la perfección en el atuendo de esa adorable criatura, en su delgado cuello el único adorno era un listón ancho de color morado del cual pendía un fino relicario de cinco centímetros ovalado de oro rojo.

Ningún otro accesorio portaba la frágil criatura de no mas de 15 años mientras paseaba en las solitarias calles oscuras y poco iluminadas de la ciudad mientras abrazaba contra su pecho un pequeño conejito gris de trapo con las orejitas extrañamente cocidas que se mantenían en posición vertical y un osito de peluche café con la cabecita quemada en un circulo perfecto amarrado a uno de los pañuelos de seda de su vestido.

Quien viese a la inocente criatura vagando por esos lugares podría pensar que se trataba de una joven de buena familia perdida en la ciudad, pocos podrían llegar a imaginar la verdadera razón de su presencia.

Mas algo llamo la atención de la rubia haciéndola cambiar la dirección de sus pasos, si sus sentidos no la engañaban - Y nunca lo hacían - a unas diez calles a la derecha podían escucharse los sonidos de una pelea, _**"Talvez seria interesante revisar... quizás sean de los míos y podría ayudarlos y si no simplemente jugar un rato", **_con ese pensamiento corrió hacia la batalla que sus sentidos le anunciaban.

La imagen que la recibió era simplemente exquisita, al menos para alguien como ella, los míticos magos peleaban contra algunos mortales que si su olfato no la engañaba eran ni más ni menos que Hombres-Lobo, "_**Si, huele a perro mojado", **_y parecía que los lupinos no lo estaban teniendo nada fácil, pues los magos los superaban en numero_** "Que raro visten estos magos, túnicas negras y mascaras blancas... mascaras de calavera!... les podré robar una? Quiero ese disfraz! Luego se lo pido a ella".**_ los licántropos parecían demasiado ocupados en impedir que los magos entrar por una calle a sus espaldas, lo cual les causaba un poco de perdida en el combate como para atacar.

_"**Mago, maguito, mago...¿Porque atacas a los perritos? Perro, perrito, perro ¿Que es lo que resguardas con tu vida?"**_ Alcanzo a ver como uno de los magos traspasaba la valla por una calle alterna y Adriana lo siguió sin dudarlo con su velocidad sobre-humana, burlando así por el momentos a los lobos que demasiado ocupados en su batalla no parecieron detectar su sangre vampirica.

Más ella no estaba preparada para lo que observo al otro lado de la calle, ¡Increíble! Uno de los maguitos atacaba a una niñita de no más de 8 años, una pequeña que a simple vista parecía tener el combate bajo control, ya que en ese momento había dado un giro esquivando un pequeño rayo de luz amarillo y con un leve movimiento de pies avanzaba golpeando el tórax de su enemigo dejando escuchar un suave crujido que anunciaba la ruptura de una costilla, Adriana pudo apreciar que la pequeña tenia el cabello largo y negro algo ondulado, pero en la parte de enfrente había unos mechones de color rojo como la sangre que caían a cada lado de su rostro, su vestimenta parecía de cuero negro, con una botas del mismo estilo, su piel al menos la que era visible era levemente bronceada que brillaba con la luz de las farolas debido al sudor, tenia un antifaz de color rojo con un extraño símbolo en medio de los ojos _**"El infinito"**_ pudo recodar Adriana.

Pero solo Adriana fue conciente del mago que había seguido para llegar al lugar, el mismo que levanto su mano donde sostenía un palito de madera de donde salio una luz de color azul que golpeo a la niña, sus ojos destellaron con furia, deseaba lanzarse en ese instante para defender a la niñita, el sonido de un sonoro crujido delato la ruptura de la pierna izquierda de la pequeña que callo al piso al no poder mantener el equilibrio, era pensó que así no lograría ganar, y sin pensarlo mas lanzo su conejo al mago que estaba mas cerca de la niña mientras que con su velocidad inhumana se situaba justo frente al otro atacante, el cual sorprendido no acertó a hacer otra cosa que mirar directamente los hermosos ojos violeta de la joven que había aparecido frente a el.

_"**Entupido humano, no mereces mi sabiduría, pero seria egoísta de mi parte dejarte, así que te abriré la mente"**_ y en ese instante como si de un mandato se tratase algo en la mente del mago castaño se quebró, como un espejo al caer al piso, y de cada astilla de ese espejo broto una imagen tras otra de sus peores miedos y pesadillas, imágenes aterradoras que lo dejaron irremediablemente tirado en el piso en posición fetal emitiendo gritos desgarradores del mas puro y sublime terror mientras que con sus manos se arrancaba el pelo, tratando inútilmente de alejar esas visiones infernales de su cerebro.

Un segundo, fue el tiempo que se demoro en terminar con el castaño y voltear, justo para ver el momento exacto en el cual su Daga-Conejo se incrustaba limpiamente en el abdomen del mago moreno evitando con el impacto que este lanzase el rayo de luz que estaba a punto de salir de su varita_** "Muy abajo... tengo que mejorar mi puntería", **_invocando el poder de su sangre para adquirir un poco mas de fuerza se lanzó hacia el moreno y con todo el impulso que tenia se estrello contra su cuerpo mientras clavaba sus afiladísimos colmillos en su cuello.

No era su costumbre cenar así, definitivamente prefería su casería, seducirlos con su falsa imagen de fragilidad eh inocencia, así encontraba a los pervertidos que gustaban de abusar de niñitas como lo fue su maldito padrastro, esa era su forma de darles su merecido, los dejaba abordarla, algunas veces hasta que la raptaran, les mostraba su cuerpo, los incitaba a hacerle el amor, les permitía sentirse sus dueños, que alcanzaran el clímax entre sus piernas para después matarlos sin piedad, para que entendieran que su vida había estado mal, que comprendieran que su error fatal era abusar de niñas como ella, algunos los mas salvajes, los dejaba con algo de sangre, les cortaba el miembro y los abandonaba, morirían en agónicas horas, entenderían su condena, tal era su forma de matar una y mil veces al maldito degenerado que de había hecho llamar su padrastro pues su eternidad la dedicaría a eso, buscar en los humanos el reflejo de ese hombre que le arruino la vida y la empujo a la locura... Pero esta noche haría una excepción, la pequeña la necesitaba_** "solo por hoy nada de juegos Adriana" **_susurro una de esas voces que siempre la acompañaban.

Una vez que absorbió el alma del moreno se separo lo suficiente para lamer la herida y borrarla, no podía arriesgarse a que la descubrieran, algo irónico si se toma en cuenta que una mortal había visto todo el proceso, mientras se levantaba al mismo tiempo que retiraba su Daga-Conejo del vientre el infortunado mago analizo un poco de las imágenes que le regalo con su sangre y algo de sus conocimientos, "_**Maguito raro, Maguito negro… Maguito malo, Que raro era este maguito" **_puntualizo otra voz, perodejo su investigación para mas tarde mientras se volteaba graciosamente para encarar a la niña sin poder evitar ver su conejo en el proceso,_** "Hay que bañar a Sito, Sito se ensucio mucho, Mal Filo-Sito" **_murmuro la primera voz.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que la niña no lloraba, los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban eran los gritos del castaño que ahora también se golpeaba la cabeza contra el pavimento para sacar las imágenes de su mente, sin éxito claro, pero lo importante era la niña, parecía no importarle la fractura y al verla la encontró intentando mantenerse en pie sin éxito y le enterneció mas ver la fuerza que tenia esa pequeña criatura..."_**Tan orgullosa como **__**ella" **_susurro amorosamente la segunda voz.

**- ¿Estas bien pequeña?-** Adri se acerco a la niña con suavidad, con movimientos casi felinos, lo que menos deseaba era asustarla pero no fue conciente de que mas bien después del espectáculo que acababa de dar parecía mas que estaba al acecho.

**- Si, no me paso nada, podía controlarlo sola- **La niña parecía tener su orgullo dañado, Adriana no sabia que ella misma había pedido que le permitiesen participar en la misión de hoy y no había sido de gran ayuda, en realidad no había servido de nada, la incursión había resultado tan peligrosa como su padre y su querido Aktiv le habían advertido, pero no pasaría otra vez, desde mañana practicaría el doble, si es que la cosa que estaba frente a ella no la mataba primero, realmente se veía amenazante.

**-No lo dudo, pero con una pierna rota y dos contrincantes estabas en clara desventaja.- "M**_**ierda"**_ fue lo único que alcanzo a razonar Dod pues ese ser que tenia enfrente no solo parecía al acecho sino que se había dado cuenta realmente de su situación y al parecer su grupo seguía ocupado con los demás mortifagos**- ¿Quieres que te lleve con una amiga para que te cure?- "**_**Perro no es, es humana, quizá a **__**ella**__** le guste y me la pueda quedar, seria una linda muñeca**_." pensó Adriana que a cada momento se encariñaba mas con la nenita.

**-Prefiero regresar con mi grupo si no te molesta-** Según lo que sabia Dod las únicas criaturas mágicas que tomaban sangre para alimentarse eran los Vampiros, nunca había tratado con uno pero este en particular parecía no querer dañarla, la había ayudado después de todo y si hubiese querido ya estaría muerta, si se fijaba mejor en ella tenia que admitir que era hermosa pero según lo que le decían sus amigos Licántropos eran criaturas oscuras y muy peligrosas, no sabia bien como clasificarla.

**-¿Tu eres un licántropo?-** Claro que no lo era, pero quizás era su cachorro y en ese caso seria mejor matarla de una vez antes de encariñarse mas con ella, después de todo los perritos solo traían problemas, pero la voz de la cordura amenazaba con ser opacada por la de su otra realidad que le gritaba con insistencia_** "¡ MUÑECA!" **_

**- No, ellos solamente son amigos míos y de mi padre - **Por su bien esperaba que esa fuera la respuesta correcta pues por los Hombres-Lobo sabia de la guerra natural que existía entre sus razas y tenia muy claro que no sobreviviría el ataque de la vampiro, lo que ella no sabia es que podía haberle dicho a Adriana en ese momento que era la Lobo Alfa de esa manada eh igual no habría sufrido ningún daño por parte de la rubia que ya había decidido adoptarla.

**- ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?-"**_**Se ve tan tierna! quiero que sea mi muñeca!" **_sentenciaron las voces en su cabeza relegando a la sensatez una vez mas.

_**-¡**_**Claro!, mi nombre es Dod- **Dijo extendiendo su manita, feliz de haber librado tan fácilmente el peligro.

**- Pues yo soy Adri- **Dijo mientras la cargaba en brazos para poder llevarla con los perros pues no pensaba dejarla tirada a media calle**- bueno, Adriana Adderstain- **Agrego con algo de fastidio-** pero no me gusta tanto formalismo ¿Crees que podremos vernos para jugar?- **Pregunto mientras se alejaba de los magos caídos.

**-Por supuesto... pero Adri... que pasara con el?- **Dijo Dod al ver como se alejaban del castaño que seguía gritando agónicamente en el piso.

**-Pues podría llevármelo para jugar, pero para que veas que soy buena amiga te lo regalo, así te diviertes un poco en lo que nos vemos otra vez.-"**_**Además de que su mente ya no sirve y **__**ella**__** no lo va a encontrar útil**_", sentencio la razón, además no creía poder cargarlo hasta la mansión.

Adriana camino tranquilamente por la calle que anteriormente custodiaban los Licántropos escuchando barios sonidos extraños, pero su olfato le ayudo a comprenderlo, los perros habían ganado ese enfrentamiento porque los maguitos estaban escapando, no entendía muy bien porque se habían replegado si las únicas bajas parecían los dos que ella había acabado pero a fin de cuentas mortales, no se les podía entender mucho en realidad, cuando salía de la callejuela se topo con la no muy grata sorpresa de que todos los perros la veían con sus ojos amarillos listos para descuartizarla para quitarle su preciada carga y se encontró a si misma ideando un plan de escape.

**- TRANQUILOS!**- Grito Dod al darse cuenta de la situación, no deseaba que lastimasen a Adriana, no después de que le salvase la vida-** Ella es mi amiga! **

**- Aquí te dejo pequeña, si hay algo que no soporto es el aroma a perro mojado-** Dijo Adriana mientras la bajaba y la recargaba en una pared para que no perdiera el equilibrio, mas con el comentario se gano un gruñido indignado del que parecía el Alfa de la manada y una risita de su nueva amiga lo cual le dio el valor para hacer el siguiente comentario **- Échate firulais! Sino te doy con el periódico! **

**-¿Te veo mañana en el parque del centro?- **Pregunto Dod intentando desviar la conversación pues aunque conocía perfectamente a sus compañeros de misión y sabia que por ahora no lastimarían a la Vampiro no deseaba tentar a su suerte y mucho menos la paciencia de sus compañeros.

**- A las diez- **Dijo para acto seguido correr con toda su velocidad sobre-humana dándole la impresión a Dod de haber desaparecido y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la mansión Adderstain dispuesta a bañar a Sito y cambiarse de ropa antes de que _**ella**_ regresara y se diera cuenta de que algo no había resultado como las otras noches pues si algo no podía perdonarle era sin duda que se arriesgara así.

Al llegar Adriana al final del pasillo dio la orden de abrir la puerta doble pues esta si era demasiado pesada para ella y mientras se cumplía la orden, las jóvenes fueron recibidas por el usual coro de gritos de dolor puro de las nuevas creaciones de la dueña de la mansión.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Graika Adderstain estaba realmente entretenida con su juguete, el cual era especialmente divertido, su otra chiquilla se lo había regalado hacia 3 meses, algo que la sorprendía gratamente, no todos los siglos se tenia la oportunidad de estudiar al macho alfa de una manada de licántropos y mas si era el de la manada que tantos problemas le había causado a su especie por años, el mismo que había osado matar a uno de los miembros del Clan de su pequeña, por lo tanto sus gritos y suplicas suponían el concierto mas exquisito en los oídos de la Vampiresa además de ser todo un logro, pues ella estaba muy conciente de sus habilidades, hasta el mas mínimo corte en su piel hecho con sus poderes suponía para el receptor de sus atenciones un dolor indescriptible, mayor que el que supondría su transformación lunar completa, mayor aun que el famoso Cruciatus de los magos, y aun así había tardado 4 días en conseguir una simple queja de sus labios, la resistencia del espécimen era admirable.

Las investigaciones que había desarrollado a partir del espécimen significarían un gran avance para su raza y se sentía orgullosa de ser ella quien los diese a conocer, gracias a Dod no tubo que pelearse el derecho a experimentar pues el regalo había sido personal, en la sangre del Licano había encontrado la puerta a poderes que su raza no conocía, ya que este licántropo era también un mago, también encontró un gen regenerativo que superaba a los de su raza y podría serles útil pero lo mas sorprendente quizás era que dentro de poco podría tener una poción experimental para hacer inmunes a los Vampiros a los rayos del sol, por ahora seria simplemente por 4 horas pero mejorada lograría la duración del día completo y si conseguía el gen perfecto podría hacerlos inmunes eternamente y eso era algo que deseaba lograr con toda sus fuerzas.

Mas ella era conciente que de tener alguna duda o sus estudios no dieran los resultados adecuados no dudaría en acudir el mejor amigo de su chiquilla Dod, ya había trabajado con el antes, de hecho si no fuese por las pociones que muy amablemente le proporcionaba su diversión se habría terminado hace algún tiempo, pues gracias a ellas hacia al espécimen que tenia en la plancha en estos momentos recuperaba su sangre y lo mantenía despierto en todo momento para que no se perdiese nada de su "Investigación".

La imagen que ofrecía en estos momentos su cuerpo sangrante y prácticamente mutilado del Lobo eran para ella la mayor obra de arte que el mundo lograse ofrecerle, esta era quizás la sextuagecima vez que lo habría en canal para retorcer cada músculo, órgano, hueso, tendón o arteria ante su estricta mirada, en estos momentos creaba con sus tendones una suerte de filosa espada de carne compactando la materia lo mas posible ante su suave toque, después jalo un músculo, estirándolo como si de una liga sanguinolenta se tratara hasta lograr una delgada cuerda y extraer otro delicioso grito de dolor y terror mezclados "_**Exquisito", **_procedió a regresar a su lugar los órganos mejorados, aun tenia que bañarse, la junta con los demás miembros de su especie seria en 4 horas y no sabia si Adriana querría jugar.

Casi había terminado de colocar los órganos y parecían funcionar correctamente, lo único que podía lamentar de esto era que el espécimen no podría aguantar mucho mas, lo cual era comprensible pues desde que había llegado a la mansión no había dejado de experimentar con el y en el día sus criados se dedicaban a torturarlo hasta cansarse, por este día suspendería las sesiones matutinas, quería probar mañana sus experimentos, si moría peleando igual seria un buen experimento, si sobrevivía a sus mejores criados entonces solo tendría que golpearlo en el punto de control que mantenía en sus criaturas para que no se lanzaran en su contra, cuando viese que tan efectivo era talvez lo probaría en sus esclavos, después en su propia especie, pero en ellos conservaría el punto de control, no quería sorpresas inesperadas.

El ruido de la puerta del laboratorio al abrirse la alerto de la intrusión, seguramente seria la loca de Adriana que quería reclamar a sus muñecas así que sin siquiera mirar siguió con su ardua pero no menos reconfortante tarea, ya casi terminaba, solo tenia que regresar los huesos a su lugar y proceder con las capas de músculos y piel.

**- Interesante, recubriste los órganos vitales con metal... que aleación usaste?-** Dod veía el proceso por el hombro de Graika visiblemente interesada pues ella siempre había tenido una manera muy particular de trabajar.

**- Es una experimental a base de titanio, también la incluí en los huesos y si funciona como espero será prácticamente indestructible- **Graika veía embelezada a su segunda chiquilla, pues si bien Dod no era un vampiro con los años aprendió a amarla como a su Adriana, ya no era una niña, los maltitos años transformaron a su pequeña en una mujer, pero ni eso logro arrebatarle su inocencia y ternura, de esa forma habían asegurado el amor inmortal de la pelirroja, quizás nunca la convertiría, pero si la pequeña al final deseaba la sangre buscaría al mejor de su clan para que lo hiciera y si era posible que le regresara la imagen perfecta que tenia cuando la conoció años atrás.

**- Veo que mi regalo fue de tu agrado, cuando lo capturamos supe que tenia que ser para ti.- **Dod murmuro al ver las mejoras del espécimen, quien no pudo evitar preguntarse si algún día podría verlas en miembros de su clan, aunque sabia que de ser así seria una transformación extremadamente doloroso.

**- Ah resultado bastante interesante, mañana lo probare de hecho, es una lastima que ya no soporte mucho mas, su sistema esta empezando a colapsar, por cierto quería agradecerle a tu amigo Aktiv por las pociones. **

**-No es nada, Aktiv lo hace con gusto, sabes que le fascina ayudarte con tus proyectos y espera ansioso que lo invites para participar en alguna de tus investigaciones. **

**- Talvez lo haga pronto, estoy desarrollando una poción para que mi especie soporte los rayos solares por cuatro horas por el momento. **

**- Cuando gustes le pediré que me acompañe y con respecto al espécimen ¿Porque no le pones una runa con hilo de oro en el cerebro? así no podrá morir hasta que tu lo desees **

**-¿Podrías? Sabes que no manejo ese tipo de magia... **

**- Claro, solo necesito que lo impregnes con tu sangre para que la runa responda a tu mandato y no me necesites. **

Tras esto comenzaron a trabajar en el cerebro del prisionero con muchísima calma, eso era algo de lo que le extasiaba a Graika de Dod pues a pesar de toda su candidez podía ser tan sádica y fría como el mejor de su especie, eso le llevo a recordar como fue que la conoció mientras continuaban con su tarea, Adriana las observaba trabajar en completa coordinación, pocos vampiros podían tener tal grado de comunicación con Graika y sin poder evitarlo ella también se perdió en sus recuerdos.

Graika esperaba en la sala de la mansión viendo la hora cada 5 minutos ya bastante preocupada por la loca de su amada, sabia por el vinculo que compartían que no estaba en peligro, pero ya eran las 3 de la mañana y Adriana no aparecía, hasta donde ella recordaba no se le había asignado ninguna misión, además de que siempre regresaba de cenar como a las 10... Algo no estaba bien.

Según los informes de sus sirvientes la maldita loca llevaba ya un mes con estos nuevos horarios, pero ella demasiado ocupada con los ataques de los vampiros rivales no lo había notado hasta hoy, que logro llegar temprano con disfraces nuevos, para su amada compañera esperando darle una sorpresa y recompensarla por sus ausencias, "_**PERO NO! MALDITA SEA SU SANGRE!"**_ la escuincla estaba desaparecida.

No deseaba pensar que quizás hubiese encontrado otra pareja para compartir su eternidad, quería pensar que tanto su vinculo como su amor evitarían tal desenlace, pero cabía la posibilidad de que encontrase a su verdadero creador y este la apartase de su lado y si tal era el caso terminaría mas loca que Adriana pues para estas alturas su creador ya era de los mas antiguos y de los mas escurridizos también.

3:45 a.m.

Graika destrozaba el mobiliario del salón, lo único que escapaba de su furia era una pequeña meza ratona que contenía el preciado regalo, "_**Pero es que si esa maldita loca no regresa al amanecer yo misma mandare a todas las manadas de Guerra a cazarla, comprare a los renegados, chantajeare a los traidores, venderé información a los rivales, venderé mi alma a los infernalistas pero voy a recuperar a **__**MI!**__** loca y de paso voy a matar al maldito desgraciado que se atrevió a apartarla de mi lado... Lo torturare por siglos enteros para que nadie jamás intente de nuevo tomar algo del clan del Dragón." **_

3:55 a.m.

Adriana entraba corriendo a la mansión, en 5 minutos llegaría _**ella**_ y por el vinculo sabia que estaba furiosa, tenia el tiempo justo para cambiarse de ropa y sentarse en algún lugar de la casa, pues aun con su velocidad inhumana tenia limites, en esos momentos maldecía que la mansión estuviese rodeada por un prado que mas bien parecía medio bosque, pero tenia que darse prisa para que su amada compañera no sospechara nada, ya podía ver las escaleras frente a ella, estaba salvada... Pero una mano de acero la tomo del cuello frenando de golpe su maratónica carrera y al sentir unos fríos y filosos dedos supo que estaba en problemas.

Graika escucho como alguien entraba en los terrenos de la mansión a la velocidad de la luz y supo que la loca llegaba 5 minutos antes de la hora que ella misma acostumbraba llegar por las reuniones recordándose mentalmente "_**Locura no es igual a estupidez" **_Corrió al pasillo y estiro la mano para frenar el maratón y saber en que condiciones llegaba su infernal cría.

Su disfraz de oso polar - Anteriormente mas blanco que la nieve- mas parecía de grizzli, sus rubios bucles ahora eran un nido de aves en su "Angelical" cabeza, su rostro y uñas con tierra, talvez revolcarse en los terrenos por horas le habrían dado un mejor aspecto,_** "¿Se habrá enterrado?"**_

**- ¿Donde te metiste Adriana? Desde media noche te estoy esperando.-** Graika Hablo en un susurro sensual mientras se acercaba insinuante al cuerpo de su pequeña dispuesta a recordarle con sus caricias y atenciones que ella ya tenia dueño.

**- Jugando...- "**_**Maldita la hora en que la sádica esta decidió llegar temprano a casa, si existe un dios en los cielos seguramente se esta partiendo de risa en este instante" **_murmuro una de las voces en su cabeza_**- ¿**_**Quieres jugar?- "**_**Aprovechemos mi locura, igual y la convenso". **_**–**

**- ¿Con quien jugabas a esta hora?- "**_**Maldita locura, pero solo la usa cuando le conviene la muy traidora!" **_pensó Graika analizando cada gesto de su joven amante, la conocía a la perfección, sabia que pensaba en momentos como estos.

**- Con Sito!- **Adri saco de su disfraz a su inseparable Conejo-Daga agradeciendo mentalmente su compañía

**- Sito esta limpio...-** Graika sintió una gota caer por su nuca ¬¬U "_**¿En verdad encontraste a otra? ¿Quieres dejarme?" **_analizo con dolor en el corazón, amaba a Adriana con cada fibra de su ser y sabia que le mentía.

**- Igual que yo!- "**_**UPS! Mal Sito, no ayudas en nada!". **_

Graika la soltó, no aguantaba mas las mentiras de la loca que tenia como amante, camino al salón con paso elegante, la cabeza en alto mostrando su impactante metro ochenta de estatura, su figura mas bien angulosa que parecía estar formada principalmente por triángulos, cerrando sus ojos de un rojo sangre como su cabello que mantenía recogido esa noche en un congo elegante, se llevo la mano al relicario de oro rojo que llevaba al cuello atado con un listón grueso morado que a diferencia del de la loca tenia el sello de casta de su compañera al frente en oro blanco y dentro de el la foto de la rubia.

Tomo de la mesa ratona la preciada carga que la había librado se su furia y regreso con la loca que no se había movido de su lugar y sin siquiera mirarla aventó el preciado regalo a sus pies sin consideración para después dirigirse a su laboratorio dando la orden de no permitirle la entrada, necesitaba desquitarse con alguien, estaba furiosa, se sentía traicionada y sabia que si permanecía con la loca terminaría lastimándola y eso era algo que se había jurado no hacer jamás, mucho menos después de que se entero de su historia, por eso no le extraño cuando supo que Adri había matado a su familia en cuanto tubo la inmortalidad, ella habría hecho lo mismo, aunque talvez de forma mas artística.

En cuanto fue liberada Adriana pudo observar por fin a su amada que vestía un hermoso vestido largo de terciopelo morado con un escote indecoroso en la espalda que le llegaba a la cadera y mangas amplias, siempre iba preciosa a las juntas de la catedral, no por nada era una de los lideres de su estirpe, se veía realmente tranquila pero si en algo la conocía Adri era que esa paz era simplemente una careta que utilizaba para no herirla pues por su vinculo podía sentir la furia de la pelirroja crecer a niveles peligrosos, por eso permaneció en el mismo lugar que la habían dejado, no deseaba tentar a su suerte, si bien Ella nunca le había hecho daño de ninguna forma no planeaba arriesgarse.

Cuando la vio regresar cargando unas cajas que a leguas se veía que contenían ropa se alegro "_**UN REGALO!**_ " gritaron las voces con jubilo, pero la sonrisa que intentaba nacer en sus labios murió de repente al ver cono Graika lanzaba las cajas a sus pies sin siquiera verla y se retiraba a su laboratorio, se hinco y abrió la caja mas dañada por el golpe para descubrir un disfraz nuevo.

Lo guardo con reverencia y los llevo a su alcoba mientras lagrimas de sangre rodaban por sus mejillas, una vez en su habitación prefirió no guardarlos por miedo a mancharlos con sus lagrimas que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos, lo único que logro hacer fue desnudarse y meterse a la cama rogando por que su amada lograse calmarse lo suficiente como para acompañarla al amanecer.

Pero sabia que Graika era tan terca que probablemente dormiría en el laboratorio, ese pensamiento la llevó a llorar con mas fuerzas entre las sabanas, amaba a Graika con todo su ser pero no podía contarle de Dod pues su nueva amiga no quería transformarse y seguramente Graika lo intentaría, eso o la mataría por creer que la estaba apartando de su lado, quizás era eso, talvez Graika pensaba que alguien la apartaba de su lado y por eso se había enojado, mas lagrimas salieron de su cuerpo pero ahora por la culpa que sintió, pues sabia que estaba lastimando a su amada por una simple mortal, talvez la única solución seria alejarse de la niña, talvez debería matarla para guardar sus secretos y olvidarlo, si tenia que elegir se quedaría con Graika nada ni nadie podría separarlas, pero la decisión dolía tanto!.

Sus lagrimas dieron su única compañía hasta que el sol se apiado de ella sumiéndola en la inconciencia, instantes después la razón de su llanto entraba en la habitación encontrándola dormida con la almohada manchada con la sangre de sus lagrimas, la misma sangre que empezaba a secarse en su rostro dejando las huellas de su paso, se cambio y acostó junto a ella lamiendo la sangre que quedaba en su bellísimo rostro entre besos tiernos, recorrió su hermoso y frío cuerpo desnudo admirando cada curva, cada pliegue, definitivamente esa niña era suya y jamás permitiría que nadie se la arrebatará, tomo su decisión, mañana se dedicaría a seguirla para investigar quien era el osado que intentaba meterse con sus pertenencias para después descuartizarlo, la guerra, el infierno mismo podrían esperar pues para ella Adriana siempre seria mucho mas importante, abraso su pequeño cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo y se le unió en la inconciencia.

Graika se levanto apenas se oculto el sol, una ventaja de su edad era que podía despertar mas pronto, cubrió su cuerpo con un top, pantalón y una gabardina reforzada, todo de cuero negro, tomo un listón para su cabello, unas botas militares y salio de la habitación sin hacer ruido para terminar de vestirse en la biblioteca donde tenia ocultas tras una pared falsa sus armas dispuesta a eliminar al maldito que osaba tocar sus pertenencias, escondió en la gabardina su espada mandoble que aunque era muy pesada para la mayoría de los mortales para ella era como una pluma por la fuerza que le otorgaba su sangre - Y alguna que otra modificación que se había hecho - dos escopetas recortadas a la altura de sus muslos, dos pares de pistolas un par a la altura de las axilas y otro por la cintura en la espalda, cargadores y balas suficientes en los compartimientos, 8 granadas normales y 2 que simulaban la luz del día, un nuevo descubrimiento, dos pares de dagas militares fueron fundidas en su carne, dos en los antebrazos y dos en el abdomen por si acaso, dio el recado a sus criados de que regresaría al amanecer y tomo una de las motocicletas de la mansión junto con unas gafas oscuras y salio a esperar los movimientos de su loca a unas calles de distancia, suficientes para no ser vista pero no para perderla.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, a la media hora su cría salía disfrazada de motociclista y se alejo de la mansión, algo que agradeció mentalmente la metamorfosista pues la moto de su cría cubriría sus propias huellas y comenzó a seguirla a distancia, conocía perfectamente la paranoia de su pequeña como para arriesgarse a acercarse mas, la vio alimentarse como era su costumbre y después dirigirse al parque del centro, estaciono su moto a unas calles de distancia y se oculto.

Su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al descubrir que Adriana se reunía increíblemente con una niña de no mas de OCHO AÑOS! Era imposible! Impensable! y sin embargo cierto, por si fuese poco era una mortal! El impacto de la revelación la hizo olvidar el verdadero motivo por el cual había decidido seguir a su amada cría hasta ese lugar logrando que aflorase su instinto de protección hacia la criatura que acompañaba a la loca, intrigada aumento su sentido de audición y se dispuso a conocer su platica.

**- ****Ella**** se enojo mucho, no se si deba verte otra vez... -** Adri sonaba angustiada, si algo podía odiar era pelear con Graika.

**-¿Pero quien es ella?- **Dod estaba intrigada ante la tristura de su amiga la cual siempre parecía demasiado feliz

**- No puedo decirlo... Solo ****Ella ****decide ante quien presentarse. **

Graika veía enternecida la escena de las dos niñas tiradas en el piso del parque haciéndose confidencias, con razón había llegado su loquita en ese estado la noche anterior y mas tomando en cuenta su hiperactividad, además de que se notaba que Adri debía de querer mucho a esa mortal para no fingir demencia ante ella y además si se permitía pensarlo tendría que admitir que la niña con la que platicaba era muy hermosa a pesar de su corta edad, no tanto como ellas claro pero nada que sus habilidades no solucionasen, se permitió admirar por unos momentos la frágil silueta de la pequeña, y pudo notar los mechones rojos que enmarcaban su rostro, no pudo evitar extrañarse ante el antifaz que portaba.

**- Parece que le tienes miedo a esa persona- **Dod comenzaba a preocuparse por el bienestar de su amiga rubia.

**- Es imposible no temerle porque es de los más crueles y despiadados de mi raza, es simple instinto de supervivencia. **

**- Si te esta haciendo daño puedo encargarme de ella, podría mandar a mis hombres.. **

**- NOOO! Ella me ama, me adopto hace siglos cuando nadie mas lo habría hecho, en realidad de no ser por ella me habrían matado esa noche, ella es mi mundo y la amo, jamás me haría daño. **

**- ¿Entonces por que le temes?. **

**- Temo por ti... ella es muy celosa y aunque adora a los niños quizás intente herirte pensando que quieres separarnos, además como no quieres convertirte se supone que yo no debería estar aquí, para los míos es un delito dejar que los mortales nos conozcan a menos que sean prospectos. **_**"Que bien me conoces mi niña"**_pensó Graika orgullosa de su cría que explicaba con calma la situación.

**- Por mi no te preocupes Adri, la manada de hombres-lobo me protege, además varios de mis guardianes son magos consumados, recuerdalo, Ella no podría hacerme ningún daño.- **Dod se veía muy segura y orgullosa pensando que ni siquiera un Vampiro antiguo podría lastimarla con los guardias que su padre tenia para ella y menos con los entrenamientos que había reforzado desde hacia un mes.

**- No la conoces pequeña... Enojada es capas de todo. **_**"¿Lobos?¿Magos?¿Donde demonios te metiste esta vez Adriana Adderstain?"**_Pensó mientras agudizaba todos sus sentidos alejándolos de las niñas por primera vez para descubrir que no muy lejos de ellas dos Hombres-Lobo que parecían custodiar a la morena y vio pasmada como uno de ellos consultaba su reloj para después informarle a la pequeña que ya era hora de su clase de Karate. _**"Me vas a matar de una forma mucho mas eficiente y dolorosa que el propio sol hija mía" **_

**- Tengo que ir... ¿me esperas? Puedo regresar en tres horas. **

**- Bueno pero solo porque Ella hoy va a regresar tarde. **

Cuando la morena se retiro Graika ya no era dueña de sus actos, su curiosidad era mucho mas fuerte y sin pensarlo la siguió, una vez que llegaron al gimnasio oculto la moto lo mejor que pudo, se quito las armas y se transformo en su forma de sangre para poder entrar y enterarse de primera mano que era lo que planeaba esa chiquilla, pudiendo notar que durante la primera hora la infanta era sometida a un entrenamiento de cinta negra y durante la segunda hora se dedicaba a combatir contra los mismos Licántropos que la custodiaban, en un momento de la pelea se escucho el ruido sordo de un hueso partiéndose en dos, un sonido demasiado conocido para la pelirroja, pero la pequeña seguía peleando! Ajena al dolor continuo hasta que otro sonido igual se escucho y se vio obligada a acercarse a un hombre que estaba sentado en una esquina revisando papeles.

**- Padre, ¿Me podrías dar una poción crece huesos? creo que me rompí el brazo en tres- **Dod veía su brazo derecho despreocupada como analizando su propia fractura.

**- ¿Segura? La poción es muy dolorosa, ¿No prefieres que suspendamos el entrenamiento?- **El patriarca del Clan Mörder, recordó Graika al verlo de cerca, veía preocupado a su hija, el sabia que era fuerte y capaz pero en ocasiones se recordaba que era una niña y tenia sus limites, pero prefería que fuese ella misma quien los marcara, si decía que podía es porque lo haría.

**- Si, no importa, peleare con la izquierda mientras se cura, además mi amiga me esta esperando y no quisiera preocuparla por algo así. **

Graika vio impactada como la niña cumplía con lo dicho y en otro arrebato de curiosidad se quedo cerca de Luther, ella sabia que ese era uno de los hombres mas ricos del mundo, influyente, y al parecer con mas secretos de los que se especulaba en los círculos sociales, al manos para tener a mas de para investigar que contenían los documentos que analizaba y de paso escuchar lo que los hombres lobos cuidando el lugar, se quedo cerca del hombre para saber que tenían que decirle los Lupinos.

**- Max- **Llamo Luther a uno de sus escoltas**- ¿Como van las cosas con las manadas?¿Tomaron bien la petición que les hice? **

**-Si señor, estaban renuentes al principio pero como les explique que no existía necesidad de atacar a los Vampiros sin alguna provocación accedieron, ahora solo nos defendemos en caso de agresión, pero por lo general no suelen ser de la secta a la que pertenece la niña, aunque seria mas fácil para todos si supieran a quien no deben de tocar, solo mi manada pudo ver a la niña esa noche. **

_"**¿Niña? ¿Pero de que demonios hablan? ¿Como esta esto de que no nos atacan solo por petición de este humano? Pero ya que lo pienso desde hace un mes que los únicos problemas que tenemos son con nuestros rivales de especie... ¿Un mes? ¿Adriana que hiciste?" **_

**- Previniendo eso aquí tengo un retrato que pinto mi hija de su amiga- **Luther revolvió los papeles y uno callo al piso mostrando a Graika que espiaba en un rincón cercano el rostro de Adriana**- Por dios que torpe soy- **Exclamo el hombre levantándolo**- Aquí lo tienes, mi hija la tiene en alta estima y no me gustaría que nada le ocurriese, tiene tan pocas amigas que le entristecería que ella saliese herida, además de que no me gustaría ser yo quien se lo dijese- **El breve estremecimiento en el licántropo de nombre Alex no paso desapercibido para Graika quien vio por unos segundos como la niña había logrado recuperarse de sus heridas y parecía contraatacar a sus oponentes con mayor rapidez.

**- No se preocupe señor, mañana mismo cada manada tendrá una copia de esta foto, nadie tocara ni un cabello de la pequeña, además no me gustaría ser yo quien le diese esas noticias- **Dijo Max con convicción.

Graika no espero más, tenía la información que necesitaba, quizás hasta pudiese llegar a un pacto con ese hombre pero tenia que esperar, informarle a los demás de su especie, quizás aquí estuviese la clave para derrotar por fin a sus rivales y apoderarse de la ciudad. Una vez en la calle tomo su forma acomodo su gabardina y sus armas nuevamente y se fue en su moto al parque donde su pequeña debería de seguir esperando a su amiga, en todo caso tenia que asegurarse personalmente de que su pequeña regresaría a salvo a casa.

**-Dijiste que jugaríamos con mis muñecas Dod- **La voz indignada de Adriana regreso a Graika al presente.

**- Ya estamos terminando, dame un momento y estoy contigo- **Dijo Dod en tono maternal a Adri que en estos momentos hacia un puchero muy tierno.

**-Solo falta cerrarlo, ve con ella yo en un momento las alcanzo- **Graika animo a la más joven de sus crías, tampoco deseaba tenerla trabajando toda la visita, sabia que su pequeña tenía una vida demasiado ocupada por eso intentaba que mientras estuviese en la mansión lograse relajarse, claro que habría que considerar el concepto de esas dos vampiros tenían sobre relajación.

Termino de cerrar el cerebro, le dio sus pociones al prisionero y le agrego una nutritiva, esperaba que la pelea de mañana fuese algo digno de admirar y después se dedico a observar como sus niñas jugaban con gran interés, pero sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que decían pues Adri había comenzado a desvariar como siempre.

**- Pero el cisne voló lejos después de comer cuando la luna era roja- **Dijo Adriana como si estuviese comentando el clima.

**- El cisne come mucho últimamente ¿no crees?- **Pregunto Dod algo extrañada pero parecía entenderla.

**-Si pero ese no es el punto porque el cisne siempre comía en cuarto creciente y viajaba con Marte a su derecha, pero ahora lo hizo con la luna llena y roja! - **Rebatió como si se tratase de lo mas lógico.

**-Pero dijiste que voló lejos, entonces habrá que esperar a que emigre en el invierno- **Dijo Dod como si con eso solucionase la situación.

**- Claro que voló lejos, pero yo siempre seré mas rápida que el cisne, ningún avechucho me va a ganar a mi, en cuanto aterrizo le arranque las alas y te lo guarde como un regalo porque el dragón esta ocupado y tampoco quiero que se lo coma.- **Comento Adri con orgullo.

**- ¿Y donde encerraste al cisne? porque las jaulas de cisne necesitan cuidados especiales...- **Pregunto Dod intrigada Adri señalo entonces una de las jaulas que estaban al final del laboratorio que estaba cubierta por una manta negra, Graika la había visto meter algo ahí pero como le dijo que era para Dod en realidad ni se había asomado, pero intrigada por la platica termino preguntando.

**- ¿De que hablan niñas? **

**- De un asesino serial que dibujaba un cisne con la sangre de sus victimas, yo le había comentado a Adri que me gustaría atraparlo y ella muy amablemente lo capturo para mi anoche, creo que hoy me lo llevare aprovechando que el trailer va a traerte tu nuevo regalo, del día de San Valentín- **Informo Dod como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.

_"**Lo mas impactante de toda esta situación es que ni yo después de tantos siglos de conocer a Adriana y convivir con ella logro entenderla tan bien como Dod, estoy segura que yo me habría tardado toda la noche indescifrar sus delirios" **_argumento Graika mentalmente, claro que jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

**- ¿Un regalo? ¿De que se trata esta vez pequeña?- **Graika estaba emocionada, los regalos de Dod siempre eran memorables.

**- Un Gigante que enloqueció, estuvo matando a sus compañeros Semi-gigantes y tiene antecedentes de haber servido a Riddle así que pensé que te gustaría estudiarlo. **

_"**UN GIGANTE! Definitivamente amo a esta niña!" **_fue el grito de jubilo que logro contener Graika mientras mostraba una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

**-Estas segura de que no quieres convertirte en vampiro?-**murmuro con voz tenue, sabia la respuesta, pero no perdía nada con seguir intentándolo, solo vasto ver la sonrisa de Dod para saber la respuesta, lo cual ocasiono que dejara escapar un suspiro de resignación, ella sabia esperar, como lo hacia Adriana

**- Por cierto sabes de alguien que este interesado en ir a Escocia –** hablo Dod mientras peinaba a una mujer de 30 años que tenia la mirada perdida **– tengo que enviarle a mi hermano "algo" para San Valentín.**

Graika lo medito un poco antes de sonreír levemente, sabia la persona adecuada para esa misión.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Glosario:**

**Egmont.** Alemán. Arma. Defensor.

**Luther.** Alemán. Guerrero.

**Wut.** Alemán. Furia.

**Mörder.** Alemán Asesino.

**Alger**. Alemán. Guerrero noble.

**Modig**. Danés. Valiente.

**Aktiv.** Danés. Valor

**Dod**. Danés. Muerte

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Dvaita: Gracias por tus comentarios, me dio mucho gusto recibir tu apoyo, por el momento he tenido problemas para publicar, ya que la mayoría de mi información se perdió, y tengo que volver a reunirla, mas espero pronto poder actualizar con mayor frecuencia.

Alex Clown: Que bueno que te hayan gustado los capítulos.

ingridsilla: Gracias por el apoyo, intentare con cada capitulo superar sus expectativas y darles mas personalidad a los personajes. No pienso abandonar a Remus, solo que tengo que esperar unos capítulos para introducirlo además dar una reseña sobre lo que ha sido su vida.

Por cierto alguien sabe si van a seguir traducción la continuación del fic, "La piedra del matrimonio" me encanta ese fic.

Saludos.¡

Mireya Humbolt.

**"Amar es entregarlo todo, sin reservas, ni condiciones, aunque al final solo quede llorar de dolor"**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no es mío, este es solo una historia alternativa.

**Parejas:** Aun en proceso.

**Resumen:** La Familia Potter a muerto, el mundo mágico celebra la destrucción del que no debe ser nombrado, pero Dumbledore sabe que volverá, ahora la familia Morder tomara su lugar en el Mundo Mágico y muy pronto Dumbledore y Voldemort aprenderán a no interferir con esta familia... de la manera difícil.

**Egmont**

Por: Mireya Humbolt

**Capitulo 12**

**A vivir en las sombras me he condenado,**

**Pero no voy a negar que esa decisión yo tome,**

**No me arrepiento de mis pecados,**

**Por que me llevaron a conocerte.**

Para nadie fue sorpresa los resultados de los exámenes de Alger, el pequeño era inteligente, y muchos alumnos ya se habían preguntado como no había sido seleccionado en Ravenclaw, sus calificaciones habían sido excelentes con destacados en la mayoría de las materias, y como era de esperarse el pequeño se incorporo a los alumnos de segundo año cuando empezó el mes de febrero.

Tampoco fue raro ver a Malfoy esos días enfadado, para toda la escuela era bien conocido la rivalidad entre ambos niños, "El Príncipe de Slytherin" era como solían llamar a Malfoy sus compañeros de casa, pero para su desgracia a Alger solían nómbralo "El Slytherin", lo cual no lo hacia para nada feliz.

Eso sin contar que varios Slytherin cada ves mostraban mas interés en Alger, y solían pedirle ayuda para algunas materias, incluso los amigos de Alger – Entiendase los odiosos pelirrojos, la sangre sucia y el inútil Logbottom – ayudaban a los Slytherin, todo por que Alger se los pedía, Malfoy había intentado que su Jefe de Casa castigara a los que habían aceptado la ayuda de esos inútiles, pero para la sorpresa de Malfoy no habían recibido ningún tipo de represalia, ya que los que acudían a esas asesorias aumentaban su nivel de estudios logrando que ganaran puntos para su casa.

Por lo cual el Profesor Snape les permitía acudir, lo cual había logrado enfadarlo mas, se suponía que el era el ahijado del Profesor Snape, tenia que tener su favor, pero de alguna forma Alger siempre estaba un paso adelante, tal vez ese había sido el motivo de que ahora se encontrara en el despacho del profesor caminando en círculos y tratando de contener su furia _**"Ayuda a demostrar que los Slytherin son mejores"**_ esas habían sido las palabras que habían justificado las acciones de Alger.

**- Pero esta el inútil de Logbottom –** sus ojos centellaron con furia – **enseñándoles Herbologia¡** - su voz era un poco mas alta de lo normal **– es un imbecil, los Slytherin no…**

**- La Casa Slytherin –** pronunció con voz calmada pero firme el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin **– siempre estará por encima de los demás – **sus ojos negros se posaron en los de Malfoy **– ellos solo son herramientas –** sus ojos como frías obsidianas brillaron con determinación **– que sirven a nuestros propósitos – **sus labios apenas si se curvaron en una sonrisa que Draco pudo apreciar **– Alger lo sabe – **Draco estuvo apunto de hablar pero la mirada de su padrino fue suficiente para callarlo **– tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie – **un nudo en su estomago se formo **– el arte de la **_**manipulación **_**–** acentuó la última palabra, casi deslutándola como el mejor de los vinos, a lo cual Draco no pudo evitar emocionarse **– es la mejor de las armas.**

Draco sabia perfectamente que su padrino era uno de los mejores espías de Lord Voldemort, y jamás había fallado en ninguna misión, era el mejor en ocultar sus emociones, y lograr engañar al mismo Dumbledore, comprendía perfectamente que Alger estaba logrando que su casa fuese beneficiada con esas asesorías.

Pero lo que le enfadaba era que fuera precisamente ese maldito de Alger, ese maldito que había sido promovido a segundo año, el hermano de esa desgraciada que había osado apropiarse de una de las empresas mas viejas de su familia, el hijo bastardo de un muggle que solo por llegar el apellido Potter tenia renombre y poder político, sin contar la odiosa de su hermana, cerro su ojos y salio de la oficina, sabia que su padrino tenia toda la razón, pero dolía.

A Draco le dolía demasiado ver en esos ojos negros la aprobación cada ves que su mirada se cruzaba con la de Alger, por que Draco no era ningún idiota, el se había dado cuenta de que su padrino estaba orgulloso de que Alger lograra manipular a esos idiotas a favor de su casa, y estaba decepcionado de el, y si algo no toleraba Draco era decepcionar a su padrino.

Desde muy pequeño había hecho todo cuanto podía para lograr la aprobación de su familia y siempre había logrado sus objetivos, siempre había recibido los elogios de sus padres, padrino, amigos por cada uno de sus logro, mas eso fue historia cuando entro a Hogwarts y Alger se cruzo en su camino.

Vio como Alger caminaba por el pasillo al lado de los gemelos, esos despreciables pelirrojos que parecían ser los guardaespaldas personales del bastardo, parecían hablar muy bajo casi de manera sospechosa y le entregaban un pergamino para después irse.

Observo como Alger continuo su camino hacia las mazmorras y lo vio detenerse en la puerta del despacho de su padrino, sus ojos grises brillaron mortalmente al ver la sonrisa de Alger al entrar al cuarto y la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de su padrino, la misma sonrisa que hasta hace solo unos meses solo era dirigida para el, salio rumbo a la lechucearía,_** "Me las va pagar¡" **_fue su pensamiento antes de empezar a formularse una idea como tomar venganza, Alger pagaría por robarle la sonrisa y aprobación de su padrino, y sabia la forma en que lo haría.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

En el lugar también se encontraban miembros de la Orden del Fénix, cada uno tenia copias de la información que había sido recaudada por Arthur Weasley sobre la familia Potter-Mörder.

**Familia Potter-Mörder.**

Jefe de la Familia: Luther Potter-Mörder.

Esposas: Roxana Darumin (muerta al dar a luz a Alger Potter-Mörder), Rose Evans (muerta en un ataque mortifago en el Ministerio de Magia).

Hijos: Alger Potter-Mörder, Wut Black-Mörder y Petunia Mágicos: Se celebraron dos convenios mágicos por matrimonio con las familias Potter - James Potter- y Black - Sirius Black- , con la muerte de James Potter la familia Mörder tomo el control de las propiedades, cuentas y acciones de los Potter, a su vez con el encarcelamiento de Sirius Black, su esposa Wut Black- Mörder paso a tomar el control de las propiedad, cuentas y acciones de los black, pero por su corta edad, el albacea de los Black era Luther Potter-Mörder.

Acuerdos Celebrados: Se le conocen varios con las principales familias mágicas, para administración de empresas y mercadotecnia, pero se desconoce los detalles de dichos : existen rumores de posibles pactos con clanes de vampiros, centauros y manadas de Hombres lobo, mas no se han podido comprobar.

Finanzas en el Mundo Mágico: Es considerada la quinta familia mas poderosa del Mundo Mágico, cuentan con mas de 30 bóvedas bancarias, 15 mansiones distribuidas en todos los continentes, 7 reservas ecológicas, 7 Hospitales -5 son bancos de sangre y 1 para el tratamiento de traumas mágicos-, 5 Orfelinatos -2 son de niños mágicos-, 5 escuelas (2 primarias, 1 Secundaria, 1 preparatoria, 1 universidad.

**Nota:** _Se sospecha que ayudaron a la fundación de Egmont, pero la documentación se encuentra protegida._

Finanzas en el Mundo Muggle: Luther Mörder es conocido como el tercer hombre mas rico del mundo, y Wut Mörder como la quinta mujer mas rica, poseen varias empresas – textiles, embarcación, militares, escuelas, hospitales, orfelinatos, aduanas – y acciones de IMB, Apple, Sony Etc.

**Nota**_: Se le a relacionado varias veces con la mafia rusa, italiana y americana, pero no se les ha descubierto pruebas para sustentar las acusaciones. _

Wut Mörder es considerada una joven prodigio, ya que cuando cumplió los 15 años obtuvo su carrera como Licenciada en Mercadotecnia y obtuvo un Doctorado en Administración de empresa, Contabilidad, Económica a los 19 años.

Alger Mörder también es considerado un prodigio a sus once años cursa el 4 años de nivel medio superior y a empezado algunas materias universitarias.

**Nota:** _Todos los estudios de Wut y la gran mayoría de Alger fueron supervisados por profesores particulares, cabe mencionar que actualmente estos profesores se encuentran en Egmont impartiendo clases._

Albus Dumbledore tomo las hojas que le fueron entregadas por Severus Snape, Profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts, un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, mortifago del círculo interno de Voldemort y mejor espía.

(Foto de Wut con el Ministro de Magia en un restaurante)

**Nombre: Wut Black-Mörder** (anterior Wut Potter-Mörder).

Nacionalidad: Inglesa- Alemana.

Estatura: 1.75.

Complexión: Delgada y Atlética.

Ojos: verde olivo.

Cabello: negro con dos mechones rojos uno de cada lado de la cara.

Peso: 65 kilos

Estudios Muggles: Doctorado en Administración de empresa, Contabilidad y Económica, ademas una Licenciatura en Mercadotecnia.

**Nota:** _Estudios Avanzados en Finanzas, Economía, Psicología, Meditación, Matemáticas, Física, Química, Geometría, Leyes Judiciales, Administración de empresas, Informática, y otras más. Existen rumores que sugieren que ha tomado clases de Tortura e Interrogación, Medicina, Toxicología, Medicina Forense, pero no es posible llevar a cabo una investigación mas extensa._

Idiomas: Alemán, Ingles, Latín Antiguo, Francés, Italiano, Catalán, Ruso, Japonés, Chino, Coreano, Egipcio, en Artes Marciales: Kapoera, Tajitzu, todos los profesores que entrenaron a Wut Black-Mörder, se encuentran actualmente dando clases en Egmont

**Nota:** _Se sospecha que posee conocimientos de otras artes marciales, pero no es posible llevar a cabo una investigación más minuciosa sin levantar sospechas._ _Se le ha visto utilizar dagas en combates sencillos para desarmar oponentes, y se sabe que ha recibido clases de esgrima pero se desconoce su nivel de manejo, se tiene conocimiento de que fueron contratados varios expertos en el manejo de armas de fuego como instructores de la Sra. Black, pero se desconoce si también a recibido entrenamiento en esta materia, actualmente estas personas trabajan en Egmont_.

Estudios Mágicos: Licenciatura en Leyes y Derechos Mágicas.

**Nota**_**:**__ Runas Antiguas, Encantamientos y Aritmancia – se le ha visto utilizarlas para hacer hechizos de su propia creación ocasionalmente-, Pociones Avanzadas – la han visto utilizarlas y muy pocas ocasiones prepararlas, parece haber tomado clases con Nicolás Flamel-, Astronomía – se le ha visto acompañada y sostener platicas extensas con Centauros-, Criaturas Mágicas – Su familia posee 8 reservas ecológicas de criaturas mágicas- todos los maestros que han participado en el desarrollo académico y mágico de Wut Black-Mörder se encuentran actualmente trabajando en Egmont._

La Profesora McGonagall se encontraba al lado de Severus leyendo sobre uno de los guardaespaldas que suelen acompañar a Wut Black-Mörder.

(Un hombre vestido de túnica negra con detalles en dorado, camina a la izquierda de Wut en un pasillo del Ministerio de Magia)

**Nombre: Magnus Braster. **

Raza: Hombre-Lobo.

Cargo Guardaespaldas de Wut Black-Mörder

Edad: 35 años

Ojos: dorados

Cabello: Rubio oscuro corto.

Conocimientos Muggles: Profesor de Artes Marciales, ganador de varios premios.

Armamento que porta: Gano un premio en Esgrima, pero no se ha podido comprobar si porta alguno, se le ha visto por tanto una mágnum 45 automática y ocasionalmente una escopeta pero se desconoce su desempeño en combate.

Conocimientos Mágicos: Especialización en Criaturas Mágicas, se le ha visto utilizar encantamientos avanzados en contadas ocasiones, se graduó de Egmont (1ra Generación con mención honorífica).

Idiomas: Alemán, Ingles, Latín Antiguo, se sospecha que Portugués y Catalán pero no es posible corroborar tal información ya que solo se le ha visto conversar ocasionalmente con Wut Black-Mörder.

Tonks por unos momentos había quedado fascinada con la foto del segundo guardaespaldas que acompañaba a Wut, pero su piel se torno pálida al leer las notas realizadas al calce del informe.

(Hombre con túnicas negras y detalles plateados, al lado derecho de Wut, ambos caminan por un pasillo del hospital de San Mungo)

**Nombre: Dominic Evil. **

Raza: Veela Oscuro.

Cargo Guardaespaldas de Wut Black-Mörder

Edad: 25 años

Ojos: negros con vetas doradas

Cabello: negro largo a media espalda.

Conocimientos Muggles: Abogado titulado con honores, conocimientos Avanzados en Investigación, Biología, Química, Economía.

Conocimientos Mágicos: Especialización en Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia, Rituales Egipcios, Encantamientos, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. se graduó de Egmont (1ra Generación)

**Nota: **_se le han visto utilizar movimientos de Karate pero se desconoce su grado de habilidad o si maneja algún otro arte marcial._

Armas que Porta: se le ha visto también que porta daga y una pistola automática.

Idiomas: Alemán, Ingles, Latín Antiguo, Ruso, Portugués, Coreano, se sospecha que también sirenio pero es imposible llevar a cabo su comprobación.

Dumbledore pudo apreciar que había varias lagunas en la información, su mirada se poso en Severus, pero antes de poder pronunciar la pregunta la voz del Profesor de Pociones se escucho en el lugar.

**- Todos los Profesores que enseñan en Egmont están bajo juramento mágico, incluyendo los mortales –** sus hermosos ojos negros destellaron levemente, Dumbledore no supo interpretar ese brillo **– se desconoce la ubicación exacta de Egmont –** su voz era firme y segura **– pero según algunos de mis contactos es posible que se encuentre en América – **sus labios se curvaron en una diminuta sonrisa **– bajo alguna propiedad de los Mörder – **sus hombros se encogieron un poco dando por sentado que lo ultimo eran solo sospechas.

Pasaron casi diez minutos en lo que todos terminaban de leer la información que había sido recabada, algunos lucían muy pálidos, otros bastante sorprendidos, uno de estos últimos era el caso de Molly Weasley, quien aun recordaba los regalos que habían recibido en navidad de parte de Alger, no podía imaginarse que tan dulce niño – como lo habían descrito sus hijos- estuviera rodeado de esas personas, no dudaba que fueran buenas personas, pero parecían ocultar tanto sobre su desempeño mágico que resultaba inquietante. Claro que para ninguno había pasado desapercibido que Severus había sido el que había logrado obtener la mayor parte de la información sobre la familia Mörder, Albus sabia que era inútil intentar leer la mano los pensamientos de su mejor espía, mas aun podía recordar la presencia de Wut en su despacho.

**- Sabes algo acerca de la magia de W… la Sra. Black? –** los ojos onix adquirieron un destello de enfado, pero Albus decidió ignorarlo **– o sobre Alger? –** sus palabras llamaron la atención de los presentes **– el pequeño ha pasado mucho tiempo en asesorias contigo**.

**- La magia de la Sra. Black es… -** Severus pareció meditar sus palabras **– tranquila, como su temperamento, nunca la he visto en duelo mágico – **la mirada de Snape se poso en Tonks, quien parecía apunto de hablar pero permaneció callada **– pero tuve el placer de conocerla en unas convenciones de pociones hace varios años –** su ojos quedaron fijos en los de Dumbledore, y por un momento Dumbledore creyó ver un leve destello de desafió, mas desecho esa idea **- he conversado contadas veces con ella, sin duda una magnifica Pasionista –** la voz de Severus era suave y aterciopelada, al menos eso pensó Charlie Weasley **– y posee una gran creatividad para la realización de encantamientos.**

**- Pero ella, el aire a su alrededor –** intento hablar McGonogall.

**- Ella solo suele reaccionar de esa forma cuando en la conversación es mencionado… el matrimonio Potter –** Charlie se percato del tono frío con el cual había sido callada McGonogall** – el aire a su alrededor desciende de temperatura y puede llegar a causar la perdida de conciencia de quienes la rodean –** un leve tono de burla fue fácilmente percibido por todos los **reunidos – sin salir afectada.**

**- Y Alger? –** Pregunto Arthur Weasley, se notaba algo nervioso, y todos lo comprendían, para nadie era desconocido que sus hijos adoraban al niño, en especial los gemelos **– el también puede hacer… eso –** sus palabras estaban cargadas de miedo, algo que Severus supo detectar.

**- El Sr. Mörder –** Se escucho el suave gruñido de incomodidad de McGonogall, pero Severus no pareció darse cuenta, o al menos eso parecía **– Potter-Mörder –** puntualizo con un leve tono de enfado **– no ha mostrado tener esa habilidad, hasta el momento – l**a mirada de Snape se reunió con la de Arthur **– pero sugeriría que tampoco se tocara el tema en su presencia, solo como precaución –** Arthur asintió levemente tomando nota mental de mandar una lechuza a sus hijos para evitar ese tema con el pequeño Alger **– también le aplique un examen de conocimientos avanzados – **para Charlie la voz de Snape en ese instante parecía muy suave, no pudo evitar mirar con atención los labios del hombre y escucharlo con atención, igual que varios de los reunidos **– comprobé su nivel de estudios muggles, sin duda muy adelantado para su edad, sus conocimientos mágicos, están al nivel de un tercer o cuarto año – **para todos casi fue palpable la leve entonación de orgullo **– pero esta mas evocado a teoría, en especial en Pociones, Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas.**

Charlie dejo escapar un poco el aire en sus pulmones, desde el momento en que Fred y George habían estado escribiéndole sobre Alger se había sorprendido, el trabajaba en una reserva ecológica en noruega, y para el no era desconocido que los dueños de dicho lugar eran la familia Potter-Mörder, nunca había visto a los miembros de la familia en persona pero había escuchado los rumores, todos los que hablaban de lo peligroso que era desafiarlos, o interponerse en su camino, no le resulto extraño que el menor de los herederos fuera seleccionado para Slytherin, lo que lo había sorprendido era que fuera amigo de sus hermanos, y además sino mal recodaba con ellos siempre había una niña Revenclaw y un Hufflepuff, una combinación ciertamente muy extraña.

Había estado muy complacido con los regalos que habían recibido, los agradecía, incluso le había mandado un carta al pequeño con una cajas de ranas de chocolate, sabia que sus padres y hermanos también le habían dado las gracias, algunos en persona otros por medio de una carta también, su mirada se poso en Snape, el hombre era extraño, casi tan extraño y enigmático como esa familia, sabia que había sido mortifago y después se había convertido en el espía de la Orden del Fénix, muchas veces había demostrado su lealtad, pero había algo en el que lo inquietaba, algo que le hacia estar alerta en todo momento, y sabia que no era el único, pero no exilia ninguna prueba que lo condenara como un traidor.

Cuando su mirada se cruzo con la onix, su cuerpo se estremeció, tan negros, tan brillantes, por unos momentos sintió ser envuelto en esa oscuridad, sintió como si varios zarcillos se movieran por su cuerpo envolviéndolo, controlando, se sentía desnudo ante esa mirada, intento mover sus labios pero una parte de el no quería hacerlo, una parte de el quería seguir en esa oscuridad y perderse en ella, para siempre.

**- Bueno –** la voz de Dumbledore logro arrancar a Charlie de ese mundo lleno de sombras**- Creo que seria bueno organizar una reunión con la Sra. Black, tal vez pueda estar interesada en unirse a la Orden del Fénix.**

Solo Arthur y Tonks se percataron del breve brillo en los ojos de Albus Dumbledore, mas ninguno de los dos supo interpretarlo, todos empezaron a salir del lugar, Charlie trato de levantarse y hablar con Snape, pero su cuerpo no respondió y solo pudo verlo salir con ese porte frío y elegante, sin poderlo evitar cerro sus ojos tratando de recordar las emociones que lo habían invadido al ver esos ojos negros, mas la voz de su padre lo regreso otra vez a la realidad, para después olvidar el incidente.

Afuera Severus Snape tomaba nota mental de lo ocurrido en la reunión, su mirada se encontró con la de la Profesora McGonogall, sin decir nada ambos partieron hacia Hogwarts, cada uno con diferentes perspectivas sobre los temas que se habían tratado, y solo uno de ellos conciente de la verdad sobre la información que había sido entregada

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

No temía a la noche, desde pequeño había aprendido a vivir en la oscuridad, no tenia miedo a las criaturas que en las sombras se ocultaban, desde que tenia conocimiento sabia como convivir con ellas, mas sabia que no estaba solo en el lugar, y comprendía que era tonto hacer un hechizo para descubrir al intruso, no había tiempo, mas en su mente ya sabia que tenia que hacer para averiguar quien era el estupido que se atrevía a espiarlo, por ese motivo no se inquieto cuando escucho el sonido del cascabel, como tampoco se sorprendió de ver la figura de alguien surgir de la profundidad del bosque prohibido.

La poca luz de la luna dejo ver el cuerpo de una joven de unos 18 años aproximadamente, vestía una falda de seda negra con varios olanes, una blusa del mismo color pero de tirantes, zapatos de piso, su cabello era rojo como el fuego y largo a las caderas, su cuerpo era perfecto, un suave toque de carmín en sus labios, sus pasos eran silenciosos, a excepción del hermoso cascabel que llevaba en el tobillo derecho con una fina cadena ambos de oro, y por un momento pensó que era la perfecta representación de un ángel, su piel era algo pálida y sus facciones irlandesas pero no perdían ese toque juvenil, mas esos ojos verdes brillaban con malicia, como una eterna promesa de los mas grandes placeres, pero el no era tonto, sabia que había oculto detrás de esa imagen solo existía un mensajero de la misma muerte, cuando vio la sonrisa que dejaba ver los colmillos supo que estaba en lo correcto.

**- Buenas noches Lord Potter-Mörder -** murmuro la chica con un poco de acento irlandés** – he traído el paquete que solicito –** la sonrisa era dulce, pero sabia el peligro que significaba su presencia en ese lugar.

**- Gracias Lady "Ninfa"-** pronuncio con un educado irlandés **– espero no haya tenido problemas en su viaje.**

**- Ninguno… fuera de lo normal –** anuncio "Ninfa", por que el sabia que ese era solo un sobre nombre con el que todos la conocían, o al menos los que habían vivido lo suficiente para saberlo **– si no se le ofrece nada mas me retiro.**

**- Claro que no –** contesto Alger haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza en forma respetuosa, sabia suficiente sobre esa chica como para ser educado ante su presencia **– que tenga buen viaje.**

La vio sonreír con ese candor juvenil que cautiva a los hombres y regresar a la profundidad de los bosques dejando como único rastro el suave sonido del cascabel que portaba en el tobillo derecho sujeto con una cadena de oro. Alger espero hasta que habían pasado mas de 15 minutos en el mismo lugar, solo un estupido le daría la espalada a "Ninfa", por que si algo había aprendido de los vampiros era que jamás podías confiar en lo que veías y menos con alguien como ella, una de las vampiresas mas extrañas que haya llegado a conocer, sabia que ella no lo atacaría por la espalda, pero sabia perfectamente el tipo de personas que querían la cabeza de esa joven, el mismo tipo que podían intentar seguirla para saber adonde se dirigía y a quien vería, cuando vio que nada ocurría se encamino hacia la entrada para regresar a sus habitaciones y prepararse para mañana.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Unos ojos verdes observaban como Alger se marchaba, pasaron todavía unos 20 minutos cuando vio como de entre unos matorrales salía un chico de cabello rubio casi platinado y ojos grises, pudo ver que portaba el uniforme de la escuela y el mismo emblema que Alger en su uniforme, midió sus posibilidades, sabia que el chico estaba en el lugar antes de que Alger llegara, lo cual descartaba la posibilidad de que lo estuviera vigilando.

Por que ella había llegado dos horas antes, no era tan tonta como para llegar aun lugar desconocido sin ningún tipo de preparación, Alger sabia que alguien los había estado vigilando por que el nunca le llamaba _**"Lady",**_ pero estaba segura que Alger desconocía la identidad de quien los estaba observando, hizo una suave mueca de disgusto.

Seria tan fácil tomar a ese pequeño intruso y beber cada gota de su sangre y dejar su cuerpo pudrirse al sol y ver las reacciones de los adultos mañana cuando descubrieran el cuerpo, o clavar cada una de sus dagas en ese pequeño cuerpo y desgarrarlo para escuchar sus gritos, pero sabia que no podía hacerlo sus ordenes eran precisar _**"Lleva el paquete y entrégalo a Alger",**_ pero también sabia el significado de las palabras _**"Que tenga buen viaje"**_ era la instrucción de Alger para averiguar la identidad del intruso sin lastimarlo claro esta, sonrío con sensualidad mientras memorizaba cada rasgo del infante y lo veía marcharse. Espero una par de horas mas para ver si alguien mas estaba oculto y después salio del lugar corriendo a una velocidad que ningún ser humano podría igualar, tenia que informar a su querida amiga la Obispo, ella sabría las medidas a tomar.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

La decoración del Comedor destacaba en tonalidades de dorado y rojo, _**"Muy Gryffindor", **_para su gusto, cientos de luces en forma de corazones se movían por encima de las mesas, listones con detalles de rosas en las ventanas, una suave música romántica, que para su gusto era demasiado melosa, manteles con corazones y jarrones con forma de cupidos que cargaban rosas en lugar de flechas, varias niñas se movían entre las mesas entregando los obsequios de San Valentín.

Para todos los profesores ese escenario era casi normal, o típico de esta fecha, pero en Hogwarts nada podía ser normal ni común, eso todos los presentes lo comprendieron cuando por la puerta principal entro el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin.

El Profesor Snape camino con paso firme y elegante rumbo al gran comedor, todos los que se cruzaban en su camino lo observaban con asombro, a su paso solo quedaban murmullos, una diminuta sonrisa se mostró en sus labios, sin duda todos estaban impactados, cuando cruzo las puertas del comedor solo bastaron unos segundos para que el silencio reinara, todas las miradas de alumnos y profesores estaban sobre su persona, no pudo evitar sentir satisfacción al saber que todos estaban impactados por su nueva adquisición.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, mientras el tomaba asiento y empezó a comer como si todo fuera de lo mas normal, sintió las miradas del director y profesores sobre su persona de forma interrogante, pero el no mostró ningún tipo de emoción, mas por dentro estaba disfrutando de las reacciones de todos, pocas veces podía sentir tal muestra de envidia hacia su persona.

**- Es una fascínate replica… -** pronuncio la profesora McGonogall **– los detalles son sorprendentes.**

**- No es una replica –** respondió el Profesor Snape con voz tranquila **– es verdadero – **anuncio con un leve tono de orgullo **- solo fue reducido.**

Las caras de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, y pudo ver el leve tinte de envidia en la profesora Siniestra y Quirell, lo cual disfruto enormemente, _**"Ellos nunca podrían aspirar a tener uno"**_ pensó mientras seguía comiendo.

**- Las reglas en la escuela –** empezó a comentar la profesora Sprout **– no permiten ese tipo de criaturas, además son peligrosas.**

**- Esta amaestrado para obedecer mi mando –** respondió mostrando su mano derecha donde un anillo de plata con varios símbolos tallados alrededor con una hermosa esmeralda podía apreciarse, sus ojos negros se posaron en cada uno de sus compañeros **– y tengo permiso del Ministerios de Magia para tenerlo.**

Disfruto como nunca antes las miradas de incredulidad de los presentes, los profesores habían reconocido los símbolos como las runas utilizadas en hechizos avanzados para someter dichas criaturas, sabía que todos los alumnos habían callado tratando de escuchar lo que hablaban y no duda que alguno hubiera lanzado algún hechizo para escuchar la conversación, así que solo por esta vez su voz fue solo una décima más alta para asegurarse de todos supieran lo que ocurría.

- **Y se puede saber quien te lo dio Severus –** la voz de Dumbledore era calida, y sus ojos eran brillantes casi con diversión, pero Snape sabia que algo había oculto.

**- Fue un regalo de San Valentín –** anuncio con voz fría he impersonal, casi restándole importancia a el regalo que sabia era sino el mas costoso, extravagante y magnifico que había recibido, claro al menos en esta fecha, por que el mejor siempre serian las fotos que estaban en el buró de su cama ocultas bajo un hechizo para que no fueran descubiertas.

**- Uno sin duda magnifico –** corroboro la Profesora de Astronomía, la envidia en su voz era palpable **– y quien fue el que te regalo tan maravilloso presente… Severus –** pudo percibir el leve tono de inquietud.

**- Un amigo –** respondió, su mirada se deslizo por cada uno de los profesores y director **– un buen amigo.**

Todos vieron como se levantaba en silencio y abandonaba el comedor, mientras varios alumnos cancelaban el hechizo que habían utilizado para escuchar la conversación de los profesores **"Quien se lo habrá dado?" **preguntaban varios Ravenclaw, **"Es de verdad?"** murmuraron algunos Hufflepuff, **"Quien puede ser su amigo?"** cuestionaron los Gryffindorç Por que de algo que estaban seguros la mayoría de los alumnos y profesores, era que el obsequio que había recibido el Profesor de Pociones era caro, exclusivo, único, pero lo mas importante era que esa persona tendría que ser muy rica y poderosa para lograr regalárselo.

Varias miradas se posaron en la mesa de los Slytherin, los únicos que no murmuraban sobre el obsequio que su Jefe de Casa había recibido, los únicos que no mostraban sorpresa, pero sin que nadie supiera se morían por saber también quien había sido el que había hecho tan magnifico obsequio.

Varias miradas se posaron en Draco Malfoy, muchos sabían que era una de las familias mas ricas de Inglaterra, la única familia con el poder suficiente para conseguir los permisos necesarios ante el Ministerio de Magia, Malfoy seguía comiendo mientras su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas tratando de averiguar quien había sido la persona que hiciera ese obsequio a su padrino.

Más solo dos personas que curiosamente estaban uno a cada lado de Malfoy como siempre, por unos momentos posaron su mirada en Alger Potter-Mörder, el mismo que comía despreocupadamente en la mesa de los Gryffindor acompañado de sus inseparables amigos, los cuales parecían también impactados por la nueva mascota del Jefe de la Casa Slytherin.

Las clases habían sido algo cansadas, con tan tas miradas sobre su persona, mas no se arrepentía, nunca lo haría, vio entrar a los alumnos de Segundo año y no pudo evitar mostrar una leve sonrisa al ver entre esos niños a Alger, el pequeño había pasado sus exámenes con notas extraordinarias y destacados, **"Todo un prodigio",** había dicho la profesora Sprout cuando había dado a conocer los resultados, y no podía estar mas de acuerdo con ella, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de tristeza al pensar en todo lo que Wut se había perdido a causa de su condición, mas desecho ese pensamiento, sabia mejor que nadie que Wut jamás se había lamentado por ello y el siempre la apoyaría.

**- Hoy prepararemos una poción para curar los huesos rotos –** anuncio con voz profunda, camino por los pasillo entre los pupitres** – tienen 45 minutos –** sus ojos onix se fijaron en algunos Gryffindor que dejaron escapar un jadeo, lo cual lo complació **– después quiero un análisis de la poción –** movió su muñeca con suavidad logrando que en el pizarrón aparecieran los ingredientes que se utilizarían y las intrusiones **– empiecen. **

Por lo general al escuchar esta palabra todos los alumnos corrían por sus materiales, pero esta ves todos, o al menos la mayoría veía con gran duda y fascinado a la nueva mascota del Profesor Snape, la misma que había sido vista en el comedor, por que no todos los días se tenia el privilegio de ver a un pequeño dragón de casi 20 centímetros de largo por 15 de alto, un hermoso dragón negro en miniatura, que según los rumores era de verdad y había sido reducido mediante un complicado hechizo.

El dragón era de un color totalmente negro brillante, con unos picos en la cresta, garras bastante filosas y unos hermosos ojos verdes, en el cuello tenia una pequeña gargantilla con una placa con algo grabado, que era imposible de ver por el tamaño de la misma, el animal se movió por la mesa acercándose a donde estaba el caldero del profesor, sus patas se aferraron con fuerza al escritorio y empezó a jadear, para después dejar salir una flama de mas de 30 centímetros de largo.

Varios alumnos quedaron muy impactados, **"una imitación no lanza fuego"** pensaron algunos, pero solo algunos de solo imaginar el tamaño de las llamas si fuera el dragón de tamaño original les causo casi un ataque de pánico, el pequeño dragón giro su cabeza hacia su amo que se había acercado y tocaba su cresta levemente, solo eso fue necesario para que la criatura se sentara sobre sus patas traseras y observara casi con orgullo a los alumnos que seguían en estados de shock.

Alger ya se había levantado y tomado sus ingredientes, incluso había empezado a cortar varios de ellos, era el único que no parecía ser afectado por la presencia del pequeño dragón, pero solo fue necesario unos instantes que su mirada esmeralda se cruzara con la onix para que el profesor recordara como había recibido su obsequio de San Valentín.

Esa madrugada estaba bastante malhumorado, de solo imaginar la decoración que habría en el comedor, le daban nauseas, y ni pensar en las ocurrencias del Director, en estas ocasiones era cuando se cuestionaba su salud mental al estar bajo las ordenes de dicho mago, sabia que era uno de los mejores magos, y le debía su libertad, pero sentía que en estas ocasiones era cuando su salud mental no estaba bien.

Fue en esos momentos en que se preparaba para salir dando los últimos toques a su túnica que escucho el suave golpe en la puerta, sabia que solo una persona tocaba de esa forma y no pudo evitar preocuparse, eran apenas las seis de la mañana, con rapidez abrió la puerta comprobando la identidad de su visitante.

Alger se encontraba vestido con su pijama color azul marino algo grande, que le daba un toque dulce y delicado, una capa negra sobre sus hombros, su cabello estaba suelto y algo alborotado, con una sonrisa de travesura en sus labios, y sus ojos brillantes, sintió algo calido moverse en su interior, por un momento esa apariencia le pareció familiar, pero no logro ubicar de donde, cuando lo vio entrar desecho ambas sensaciones, no quería adentrarse en ese terreno, y lanzo un hechizo sobre la puerta.

Pero cuando observo con atención al pequeño vio un paquete que llevaba en sus manos envuelto en papel negro con un hermoso moño verde, las mejillas del pequeño eran de un suave tono rosa y muy a su pesar sintió su corazón latir un poco mas rápido, de alguna forma se resigno, sabia que estaba de mas intentar detener esa loca carrera en su pecho, desde que habían regresado de las vacaciones de navidad lo experimentaba cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, y a pesar de todo el repertorio de motivos que su conciencia le enumeraba por los cuales podía experimentar tal situación, a las cuales se aferraba con desesperación, sabia que no eran verdad y temía tanto descubrir la verdadera razón.

**- Feliz día de San Valentín.**

Por unos instantes estuvo en shock, no todos los días, estaba frente a ti un alumno con un presente de día de San Valentín, y menos ese alumno era el hijo del hombre al que consideraba un padre, claro que también contaba el hecho de que ese mismo alumno había dormido en sus brazos por varios días, no definitivamente eso no era algo que le ocurriera muy frecuente mente, pero solo tuvo que ver esos hermoso ojos verdes para saber que estaría de mas negarse, camino hacia el pequeño y tomo asiento, con cuidado desenvolvió el presente, estaba seguro que Alger lo había envuelto personalmente, el pequeño era muy detallista, como Wut.

En algún momento sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal y dejo escapar un suave jadeo al ver su obsequio, de todas las cosas que había estado esperando recibir, ciertamente lo que había en el interior de la caja no lo esperaba. Recordaba como el pequeño dragón lo había visto con esos ojos tan verdes como los del niño que estaba a solo unos pasos de el, dentro de la caja venían los documentos que marcaban su autenticidad y permiso del Ministerio de Magia para que el pudiera tenerlo, junto con el anillo que le otorgaba el mando del animal.

**- Ya ha sido amaestrado –** le informo Alger con voz nerviosa **– espero sea de tu agrado.**

Antes de poder decirle algo mas sintió los brazos del pequeño en su cuello, los mismo que ya antes lo habían envuelto hace meses, percibió el olor a bosques y flores de su cabello, la fragancia del bosque en primavera, los labios sobre su mejilla con un suave beso, dejando en su piel su calor como un tatuaje a fuego, mas todo fue tan rápido que cuando alcanzo a reaccionar el pequeño ya se había marchado, solo pudo ver al pequeño dragón que lo observaba esperando alguna instrucción, su mirada se cruzo con esa miradas esmeraldas y supo que este seria uno de sus mejores días.

Un suave gruñido llamo su atención y pudo ver como el pequeño dragón parecía moverse inquieto, solo tuvo que seguir la mirada del dragón para saber que uno de los Gryffindor estaba apunto de causar un desastre, con una onda de su varita el contenido del caldero desapareció.

**- 15 puntos por su descuido Britmon –** el alumno dio un pequeño bote en su asiento y le miraba con miedo **– por casi causar una explosión.**

El Profesor Snape toco una vez mas la cresta de su dragón, sin duda había sido entrenado para su uso, el pequeño dragón era muy inteligente, y no dudaba de su ferocidad, sin duda el regalo perfecto para el, uno mejor que cualquier chocolate.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Draco seguía furioso, aunque no lo diera a notar, no podía hacerlo, no podía decir que el no había sido el que regalara el dragón al Profesor Snape, todos sabrían que había alguien con una familia mas influyente que la suya, pero tampoco podía responder que si lo había hecho pues corría el riesgo de que alguien lo desmintiera, mas cuando vio salir a Alger acompañado de los gemelos Weasley de la clase de segundo año, toda su sensatez se fue por el caño.

**- Bueno tal vez la próxima vez le regale un hipogrifo –** pronuncio con altanería, mientras los Slytherin que estaban junto a el le veían con interés y admiración **– aun que aun no lo decido.**

**- Vaya Draco, sin duda es uno de los mejores regalos de San Valentín que cualquier profesor haya podido recibir –** Parkinson hablaba con orgullo **– estoy segura que el profesor esta muy complacido.**

Todos los Slytherin no paraban de alabar a Malfoy y algunos Gryffindor se estaban molestando, pero el brillo de furia en unos hermosos ojos esmeralda solo fue captado por los Gemelos Weasley, Goyle y Crabble, quienes se temían lo peor, aunque por diferentes razones.

**- Magnifico encendedor –** se escucho la aterciopelada voz de Alger **– caro… - **sus ojos brillantes y desafiantes se conectaron con los grises de Draco**- pero al final un útil encendedor.**

Los alumnos de segundo año de Gryffindor empezaron reír mientras se retiraban, los Gemelos Weasley se mantuvieron a su lado y aunque mostraban una sonrisa burlona su mente estaba trabajando en el enfrentamiento silencioso que sostenían Alger y Draco, los de primero solo sonrieron levemente y entraron a su clase de pociones, con su maestro mas odiado, pero varios Slytherin estaban desconcertados ante el comentario de Alger, Draco dejo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo, las miradas de ambos seguían conectadas, todos los Slytherin conocían la rivalidad entre ambos estudiantes, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Alger al pasar al lado de Draco, **"Como diablos lo hace?¡" **grito mentalmente Draco, a pesar de adjudicarse el maravilloso regalo que había recibido su Jefe de Casa, Alger había logrado ridiculizarlo con una simples palabras, camino hacia el interior del salón pensando en mil formas de regresarle el insulto a Potter.

Unos ojos onix que habían visto lo ocurrido tomaron nota mental de ambos niños, tendría que hablar con ambos, claro que por separado, sabia que no debería avergonzar a Malfoy negando que el había sido quien le regalo el dragón, y comprendía la actitud de Alger contra Malfoy, sabia la rivalidad que existía entre ambos, y no dudaba que Alger pudiera controlarse, para utilizarla a su favor, pero no estaba de mas hablar con los dos.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave tono crema, mientras en las paredes se podían apreciar varias pinturas de estilo cubista y abstracto, cada una magnifica y sublime, bueno solo para aquellos conocedores de tan fino arte, varias parejas se paseaban por los pasillos admirando los detalles de los cuadros y algunas estatuas, el piso del mas fino mármol, todo en un estilo sencillo pero elegante, en algunos lugares podía verse decoraciones en un tono morado que le daban algo de color sobrio a la explosión que se realizaba en honor al Soscticio de Primavera que se realizaria dentro de dos días.

Este era sin duda alguna uno de los mejores eventos del año, no solo se encontraban reunidas las familias mas ricas y poderosas de magos de Inglaterra, incluso había algunos miembros importantes de clanes vampiritos, hombres lobos y Veelas – blancos y oscuros - , sino por que también habían acudido familias de otros países, como Rusia, Francia, España, Brasil, México, incluso unos representantes de los emperadores de Egipto y China.

Por tal motivo no era extraño ver a Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, junto a su heredero quien había pedido un permiso especial para salir de su colegio, para varios magos era sin duda incomoda la presencia de las criaturas que se encontraban en el lugar, pero el ambiente ayudaba a relajar las tensiones.

Vanessa era sin duda toda una artista, a pesar de su condición de vampiro, tenia una visión artística cautivante y destructiva, casi todas sus obras lograban impactar, logrando romper con todos los dogmas establecidos, destruyendo la visión de la sociedad y realidad, dando una nueva perspectiva y conocimiento que solo aquellos que bordeaban entre la locura y la razón eran capaces de comprender, claro esta que esto solo pocos podrían apreciarlo, para los demás solo eran formas sin sentido.

Narcisa se encontraba observando la obra maestra de la artista, tenia mas de 15 minutos intentando descifrar que era lo que había intentando plasmar esa mujer, había escuchado magníficos comentarios, y algunas pinturas había logrado interpretarlas, pero esta en especial tenia algo que le llamaba la atención, la pintura se encontraba en un salón circular, sobre un pedestal de mármol blanco, desde el techo caían tiras de tela transparente en un suave tono negro, y el poco viento que entraba por la puerta principal las movía con suavidad dándole a la habitación una aire de santidad.

Unos pasos se escucharon entrar, eran suaves y delicados, pero solo podía distinguir la silueta de alguien de baja estatura, mas de pronto una mano abrió parte de las tiras que decoraban la habitación, Narcisa estaba segura que esa jovencita era la viva imagen de un ángel, era una niña de quizás 15 o 16 años, con cabello rubios levantados en un elegante peinado que dejaba sueltos unos cuantos cabellos en suaves bucles que daban forma al rostro, sus facciones eran finas, el cuerpo delgado y bien formado, ella era perfecta, pero lo que había causado fascinación en Narcisa eran los hermosos ojos color violeta.

La jovencita avanzo dejando que su vestido se moviera a cada paso con elegancia, era de color negro, en capas delgadas que llegaban a la rodilla, hermosas zapatillas de bailarina con cintas negras que llegaban justamente a la misma altura que el vestido, tenia unos listones de color morado en el peinado que se movían suavemente con el viento y llegaban hasta los tobillos, y una pequeña capa en la espalda sujeta a los tirantes de sus hombros con unos broches dorados como el cabello, por unos momentos Narcisa pensó que la capa eran sus alas y en cualquier momento ella se desvanecería.

La jovencita no pareció percatarse de su presencia y avanzo hacia la pintura, esas hermosas gemas violeta parecían perdidas en la pintura, y de alguna forma Narcisa supo que ella sabia lo que la pintura significaba, camino al lado derecho de la jovencita, pero ella parecía estar embelezada con la pintura, cuando su mano estaba a punto de tocarla una voz la tomo por sorpresa.

**- No la toques.**

Narcisa se giro dejando que sus ojos azules mostraran su enfado, nadie se atrevería ha darle una orden a ella, a Narcisa Malfoy, pero le fue imposible distinguir quien era la persona que estaba oculta entre las tiras de tela que se movían dificultando identificar al intruso, mas sabia que era una mujer, la voz era firme, solo bastaron unos segundos para percatarse que el aire era un poco mas frío, alcanzó a distinguir como la mujer se movía por entre esas telas a su alrededor, sin emitir el mas mínimo sonido y por un momento se sintió acechada, instintivamente tomo su varita lista para algún tipo de enfrentamiento, ella sabia defenderse.

**- Largo.**

Sintió el desprecio con el cual estaba siendo tratada, y casi pudo percibir el tono de advertencia, sonrío con autosuficiencia, _**"Nadie me da ordenes"**_ pensó al momento en que levanto su mano para lanzar un hechizo, pero de pronto sintió como una corriente de aire mas frío entraba por las cortinas de tela y por fin pudo ver a la mujer que había osado darle ordenes, un nudo en su estomago se formo y su mano tembló ligeramente al sentir como contenía su furia, la mujer avanzo con el porte de una reina, Narcisa sentía que en cualquier momento sus labios se moverían pronunciando una maldición imperdonable, ante ella estaba Wut Black-Mörder, el Jefe de la Familia Black, a la única persona a la cual estaba obligada a obedecer.

**- Te gusta?**

Narcisa no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás mientras bajaba su varita, las facciones de Wut era suaves y amables, observo como se acercaba a la jovencita, la cual solo le sonrío a Wut y asintió, la furia que Narcisa había experimentado volvió con mas fuerza mientras apretaba su varita buscando contenerla, al parecer Wut conocía a la jovencita, además el tono que había utilizado en la pregunta era gentil y casi maternal.

**- Si es hermoso –** los ojos de la jovencita brillaban con emoción**- sin duda la expresión del cristo ante el dolor que sufre… es perfecta –** la voz era algo infantil **– además las llamas del infierno al cual esta descendiendo parecen moverse mientras las nubes de tono negro parecen evitar su ascenso.**

**- Entonces la llevaremos –** la voz de Wut seguía siendo gentil **– sin duda es la mejor representación de la crucifixión de Jesucristo que he visto.**

Cuando Wut se giro y sus ojos verde olivo se centraron en Narcisa, volvieron a ser fríos, brillantes, y sin lugar a dudas crueles.

**- Adriana te presento a Narcisa Malfoy –** anuncio Wut y el desprecio en el apellido Malfoy fue latente **– Narcisa… ella es Adriana Anderstain –** sus ojos se entrecerraron y Narcisa estaba segura que el aire era mas frío **– una amiga mía –** la advertencia en el tono de voz fue una ves mas presente.

Narcisa solo asintió levemente la cabeza, su mano derecha sostenía firmemente su varita, mientras en una parte de su mente representaba miles de escenarios donde torturaba a Wut. Ambas mujeres se observaban de forma desafiante, ambas listas para el primer movimiento que significara un peligro, o tal vez excusa para matar a su adversario.

Adriana por fin había salido de su mundo y observo a Narcisa, era una mujer hermosa, no tanto como Graika, pero hermosa, pero le era familiar, su mirara recorrió toda la figura, vestía un hermoso vestido largo de color verde oscuro con detalles plateados, su cabello sujeto en una cola alta que dejaba caer su cabello en zarcillos, sus ojos azul pálido que en este momento se mostraban furioso estaban posados en su mejor amiga, pero esa mujer la había visto antes, forzó su mente a buscar el recuerdo perdido, dio un paso adelante para verla con detenimiento y fue todo lo que necesito para que su mundo una vez colapsara.

_**- **_**MALDITA MOCOSA! HABRE LA PUERTA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE VAYA PEOR! –** La voz retumbaba en su cabeza, y sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo se estremeció.

_**- **_**DEJAME LE DIRE A MAMÁ! ELLA VENDRA PRONTO!-** Una Adriana de 8 años lloraba en un rincón de su cuarto rogando a Dios que su mami regresase de su viaje, que alguien la salvara del monstruo de su padrastro.

**-ELLA NO VA A REGRESAR EN UNA SEMANA NIÑA ESTUPIDA- **En una ultima envestida la puerta de su cuarto cedió por fin dejando entrar a ese monstruo que sin ninguna consideración se acerco a ella para golpearla mientras le arrancaba su camisón y la aventaba a la cama._**- **_**Eso te enseñara a no desafiarme niña, recuerda que ahora soy tu padre y tienes que cumplir con lo que la desobligada de tu madre no hace por ir a ver a su endemoniada familia, tu tienes que complacerme...**

Su cuerpo se estremeció, sus hermosos ojos violeta centellaron con furia, ese peinado, ese color de ojos, esa maldita postura de arrogancia, era la misma que tenia su madre, la maldita que la había dejado olvidada con ese bastado que había destrozado su cuerpo y mente, la misma a la que había matado con sus propias manos después de torturarla por horas, a ella y al desgraciado que la había roto.

**- Madre -** se escucho la voz de un niño **– Padre dice que ya es hora de irnos.**

Draco Malfoy camino entre las cortinas y por unos momentos quedo embelezado con la presencia de Adriana, sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono rosado, jamás había visto una joven tan hermosa, mas de pronto fue conciente del silencio de su madre, solo tuvo que recorrer el lugar para ver el motivo, su seño se frunció levemente, aun recordaba la afrenta que habían recibido por parte de Wut, avanzo tratando de mostrar su porte y se coloco al lado de su madre.

**- Retirate –** Ordeno Wut.

Narcisa levanto su varita pero justo en ese momento se escucharon ruidos, y fueron visibles entre las cortinas unas sombras, las sombras de dos hombres que avanzaban, dos hombres que se colocaron uno a cada lado de Wut y Adriana, Narcisa medito sus posibilidades de salir victoriosa de un enfrentamiento.

**- Dios mío¡ -** Grito Draco, cuando ambos hombres dieron un paso al frente y adquirían su forma real.

Eran dos criaturas – por que no podían ser llamadas de otra forma - sus brazos parecían cuchillas y su cabeza era deforme, sus mandíbulas dejaban ver sus dientes afilados, sus piernas parecían las de un perro, y tenían puntas en los codos y hombros, sus gruñidos se hicieron presentes, ambos Malfoy estaban seguros que esas criaturas no podían ser reales, por que nada que tuviera esa forma podía estar vivo.

**- Parece que mi amada Graika ya llego –** anuncio Adriana, pero en su rostro no había sonrisa, su mirada esta puesta en Narcisa **– Largate o… muere –** la ultima palabra la pronunció con sensualidad y sus colmillos fueron visibles.

Draco empezó a temblar, hacia frío, mucho frío, no pudo evitar ver los ojos de Wut, los mismo que había visto llenos de ternura cuando había estado arreglándole la ropa al imbecil de Logbottom, los mismos que mostraron preocupación por Alger, ahora lo veían como dagas afiladas, **"Vete¡"** fue el grito que su sensatez, o tal ves instinto de supervivencia le pidió a gritos, Narcisa no estaba en mejores condiciones que su hijo, su cuerpo no podía moverse, esas criaturas habían dado un paso mas al frente y parecían lista para atacar, la jovencita de nombre Adriana parecía molesta, además era un vampiro¡, las tiras de tela se movían con suavidad y ambos Malfoy estaban seguros de que de existir un infierno, esas criaturas moraban en el.

Solo cuando vio a Wut lo comprendió, en ese momento supo que estaba ante alguien que había matado, y que no dudaría en eliminarlos sin remordimiento alguno. Adriana hizo contacto con la mirada de Narcisa y Draco, ninguno de ellos se percato del suave toque de locura que los invadió, ninguno de ellos podría saber que habían caído bajo el poder de la dementación de Adriana.

Tomo la mano de Draco, con rapidez giro y camino hacia la puerta de salida, por su vista periférica alcanzo a ver sombras moviéndose entre las cortinas, y no quería averiguar si era solo un efecto óptico del lugar o si en verdad había mas de esas criaturas en esa habitación, mas cuando llego a la entrada tuvo que detenerse.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Graika Anderstain llego casi dos horas después que su amada Adriana y su chiquilla Wut a este evento social, al principio había temido que Adriana terminara usando su dementación – poder vampirito de su clan- en todos los presentes, motivo por el cual había tomado la decisión de acompañarlas, pero por los comentario que logro captar, Adriana se había comportado como toda una dama, lo cual había sido satisfactorio.

Varios invitados seguían comentando sobre la llegada de Wut Black-Morder a la exposición artística acompañada de Adriana Anderstain, ambas jóvenes siendo escoltadas por cuatro guardaespaldas - dos de ellos sus mejores Ghuld de batalla que ocultaban su verdadera apariencia gracia aun hechizo de Wut-, ambos habían estado a una distancia razonable de la Malkevian, solo por precaución, mientras Wut era escoltada personal – el Hombre-Lobo y el Veela oscuro-, Graika se había dedicado a platicar con los diferentes invitados, siempre era bueno hacer nuevas amistades y posibles socios, de alguna forma no le sorprendió que Adriana comprendiera el estilo de la pintura, sin duda el mundo de locura y caos en el que vivía casi siempre Adriana le brindaba una percepción del mundo que muy pocos a -excepción de su clan – podrían comprender, _**"un mundo que Wut había pisado algunas ocasiones"**_, se recordó amargamente.

Dejo salir un suspiro tratando de alejar esos pensamiento de su mente, no quería recordar los motivos por los cuales había casi perdido a Wut y mucho menos las consecuencias, por unos momentos sus ojos se centraron en un niño, un niño que le era vagamente familiar, tenia el cabello rubio platinado y unos ojos grises, vestía túnicas de mago en color verde botella y detalles plateados, se acerco un poco tratando de recordar en donde lo había visto, solo cuando estaba a unos tres metros del niño vio llegar a un hombre de mas de 30 años, el niño era el vivo retrato del hombre, "Su padre" razono, su mirada se centro en el hombre, lo había visto en algún otro lugar, mas no recordaba donde.

**- Draco, ve por tu madre. –** la voz de ese hombre fue como una cubetaza de agua fría sobre su cuerpo.

**- Si padre. **

Observo como el niño se retiraba, mientras sus puños apretaban con tanta fuerza que sentía sus uñas clavadas en la piel, estuvo apunto de acercarse para destrozarlo en ese mismo lugar, pero de pronto lo sintió, su vinculo con su pequeña amante, su niña se había activado, sabia que Wut estaba con Adriana, pero algo había alterado a Adriana, memorizo las facciones del hombre para después salir en dirección hacia su amada, mientras repetía un mantra para buscar tranquilizarse, por que sino cometería una locura.

Al llegar al salón principal vio salir de entre las cortinas a una mujer rubia acompañada del mismo niño que había visto hablando con su futura victima, no pudo evitar que su hermosos ojos rojos como su cabello se centraran en ambos, los observo con desprecio, y sonrío con arrogancia dejando ver sus colmillos, dejo que el aire frío que siempre la rodeaba se moviera de manera rápida, estaba de mal humor.

Por entre las cortinas salieron Wut y Adriana, camino con paso firme tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Adriana buscando hacer contacto con sus ojos, rojo y violeta se mezclaron para después fundirse en un apasionado beso, deslizo su mano derecha por la suave piel de su pequeña amante, y mordió levemente el labio inferior con sus colmillos lamiendo unas gotas de su sangre para después cerrar la herida, giro con elegancia y observo a ambos Malfoy que parecían impactados ante lo que acaban de ver, su amante se encontraba una vez mas tranquila.

Wut no se sorprendió por la demostración de afecto, las conocía lo suficiente como para saber que esa era la forma en que Graika lograba tranquilizar a Adriana, por que de algo si estaba segura Wut es que Adriana estaba a punto de matar a Narcisa y Draco, y eso no estaba en sus planes, al menos no en este momento, tal vez mas adelante.

Sonrío levemente cuando sintió la fría mano de Graika sobre sus hombros, y no hizo el mas mínimo intento de alejarse, observo el pánico en las facciones de Draco y la confusión en las de Narcisa, aunque también sintió el suave temblor de Graika, algo la había enfurecido y cuando sus ojos verde olivo vieron acercarse as Lucius Malfoy supo el motivo.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Lucius Malfoy aun se encontraba aturdido por lo ocurrido, y las palabras que le había dicho ese hombre resonaban en su mente "_**Pronto se cobrara cada gota de sangre"**_, por lo general no habría dado importancia a esas palabras, el había sido uno de los mortifagos de Lord Voldemort, miembro de su circuló interno, claro esta que jamás habría esperado ser amenazado por un hombre-lobo, siendo acompañado por casi cinco hombres mas, que también tenían ojos dorados, sin contar con la mirada de advertencia que había recibido por parte de varios individuos que jamás había visto en su vida, pero no habían dudo en mostrar su colmillos de forma amenazadora.

Claro que tampoco ayudaba a sus nervios encontrarse a su esposa e hijo siendo detenidos por una mujer pelirroja de ojos rojos y una jovencita de ojos violetas, ni que ambas les miraran a el y su familia con claras intenciones de matarlo, jamás fue conciente del poder que esos ojos violeta le habían lanzado, esta demás que las miradas de odio de Wut no ayudaban mucho a enfriar su mente y pensar con claridad.

Por unos segundos dudo en girar su muñeca derecha sobre su bastón para sacar su varita y maldecir a las tres mujeres que amenazaban la vida de el y su familia, especialmente a esa bastarda de Wut, pero entonces vio a las dos criaturas que salieron de la habitación, solo en ese momento comprendió su desventaja, sus labios buscaron curvarse en una mueca de desagrado hacia los presentes mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa, quien tenia sujeto a su hijo.

Sus labios se abrieron levemente pero su voz se negó a salir cuando vio acercarse al hombre-lobo que lo había amenazado, el mismo que se coloco al lado de Wut, solo en ese momento lo reconoció como uno de los guardaespaldas de la chica, sus ojos detallaron con furia, pero de pronto sintió temblar la mano de su esposa y supo el motivo, de entre las sombras de la habitación salio un hombre vestido de negro completamente, con una capucha que solo dejaba ver un antifaz de color rojo que tenia entre los ojos el símbolo del infinito y el los costados de los ojos un gravado en negro de unas alas, pero lo que le obligo a dar un paso hacia tras fue ver como las sombras se movían por el cuerpo del recién llegado que se colocaba justamente atrás de Wut, su corazón latió mas rápido cuando el cuerpo de Wut también empezó a ser envuelto por esas sombras, una sombras que parecían estar vivas.

Lucius Malfoy jamás mostraba debilidad, siempre había mostrado tener una mente hábil y despierta en cualquier situación de tensión, pero por primera vez en su vida dejo que su instinto de supervivencia tomara control de su cuerpo, el mismo que le condujo a no soltar la mano de su esposa e hijo y salir del maldito lugar, claro esta que ninguno de los Malfoy podría dormir bien, ya que siempre había sombras que parecían estarlos vigilando, causando varias noches en vela.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

_"**Querido Liv: **_

_**Espero te encuentres bien, lamento que no pudieras acudir ala gala del Soscticio de Primavera, espero y el próximo año no estés tan ocupado con los estudios, por cierto ya tuve el placer de conocer a la familia Malfoy, sin duda personas agradables, mandale mis saludos a Dray y dile que no tiene por que agradecerme por "ampliar su visión del mundo", bueno me retiro tengo que ir a comer. **_

_**Con amor**_

_**Adri. **_

_**P.D. Te mando con Aktiv un lindo regalo.**_ "

Alger volvió a leer la carta por décima vez, sabia que había un mensaje oculto en la expresión **"ampliar su visión del mundo" **pero desgraciadamente el no era tan bueno como Wut para entender a Adriana, dejo escapar un suspiro y observo con atención a Draco, sus labios curvaron una sonrisa cuando vio como Draco parecía nervioso, casi como un animal acorralado, por fin había recordado la habilidad especial del Clan Vampirito al que pertenecía Adriana.

Camino hacia los Gemelos Weasley, ellos solo tuvieron que ver la sonrisa de Alger y supieron que pronto podrían realizar una travesura.

Sabia cual era su misión, tenia que destruirlo, aun no comprendía como había sobrevivido a su maldición, pero no volvería a fallar, su recipiente cada vez se encontraba mas débil, tenia que darse prisa en obtener la piedra filosofal y después…

Una carcajada hizo eco en las profundidades de su mente, mientras el profesor Quirell observaba su plato de comida, quería gritar, avisarles a todos de lo que ocurría, de esa alma maldita que lo poseía, pero sabia que no podía hacer nada en contra de su amo, su mirada se poso unos momentos en Alger Potter-Morder, sabia el secreto del niño, pero no podía hacer nada para advertirle, solo podía rezar por que el milagro que le había salvado la vida hace diez años se volviera a repetir, aunque eso significara su propio fin.

- Fin del Capitulo 12-

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Glosario**

**Egmont.** Alemán. Arma. Defensor.

**Luther.** Alemán. Guerrero.

**Wut.** Alemán. Furia.

**Mörder.** Alemán Asesino.

**Alger.** Alemán. Guerrero noble.

**Modig.** Danés. Valiente.

**Aktiv.** Danés. Valor.

**Dod.** Danés. Muerte.

**Glosario de Vampire The Mascarade:**

**Priscus.** Un vampiro del Sabbat, a menudo de avanzada edad, que aconseja al Regente y a los Cardenales, la forma plural es Prisci.

**Malkevian.** Clan vampiro del juego Vampire The Mascarade, son los vampiros que están tiene algún rasgo de locura - claustrofobia, paranoia, múltiple identidad, etc.-, suelen ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva, pero eso no les impide ser concientes de su entorno, su símbolo es un espejo rojo - simboliza la ruptura de la realidad y la visión de la verdad-.

**Tzimice.** Clan vampiro del juego de Vampire The Mascarada. Son intelectuales y reservados. Su actitud es fría y estoica, lo cual se demuestra en su especial predilección por la tortura y el sufrimiento, tanto ajeno como propio. Muchas veces esto se hace con fines científicos, con el objetivo de lograr trascender su estado vampírico, en el proceso llamado Metamorfosis.

**Dementación.** Poder vampirico del Clan Malkevian, en sus niveles mas básicos ocasiona ver sombras que se mueven por la vista periférica, en niveles mas altos pueden ocasionar daño cerebral irreparable.

**Vicisitud.** Poder vampirico que posee el Clan Tzimice, les permite alterar su cuerpo y el de otras personas de las formas que les plazca. La aprovechan para fortalecerse a sí mismos. Esto es usado a veces para convertirse en seres hermosos, otras veces horribles, y muchas veces completamente inhumanos. Esto es aprovechado para fortalecer a sus ghouls, y convertirlos en seres horribles y monstruosos. También les permite adoptar forma de Zulo(o Forma Horrenda para los demás clanes), un ser deforme y poderoso de 2 metros y medio, con garras y pinchos óseos que aprovechan para aplastar a sus enemigos.

**Para mayores detalles sobre las disciplinas y características de los clanes vampiricos usados, pueden consultar en Internet sobre el juego de rol Vampire** **The Mascarade.**

**Glosario de Werewolf: The Apocalypse:**

_**Hombre Lobo: El Apocalipsis**_ (_Werewolf: The Apocalypse_ en ingles), es un juego de rol editado por la compañía White Wolf en el cual el jugador interpreta a un _Hombre Lobo_.

**Garou:** Los Hombres Lobo (llamados _Garou_ en su lengua) son guerreros de Gaia (_la Madre Tierra_) para luchar contra el Apocalipsis, el fin de los tiempos profetizado y la destrucción de la Tierra.

**Uktena.** Son una tribu ficticia de _Garou, _en La otra gran tribu misteriosa de nuestra sociedad, los más diestros en la magia y en las distintas artes que la rodean de toda la sociedad garou, el mantener sus secretos lejos de todos los alejados de la tribu, ha despertado muchos recelos entre los demás. Tan misteriosos como sabios, los Uktena son una de las dos tribus con origen en las Tierras puras. Ellos fueron los responsables de la red de túmulos que ataron a tantos espíritus del Wyrm en el Nuevo Mundo. Estos Garou dedican sus esfuerzos a estudiar e investigan a los espíritus y perdiciones y así poder aprender sus secretos.

**Camada de Fenris.** Son salvajes y sanguinarios, les encanta el arte de la guerra y aspiran a una muerte honrosa en un combate contra las fuerzas del Wyrm. No dudan en combatirlo para honrar a _Gaia_, aunque sus métodos suelen ser demasiado violentos para el resto de los de su especie. La mayoría son de ascendencia nórdica y suelen tener jefes fuertes y hábiles en el arte de la guerra. La gloria es algo fundamental en la tribu.

**Los Fomoris.** Son seres vivos (usualmente humanos) poseídos por perdiciones. Al ser poseídos ganan poderes del Wyrm pero invariablemente se condenan de alguna manera, sufriendo cánceres o pareciendo monstruos.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Harry Potter no es mío, este es solo una historia alternativa.

**Parejas:** Aun en proceso.

**Resumen:** La Familia Potter a muerto, el mundo mágico celebra la destrucción del que no debe ser nombrado, pero Dumbledore sabe que volverá, ahora la familia Morder tomara su lugar en el Mundo Mágico y muy pronto Dumbledore y Voldemort aprenderán a no interferir con esta familia... de la manera difícil.

**Egmont**

Por: Mireya Humbolt

**Capitulo 13**

**Te miro por las noches cuando duermes,**

**Y quiero decirte todos mis secretos,**

**Tocar tu piel y cubrirte de besos,**

**Mas se que no soy digno de tu amor**.

La fortuna de los Malfoy era una de las diez mas grandes, pero pocos, por no decir que casi nadie sabia que era gracias a la unión con la familia Black, Lucius no era de las personas que se enamoraban, había aprendido desde muy pequeño todo sobre la política de las familias de sangre pura, jamás se dejaba dominar por sus emociones, y siempre estaba un paso a delante, o al menos lo había estado antes de que los Morder aparecieran.

El Pacto Matrimonial entre las Familias Malfoy y Black, era sin duda en su momento una de las mejores alianzas sociales, económicas, políticas y mágicas, eso sin contar que Lord Voldemort estaba de acuerdo en dicho enlace, desde el principio de la relación Lucius hizo saber a Narcisa sobre las condiciones, obligación y beneficios que ambos tendrían en su matrimonio, y claro que ella como buena Black había dado su opinión respecto a ciertos detalles en el Pacto Matrimonial obteniendo algunos beneficios, los cuales no interferían en los intereses de los Malfoy, de esa forma se llevo a cabo el matrimonio y a los pocos meses Narcisa estaba embarazada de Draco.

Los Morder habían mostrado tener un poder económico respetable, pero el hecho de ser muggle el padre de la joven bruja Lily Morder limitaba un poco sus acciones, mas con el nacimiento de Wut Morder todo había cambiado, el que la pequeña apareciera en el libro de registro de magos les otorgaba mas participación, y con el Acuerdo Matrimonial entre Lily Morder con James Potter la familia Morder había adquirido mas poder social y político.

Era por todos conocido que James Potter no era un gran empresario, pero desde que se unieron ambas familias fue evidente la influencia de los Morder, la compra y venta de acciones de diferentes empresas, inversiones en nuevas empresas – incluso muggles-, sin duda tenían que ver con los Morder, ambas familias habían logrado estar entre las quince familias mas fuertes, pero aun estaban lejos de estar a la altura de los Malfoy.

Todo había marchado de maravillas, todo de acuerdo a los proyectos de los Malfoy, al menos hasta que Lord Voldemort fue tras de los Potter, si lo pensaba objetivamente, la muerte de su Señor Tenebroso no afectaba en las aspiraciones de la Familia Malfoy, es mas incluso el encarcelamiento de Sirius Black era una ventaja, o al menos lo hubiera sido, de no ser por el pequeño detalle, un insignificante obstáculo que evitaba tomar el control de la Familia Black, uno que tenia por nombre Wut Morder.

No habían pasado ni siquiera cuatro horas desde que había sido atrapado Sirius Black cuando los Potter-Morder ya tenían control de las propiedades, acciones y cuantas bancarias de los Black y los Potter, para toda la Sociedad Mágica fue sorprendente que Sirius Black se casara con Wut Morder, siendo esta menor de edad, mas a pesar de todo se contaba con el permiso del padre y todos los requerimientos legales y mágicos habían sido cubiertos, a pesar de su corta edad ella era el jefe de la Familia Black, pero al ser menor de edad su padre había tomado el control de dicha fortuna, al igual que con la de los Potter, y de esa forma habían pasado a ser una de las cinco familias mas poderosas del Mundo Mágico.

Había intentado muchas veces tener una entrevista con el Jefe de la Familia Potter-Morder, pero siempre había sido atendido por abogados o secretarios, el sabia que Narcisa tenia derecho a una bóveda de la familia Black, la cual desde el matrimonio había sido trasladado su contenido a la bóveda de los Malfoy, pero siempre se habían contado con dos bóvedas mas que gentilmente los padres de Narcisa como miembros de la familia Black tenían, las cuales el solía utilizar para invertir en varias empresas sin arriesgar la fortuna Malfoy.

Lucius seguía observando los papeles en su escritorio, números de acciones, contratos de propiedades y un sin fin de documentos, documentos que carecían de total importancia, por que su mente seguía recordando las letras de la carta que había recibido hace solo unos minutos.

_Respetable Caballero Lucius Malfoy: _

_Por este conducto me permito informarle que las bóvedas 75 y 84 a nombre de Narcisa Malfoy han sido cerradas por el Jefe de la Familia Black, para cualquier transacción o aclaración sírvase entrar en contacto con Wut Black-Morder jefe de la Familia Black. _

_Atentamente_

_Gringonts_

Arrojó la carta a la chimenea mientras observaba como era consumida muy lentamente, su rostro conservaba la perfecta mascara de un Malfoy pero sus ojos brillaban con furia, ya una vez los Morder había logrado arrebatarle la fortuna de los Black con el matrimonio de la estupida de Wut, pero ahora habían cancelado su acceso a las bóvedas de sus difuntos suegros, ellos no tenían ni dos horas de muertos¡, apretó con fuerza el mango de su bastón, mientras respiraba con dificultad, sabia que tenia que relajar su mente y pensar objetivamente.

Después de unos diez minutos una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, giro con elegancia para tomar asiento y redactar una carta a la única persona que podía ayudarle.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Fred y George Weasley siempre se habían caracterizado por ser traviesos, pero muy ingeniosos, y muchas veces los profesores de Hogwarts habían dudado de que su casa fuera Gryffindor, claro esta que nadie lo diría en voz alta y menos cerca de Minerva McGonogall, pero lo que muy pocos sabían era lo inteligentes y silenciosos que podían ser, y mucho menos su gran sentido de observación.

Tal vez fue eso lo que evito que el Profesor Quirell se diera cuenta que estaba siendo seguido desde hace varios días, aunque también podría haber sido el hecho de que el alma del verdadero Profesor Quirell haya usado lo que le quedaba de su propia magia para ocultar la presencia de los niños, con la esperanza de que avisaran a algún profesor y lograran impedir una catástrofe.

En cualquiera de ambos casos los gemelos Weasley vieron como el Profesor Quirell entraba en la puerta del tercer piso, tenían inmensas ganas de ir a ver que había en el lugar, pero recordaron las palabras de Alger _**"Vigilen al Profesor Quirell, si entra en el Tercer piso avísenme inmediatamente, no intenten seguirlo"**_, la voz del pequeño era firme y preocupada, sabían que debía ser importante, así que sin pensarlo mucho se adentraron un poco mas al lugar para averiguar que ocultaban en el tercer piso.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en la oficina del Ministerio de Magia Cornelius Fudge, desde hace dos horas había recibido una lechuza con una carta para que se presentara inmediatamente para aclarar ciertas peticiones de Dumbledore, y ahí es en donde se encontraba.

**- Como te decía Dumbledore hay varios temas que son de preocupación** - comentaba Fudge con propiedad- **esa ultima epidemia estuvo a punto de matar a mas de 100 niños** – la preocupación del hombre era visible – **te imaginas el impacto en la Comunidad Mágica** – las miradas de ambos se cruzaron – **de no ser por la ayuda de …** - se notaba el nerviosismo en el hombre al pronunciar el nombre – **Dorian** – y Albus esta seguro que Fudge había temblado **– no, no quiero pensar en las repercusiones.**

**- Cornelius, comprendo tu temor por lo ocurrido, pero no creo que haya sido muy buena idea entregar esas tierras a los Hombres-Lobo, en ese lugar se encuentran varias reservas de plantas mágicas que no pueden ser encontradas en otros lugares.**

Dumbledore sabia que de no ser por la oportuna intervención del Alfa de los Hombres-Lobo de Francia, las perdidas de vidas infantiles hubieran sido catastróficas, pero a pesar de la ayuda brindada, no había estado nada contento con saber el precio que se había pagado por tal ayuda.

Las tierras en si no tenían un valor comercial, casi pantanos poblados por varios tipos de criaturas, incluso había rumores de inferni, que de ser verdad esa manada tendría que lidiar con ellos, lo que en realidad molestaba a Dumbledore es que precisamente ese lugar era uno de los que según sus investigaciones marcaban como el posible lugar para ocultar uno de los Horocrux de Lord Voldemort, eso lo había descubierto hace apenas un par de meses, pero cuando había intentado ir a averiguar había descubierto que el lugar era habitado por una manada de Hombres-Lobo, al principio había acudido al Ministro de Magia para que los sacara del lugar, mas grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que esas tierras habían sido entregadas como pago por la medicina que había sido suministrada a los niños enfermos.

Había intentado varias veces entrar al lugar, pero la ultima vez ni siquiera logro ingresar en los alrededores, al parecer el lugar estaba protegido por magia, una magia que el no conocía, ya había escuchado que los Hombre-Lobo manejaban una magia diferente, al menos los que eran salvajes, y no dudaba que los que habían estudiado en Egmont también la tuvieran. Sabía que tenía que encontrar la manera de entrar a ese lugar para investigar, pero como estaban las cosas Fudge no parecía dispuesto a sacar a los Hombres-Lobo de su territorio, lo cual lo obligaba a encontrar otra forma para llevar a cabo sus planes.

**- Sin duda fue toda una suerte que la Sra. Black-Morder les conociera** – anuncio Dumbledore. **- Sin lugar a dudas –** confirmo el ministro de Magia Fudge – **ya le he enviado una carta de agradecimiento por su colaboración, además dentro de unas semanas tendré una reunión con ella** – se podía percibir el orgullo – **una comida de negocios, parece estar interesada en dar su patrocinio para algunas reformas en el Hospital de San Mungo**.

Albus ya había enviado una carta hace algunas semanas ha Wut Black-Morder, pero no había tenido respuesta, tendría que enviar otra y esta ves pensaba utilizar la excusa sobre los estudios de Alger, cada vez era mas prioritario la participación de esa joven en la Orden del Fénix.

Por unos momentos sintió un estremecimiento en la mano derecha, algo muy leve casi como un pequeña brisa que después desapareció, su mirada se poso el la ventana mas cercana que se encontraba abierta lo cual le permitió desechar el evento, un grave error.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Hermionie seguía leyendo el capitulo sobre como cambiar un animal en copa de vidrio, mientras consultaba al mismo tiempo las notas que le había prestado Alger, se encontraba sumamente emocionada ante la idea poder aprender hechizos de segundo año, siendo solo un primer año, no era la única había varios compañeros de otras casas que también estaban estudiando, pero eso no evito ver como uno de los gemelos entraba y corría por el lugar.

Desde el instante en sus ojos marrones se fijaron en las facciones del joven Weasley percibió la preocupación en los ojos azules de sus amigo y supo que algo estaba mal, suavemente paso su mano por el hombro de Neville para indicarle que le siguiera, lo cual hizo el joven Hufflepuff sin dudar.

**- Había un perro de tres cabezas-** esas simples palabras captaron la atención de Hermonie y Neville quienes se acercaban a donde esta Alger, la sección de encantamientos **– son tres cabezas¡ -** repitió con voz casi asfixiada.

**- Es un Cancerbero –** anuncio Alger con voz tranquila mientras colocaba el libro en su lugar – **cuanto tiempo tiene que entro por la puerta? –** Pregunto Alger mientras toma un trocito de pergamino y escribía unas palabras que ni Hermionie o Neville alcanzaron a ver.

**- Aproximadamente 15 minutos –** se notaba el nerviosismo de joven Weasley **– bajo por una trampilla… -** hubo una pausa silenciosa, pero la tensión en el ambiente era palpable **– tu lo sabias** – y esas ultimas palabras no eran una pregunta.

Alger levanto la mirada y por un momento parecía que ambos estaban teniendo una conversación sin palabras, para Hermonie el tiempo se había detenido, o al menos lo hizo hasta que vio suspirar a Alger.

**- Si, lo sabia –** y en esas simples palabras ella estaba segura que la voz sonó cansada, casi suplicante – **el no esta actuando por voluntad propia** – escucho pronuncia a Alger pero no parecía convencido de sus propias palabras **– al menos eso creo, Modig.**

Vio como la pequeña ave que siempre estaba en el hombro de Alger tomaba el pedazo de pergamino para después desaparecer con un leve destello de electricidad, para después ver como Alger caminaba hacia la salida con paso rápido y silencioso.

No dudo en seguirle, ni ella, ni Neville y mucho menos el joven Weasley, de alguna manera sabia que ninguno de ellos dudaría en seguirle a donde quiera que fuera, aunque desconocía a ciencia cierta el motivo de cada uno de ellos, ella estaba segura que su destino estaba junto a el.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Lo primero que George Weasley pensó al ver al perro de tres cabezas es que estaba justo frente a la entrada del infierno, había deseado desesperadamente seguir a el Profesor Quirell por la trampilla y descubrir que había oculto, pero su hermano Fred le habia recordado las advertencia de Alger, así que no habia tenido mas remedio que esperar a que Fred regresara seguramente acompañado de Alger y algún maestro, probablemente el Profesor Snape.

Claro que nunca se espero ver llegar Alger y su hermano siendo seguidos por Hermonie y Neville sin ningún maestro, pero lo que en verdad le habia sorprendido era ver las facciones de Alger tan maduras, sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo de determinación, y su postura al caminar era mas fluida, sus pasos no eran escuchados, habia estado apunto de preguntarle si tenia un hechizo silenciador puesto, pero el sonido de su voz, firme y autoritaria le hizo desechar ese pensamiento.

**- Será mas seguro que se queden en el lugar –** le escucho mencionar , pero antes de poder contestar alguno, Alger continuo – **ya he mandado a Modig para que avise a un profesor** – para nadie paso desapercibido el **"un"** que habia utilizado, todos tenían idea de que profesor seria avisado **- voy a bajar para buscar la forma de detenerle.**

**- Pero Alger –** la voz de Hermonie se escuchaba nerviosa y temerosa **– que esta pasando?, por favor dinos.** **-**

** Por que nos pediste que vigiláramos al Profesor Quirell? –** George esta confundido, el y su hermano creían que era para hacerle una broma pero ahora no estaban tan seguros **– tu sabes que hay oculto ahí –** señalo la trampilla y esta ves no era una pregunta.

-** Alger, confía en nosotros –** Neville le veía suplicante, recordaba muy bien la sonrisa de "Dod", la hermana de Alger, la misma que le habia cuidado y curado cuando era pequeño, de alguna manera para el era necesaria la confianza de Alger.

Por unos momentos las hermosas esmeraldas mostraron confusión, los niños estaban seguros que se negaría a decirles lo que sabia, por que Alger no dejaba de ser un Slytherin, y ellos nos confiaban en nadie, lo cual ellos siempre lo habían sabido, aunque muchas veces mas se habían intentado convencer de que tal vez algún día, Alger confiaría en ellos. **-**

** El Profesor Quirell esta poseído** – Alger sabia que tal vez era un error, uno que lamentaría mas adelante **– tenia algunas sospechas –** pero de alguna forma el decirlo le quitaba un poco de peso de encima **– va a robar la Piedra Filosofal –** los gemelos y Neville parecían confundidos, pero Hermonie dejo escapar un jadeo **– puede convertir cosas en oro –** sus ojos se centraron en los demás niños **– proporcionar la vida eterna o regresar a la vida.**

El silencio solo era interrumpido por la suave tonada del arpa encantada y leves ronquidos del enorme perro que dormía, Alger giro con elegancia y se encamino hacia la trampilla no lo vieron dudar ni un momento, el habia confiado en ellos, y ahora iba a intentar detener a un enemigo desconocido que se habia infiltrado en Hogwarts, el mismo que buscaba robar la piedra filosofal, por algún motivo en la mente de los niños que estaban en la puerta les pareció ver en Alger al perfecto Gryffindor que siempre enfrentaba a los enemigos sin importar quienes fueran.

**- Quien es el que esta detrás de todo esto? – **la pregunta de Neville resonó suavemente, el temor en su voz era casi palpable, Alger estaba parado al borde de la trampilla.

Para los niños que aun se encontraban en el marco de la puerta el tiempo se habia detenido una vez mas, pero esta vez lo habia ocasionado solo dos palabras, dos palabras que habia pronunciado Alger mientras saltaba al interior de la trampilla y su cuerpo era envuelto por las sombras, las mismas palabras que habían ocasionado que uno de los gemelos quedara sentado en el suelo y su hermano apenas alcanzara a sujetarse de la puerta, las que ocasionaron que Neville quedara en el suelo de rodillas temblando y abrazándose a si mismo, las causantes de las lagrimas que caían por las mejillas de Hermonie sin poder les controlar.

Ahora ellos compendian por que Alger habia cayado, sin duda el pequeño habia llevado un gran peso consigo, y ahora se habia marchado rumbo a una muerte segura, por que ellos sabían que el enemigo no dudaría en matarle, de una forma cruel y dolorosa, _**"Lord Voldemort"**_ esas palabras resonaban en la mente de cada uno de los niños, casi como una sentencia sobre el destino de su amigo, y aunque tenían ganas de ir tras el para evitar ese enfrentamiento, ellos sabían cuando daño el Señor Tenebroso le habia causado, la mirada de Alger cada ves que mencionaba a Lily Potter era sufriente para que ellos supieran que nada evitaría que el niño fuera en búsqueda de venganza, y ellos solo podían seguir escuchando esas palabras mientras la música del arma moría lentamente.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Mina desde el momento en que habia sufrido su primera transformación supo que su vida nunca seria igual, el dolor y la confusión habían dominado sus sentidos, pero nada comparado con la locura y desesperación al darse cuenta de su nuevo cuerpo, pero con el tiempo habia conocido a mas compañeros, a su manada.

Nunca fue una persona que se caracterizara por ser sociable, era reservada y observadora, siempre atenta a su entorno, siempre alerta, muchos años después aprendió que su instinto de lobo era el que siempre estaba atento a cualquier peligro, que eran muchos, pero cuando se habia unido a su manada todo habia vuelto a cambiar, habia aprendido sobre su Tribu Uktena, sobre los rituales, poderes, obligaciones, etc., que tenia que aprender y efectuar, así como sus obligaciones y beneficios – mas obligaciones- que cumplir con la manada, pero de alguna forma era agradable saber que tenia una familia que la trataba con el respeto que merecía, claro no faltaban las peleas con Camada de Fenris, pero eran tolerables y al cabo de un tiempo normales, eran parte de la vida cotidiana.

La llegada de Santiago a la manada habia sido como la de ella, fría y desconfiada, después de algunas pruebas para demostrar su valía ante la manada fue aceptado, pero Santiago era diferente a ellos, el no solo era un Hombre-Lobo de la Tribu Uktena, también era un Mago, Mina habia escuchado sobre los magos, nunca habia peleado contra uno, y de solo escuchar los rumores que habia acerca de ellos tampoco le quedaban muchas ganas de hacerlo, motivo por el cual a pesar de todos los intentos de Santiago de encajar en la manada siempre habia ciertas reservas, ciertas dudas sobre su lealtad.

Pero eso habia cambiado hace casi cinco años, cuando ella habia dado a luz a dos hermosos cachorros, se sentía tan orgullosa, su pelambre era cobrizo y brillante, estaba segura que serian unos grandes Garou, la manada estaba contenta, eran los primeros cachorros que tenían, pero la felicidad habia durado poco unos Fomoris, les habían tomado por sorpresa y robado a los cachorros, ella habia terminado con varias heridas internas, su pareja se encontraba muerto y el Elder de la manada sin un brazo, los sobrevivientes sabia el destino de los cachorros desde el momento en que los habían visto partir.

Jamás Mina habia llorado tanto como era noche, cuando el resto de la manada llego la furia de los Fenris se hizo presente destrozando gran parte del Túmulo, pero todos eran concientes de que nada podían hacer, les habían perdido, pero para su sorpresa Santiago habia pedido una muestra de la sangre de los atacantes, varios miembros de la manada le vieron sacar una pequeña varita de la bolsa que siempre llevaba al cuello, y después un pequeño frasco redondo, al cabo de unos minutos habia informado el lugar donde se encontraban los cachorros, el lugar una fabrica abandonada casi al otro lado de la ciudad, sabían que les seria imposible llegar a tiempo, pero una vez mas Santiago tenia la solución, pido permiso para pedir ayuda, ayuda de otros magos que podrían ayudarles a llegar a tiempo, la manada estaba algo desconfiada pero las suplicas de Mina surtieron efecto y habían accedido.

Jamás antes se habían reunido con magos, a excepción de Santiago, por eso cuando vieron aparecer con un Crack a mas de 15 personas no pudieron evitar alterarse, mas cuando vieron lo que parecía una niña de unos 16 o 17 años acercarse, vestía ropa negra de un material que Mina no supo reconocer, y una capucha que cubría parte de su cara, lo único que se podía ver eran los labios y mentón, la piel era clara, y parecía brillar levemente, en los costados de la cadera unas espadas cortas, cuchillos en las botas de estilo militar, los demás hombres vestían casi del mismo estilo pero se mantenían alejados.

Ella vio avanzar a la joven hasta llegar al borde del Túmulo, se bajo la capucha dejando ver un antifaz de color rojo como la sangre con un extraño símbolo en la frente y unas alas a los costados, su cabello era negro brillante y tenia un mechón a cada lado del rostro en color rojo, como la sangre.

- **Soy Dod** – anuncio la recién llegada – **quien nos ha llamado?**

- **Yo **– Santiago dio un paso al frente **– Soy Santiago miembro de la Tribu Uktena –** para Mina no había pasado desapercibido el tono de respeto que utilizaba su compañero **– necesitamos su ayuda – **por unos momentos pareció dudar para después continuar con mayor **convicción – fueron secuestrados por Fomoris, los cachorros de nuestra manada.**

Para todos los miembros de la manada no paso desapercibido el ligero estremecimiento en el suelo, ni el viento frío que se movió alrededor de la joven, ni la rigidez de su cuerpo al escuchar que unos cachorros habían sido tomados de su manada, Mina pensó que tal vez la joven también era madre.

**- A donde los llevaron? –** pregunto Dod, y la voz era fría, casi mortal

**- Almacén 45 de San German** – Santiago se notaba nervioso **– hay unos 20 Fomoris y tal vez Black Spiral.**

**- Quienes Irán de su manada? –** pregunto la joven mientras sacaba un pequeño estuche, lo había colocado en el suelo y al mover la mano derecha que llevaba un palito como el de santiago le vio agrandarse revelando un cofre de madera, el cual abrió y empezó a buscar.

**- Todos –** Contesto el Elder de la manada quien ya había logrado parar un poco la hemorragia y había vendado lo que le quedaba de su brazo, mas su palidez era casi cadavérica, ella sabia que no lograría pasar la noche. Dod se levanto sosteniendo varios frascos en las manos y los extendió a Santiago, quien miraba entre asombrado y agradecido.

**- Son Pociones curativas –** les comunico **- la marrón ayudara a regenerar su brazo con un poco de tiempo -** no había ningún tipo de duda o malicia en su voz – **la carmín les ayudara a recuperar la sangre perdida, la café ayudara a que no sientan el dolor les recomendaría tomar esa primero** – empezó a cerrar el cofre – **la que tiene pequeños tintes de morado ayudará a las heridas internas o huesos rotos, será mejor que las tomen ahora** – el cofre regreso a su diminuto tamaño mientras Santiago le entregaba a Mina una de las pociones para las heridas internas y el dolor, las otras las entregaba al Elder quien parecía algo reacio a tomarlas pero al final accedió.

Mina jamás había sentido algo igual, el dolor había desparecido rápidamente dejando una sensación de alivio, y cuando tomo el segundo frasco pudo sentir como podía respirar mejor, sabia que en la pelea anterior le habían roto una costilla, pero ahora estaba segura de que estaba sanando, no pudo evitar mostrar su asombro al ver como la herida de su líder empezaba a sanar y el color regresaba a sus mejillas.

**- Bien, cada uno toma la mano de uno de nosotros –** Dod seguía fuera del Túmulo **– los llevaros al lugar.**

Algunos de sus compañeros parecían dudar en tomar la mano de los magos pero al final terminaron cediendo, Mina jamás olvidaría esa noche, habían llegado directamente al lugar, la sensación de pasar a través de un pequeño orificio era desagradable, pero todo había quedado olvidado al ver el almacén, la manada aun estaba confundida por lo ocurrido cuando habían visto a los magos avanzar hacia el Almacén con sus palitos en alto, algunos con una espada en la otra mano, recordaba con claridad el color rojo de la luz que había salido de la varias varitas y la voz de los magos "Bombarda", después de eso el pandemonium se hacia desatado, los ases de luz no se hicieron esperar, las espadas parecían también estas encantadas ya en algunas ocasiones brillar en un color dorado.

Mina siempre se habia sentido orgullosa de su Elder y la forma en que toda la manada siempre se habia coordinado para atacar, pero esa noche habia descubierto que los magos, o al menos esos magos tenían una coordinación única, avanzaban sin titubear y cuando alguno caía siempre habia otro para sustituir el puesto, no mostraban en ningún momento miedo ante una posible muerte, y poseían una ferocidad que a Mina se encontró envidiando.

Quince minutos, solo eso habían necesitado los magos para arrasar con el lugar tomar a los niños, sacar a sus heridos y destruir el lugar, ninguno de los enemigos habia logrado escapar, Mina habia recibido a sus cachorros en sus brazos de parte de uno de los hombres de "Dod", uno sumamente atractivo, después los habían sido llevados de regreso a las afueras del Túmulo, Mina habia querido darles las gracias pero antes de poder hacerlo ya se habían ido.

Santiago les habia explicado que esos magos eran muy diferentes a los Magos comunes, estos luchaban contra las injusticias y estaban buscando que los Garoua y otras criaturas mágicas – como eran catalogados por le Ministerio de Magia- tuvieran los mismo derechos que los magos, ya habían abierto varios refugios para los Garou, los cuales mantenían ocultos como reservas ecológicas, también tenían escuelas especiales donde les enseñaban a las diferentes criaturas mágicas sobre sus habilidades, también les explico que "Dod" era un sobre nombre con el cual era conocida la joven en su Clan, el Clan Morder.

Desde ese día habían pasado muchas cosas, algunas buenas otra malas, su Elder habia muerto hace dos años enfrentando a una manada de Black Spiral, una muerte honorable, y la manada habia estado de acuerdo en ir a una de las reservas ecológicas del Clan Morder, grande habia sido su sorpresa al descubrir otras manadas de Garou no solo de Inglaterra sino de otros países, también el saber que en la escuela de ese lugar a los cachorros les enseñaban desde muy pequeños para que aprendieran a defenderse, incluso habia cachorros de magos que convivían en paz.

La manada nunca se habia arrepentido de haber confiado en el Clan Morder, Mina les estaba muy agradecida por la vida de sus cachorros, si bien en ocasiones tenían que tratar con vampiros, habia descubierto que no eran del todo desagradables, y en algunos aspectos eran parecidos, habia aprendido a tolerarlos, y algunos hasta aceptarlos como amigos, ya que no eran vampiros por propia decisión, y buscaban redimirse de alguna forma.

El suave estallido cerca de la fogata que había en el campamento que habían montado la manada cerca de Hogsmeade llamo su atención, conocía el ave, era el que estaba siempre con Alger Potter-Morder, uno de los miembros del Clan Morder, el motivo por el cual se habían trasladado hasta ese lugar, "Dod" les había pedido su ayuda, ya que al parecer uno de los miembros de su familia parecía estar corriendo peligro, para no despertar sospechas habían llegado con diferencias de semanas desde el inicio del año, y se habían mantenido alejados Hogwarts para evitar ser detectados, pero ahora la presencia de Modig les confirmaba que era tiempo de actuar.

Mina no puedo evitar mirar a su pareja, un joven mago de cabello rubio, lo habia conocido en la reserva ecológica, y desde el primer momento le habia gustado, hacia solo unos meses que el joven le habia declarado sus sentimientos y habían contraído matrimonio, desde ese día el joven mago se habia encargado de ayudar a la manada con su magia, Mina tenia la esperanza de quedar pronto embarazada y darle un cachorro.

Cuando la manada empezó a avanzar hacia el castillo sabían cuales eran sus instrucciones, tenían que proteger al vampiro que les acompañaba al parecer el único que podría detener la amenaza, su joven esposo apoyaría con sus hechizos para protegerles, sabían que el enemigo no era alguien fácil de vencer, Dod se habia encargado de darles la información sobre Lord Voldemort, pero ellos eran guerreros, y la recompensa por la misión era sin lugar a dudas muy tentadora, una extensión considerable de un bosque en Francia donde la manada podría asentarse y tener un Túmulo, Mina sabia que si algo salía mal sus cachorros estarían bien cuidados, asi que con paso firme y seguro empezó su transformación a lobo para empezar a correr rumbo a un destino incierto.

**- Fin Capitulo 13-**

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Glosario**

**Egmont.** Alemán. Arma. Defensor.

**Luther.** Alemán. Guerrero.

**Wut.** Alemán. Furia.

**Mörder.** Alemán Asesino.

**Alger.** Alemán. Guerrero noble.

**Modig.** Danés. Valiente.

**Aktiv.** Danés. Valor.

**Dod.** Danés. Muerte.

**Glosario de Vampire The Mascarade:**

**Priscus.** Un vampiro del Sabbat, a menudo de avanzada edad, que aconseja al Regente y a los Cardenales, la forma plural es Prisci.

**Malkevian.** Clan vampiro del juego Vampire The Mascarade, son los vampiros que están tiene algún rasgo de locura - claustrofobia, paranoia, múltiple identidad, etc.-, suelen ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva, pero eso no les impide ser concientes de su entorno, su símbolo es un espejo rojo - simboliza la ruptura de la realidad y la visión de la verdad-.

**Tzimice.** Clan vampiro del juego de Vampire The Mascarada. Son intelectuales y reservados. Su actitud es fría y estoica, lo cual se demuestra en su especial predilección por la tortura y el sufrimiento, tanto ajeno como propio. Muchas veces esto se hace con fines científicos, con el objetivo de lograr trascender su estado vampírico, en el proceso llamado Metamorfosis.

**Dementación.** Poder vampirico del Clan Malkevian, en sus niveles mas básicos ocasiona ver sombras que se mueven por la vista periférica, en niveles mas altos pueden ocasionar daño cerebral irreparable.

**Vicisitud.** Poder vampirico que posee el Clan Tzimice, les permite alterar su cuerpo y el de otras personas de las formas que les plazca. La aprovechan para fortalecerse a sí mismos. Esto es usado a veces para convertirse en seres hermosos, otras veces horribles, y muchas veces completamente inhumanos. Esto es aprovechado para fortalecer a sus ghouls, y convertirlos en seres horribles y monstruosos. También les permite adoptar forma de Zulo(o Forma Horrenda para los demás clanes), un ser deforme y poderoso de 2 metros y medio, con garras y pinchos óseos que aprovechan para aplastar a sus enemigos.

**Para mayores detalles sobre las disciplinas y características de los clanes vampiricos usados, pueden consultar en Internet sobre el juego de rol Vampire** **The Mascarade.**

**Glosario de Werewolf: The Apocalypse:**

_**Hombre Lobo: El Apocalipsis**_ (_Werewolf: The Apocalypse_ en ingles), es un juego de rol editado por la compañía White Wolf en el cual el jugador interpreta a un _Hombre Lobo_.

**Garou:** Los Hombres Lobo (llamados _Garou_ en su lengua) son guerreros de Gaia (_la Madre Tierra_) para luchar contra el Apocalipsis, el fin de los tiempos profetizado y la destrucción de la Tierra.

**Uktena.** Son una tribu ficticia de _Garou, _en La otra gran tribu misteriosa de nuestra sociedad, los más diestros en la magia y en las distintas artes que la rodean de toda la sociedad garou, el mantener sus secretos lejos de todos los alejados de la tribu, ha despertado muchos recelos entre los demás. Tan misteriosos como sabios, los Uktena son una de las dos tribus con origen en las Tierras puras. Ellos fueron los responsables de la red de túmulos que ataron a tantos espíritus del Wyrm en el Nuevo Mundo. Estos Garou dedican sus esfuerzos a estudiar e investigan a los espíritus y perdiciones y así poder aprender sus secretos.

**Camada de Fenris.** Son salvajes y sanguinarios, les encanta el arte de la guerra y aspiran a una muerte honrosa en un combate contra las fuerzas del Wyrm. No dudan en combatirlo para honrar a _Gaia_, aunque sus métodos suelen ser demasiado violentos para el resto de los de su especie. La mayoría son de ascendencia nórdica y suelen tener jefes fuertes y hábiles en el arte de la guerra. La gloria es algo fundamental en la tribu.

**Los Fomoris.** Son seres vivos (usualmente humanos) poseídos por perdiciones. Al ser poseídos ganan poderes del Wyrm pero invariablemente se condenan de alguna manera, sufriendo cánceres o pareciendo monstruos.


End file.
